Lover's Quarrel
by xVoDouWiFeYx
Summary: OC/J OC/P 1 girl 2 guys what could possibly go wrong? ...EVERYTHING! a tale of Betrayal,Deciet,Love,Hate,Jealousy and muchmore. Will she even make it in the end before death comes for her first..Wait is that the Sexy Vampire that wants her too but then who's that? Run Claudia Run! being Re-reading and re-vising...Be back Soon :)
1. good day turned bad

Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 1.

"Stop it" She giggled in his arms trying to wiggle out.

"Why, You know you like it" nuzzling his face into her neck, kissing and caressing her with his right and holding her by the waist with his left,

"Paul…" she said losing her concentration from the heat radiating from his body

"Yes My Love"

"Mmm" was all she could say, his hands holding her tighter, his breath crawling up her skin while kissing up to her ear and back down towards her collarbone. He started to walk her slowly towards the bedroom again.

"Paul" She started to snap back to reality when she heard the knob on the door.

"Oh Come on Dia" He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes, he knew she couldn't resist those, Claudia knew once he had those eyes she couldn't never resist him but she was already late for her girls day out with Bella and Emily.

"I'm already late because of you" she smiled as she finally wiggled her way out of his arms

"You know you can't resist this" Stroking his hand down his chest towards his perfectly sculpted Abs

_MMmm…._ Was all she could think no matter how much he teased her he knew she loved the way his Body was.

She bit her lip at him and he smiled that crook smile of his that just makes you go Wild inside.

Before she knew it, he was in front of her again kissing her, "Pa-" Kiss* "ul-" Kiss*

It was too late he started to hold her tightly to his body, his warmth and his manly essence was driving Claudia insane, she couldn't help herself no more, she kissed him back with passion, she rubbed her hands up his chest feeling every part of him to his shoulders, and around his neck to his hair pulling him closer for more access into his mouth. He started to strip off her shirt over her head, "You're so Irresistible Dia" looking at her up and down before directing her towards the bed once more.

* * *

"Holy Shit Girl"

"What" Claudia said looking innocent towards her friends.

"Don't "WHAT" us Girl, we know what you did" Bella said with a smirk on her face, pointing towards her and Emily

"I don't know what you girls are talking about" waving her hand nonchantly in the air; making her voice more innocent then it really is.

"I was helping my mom with the house chores" looking towards the floor

"YEA SURE" they both said in Unison"

"So I guess that Hickey you got came from the vacuum cleaner" Emily said

"What…What Hickey, I'm gonna kill Paul" she ran towards the mirror

"There's No Hickey" she spat back to her friends

Bella and Emily started laughing

"You Liars"

"Yea of Coarse" Bella said

"You think you were gonna tell us Paul is the reason why your late" she started laughing

"Yea I guess your right" she threw a pillow towards her friends.

"So do you think Paul will ever stop making you late for our days out" Emily said smiling

" I don't know every time he knows I'm going out with you girls he always finds a way to make me late" she started to think about all the times he made her late to see her friends she started laughing uncontrollably.

Claudia, Bella, and Emily walked out of Bella's place and walked toward Claudia's Brand new car

"WOOWWWW" the girls said in unison

"I know eh" Claudia only smiled and headed toward her new Audi A5 Cabriolet

"Are your girls just going to gawk at my car or are we Shopping"

The Girls Headed towards Seattle to go shopping since Forks didn't have the stores the girls wanted to go too

Bella and Emily have been Claudia's best friends since elementary, but Bella's mom have been friends with Claudia's since probably the age of time those two were inseparable just like us girls now. We met Emily when she moved here with her father 16 years ago, when Bella and I were 2, We all have been neighbors' and Best friends ever since.

"What's Paul getting for your birthday" Emily asked

"I told him I don't want anything"

"Yea Right…you can say whatever you want to him and you know he is still going to buy you something?"

"Yea I know, but I really don't want anything"

The girls just looked at her, "CC your talking to your girls"

Claudia started to laugh "Yea your right"

But she didn't say anything after that; Claudia just stared out the window driving towards the mall with a smile

Bella and Emily just let her be.

* * *

"Oh My God" Emily squealed "Look at this" Emily pulls out a black laced bra with red silk trim and matching booty shorts

"You have got to wear this" she started to skip joyfully towards Claudia

"Are you Crazy?"

"No, just smart" she smiled

"Bella get out here and look what I found for CC "placing the material against Claudia

"I'm not buying that Em"

"Of course you're not…I am"

"Em your not buying that" Claudia said skeptical

"Why because you know you'll look good in them and Drive your Paul insane" teasing her friend sarcastically

"Hehe…Em please if I do anything more I'll never be able to see you girls" with giggles from her voice

They all started to laugh but became serious after knowing that fact that Paul would keep Claudia all to himself.

Bella came out from the dressing room wearing a Black lace corset and the match shorts to go with it she looked HOTT.

"Damnnnn Girl" Emily said snapping her fingers

*Whistle "Whoot wooo Hott Mama" Cc said

Bella just laughed "What you think…Should I get it" looking at herself in the mirror

"HELL YEAH" came a voice from behind

We all looked to see who it was and of course it just had to be them.

"Oh Shit" Bella yelled closing the dressing room door.

"Come Out Bells Shake that Sexy Ass of yours"

"Oh Shut Up Jake" she tried not to laugh but Jake kept trying to peek from the top of the door to see her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emily said giving Sam a hug and kiss

"Well the new Forza 3 game just came out so Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul and I are here to get it and go back to our place and play" Sam replied

"But then we saw three Gorgeous Beauties in this Delicious store so we just had to come in" Jake said With a Huge Smile on his face walking toward us with Bella

The girls just smiled at Jake for always being a charmer in his own little cocky way.

"Where's Paul?" Claudia asked knowing she heard Sam say Paul's name

"Umm…"

Everybody looked around but no Paul,

"He was just behind us; he was locking up the car" Embry replied rubbing the back of his neck

"Does he know you guys are in here?"

"Yea I seen him before I walked in here and waved him over; so he knows were here" Jared replied

"I'm gonna go look for him" Claudia said getting up from the seat

"We're coming too…were just gonna pay for this and we'll catch up ok" Emily said looking at Claudia

While Emily, Bella, Embry, and Sam headed toward the cashier to pay for the items Claudia, Jake, Quil, and Jared headed out the store to look for Paul, Claudia had a bad feeling creeping up inside her, she knew it wasn't good, When Claudia had bad feeling she knew something bad was about to happen, but she shrugged it off. "_Everything's fine" _she thought to herself; once there were out the store everyone started to look around.

"Claudia lets go this way "Jake said quickly grabbing Claudia by the arm roughly

"Jake let go your hurting my arm"

Once Claudia got her arm out of Jakes hold her body shifted around the other way, She stopped and stared she couldn't believe what she was seeing, _No Way…Please that can't be_. Claudia claiming in her mind

"Let's GO" Jake tried to grab Claudia's hand

"NO" Claudia yelled removing her hand

She knew it was Leah Clearwater, but she didn't know if it was him or not, her head was in the way of his face, Leah had tipped to the side once more, and there it was Clear as Day the Love of her life, the one she wanted to spend all eternity with actually kissing her worst enemy.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Claudia Screamed striding towards Leah and Paul

Gasps from Bella and Emily when they came running from the store to see what was happening.

Paul and Leah jumped out of each other's arms, Paul had the most Guiltiest face on, but Leah looked pleased at her accomplishment, but her face quickly changed as Claudia walked up to her and Smashed her one right in the face breaking Leah's nose, Claudia was just about to get on top on Leah and start pounding her more for what she just did but someone was holding her back.

"LET GO…SHE FUCKING DESERVES IT" she screamed

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU…YOU FUCKING WHORE" Claudia spat at Leah

Leah got up and ran for it, blood trails all over the floor, all over her shirt, everywhere; Claudia landed one heck of a punch.

"YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN…YOU BETTER FUCKING WISH I DON'T CATCH YOU ON THE STREET BITCH"

"LET GO" trying to wiggle out frustrated when her concentration came back to the person holding her

"NO…Stop This" Paul said trying to control Claudia in his arms

She turned around and pushed him away from her, "DON'T TOUCH ME" she said looking at him straight in the eyes, her heart felt like there was a knife was stabbing right through it without warning, she couldn't believe what she saw, she couldn't believe he would actually do this to her, he said he Loved Her, he told her it will only be her, that she carried his heart and soul; but it was all a lie.

"Yo- Yo- YOU HURT ME" she started quietly with a little sob but became harsh and loud afterwards

"You CH- CHEATED…HOW COULD YOU" pure anger coming from inside Claudia

Claudia looked like she could burst into a wolf if she was one of the guys; that's how angry she looked, she also looked hurt, betrayed by the one person she thought would never hurt her.

"Please Dia" Paul pleaded

"Dia…DIA" she repeated softly then she yelled

"Don't You Dare Call ME THAT" she was furious how he dare call her by her nickname he gave her, after what he's done

"Please let me Expl-"

"EXPLAIN…EXPLAIN…YOU WANNA EXPLAIN, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE" She started getting angrier and more depressed, Venom piercing through her words.

"Baby Please" he tried to wrap his arms around her

"NO…" She pulled away from him she started to cry

"DIA" but it was too late she took off running to the garage of the mall

Everybody looked at Paul with shocked faces, Jared had to leave before he ripped off his best friends head off for what he did to his little sister, Bella and Emily took off to find Claudia but it was too late, once they walked through the entrance doors they saw Claudia's new car pass right by them with her inside crying and upset.

"Poor cc"

"What the FUCK is Paul's problem" Bella spat emphasizing more on the one word

********

"WHAT THE FUCK PAUL" Jake yelled holding back a punch

Paul didn't do nothing but leave the mall himself to find Claudia and try to explain, and ask for forgiveness.


	2. the jump off

Chapter.2

"NNOOOOOOO…." She fell to the ground on her knees crying at the cliffs holding her waist with her arms

"How could he do this to me" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face

Claudia didn't know what to think; so many things were going through her mind

**FLASHBACK 5 years ago **

_"Cc Sweetheart hurry up downstairs and help me with these dishes" Claudia's mom called from down the steps _

_"Coming Mom" Claudia answered from her room_

_After Claudia looked herself in the mirror one last time to see if she looked proper for the BBQ she started to head downstairs, practically skipping all the way down the stairs_

_"What are you so Happy about?" her brother Jared asked_

_"Nothing…" Huge smile on her face_

_"Yea Right" Jared said sarcastically_

_She just ignored her brother, nothing could get Claudia upset today, she was in the happiest mood. She felt all giddy inside._

_"MOM" she said jumping in front of her mother scaring her._

_"Ahh…Cc Please u know not to scare your mom like that" slapping her lightly on the shoulder smiling away_

_"Sorry mom" she started to laugh_

_"Get those dishes from the table and set them outside for me"_

_"Okay…anything else"_

_"Umm…Yes; when you're done come inside and I wanna show you something"_

_"Sure…Back in a flash" she shrugged her shoulders and left to the backyard where her father was starting to heat up the BBQ._

_"Cc Fetch me a Drink" Jared said to her relaxing on the porch swing in the back _

_She looked at her brother with an evil glare._

_"Jeeze don't have a cow cc…I was only joking"_

_"You better be I'm not your Dog J"_

_Jared got up to leave he passed his dad and told him he was going to be back with the guys and the new comer, Claudia couldn't help but wonder who it was. "J who's coming"_

_"Why"_

_"Come on just tell me"_

_"You already know the boys are coming"_

_"Yea of course there always around"_

_"Well theirs this new kid that just moved here with his dad, so we invited him and his dad to the BBQ to meet everyone"_

_"What's his Name?"_

_Jared looked at her weird for a moment like he was thinking about not telling her but he regain his composure and answered_

_"Paul" he answered and then he left_

_"Paul" she said quietly to herself while walking towards the table and placing the dishes._

* * *

_"Food Fight" Jake screams as he throws some of his fries at Quil and Embry_

_"NOO" Jared mom comes from behind Jake_

_"There Will Be None of That Today Jacob Black"_

_"Sorry" he said throwing one more fry at Embry_

_"Jacob" she laughs_

_"Boys do you know when Jared will be here with the new boy" _

_"I think he'll be here shortly" Embry said _

_She left and walked away to greet the other guests to see if they needed anything_

_"I'll be right back" Claudia said excusing herself from the table _

_Claudia came out from the bathroom and started to walk…well more like skip down the stairs again but this time she stumbled and fell…_

_"Whoaaa" came from Claudia _

_BANGG THUMP_

_"Are you ok" a voice asked _

_Claudia looked up to see she was right on top of a boy, but she was too shocked to say anything, he was gorgeous, she has never seen a boy look so Hott before, well beside Jake of course she thought to herself._

_"I'm so Sorry" she said looking into his eyes, she was lost in them, she didn't even notice she didn't even move yet_

_"It's Ok as long as you're alright" he said brushing a strand of hair out of her face and smiling _

_Claudia and Paul looked at each other; they were so close to each other, she could feel him stroking the left side of her face, staring into her eyes like he was looking for something, Claudia was lost in his, she was wondering what would happen if she kissed him would he pull away, as if he knew what she was thinking he stopped his hand and cupped the side of her face; looking at her lips, he parted his a bit and moved his head a little closer_

_"WHOA…What Happen Here" Jake said looking a little on edge_

_Claudia got up quickly and fixed her dress, said thanks to the boy and walked away with the biggest flushed face ever, she couldn't even bring herself to look up at Jake. She let out a breathe she never knew she was holding, she wondered how long she held it for_

_"She fell" was all she heard before disappearing to the backyard._

*SNAP*

Claudia train of thought was broken by a noise coming from the forest behind her, she turns to see if anybody was there but she didn't see anybody,

"Who's There" she called out wiping her tears away, but nothing came, nothing called out either

"Say Something I know Your There" she started to get frustrated

Claudia was just about to turn around and leave until she heard the bushes she turned to see a russet wolf coming towards her, She already knew who the stunning wolf was, she has loved him before but even though she loves Paul with everything, she couldn't help her feelings before he shown up in her life.

"Jake you should just leave" she said looking into her friends wolf eyes

Jake let out a whimper of sadness towards the woman he cared for deeply,

"Please Jake just go" turning her head away from her friend

Jake licked Claudia hands and returned to the forest, once she heard the bushes rattle she waited, but she couldn't help it no longer she burst into more tears, her mind kept replaying Paul and Leah at the mall, how his arms were around her waist just like he held her, her arms around his neck arching her body to his, how they looked as if they were a couple.

"UURRGGHHHH" Claudia screamed running towards the edge

Down she went to the harsh water below,

SPLASH

* * *

Jake was glad he found Claudia on time and in his wolf form, him and Embry have been looking for her that way faster and they can communicate better, when Jake found Claudia Embry saw the whole thing, Embry saw Claudia crying at the cliffs, he saw her talk to him and ask him to leave. Jake started to walk away.

_"Jake you can't leave her"_

_"I'm not I'm only going to phase back, and try to talk to her"_

Jake turned around so he can see her; he heard her scream out and ran as fast as she could to the edge of the cliff, She Jumped full throttle in the water.

After that Embry couldn't see anything but darkness he knew Jake phased back and jumped into the water to catch her.

Embry phased back and called Bella's cell ASAP,

"Bella…Call Carlisle and get him to La Push at 1st Beach"

"Why What's Wrong Embry"

"Claudia jumped off the cliff"

"OMG WHAT" Bella panicked

"Hurry Bella"

* * *

"Please Come Back To Me Cc" Jake cried out giving Claudia CPR

Jake found Claudia in the water she hit her Head on a rock; he was giving her CPR, because she wasn't breathing.

Jake kept breathing into her and pumping his palms into her chest, exactly like how they showed in Health class, he just hoped he was doing it right, another breath, and then another, he didn't know how much time had passed but he couldn't quit now, he couldn't let Claudia die.

"Don't Leave Me"

"Cc Baby" "PLLEEAASEE bring her back to me "he kept chanting pressing his hands on her chest

*Cough *Cough Claudia's body turned to the side; water spilling out from her mouth, her body was shivering all over

Jake was full of emotions, he brought his love back, she didn't die, he has saved her brought her back where she belongs, he looks at her wrapping his arms around her back under neither her, he stroked his thumb around her cheek, she looked up at him all dazed and confused

"Cleo" he said

Claudia regained her focus and seen Jake face so close to hers

"Cleo" was all she could manage

He laughed, and rubbed her hair back; he looked into her eyes and something happened, he felt this incredible sensation run through his body, at that moment nothing existed, all he saw was himself and his Cleo, he wanted to protect her from any harm, He wanted her to be his, he wanted nothing more but to never let her go, to be the one to make her smile, he wanted to kiss her so bad in that exact moment that all he had to do was move a little inch and his lips would touch hers

"THERE OVER HERE" Jared called out

Jake broke apart from Claudia but he didn't break apart from her, he kept looking at her, like if he turned around and she would be gone forever, Claudia kept her eyes on Jake the whole time, She felt so safe in his arms, the way Jake touched her and the way he was looking at her, was making Claudia over heat inside, she was feeling an incredible sensational surge run though her body being in Jake's arms

"Let's take a look shall we" Carlisle said dropping to the floor

Carlisle had to put his hands on Jakes shoulder for Jake to move out of the way, but Jake only removed his arms from under neither her and without breaking eye contact just grabbing her hand and intertwined their fingers together and looked at her, Claudia only looked at him back

"Ok Claudia looks like you bumped your head pretty hard" Carlisle replied examining the big head gash Claudia had on her

"Will my sister be ok Carlisle?" Jared asked worried

"I think so I'm going to bring her to the hospital to examine her more; I have everything there to check if she didn't damage anything else"

"Can you get up Claudia?"

Claudia finally broke eye contact with Jake

"I think so" replying to Carlisle

Jake was the first one trying to help Claudia off the beach ground, Jared was the next beside his sister, helping Jake.

They started to walk a few steps but Claudia felt very funny her body was getting weaker she can feel herself lose control of her body, her sight started to fade she could no longer see clearly everything was turning black right before her eyes. Everything was fading, Claudia's body started to move very slowly.

"Ja-"

"CLEEEOOO"


	3. a lover's quarrel

Chapter.3

It's been 2 weeks since Claudia's accident, and yet she is still unconscious, the wound on her head was more severe than Carlisle thought at the beach, Carlisle assumes when Claudia landed in the water and hit the rock it injured a certain part of her brain, so when she got up at the beach everything hit her at once and that's why she collapsed. The first week she was in the hospital they almost lost her, when her heart stopped beating, Carlisle doesn't know what prevented her heart to stop beating but they brought her back and controlled her body.

Jake has been by Claudia's side every since. He hasn't slept, ate, gone home, not even gone out and patrol, everybody tried to convince him that there was nothing he could do but wait, but Jake wanted to wait their beside her. He didn't care what his friends thought. Not even Paul.

Jake doesn't fully understand what happened to him on the beach that day but ever since then he hasn't been apart from her, he couldn't get himself away from her, the only time he was actually apart was when Paul came to visit her.

**Paul's Visit to Claudia**

"GET OUT" Jacob growled at Paul. I can't believe he has the guts to come here, this is ALL HIS FAULT, and He is the reason why she jumped.

"NO, SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND" Paul screamed back at Jake furiously

"Ha"...Jake said aloud "You lost her when she seen you KISS Leah"

"She'll forgive me; she always does" with a little cockiness in his voice

Jake growled, and clenched his teeth

"I suggest you give me and my girlfriend some privacy" Paul started the walk toward the bed, Jake saw upon Paul actions; and moved his body into Paul's path blocking him from seeing Claudia.

"FUCK THAT" Jake blocked Paul, he was so mad; he put his hands on Paul's shoulders and pushed him away

"You Will Not Go Near Her"

"You Can't Stop Me Jake"

"Watch ME" Jake spat before launching himself towards Paul, Paul and Jake hit the floor, everything in the room vibrated from the impact the guys made, both of them landing a hit on each other, Jake's right hitting Paul in the face, Paul punching Jake in the same way.

"STOP IT NOW" Carlisle said storming into the room with Quil.

"How dare you brawl in my Hospital"

Quil grabbed a hold of Paul while Carlisle grabbed Jake

"You two wanna fight take it outside, and not in a patients room"

"What's the meaning of all this"

"I want to see my girlfriend and Spazzoide over there won't allow it"

"Screw you Paul; she wouldn't be-"but Jake cut himself off, he knew why she was here but he couldn't continue saying it, Paul didn't know it was his fault she jumped.

"She wouldn't be…What Jake she wouldn't be what" Paul said angrily

"ENOUGH" Carlisle demanded

"Yeah guys come on relax, you both look like you could phase any minute"

"Ugh…You know what FUCK IT" Jake raised his arms in the air and stormed right out of the room"

"GOD…What the hell he's problem" Paul said disgruntled

"Paul" Quil said

"What… I can't see her she's mine not his"

"We'll leave you two alone" Carlisle said directing Quil outside to give Paul some privacy.

Paul's POV 

I can't believe Jacob he can be such a fucking dick sometimes, telling me I can't see my own girlfriend, She's mine not his; it will always be like that, I know I kissed Leah but that wasn't my fault, She kissed me first.

I broke it off with Leah when I found out Claudia had feelings for me, that was 3 ½ years ago. I love Claudia with everything, she is my world, but the last year I've fooled around with Leah behind Claudia's back, I don't know why, Claudia has everything that I need and more, She was beautiful in every way, her smile could light up a room, her eyes I could just melt in, every time I looked into them all I saw was love, desire and passion flowing through her. I told Leah I didn't want to see her no more a while back, but Leah has been seductively pushy lately ever since I told her enough is enough.

"Oh Dia baby, I'm so sorry" Paul sob a bit for feeling so guilty

I held Claudia's hand and watched her, I stroked her beautiful soft face and kissed her forehead, I just sat there for a while just savoring the moment. I got up off my seat beside her and gave her a peck on the lips and whispered "I Love You"

After about an hour of sitting with Claudia my cell phone rang in my pocket, I reached for my phone and looked at the I.D

"What do you want?"I said annoyed

………

"No"

………

"No Forget it"

……..

"Are you really wearing that?"

.......

"You're what right now?" I gulped heavily

…….

"I'm on my way" I hung up the phone and turned, I looked at Claudia and felt bad, but hey she won't know right, I've kept it from her and everybody else for this long, why can't I just do it once more. I've even kept it from the pack, I haven't thought about it when I'm around them, and I'm glad I haven't slipped, I always concentrated on my relationship with Claudia, and other things.

I headed toward my dear Dia and gave her a kiss and left to go see Leah.

* * *

**A few days later**

"Do you think she'll come out of it soon?" Emily asked Sam; them both looking through the room window at Jake and Claudia.

"I hope so" kissing the back of her head

"Do you think he knows yet Sam" Emily asked turning around and facing him

"I don't know Sweetie"

"I'm going to go see how he is ok"

"Ok I have to go on patrol I'll see you at home"

Emily kissed Sam good bye, pick up her basket and entered the room.

"Hey Big Guy" Emily said with care touching Jacob's shoulder

"I'm not going anywhere; so-"Jacob started but Emily cut him off

"I'm not telling you to go anywhere Jake your right where you're supposed to be" she smiled at him

Jake looked at Emily, Emily couldn't believe what she was looking at, Jake looked so Heart Broken, like he was incomplete, he looked like he'd been crying for a long time and hasn't stopped.

"Would you like some lunch Jake; I brought you some food for you"

"No thanks Em I'm not hungry"

"Jake you have to eat something; PLEASE do you think Cc would want you to starve?" she looked at him a little angry, Jake didn't look like himself he gotten a little thin and his skin actually looked a bit paler.

He looked at Claudia and rubbing his thumb across her hand. "Ok Fine; I guess your right"

He kissed her hand and got up to go seat at the table, while Jacob ate Emily sat down beside Claudia,

"Hey Girl it's Em" she started to cry a bit

"Were all here waiting for you" rubbing her forehead

Emily looked over at Jake and he was eating away at the food she brought, she can tell he was deep in thought; she started to lean in and whisper something into her ear.

Bella and Edward entered the room, Bella ran straight to the bed to see her Best Friend,

"I Can Kill Him for What He's Done to Her"

"I know, were all mad right now Bells but we can't do nothing, it's her choice what she wants"

"I never knew she loved him that much" Bella said

"Neither did I and she always tells us everything"

They all heard a Growl come from Jake

2 days later

"My Cleo" Jacob whispered into Claudia's ear, he lifted his head to look at her,

"Come Back to Me" rubbing her cheek and giving her a small peck on the lips.

Jacob hasn't not left the hospital, he has stayed beside Claudia, he wanted to be there for her, he wanted to be there when she woke up, Jacob left once but it didn't last very long he was back 3 hours later.

Billy came to visit Claudia and try to convince his son to go home and rest, of course Jacob refused to; he refused his fathers words without question.

"JACOB BLACK"

"DAD" he refused to look at his father

"I'm not leaving her, I lost her once I'm not losing her again"

"Nothing will happen"

"You don't know that, look how her heart stopped beating before" Jake started to sob and slumped into the chair just knowing the fact he might lose her.

"Son, Please go home; I promise you have nothing to worry about" he put his hand on his son

"Claudia's mom and dad are coming to visit her and Jared wants to stay with her tonight"

Billy finally convinced him, So Jacob agreed to go home and take a shower and get something to eat and go to bed, But he'd be back in the morning to come and see her, it took Billy one full hour to convince his son, but he did it. But as soon as he left the hospital he felt so empty he just wanted to be with her, "_Why couldn't anybody just understand that"_ Jacob thought to himself.

Jacob went home took a steaming hot shower and thought about his Cleo, once he was done he ate and tried to relax on the couch, he switched on the television, but he wasn't really watching it, his mind was somewhere else, he wanted to know how Claudia was doing was she ok, will she ever wake up soon, if she does wake up will she forgive Paul for what he did to her, a growl came through Jacobs chest at the thought of Paul arms being around His Cleo.

Knock…Knock…Knock

Jake thought was broken by at knock on the door. Thinking it might be something about Claudia Jake practically leaps off the couch and ran towards the door, he swung it open

"Is everything ok with Cc" Jake asked right away

"Yea Jake she's fine" Sam said raising his hands up to calm Jake

"I heard you were home so I came to talk to you"

"Yea of course, come in" Jake and Sam headed toward the living room, Jake sat on the couch and Sam sat on the other.

"No offense…but will this take long" Jacob said looking towards the clock

"Where you going"

"I'm going to go be with Claudia" looking at Sam in the eye seriously

"Jake – "

Jake lifted his hand to cut off Sam, he didn't want to hear no more of everybody telling him he shouldn't stay there all the time, but he couldn't help how he was feeling towards Claudia at that moment every time he looked at her, she looked more and more beautiful, every second he was with her he felt complete, his body felt like an incredible urge to be with her, to touch her, nothing else matters to Jacob at that point but Claudia, She is his World.

"Don't say it Sam…I'm going"

"I know Jake…I Understand" Sam looked at Jake straight in the eyes

Jake looked very puzzled, Sam didn't understand or could he because of Emily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jake how do you feel?"

"Like Shhhiit" he said rubbing his hand over his head

"I can see that; but I was talking about how do you feel towards Claudia?"

Jake looked at Sam, and he couldn't hold on to it no longer, "Sam, I'm Crazy about her, well I've always been crazy about her before but ever since the day at the beach when I almost lost her" Jake started to look at his hands, When I seen her jump off the cliff it felt like my world was coming to an end, and not just mine also her parents and Jared's everybody that loves her.

Jacob looked up at Sam once again

"Sam every time I blink I see her, all I think about is her, like right now talking to you I'm thinking about her,"

"You think of her as the number one thing and the only thing that is out there" Sam said interrupting Jake's speaking

" The only thing that matters is her, what she does, where she goes, how she's feeling" Jake looked at his Alpha and couldn't believe what he was saying, that is exactly the way he feels but 20x more, Jake couldn't put to words how he feels for Claudia, She has taken his heart and soul.

"Sam, what's going on" Jake replied standing on his feet, confused

Sam got up and put his hands on Jakes shoulders,

"Jake You've Imprinted"

Jake didn't know what to say, he just stood there looked at Sam

"Jake you ok"

"I gotta go"

Jake took off running out the door, "JAK-"was all he heard but he was already out the door and already almost to the woods to stop and go back now

Jake ran into the Woods and Phased as fast as he could and ran as deep as he could go.

"Shit, where's he going?"

Sam took his cell phone out of his pocket and started to dial

"Yo" came the other line

"Jared; We got a problem"


	4. risen and forget

**Chapter.4 **

Some people believe some things happen for a reason, some people just don't believe in those kinds of things, some people think when people go into a coma they can hear things around them, some people say when someone is in a coma it is uncommon to know when they will get out of it, or if they ever will.

Claudia has now been in a coma for a month, Carlisle noticed in between that period Claudia was changing, sometimes her body would over heat; you would see her sweat glistening off her skin, Carlisle ran tests on her body nothing changed it said she was fine there was no virus, no disease, he couldn't understand why her body was going through changes. He knew she would grow normally but for her normal state she was growing way too rapidly for her age.

"You remember the time when she was the flower girl for Emily and Sam's wedding" Jared's mother said

A laugh came within Jared at the memory "Yea I remember, that's when she was all chubby, and she was all grumpy on the steps"

They both laughed at the thought, "I know I have that picture somewhere" Jared's mom was inclining, thinking where it might be

"I miss the good old days" Jared said quietly

"What do you mean" she was confused

"I mean when all I had to worry about was her scratched knee; or whe-"But he was cut off by a moan and a groan, he felt something move under his hands, "Mom look"

"Oh My God"

"Baby, Honey,"

"mmm" Claudia only mumbled

"Open your eyes honey" she said a little cheery with tears rolling down her eyes.

Claudia moved a bit before she opened her eyes slowly like she was coming out of a deep sleep

"CARLISLE" Jared spoke aloud

Jared looked at his sister and he was overjoyed, after so long she finally woke up, she finally came back to her family; she never gave up

Carlisle came rushing through the door, to come see the news,

"Alright…Claudia can you hear me" Carlisle asked checking her face for reaction

Claudia shuddered from the reaction to his hands on her face they were so cold

"Huh" was all she said

Claudia's POV

Oh did my head hurt, I kept hearing things but I couldn't make it out; it was thumping in my ear, after a while the voices became a little clearer but I couldn't make out who the voices belong too.

"Baby, Honey," I heard a woman say, but who was it? Why don't I know who it is?

"mmm" was all I managed

"Open your eyes honey" she said a little cheery

"CARLISLE" a man screamed, it echoed in my head

I tried to open my eyes but it was too bright, all of a sudden I heard a noise like a door or something, then I heard a voice so soft and with a little bit of relief in it.

"Alright…Claudia can you hear me" his hands were on my face; they were so cold

I shuddered away from his hands and all I could say was "Huh" my eyes were open then and I could see the people in the room. But who were they?

They all had smiles on their faces, I looked at them and they stared back, the woman kept holding on to my hand and the boy just looked so relieved and overjoyed inside, just smiling away at me. I was so confused I started to move away from them kind of scared not knowing who these people were.

"Cc you ok" the lady asked trying to grab my hand again, but I reclined

"Please leave me alone" I said trying not to hurt her feelings

"I don't know any of you" looking at them all

"Carlisle what's wrong with my sister?" the boy said with anger in his voice

_Sister…what the fuck is going on? What happened to me? Who are these people? Why can't I remember them? _I started to panic my breathing got a little heavier.

"Claudia relax, Breathe slowly" the doctor said

"Jared can you and your mother step out for a few minutes while I examine Claudia please"

"Of course"

The boy which I know now is named Jared, escorted his upsetting mother outside the room leaving me and the doctor alone.

"Do you remember anything Claudia" he asked taking a seat on the chair beside the bed

"Honestly no I don't" I said a little confused positioning myself upright.

"Do you know who you are" he asked

"From what I'm hearing I'm Claudia"

"Ok; I'm just gonna do a few tests and exams to see If everything is ok" he said with a smile

Carlisle ran a few test on Claudia checking her sight, her breathing, her heart rate, her temperature, her blood pressure, etc. after he was done he went to the end of the bed and grabbed her chart and started to write.

"Hhmmm" he said looking into my chart

"Do you know how you got here" he said seriously looking up from my chart straight to my eyes; I felt a little intimidated by him, he was very handsome, very porcelain like, he looked like a god, I know no one ever looked like this.

"Umm" I looked away from him so I can think, but I couldn't I didn't know what to think, I didn't even know how I got here, I don't even know if Claudia is my actual name, I didn't even know how old I was.

"Why can't I remember anything" I said slamming my hand onto my lap.

"I believe you have amnesia Claudia"

"Amnesia…But, But how?...I don't understand" I was so confused, I felt my Anger increase rapidly

"WHATS HAPPENED TO ME" I yelled and I didn't care who heard me "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"Claudia please calm yourself" he raised his hands up like he was surrendering

"No I won't…Why am I here?, Why can't I remember anything?" I started to sob and cry, the boy Jared and the lady came rushing in

"What's wrong with my Daughter" she said looking very concerned for me, I thought it was very sweet

"What's going on Carlisle"

The doctor Carlisle turned around and faced the two seriously,

"She's got amnesia; she can't remember anything"

"WHAT" Jared spoke and a growl came from within his chest, I got a little scared, but relaxed afterwards when I heard the lady who claimed to be my mother started to sob

"My baby girl" she started to cry,

"She seems fine, I just finished running some tests and I'm about to bring them in"

"When will she be able to go home?" she asked Carlisle looking at her daughter wiping her tears away

"She can go home whenever she would like"

Carlisle paused a moment and looked at me, he came to sit beside me on the bed and looked at me deeply in my eyes and spoke with care, and softness, not like a doctor but as a friend.

"Claudia do you know that I wouldn't let you go home with these people, if they weren't your family"

I had to think for a moment I looked around at the faces before me, I didn't think he would lie to me, after all he is a doctor it would be against his policy as a doctor…I think. I was a little nervous I started to tremble a bit I could feel my knees start to quiver a bit inside.

"Umm…I don't think so; but how do I know for sure"

"Well for one…I am a highly qualified doctor, and it would be against the hospital rules if I let you go with complete strangers"

"Two…"he kept speaking

"we can show you I.D" but he shrugged his shoulders when he looked at the lady and the boy in the room

"Or I can just give you a mirror" he chuckled

_A mirror…What the fuck is he talking about? _"A Mirror_" _I looked at him puzzled

He got up off the bed and held out his hand for me to grab it, I don't know why but my hand left my lap to reach for his, he helped me off the bed and directed me to the mirror that was on the tall narrow closet door.

"Take a look" he said, I looked at him and then the others, I positioned myself in front of the mirror and I knew that none of them were lying , I turned around and faced the woman before me, I looked exactly like her, our hair was the same Black/Brown and a hint of red in it, long and curly and wavy, her hair was more straight than curly I had the more curls; I had a few of her features, she looked to elegant, she looked like Pocahontas…._Oh Yea you remember what a character in a Disney movie looked like but you couldn't remember what your own mother looked like….WOW how sad am I?_

All of our skin tones were the same, and we all had the same eyes, the same glow to them.

"When do we go home?" I said nonchantly shrugging my shoulders with a little smile

My mother had the biggest smile on her face, and Jared who I believe is my brother had a grateful smile on his.

"Great, we can go get the release forms signed and then you'll be on your way" Carlisle spoke happily

After I got changed out of the hospital clothes and into my regular clothes, we all headed towards the desk to sign the release papers. When we we're about to leave the hospital, I faced Carlisle and said "Thank You"

We were driving towards the house I believe, when my mom spoke turning from the passenger seat to face me.

"Are you hungry; I can make you something when we get home if you like" she said, she was very beautiful, I couldn't believe I doubted her not to be my mother.

"I'm Starving" I pleaded patting my stomach, when a growl came from it.

"I guess for being at the hospital for..."I stopped in the middle of my sentence, _how long was I in there for;_ _couldn't have been that long maybe a few days a week maybe…_

My mom looked at me, "Are you ok sweetie"

"How long was I in the hospital for?" I asked right away not even thinking about how they might react to it. Jared slammed on the breaks, our bodies moving forward to the halt of the vehicle. Jared was shaking uncontrollably

"Jared…Please not here, Calm yourself this instant" my mother demanded to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Jared calm a bit I could see his shaking body settling down. He started to drive again but he still looked disgruntled, my mother looked at me, she grabbed my hand, she inhaled a deep breath…"Honey…You've been in a coma for a month"

I was shocked I didn't know what to say I opened my mouth to speak but shut it right after.

"What day is it" I asked out of the blue

"It's November 20th"

_I've been in a coma since…since…oh my god since October…WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME? _I kept to myself the rest of the way just thinking and trying to remember Something, Anything.

When we got to the house, I was very depressed; I thought if I might see the house I would remember a little something about my past. But nothing happened, not even a little flashback or a glimpse.

A man came from the house running towards the car,

"Cc Honey you're alright" he said grabbing me into a big bear hug when he pulled me out of the car. I just stood there, I was so confused and I hated it, the man let go of me and looked at my face probably wondering why I didn't hug him back.

"She can't remember anything honey" my mom came to console him

"What you mean; she can't remember her own father" he said a little baffled and displeased

"Carlisle says she has Amnesia, and she won't be able to get her memory back for a while" sadness coming from her voice, I was so heartbroken inside. I did the last thing I thought I would ever do, in my situation; I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on hugging him tightly. I started to cry.

"I'm So Sorry"

He was stunned by my movement he didn't react at first, when he realized he hugged me back rightaway

"Sorry for what honey" he said against the top of my head

"For not remembering you"

"Oh Honey, never; it's just behind a brick wall that needs to be broken that's all" I sobbed in his arms never wanting to let go.

After we got settled into the house, Jared, my dad, and I started to watch Family movies, I couldn't believe I actually doubted these people to be my family, we were exactly alike but in different ways, Mom would come in and watch with us when she wasn't busy in the kitchen cooking dinner for us ALL. We all laughed and giggled at each other, When dinner was ready we all ate, and everybody looked so pleased and Happy, well so was I, I felt so happy but a part of me was missing and I didn't know why. I knew Jared and I were the only children from our parents, so I didn't know why my body was reacting so differently, when I would wonder why I was feeling so alone.

After dinner I helped my mom wash the dishes, she washed and I dried.

"Mom" I said looking at the dish I was drying

"Yes Honey"

I paused for a moment before I asked

"Where's the locket you gave me?" she dropped the dish she was holding into the sink.

"You remember"

"No" I said sadly, I saw the antique locket that was around my neck in the last family movies we watched, and…"

My mother cut me off; "It's here honey, hold up a sec ok and I'll get it for you"

She left the kitchen and headed up the stairs, I just finished the rest of the dishes when she came back holding the antique locket in her hand.

"Thanks mom" I said while she put the locket around my neck and clasped it together.

We all were sitting at the table talking about everything that happened while I was in my coma, and they told me about my Best friends a girl named Bella who's was dating a guy named Edward who is Doctor Carlisle's son, and a Girl named Emily who was dating a guy named Sam Uley; who was best friends with Jared. After a while I asked seriously looking towards my family,

"What happen to me" looking into my hands, when they didn't say anything I looked up to see my family. My mom was gone, I didn't even hear her leave the table, Jared looking like he was about to break something, and my father looked very stern he was the only one to answer me

"You were at the cliffs, and then you tripped and fell when you hit the water…he stopped what he was saying and got up, I watched him and I thought he was about to leave too, I was about to say something when he walked towards me and got on his knees to look at me

"Dad"

"When you hit the water, the water was too strong" he began to cry

"We believe that the water carried you too deep and you hit your head on a rock"

"Who found me; how did I get to the hospital"

"Jared's friend Jake found you, and when we found out Carlisle came to the beach and took you to the hospital; and here you are now safe and sound" he looked sad, and if I didn't realize it, I could see that he was hiding something from me, something Very Important

"What else" I said

"What you mean sweetie" my dad looked up at me wiping a tear that came to his face

"Your hiding something form me I can see it"

"What HAPPENED to me at the hospital?"

"Nothing -"I cut him off, before he could say anything thing else I couldn't believe he was going to lie to me

"YOU'RE LYING"

"Dad Just Tell Me" I demanded, I deserved the truth

"You died, you're heart stopped beating"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I DIED, he words kept playing in my head over and over again. A Slam straddled me from my concentration, I looked over to where the noise came from, and I seen Jared storming out of the dining room and the kitchen table was broken right in half.

I looked at the table and then looked at my father,

"Your brother's kind of taking it harder." He said I looked at him a little puzzled, I mean why would my brother take it harder than my parents, and as if my father was reading my thoughts he answered my very question.

"You and your brother are very close"

"Yea but – t-the family movies, he's was always picking on me" my father started to laugh

"That's just how both of you are, you both are always teasing each other, but sometimes when you both are just relaxing you're the Ultimate Best Friends, You and your brother have always counted yourselves as the number 1 person in your life.

I just nodded my head to him, looking towards the stairs were I seen Jared last before he stormed up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Dad; if it's ok I think I wanna go to bed now"

He smiled "Of Course" he kissed my forehead and helped me off my seat. I started to walk to the stairs and when I got to the first step and stopped.

"Umm Dad"

"Yes" he answered picking up half the broken table

"Where's my room"

He chuckled a bit, I laughed also because it was kind of funny, I knew I should of went to my room first, but we watched the family movies when we got home, so we were kind of occupied.

"It's up the stairs, down the hall to your right it's the last door."

"Thanks dad, Good night"

"Night Sweetheart"

I went up stairs and walked down the hall I stopped instantly when I saw the bathroom, I turned and walked right in shut the door. I took the most hottest shower that I think I've ever had, but not too hot to burn my skin, after I was finished I looked into the mirror and was about to brush my teeth, but Which was mine. _Oh My God am I serious, I can't remember my own fucking toothbrush; I_ was about to unlock the door and ask for help, but I didn't I wanted to remember, it was only a toothbrush for Christ sake.

_"Ok…ok…ok think; think," _I closed my eyes and then opened them again looking at the brushes

"You Ok Cc" came from behind the door, it sounded like Jared

"Yea" I said lying still looking at the stupid toothbrushes

"Ok" I heard him step away from the door and was about to leave.

"WAIT"I said a little loudly so he could hear me, I opened the door

BUMP

"OW" I said falling to the ground

"Oops sorry sis, I didn't know you were gonna open the door" he said helping to my feet

"It's ok, umm Jared can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Umm promise me you won't laugh"

He started to chuckle, and I looked at him sternly, "Oh you were serious" stopping his chuckle immediately

"You know what forget it" I said trying to shove him out the bathroom

"No, I'm sorry Cc, please tell me, I promise I won't laugh" I looked at him and then answered

"Which is my Toothbrush" I asked stupidly pointing towards the counter

"It's the White with the Red trim on it" he said without any laughter like he promised

"Thanks" I said and he left, I finished brushing my teeth and head toward my room, and got ready for bed, I was about to shut off my light, when I heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in" I said,

Jared popped his head through the door, and I laughed, he looked like a headless person,

"Come in idiot, you look weird like that"

Jared came in but only stood at the door.

"What's up Bro"

"I just wanted to apologize"

"For what"

"For earlier tonight at the dinner table, it wasn't-" I cut him off

"No worries, I understand, you were angry there's nothing to say sorry about" he looked at me, with a pleased smile with a little relief

"Well night, Short shit" he teased

"Night Curl Fry" I teased back, before he shut the door I had to ask him one more thing

"Jared"

"Yea"

"You wouldn't lie to me right" I said very seriously looking at him

"No I wouldn't"

I paused for a moment before I spoke

"I never fell did I?"

He turned around and had his hand on the door to shut it

"Please" I pleaded, he stopped and I could see a small tear go down his cheek, he took a deep breath

I can tell that they were lying to me at the table, about me going cliff diving, I knew that for a fact, it didn't take a genius for figure out that they were lying.

"You Jumped"


	5. First Morning

**Chapter 5.**

Claudia's POV

I didn't get too much sleep last night since I went to bed 3:30 in the morning, After my brother Jared left after he told me I jumped, I actually sat there and tried think what would of made me jumped off a cliff, I mean I know there's cliff diving in La Push, I saw me and Jared do it on video when it was first time doing it. I gave up after a while since I knew I couldn't remember nothing, I got up off the bed a looked around my room; I saw photos of me and these two girls on the desk.

My mom told me that my best friends were named Bella and Emily, and I've known them practically my whole life, we were all like sisters but more than that we were all inseparable. When I looked at the picture we all looked so funny we were all making faces, I couldn't help but laugh at our goofiness.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in"

I looked over putting the picture back down, my mother popped in

"Hey Sweetie, Good Morning?" she said with the biggest smile on her face

"Morning Mom"

"OHH, It's so good to hear you" she cheered giving me a big hug

"Don't worry mom, I'm not going anyway" I hugged her back even tighter

"I'm making Bacon and Eggs, would you like some?" breaking our grip from each other, Bacon and Eggs sounded great right now, I'm so hungry

"Sounds Delicious"

"Great; I'll see you downstairs" she turned and left, I grabbed some clothes out of my dresser and went to take a shower.

After my shower I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth, I headed downstairs for breakfast. When I entered my mom was cooking away, and my dad was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning" I said going up to my dad and giving him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled away happily

"Morning Angel"

I took a seat and mom brought breakfast to us, we all started to eat, and _Oh My God….Was it GOOD_

"Great food mom" I said biting a piece of bacon

"Thanks cc"

My father finished his quickly "Well I'm off" he said getting up and placing his cup in the sink

"Where you going dad" I asked wondering where he might be going

"I'm going to work; I work with Bella's dad Charlie at the police station"

"Oh, I guess I should of known that" I looked down at my plate displeased about myself, I mean come on I didn't know my dad was gonna go to work. "Honey; don't worry you'll get your memory back in no time you'll see"

"I'll see you ladies tonight" he said giving my mom one last kiss and kissed the top of my head before he left

My dad left leaving mom and I alone, _well; I think we're alone._

I started to wonder where Jared was, is he at home sleeping or is he working too.

"Where's Jared mom" I wondered

"Oh, Um." She hesitated, she got up off her seat and turned, "He's just out working with one of his friends" she had tension in her voice, she ran the water probably trying to block the conversation, but I didn't press her for it.

I just about finished my second helping of breakfast when the phone rang, my mom stopped sweeping the floor to grab it,

"Hello"

……

"No I can't today, I have to stay home"

……

"Can't anybody else fill in" she pleaded, I knew it had to be work.

…..

"Fine, but I can't stay long; my daughter's back and I need to stay with her" as soon as I heard that, I knew I had to speak up

"Mom" I said trying to get her attention, but nothing

"MOM" I said a bit louder, still nothing, so I got up and went in front of her,

"Is it really that bad" she said to the phone

"Mom" I said quietly waving my hands in front of her face so I can get her attention, she told the person to hold on a sec, and put her hand to cover the phone

"Yea, Honey"

"Mom; Go to work I'll be fine" I insured her

"You sure Cc, I can stay it's no problem" putting her free hand on my shoulder, It looked like she really wanted to stay but she really wanted to go she knew it was urgent

"Yes of course; Go"

She put the phone back onto her ear and told them she was on her way; she hung up and hugged me.

"Thanks honey; I'll be back as fast as I can; I'm sorry to leave you like this"

"No worries; I'll be fine"

*****************

Jacob's POV

I've been running for the past week now, I've ran all the way to manitoulin island another native reservation. I never knew how hard it was for me to leave Claudia by herself, I knew she wasn't alone; her brother was there her mom and dad, and Bella and Emily. My body filled with anger knowing Paul is gonna see her again.

_She's mine _his says. Yea right she is not his, she is not a property.

The more I ran the farther I went the more my heart ached, I knew now what Sam told me was true. I have imprinted on Claudia, it's not weird or anything I was just shocked, I didn't know what to think. When Sam said it I panicked and left, I mean come on image the one girl you always loved and crushed over for so long, all of a sudden is actually your soul mate, and she was in total love with your best friend plus she doesn't even know how you feel about her.

It ached me to know she loved him, when Claudia started to date Paul, it hurt I felt my heart being stomped a thousand times and never ending. When Claudia came and seen me that day Paul asked her out, it was the same day I was going to have my courage and ask her.

Memory: 3 ¾ years ago 

_Ok ok…you can do this, looking myself in the mirror_

_I walked out of my room and headed for the living room to sit and wait for Claudia to show up; I called her earlier today and asked her to come over because I had something important to say to her._

_"Is she on her way" my dad asked _

_"Yup" nervous_

_"Don't worry son, she'll say yes"_

_I looked at my father; his confidence in this was unbelievable_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_"Good Luck"_

_I went to the door and opened it, WOW did she look beautiful, she was wearing a spaghetti strap red summer dress that was only knee length she wore flip flops which looked cute. She had the most beautiful smile._

_"Hey Jakeybear" she said giving me a tight squeeze _

_"Hey" _

_"What did you want to see me about?" breaking our connection and looking up at me, GOD SHE WAS BEAUITFUL_

_"Well…there's something I wanted to ask you" I started the rub the back of my neck, I was so nervous my stomach were doing flips_

_"sorry Jake but will this take long I have to been going very soon" she looked anxious about something, but I can see she didn't want to hurt my feelings for having to leave soon. _

_"Ohm…Where you going?" I wanted to know where she was going and why she looked so anxious about it_

_"Ohh umm…" she stopped and looked at the ground_

_"You can tell me Cc" even though I wasn't sure I wanted to know_

_"Well…" she hesitated for a moment_

_"Umm…Paul asked me out today and were going to the movies soon"_

_Everything came crashing down my world my universe everything._

_"Jake you ok" she looked at me so concerned_

_"Yea…I'm fine" trying to hide my emotions_

_"No you're not; you can't hide from me" I knew she was right Claudia and I were best friends even though I knew her brother first, me and Claudia always had this connection with each other. But I couldn't tell her this, she was going to date Paul and that was it. I knew she liked him because we all saw it in Jared's mind one night, he ended up tricking his sister into something and she accidently slipped it out that she liked Paul._

_"No; seriously I'm fine" trying to be more convincing_

_She rose her eyebrow, it looked like she was about to ask again _

_"Fine; what is it you wanted to talk about?" she said grabbing a hold of my hand and smiled the gorgeous smile_

_OMG what is this girl doing to me. I had to think and think FAST. _

_"umm…Well"_

_"Cat got your tongue Jake" she chuckled_

_No but I wish you did. I shook my head before my fantasies of Claudia came. _

_"Ha Ha very funny"_

_"Well then spill silly" tapping her hand against my shoulder_

_"I just wanted to know if you were coming over this weekend? _

_"What you mean the bonfire?" looking confused, but she started to laugh_

_"Jake you know I'm going, you know I all always go with you."_

_I chuckled a bit, running my hand through my hair, "Yea, I just want to know for sure"_

_"Well I gotta go before Paul comes" she said, she sounded happy _

_"Ok…I'll talk to you later" _

_she turned to walk away but stopped turned and faced me she wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tight_

_"Bye Jake"_

_Then she was gone, she ran down the path towards her place, I stood there watching her leave, I couldn't deny her happiness she deserved to be loved even if I wasn't with me._

_I flopped right on my bed when I got inside, I heard my dad knock on my door_

_"Jake you alright" opening it_

_"Does it look like I'm alright" my voice a little harsh_

My dad cleared his throat.

"Sorry dad" I said sitting up on the bed

"So what happen did she say no"

"No"

"Then…She said Yes"

"Nope" I looked up at my father and he had the biggest confused face

"Paul asked her out their going to the movies"

I placed my face into my hands and sat there.

"Jake I'm sorry, I know how much you liked her"

"I know dad, No worries I'll be alright"

Memory end

My words repeated in my head "No worries I'll be alright" YEA RIGHT, I tried so hard to look pass it hey I even liked Bella but that didn't go so well. Is there something wrong with me am I ugly, do I smell bad, I know I'm a werewolf and everything but I can't see why no girl wants to be with me. Well there was that Christie girl but she was kind of stalkerish after a while so I just had to let her go. It wasn't easy but at least I had Claudia and Emily to scare her off and out of town.

Today is the 22nd of November and Claudia and my birthday's were coming up, We had the same birthday, December 1st, we both will be 18 years old, Jared's and Bella's and My family have known each other forever, we all were best friends with everybody.

"Jake come and eat" my aunt rose called from inside the house

When I came to the island I knew I had family here from my father, my mother's sister. She still talked to my father over the phone and I would talk to her to say hi. I had shown up in the middle of the night knocking on her door it was raining out so I really didn't want to stay outside. She wasn't mad when she saw it was me, she welcomed me in without a problem, she made some hot chocolate and we talked. I told her everything. She wasn't to please to hear the real reason why Claudia jumped.

My aunt Rose lives with her sister Tracy every since my Uncle Josh passed away 9 months ago. She had children but they were older and in college and working.

"So I talk to your dad today" my aunt said to me in the middle of our lunch

"You didn't tell him anything did you...I don't want anybody to know where I am right now" I kind of panicked a bit; I just wanted to be alone right now.

"No No" she replied quickly

"He just told me some news" she smiled

"What is it, is everything ok" I stopped eating immediately

"Everything fine"

"Jake Claudia's awake" she stopped and her voice so revealing

The words my aunt spoke repeated in my head_ "Jake Claudia's awake"_. Claudia's awake my…my Cleo's awake. I started to feel upset, I wasn't there, I wasn't there for her when I was supposed to be. I broke my promise. Is she ok, when did she wake up?

"Rose did my dad say when she woke up"

"Mm" finishing a bite in her mouth

"Well he said she woke up yesterday"

I didn't wait any longer I jumped out of my seat took two steps to my aunt and kissed her on the cheek

"Thanks Rose, Sorry I got to go"

I gave her a hug and turned for the door I started to run,

"But Jak-"

"I'll come visit again SORRY LOVE YOU" I yelled back and I phased running as fast as my legs took me towards the forest and back to La Push.

***************

Rose POV

"Ohh No" I was upset I didn't get a chance to tell him the rest of the story; he took off running out of the house after he said he had to go. I just hope he doesn't feel to upset when she doesn't know who he is. I hope in time he gets to her first, just seeing my nephew in pain like this is unbearable, he deserves his happiness now.

***************

Claudia's POV

I was watching family movies when the door bell rang, _oh my god if I get another person saying "OH MY GOD I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK" listen people I don't even know you I can't remember anything? _

I know I'm being selfish but when people are calling you over the phone and coming by all day long you kind of get annoyed.

I headed to the door and opened it. And to my surprise I knew exactly who they were

"MY GIRLS" I said so happy

They both started to cry, we all hugged each other

"Holy shit don't you ever do that to us again" the girl Bella said

"I'm sorry you guys"

They only squeezed me tighter

"Can't…Breathe…"

***************

The girls decided we all go to our place. And our place is a Meadow us girls always hanged out. We all were in Emily's car and they told me about what they have been doing while I was…away. I tried to remember stuff about my past with the girls but nothing hit yet I was still drawing a blank. I know Carlisle told me people don't really get their memory back right away, I really hoped I'd get mine a little quicker than that.

At the Meadow I couldn't believe my eyes at how beautiful it was, the forest seemed to wrap all around. We all sat and talked.

"So tell me do you girls have boyfriends?" I asked them because I seriously didn't know anything right now, they know I have amnesia since I told them when we were all at my place. Bella was the first to speak,

"Well I'm dating Edward Cullen" she looked at me to see if the name rang a bell and of course I remember Carlisle told me when I awoke

"Oh Yea I believe Carlisle mentioned that when he was explain who he was." I chuckled, I looked toward Emily and she responded quickly

"I'm with Sam Uley" she sounded so giddy inside just mentioning his name, we all laughed

"Do you know where Jared is this morning?"

I wanted to know if you girls knew where Jared went, "I asked my mom today but she sounded like she was keeping something from me." The girls looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at me.

"What did your mom say to you?" they both looked concerned for some reason, I rose my eyebrow

"She just said that he out with one of his friends working; but it was the way she said it" I looked away from my friends remembering how my mom got up off the table and her voice…her voice wasn't as calm as it was before I asked her where Jared was.

I heard whispers and looked up I saw Emily and Bella whispering to each other angrily pointing digits to each other,_ What the fuck are they doing? _ I thought t myself they looked so weird

"What are you girls whispering about?"I said interrupting their little debate, they both turned and looked at the ground.

"Hey if there's something that I need to know I have I right to know what it is" I can feel my body starting to heat up, I don't want anybody lying to me. I already had my father lie to me about my heart stop beating in the hospital

Bella and Emily looked at each other and they both took a deep breath they both looked like twins it was so weird. Emily opened her mouth first

"Cc your brother is out patrolling right now with Paul" her voice so concerned like I was going to be upset. I just looked at her with a blank face

"Okay…."I said "is he a cop like my dad"

"No he doesn't work with our dads" Bella replied

They both looked at each other both they spoke

"Your brother's a werewolf"

Memory Flashback

"Honey call Sam it's happening" my Father yelled towards my mother, I watched from the middle of the stairs watching through the railings as my mother ran for the phone and dialed Sam Uley's number.

I turned my head to see my father cradling his body over my brother, Jared didn't look so good he was sweating, and his body was quivering and shaking, he sounded like he was in pain. He kept squirming on the floor, I can hear the pain he was in I can feel his pain run through my body with every yell and groan he made, I tempted to put my hands over my ears but it was no use I can still hear everything.

I saw my mother come back into view in the living room, As I watched my parents faces they didn't seem to be too concerned about it I mean they did but it looks like I saw a smirk in my dad's face for a moment and he spoke to my brother

"It'll be over soon; and you'll be free"

I saw my brother arch his back so high he yelled; his body started to shake, my father getting up

"Move back its happening" pushing his arm towards my mother for her to move against the wall away from Jared

I saw Jared's body move dramatically fast, He yelp in pain and I couldn't take it I ran down the stairs screaming and crying "Jared--" I yelled

"Cc NOOO" my father yelled

SLASH

Sam came bursting through the door blood on the floor, Jared jumped through the window out into the forest

"JACOB RUN AFTER JARED AND FIND HIM" Sam demanded turning towards Jacob,

"I'll help here and come find you after" Jacob nodded and took off to a frightened and probably pissed off Werewolf.

"AAAHHHHH" I screamed "IT HURTS…MAKE IT STOP" tears streaming down my face, I can hear my mother screaming in terror my father grabbing me.

"GET A TOWEL" my father yelled

"Honey call the hospital tell them were on our way"

"Here's the towel" Sam said handing them to my father and kneeling to help him

"Honey you have to stay awake for daddy ok" pressing the towels on the giant gashes across Claudia's rib cage.

The towel filling with Claudia's blood, Sam and her father picked Claudia up slowly and carefully carried her to the car

Claudia's mother grabbed the keys and ran for the car door to open the back door for the boys, she hopped in the car and my grabbed Claudia from her father when he put her in. her mother held her and the towel in place in the back seat. Her father jumped into the Driver's seat and Sam in the Passenger.

They sped to the hospital full throttle, Claudia started to shiver. "I'm-m- so- cold" she chattered, her mother started to rub her arms around her daughter "You'll be okay baby" tears falling down her cheek.

Billy and Emily's father shown up at the hospital as soon as they heard the news about Claudia.

"Is she okay; what Happened?" Billy questioned

Her mother sobbed remembering the scene that happened before her. Her father was the one that spoke after he let out a deep breath

"We thought she was sleeping; we were all downstairs and Jared started to not feel well he started to overheat and I knew it was time for him."

Her father looked down to the floor "The next thing we knew he was about to phase and Cc came running down the stairs screaming for her brother"

"It was too late by the time I grabbed her; her brother Slash his paw right across her rib cage, not even knowing what he is capable of"

Memory Flashback End

Claudia eyes widened at what she just finished realizing happened, she lifted up her shirt and pressed her hand to her ribs

Claudia's POV

I gasped at the feeling of the scars across my ribs, how come I didn't notice them before. I remember, I remember my brother I remember my mother and my father I remember Sam I remember everything that happened that night, the pain, the feeling of blood draining out of my system, I remember feeling so drained so weak, I remember feeling so cold.

I shivered at the thought.

"Are you alright?" Emily said concerned

"You don't look so good" Bella replied looking at my face

"I REMEMBER" I said aloud

"You girls are right", I looked toward them and then towards that ground thinking my mind wondering

Bella and Emily sat right beside me, "We're here if you have any questioned Cc"

I looked toward my Best Friends and smiled, they're so understood about this. I wanted to know everything, I wanted to remember…

To Remember Everything.

"Why don't you tell me about the werewolf stuff first and just take on from there."

They both looked at each other and smiled "Alright"

"Where should we started"

"The Guys here in the Quileute tribe" Emily started

The girls went on the describe everything to me. Everything about our werewolf boys, they told me the story about how it began since they heard it plenty of times. Bella talked about how Edward and his family were Vampires and how she will be one someday. I Freaked, but understood why she would be with him, she loved him dearly. Some things came back to me but not much. It was a shock to know that mythical creatures exist in a world, and my brother's one of them, my best friend Emily and Bella are both dating one.

"Wait, if my brother and Sam are wolfs who else is?" I wondered

"Well there's Quil, Jake, Embry, and Paul" Her voice edgy on one of the names, _Why did she sound so different when she said the name Paul_

I rose my eyebrow "Umm…Who's Paul" they both looked at me Emily rose from the ground looking towards the forest

"Bella"

"His your boyfriend Cc" she said releasing a breath from her chest

_My Boyfriend; What the Fuck. Why didn't my parents mention any thing, why didn't Jared say anything? Why am I finding this out now?_

_ I think I'm gonna be sick, _I thought to myself, my stomach were doing turns and flips

"I need to go home; I don't feel good" I started to get up from the ground. Bella and Emily were at my side in an instant

"You Ok"

"Naw stomach hurts"

Bella and Emily drove me back home. "Thanks you guys, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye"

"Bye call us"

I went inside and went straight up to the Bathroom and took one heck of a hot bath after I became sick. I needed to think, I had a lot of flashbacks today I knew Carlisle told me I would gain some back but I didn't know how mentally and physically painful it would be. I started to relax in the bath my pain in my head started to subside. I headed towards my room after I was done; I went downstairs and made a cup of tea. It was already starting to become evening soon and my parents and brother would probably be home soon.

I went back up stairs to my room to find a book to read while the water was getting ready to boil. I searched my desk for the book I seen there the night before, "Found it" speaking to myself, I headed down the stairs hearing the tea kettle whistle I poured myself a cup of tea and sat in the living room on the recliner that was in the corner. I turned off all the big lights and left on the nightstand lamp.

I started to read: Made for each other by Morgan Ashbury, beautiful book as I kept on reading, I was 3 chapters in when my mother walked through the door.

"Hey Sweetie Sorry I'm home late" her voice full of worry carrying a few grocery bags inside

"No worries mom Bella and Emily came by today; so we all went out" while I grabbed the rest that was at the porch and headed towards the kitchen to help.

"Oh that's good; did you have fun"

"Yea, I actually remembered stuff" I said happily towards her

She stop abruptly, and looked at me "What did you remember"

"Well I know that Jared's a Wolf" she looked down

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier sweetie, I didn't want-"but I cut her off she didn't have to apologize.

"Don't worry mom I'm not mad"

A Knock at the door interrupted us

"I'll get it" I said since all the bags were in front of mom and she couldn't go pass.

I opened the door and _WOOOWWWWW what a hottie_ I thought to myself

_Damnnnn please be looking for me, please be looking for me_ it chanted in my head, I shook it off thinking how stupid I sounded. Of course he wasn't looking for me he was probably looking for Jared. Of course he was.

"Jared's not home right now" catching the lump in my throat

"I know; I came to see you" he smiled

_AHHHH are you serious, holy shit ok ok get control of yourself. _I was screaming so anxiously my heart was beating rapidly.

"W-What do you m-mean me?" I managed to stammer out.

"Don't be silly Dia" he smiled and then next thing I knew he pulled me in for a giant hug. His body was hot like burning hot. I returned the hug just because he was one fine man and something about him I didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry"

He looked at me confused "sorry for what" he asked, but he took my term the wrong way, what I meant was excuse me.

"Dia, I'm not Dia; I don't know a Dia" he stared and it looked like he was thinking

"Your Dia, Sweetie don't you recognize me" sadness coming from his voice

I tried so hard to think but nothing came to me, he looked so sad he stared at me with the big puppy dog eyes _WAIT Puppy Dog Eyes_

My mind went through flashes; I saw images everywhere I see a guy and a girl looked like me smiling laughing laying against a man's chest

All I can see is his gorgeous deep brown eyes staring back at me, he leans in slowly capturing my lips into his with such passion and desire, we break apart he whispers "I Love You Dia" his face becomes clear I heard myself speak "I Love You too Paul"

My mind came to clear and I realized I was still in my front porch at the door and the man staring right at me was my boyfriend.

"Paul" I whispered a smile came upon his face when I said this.

"It's me baby" he came closer to me his body coming closer and closer, his left hand came around my waist bring me closer to him, his right hand touched my face, I automatically leaned into his soft touch against my face. I looked up at him I saw those brown eyes stare down at me, his breath I can taste against my mouth, he looked at my lips before he attached them, and it was incredible. His lips were so soft, and caring, he started to deepen the kiss more he nudged my lips with his, I parted mine to gasp at the sensation, he slipped his tongue into my mouth to gain more entrance he tasted so sweet with a hint of cinnamon.

He stopped suddenly and turned his head facing the woods staring with an evil glare.

*************

Jacob's POV

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, My Cleo's awake and I have to go see her, to see if she's alright, to tell her the way I feel about her. I'm not going to let anybody or anything come between me and Claudia anymore, when she would lay there helpless I wished it was me and not her, I wished to take all her pain away, all her sorrow. So many different scenarios went through my head of what would happen when I got there.

The one where I confront Claudia about my feelings but she doesn't return my love for her she only see's me as an older brother

One where she chooses Paul and forgives him for what he has done to her. I Growled Rapidly and Angrily as soon as that was popped into my head. I will not let that cheating bastard be with her again. I know his my best friend and all but when you truly love someone and tell them that; you don't go out and cheat on them especially with their worst enemy.

I was already almost home when I heard a noise. I snapped around to see who it was

"JAKE" Sam yelled I phased back to human and put on my shorts.

"Sam"

"Jake your back, Where did you go?" slapping my shoulder all excited to see me

"Sorry I ended up at my aunt Rose's for a while at Manitoulin Island"

"How is she" he asked

"she's good doing better now" I said feeling relieved for my aunt

I looked at Sam and realized how the way I left before was not appropriate. I started to scratch my head looking towards the floor.

"Sam-"I started feeling like crap not saying anything before I left

"Don't worry about Jake" he said I looked up at him but he doesn't know why I'm saying sorry

"I know you had to leave Jake I knew you'd be back of course" a smirk on his face

"Where's Cc" I asked

He smiled "She's at home; Emily said she wasn't feeling good"

"I'm gonna go visit her see how she's doing I'll talk to you later ok Sam."

"Alright talk to you later"

I headed towards Claudia's house, my heart was beating like crazy, and just thinking about seeing her beautiful face again, her smile that lights up the world. Touch her soft skin under my hands. My heart raced even faster I got closer and closer to her house, I took off running to gain more power.

_NNNOOOOOOO_ I growled I'm too late, I watched from the distance, I didn't need to know who was there I already knew, at least he was just talking to her, she won't forgive him she can't forgive him, as I watched them they stood at the door way. It looked like she didn't want him inside or else he would already be inside. I'm out of ear shot so I really can't hear anything, I hear mumbles but that's it. I wanted to hold her and touch her; she was so beautiful, she wore sweats and a tang top that showed off her stomach, she looked Ravishing just good enough to eat. _MMMmmmm _I thought to myself just thinking about having her under me.

I started to move my feet towards the house so I can see my queen. There was no way she'll forgive him. I started to see Paul move in closer and closer, "_WHAT THE FUCK" _I started to get angry, he placed his lips on hers; they started to move their heads I can see she was kissing him back. _My Cleo was kissing him back, I can feel my heart stop beating and all I felt was pain and sorrow, my life was in love with another man, and there is nothing that I can do. He is the victor and me the loser._

I couldn't take it anymore once I saw the kiss deepen with their love filling the air I took off running.


	6. Pain with a Suprise

past nine days were great she had lots of fun with Bella and Emily, They would go to Forks mall and hang out for a bit, go to the movies, and they spent loads of time at the meadow, they had a bonfire a few nights ago and Claudia's learned everything all over again.

Claudia even spent time with her boyfriend Paul; Paul took Claudia places for them to be alone. Claudia felt happy with Paul when he was around she knew he was her boyfriend she has flashbacks of them being together, time they spent together. But every time Paul would try to get Claudia to go further than their making out.

Like the last time she was with him, he practically begged but when she refused he questioned her angrily and frustrated. She told him that she was just confused still; she would immediately when Paul would try to unbutton her pants; she wanted to but something inside of her was always telling her to STOP but she didn't dare tell Paul that part

But today; Today Claudia felt lost. Her mind was wondering, her heart was aching, the more she thought about her feelings the more upset she became; she didn't even want her birthday to happen now.

Claudia's POV

"AHH FUCK THIS" I banged my hands on my bed getting myself up, "I'm tired of just lying here thinking what the hell is wrong with me." My heart was beating like crazy my anger was filling my body; I had to calm myself down but how. I started to take deeps breaths; In and out closing my eyes, breathing deeply again and again, my heart slowing its rate a bit; my fists unclenching.

I headed downstairs after I took my shower and got ready for the day; I took my time gathering my clothes and getting dressed. It didn't even feel like my birthday, even though it was.

"Happy Birthday" Mom squealed hugging me tightly

"Thanks mom" putting a fake smile on trying to look convincing

"Happy Birthday Honey" my dad smiled giving me a kiss on the head. I smiled back.

"Thanks"

"So I was thinking" my mother started, I knew exactly what she was going to start talking about, and honestly I don't think I'm up for it anymore, it doesn't feel the same as I once thought before.

"We would have the Party at the Meadow" I looked at her quizzical

"Don't you think it's a little too late; I mean everybody that coming thinks were having it here"

"Yes I know, I'm gonna call them and tell them the meadow; there's more people coming so now we need a bigger place for the Party" more people why is there more people coming I thought we were only having some friends and family. I mean come on I probably won't even know who they are.

I can feel my face turning red; my body was filling with tension. My father and mother looked at me and then looked at each other for an answer. My father was the one to speak. "Honey, you don't need to have a party if yo-"but I cut him off, I knew my mom was looking forward to this, hell I was before but how I feel today, feel so alone, lost, angry, over heating sometimes. My body and mind were having its own thing going on, and I couldn't control it, everything is getting to me.

"No it's fine;" ignoring my parent's faces.

I'm going out" pushing my chair with my legs out of my way

"Where you going?" mom asked worried

"I'll be at the Meadow; I'll see you when u get there" I forced a smile on my face before turning to face my parents.

"Okayyyy" she said not convinced kind of concern in her voice

I left.

******

I got to the Meadow and it was beautiful, everything was already set up. I really didn't know who put it all up but whoever did it was gorgeous.

There was picnic tables everywhere all covered up nicely, there was three big BBQ's. When I saw how many BBQ's I couldn't believe it, like how many people were coming. There were streamers everywhere all around the trees around us. I started to feel dizzy my head started to spin, so I laid down under a willow tree that was nearby.

From where I was I can still see everything, I closed my eyes from the pounding that started to happen. I pushed my hands to my head holding it from the pain. I screamed from the pounding I was feeling; and then it stopped.

Releasing my hands from my head I lifted my head confused of what just happened to me. _What was that? I can still feel a little throbbing but the pounding gone._

"UURGHH" chest started to pound, my heart was racing, beating uncontrollably I can feel my arms my legs my whole body starting to throb I couldn't control the pain that was in my body it hurt so much it was like it was stretching and like my muscles wanted to jump out of my body.

Jared's POV

I couldn't believe my sister is alright, besides that fact that she's dating Paul again; I hate the idea she doesn't really know what happened to her that day at the mall and the cliffs, I told her she jumped and she knows that but she doesn't know what made her jump in the first place. We haven't even told Paul, Paul thinks she fell, just like my mom and dad and the other parents. We don't want anybody to think that my sister is capable of killing herself because of her love for a Stupid Asshole. I know he's my best friend and all but if I knew that he was going to do this to her I would of never let him date her I should of let Jacob instead. I knew Jacob was always in love with Cc, he didn't tell me I just knew by how he was with her and how he always looked at her. It was gross because well it's my sister but Hey what can I say in my family were all a Catch.

I was patrolling today until my sisters birthday, then we were all going to be there, I've been running around La Push all morning, I like to feel free when I run, I remember my first time and the freedom and the speed- I was cut off by a loud noise like screaming by it wasn't from ear shot in was coming from inside my head.

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" She screamed she sounded so horrified she sounded so familiar

"WHY IS EVERYTHING SO DIFFERENT, WHY AM I SEEING THINGS DIFFERENTLY"

Pools of visions and worry coming through her mind to my mind and I knew exactly who it was

"Cc What are you doing?" I asked right away running towards her area I knew where she was I can see everything through her eyes

"JARED" she asked aloud confused

"Jared where are you I can't see you" all worry coming from within her she started to panic

"Jared what's going on" by the time she said this I already entered the meadow and OH MY GOD

She was so beautiful, "Cc I'm right here" she looked towards me and saw I was in wolf form

"J-Jared what's going on?; why can I hear you"

"Cc you're a wolf" she stared at me with those wolf eyes and I might say they were WHOA, VERY WICKED.

"Cc you should see your eyes; there silver white swirls as your eye color and with crimson red going around the rim"

"What are you serious; Jared what's going on; Bella and Emily said that Quileute girls don't get the gene" when she said this I didn't know what to say I mean my sisters a werewolf, I was so happy but concerned for her, What we do is very dangerous, and it is not a place for a girl, wolf girl or not.

"We have to go see Sam?"

Claudia and I headed to Sam's place we both took off running.

"This is WAY TO COOL" Cc said all excited I couldn't help but laugh. When we got to Sam I told Claudia to stay in the forest until we come out with clothes for her.

"Clothes for what" she said I looked at her

"For you to change back in…would you like everybody to see you naked?"I said sarcastically

"Oh my god…No"

"All right then I suggest you wait here and I'll get you some clothes"

I went behind the bushes that were nearby and phased back to human. I came out jogging towards Sam place.

"SAM SAM" I yelled he came dashing down the stairs. "What's happened", "Where are they?" his alpha voice coming out

"Sam relax; nothing's wrong" trying not to chuckle. "I got some great news; Fucked up but fucking great" I started to say when Emily came into the room.

"What's Up Jared?" Emily said with a smile.

"I have some great news, but I don't wanna say" they looked at me funny,

"Come on I'm gonna show you instead" we started to walk out the door but then I remembered Cc needs clothes, I knew Emily would have extra of course. I turned to Emily

"Em can you get some extra clothes please"

"Huh; What for?" she really looked confused now

"Please just do it, or else it's gonna ruin the surprise" she nodded her head and ran up the stairs

"Ok you guys stay right here" I left Sam and Emily at a nearby tree with a little opening, I wanted Cc to surprise them, I knew they were going to freak.

Sam's POV

I have no clue what's going on Jared came by the house yelling, and I thought there was danger in La Push, but turns out he just has some exciting news. We heard some noise come from the bushes, and Emily and I looked up, No it can't be, who is that?, that's not one of the guys, who is this?, their coat was amazingly shiny and looked like silk, the color was magnificent it was black but in the sunlight had hints of a dark burgundy red, the eyes were astounding silver white swirls with a thick crimson red rim.

"Oh My; Jared who's this; their so Beautiful" Emily said Excited looking towards the wolf in front of us

The giant gorgeous wolf stepped toward us and looked towards Emily, a growl came through my chest, thinking this wolf might hurt my love.

I heard Jared cracking up laughed and falling to the floor, "What's so funny"

"HAHAHHA Em-emily can you put the clothes in its mouth so it can change" still laughing at Sam

I went towards my sister and directed her to the bushes and spoke I had to tell her how to phase back.

"Ok I need you to calm down relax, and you'll be fine"

I left; I waited by Emily and Sam. They looked so confused Emily was happy but something told her different, Sam just had his alpha face on, but it looked like he was trying to concentrate on something.

"Don't Worry so much you guys" I said nonchantly, "There's nothing wrong; everything's gonna be alright" as soon I said this Cc walked out of the bushes with the biggest smile on her face, but she looked different, her hair was longer, his body was a bit bigger, she looked a bit taller than before, her eyes weren't brown no more they were light Hazel with red trim. _What the fuck is going on with my sister? Just yesterday she had brown eyes._

We all looked at her, I bet she felt like we all looked like idiots just staring at her like that, but we couldn't help it she looked so; so; so different.

Claudia's POV

_Why the fuck are they staring at me like that? _"do I have something on my face" putting my hand to my face, rubbing my cheek.

"Cc you're a you're a….Wolf" Emily mumbled out,

"You're eyes aren't brown no more" Sam said I looked at him an eye brow raised "huh"

We all decided to go inside so I can look in a mirror Emily and I went into the Bathroom to the Large Mirror

_" _ OH MY GOD MY EYES, MY BODY, MY HAIR, wow my hair looks good, way better than before and much longer."

My hair was longer until my lower back waving but elegantly straighter now with a touch of curls on the bottom. It looks so much shinier than before, and much softer.

"You're gorgeous Cc; your eyes are amazing" I couldn't stop looking at them the light Hazel was awesome, the red trim was freaky but when u looked at it; it looked remarkable. I looked towards my body, I grew a bit taller now I'm not the short one anymore, which I'm happy about now the guys can't call me "Short Shit" or "Shrimp", my boobs got bigger, my skin tone was darker, I turned over and my ass was even bigger, my whole form was like an hourglass perfectly shaped.

Emily and I were walking back down the stairs when Sam's phone rang, he grabbed his cell out of his pocket and answered

"Uley here" he spoke nodding and saying ok

"Yea she's here" looking towards me, of course they were talking about me I can hear my name being called from the other end of the phone, my hearing was incredible,

"No she's perfectly fine" …. "Yes"… "Yes"

"Ok will be there soon" he hung up the phone

"Ok so we all have to go; the party's about to start; and your mom said"

"We can't start the party without the birthday girl" saying it sarcastically to mock my mom's voice we all started laughing uncontrollably, we all started to walk out the door but what's everybody going to think when they see me? I mean look at me I'm different especially from this morning when I was with my parents.

"Umm…You guys" I turned to face them

"What's up"

"You look like your thinking too hard" I looked towards Jared and stared at him

"Look at me" they all looked

"yea and"

Emily spoke when she realized what I was talking about

"Oh Geez, we're idiots, what are we gonna explain to everybody about how Cc looks now"

The guys looked at each other and started to rub their heads. "I really don't know; we have to tell her parents her dads gonna know when he sees her for sure" Sam said

"OKAYYY…"I said "let's just go and will figure something out."

**Claudia's Party**

Everybody was already showing up, and the birthday girl was still a no show. Claudia's mom started to get concerned that her daughter might not actually show up. Just the way she was in the morning didn't sit right with her. Her daughter was not herself she seemed very distant.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Claudia's mom heard from some of the guests she looked over to see her daughter coming with her brother, Emily and Sam. She ran over to give her daughter a hug; she stopped immediately when she saw the color of her daughters eyes, her mouth wide open in shock, her eyes staring into them. "Mom stop staring please, I don't need more attention I'm already getting" whispering into her mom's ear so no one would hear.

"But; but what happened; what's going on?"

"Mom, relax; we'll talk later" I said letting go of her hands

"But I wanna know" she said trying to get more out of Claudia. Jared grabbed his mom arm "Relax mom; come with me and I'll explain everything"

"What about your father"

"don't worry about dad; he'll know exactly when he sees her" she looked at her son, baffled. "What your father knows and I don't" she said

"No mom, Chill out; or I'm not going to tell you" she kept herself quiet while her and her son went to one of the tables and sat; while Jared was explain things to his mother about what happened her father made his way to his daughter.

"Honey Your Gorgeous," he said hugging his daughter

"We must see the council later so we can find out what has happened and call Dr. Carlisle" she only nodded back

"So you're not upset or disgusted dad" she looked down at her feet, she thought her father won't like the idea of his daughter being a werewolf, especially since she was a girl.

"Of course I'm not"

"I'm excited and happy, it's weird but if there's going to be a girl wolf it better be my daughter to be the first" kissing the top of her head

"Happy birthday Cc" came a deep voice I turned and saw a man in a wheelchair

"Thanks" I looked at him he had the biggest smile I had ever seen

"I'm sorry I can't remember your name" I said embarrassed, I probably looked like an idiot asking him this.

"It's ok I know what happened it's fine; I'm Billy Black I'm Jake's father" he said casually

"well it's nice to know you again Billy" I said jokingly we all laughed

"Is Jake here with you too" I said looking around even though I didn't even know what he looked liked

He ran a hand through he's hair "umm, no Jake isn't…felling well right now" hesitating a bit but I let it go, it really wasn't my business if something was going on.

The party was fun, Claudia and Jared explained to everyone that her eyes were just a change on growth, surprisingly everybody agreed but for the people who knew about the wolfs knew exactly that Claudia has become one too, they all congratulated her and she took them with a smile.

Throughout the party Bella, Emily, Claudia, all sat at the benches talking about what happen, people would come by and talk with Claudia. When she would be done they would go back to their conversation.

"I'm getting another screwdriver, do you girls want anything?

"Sure I'll have the same" Emily said "Yea me too" Bella said right after

We all are allowed to drink now since we're all 18 and I knew I need a drink bad, after all that has happened I still feel like shit, I really didn't want to be here, there was something missing, I could feel it; my heart was breaking.

"Guess who" I heard a husky masculine voice whisper into my ear from behind when he covered my eyes with his hands pressing his chest to my back.

"Umm…I'm gonna have to say Santa" being silly because Christmas was coming soon, and it was my favourite time of year.

"Ha Ha very funny" dropping his hands and turning me to face him, he's face dropped when I looked into his eyes with my new ones

"Well don't just stand there and stare at me say something" I started to get upset, I can feel my body temperature rising, I'm getting tired of people Gawking at me. I glared at him

"Fine Fuck Off Paul" and I turned and walked towards Bella and Emily with our drinks, I really didn't feel in the mood to be gawked at. He didn't have to keep staring at me like that he should have said something; anything.

"You ok Cc" Bella asked when I handed her and Emily drinks

"Yea I'll be fine" annoyed trying not to look back toward the walking Paul that was heading for me.

"We Need To Talk?" he said standing over me, it sounded like he was demanding me to do what he says.

"Excuse me, can you be anymore rude" rolling my eyes he took a deep breath

"Can we talk…PLEASE" through clenched teeth on the please part, whatever I was doing was pissing him off and I didn't care, he should of said something when he had the chance. I felt a little annoyed; who does he thinks he is. He demands me for sex he demands me to talk to him, what's next tie his shoes; I rolled my eyes at the thought

He directed me toward a tree where no one could hear us, he grabbed my arm a little too rough, "What's going on with you"

"Let Go Of Me Paul" demanding him now, looking daggers in his eyes. He let go "I'm sorry you just…seem so different what happened to your eyes?" I was about to answer his question out he spoke before I could

"Dia your body is so different; so tempting"

He pushed me back against the tree kissing my neck, I can feel his hands all over my body, "I want you so bad baby; I've missed you" he started to kiss me preventing me from speaking, it felt so good but this is not the way; I am not ready with him, my body doesn't agree with this, I tried to push him off but his weight is too much for me, I started to feel heated, my heart pounding with irritation. "Pa-" I tried

"You know you want me too" he says against my lips, I started to feel his hand go up my thigh trying to go up the skirt Emily had given me, "PAUL STOP" I yelled pleading trying to prevent his hand from going any higher

"Don't be a Cunt Dia" touching me where I didn't want him too, his words cut deep and I was filled with anger I can feel myself start to shake, I pushed him off forcefully I never knew I had that much power, "FUC-" I phased into my wolf form, I growled at Paul his eyes widened at the sight before him. I bared my teeth at the one who tried to have his way with me, especially when my parents, friends and family were not that far away, and when I'm not even ready.

"Dia-Your Eyes" he started but I took off I couldn't let everybody see me like this, I needed to calm down I was going to rip Paul's head off, how dare he touch me like that, he had no right. I ran and ran; the freedom from being a wolf was amazing I felt like air; I can barely feel the ground on my feet, I ran up and down through bushes down a hill, through trees, I saw a hill and I knew there was ground at the bottom, so I knew if I jumped I'd be safe to land on solid ground, I ran faster to the hill and jumped

CRRRASHHHHHH

I can feel myself rolling around on the ground I hit something hard and we were both going down, my body hitting trees and branches on the way down, Finally coming to a stop my body aching I whimpered at the agony.

_"Holy Fuck my body" _

I heard a howl I lifted my head to see another Wolf as hurt as I was from the collision we just encountered.

_"That's gonna leave a fucking mark" _I heard him say in my head_ "Why don't you watch where the fuc-" _he started but it looked like a cat caught his tongue as we both got up and stared at each other.

Jacob's POV

My body was in a whole shit load of pain tumbling down the deep hill while hitting trees and branches sometimes even rocks, my body is gonna have the biggest and baddest bruises in the world.

_"That's gonna leave a fucking mark" _I howled my body was aching, It didn't help today was my birthday and Cleo's birthday, she was there celebrating and Paul is with her, I came out here to calm myself to get away I even told my dad I wasn't feeling well and then what happens somebody jumps right on top of me and we both go right down the steep hill.

I started to get up "_Why don't you watch where the fuc-"_ but I couldn't finish what I saw was astounding the wolf in front of me was a dazzling beautiful wolf, I looked at her and she was all I saw her eyes were astounding her coat was slick and full of shine. My heart started racing my body felt this sensation run through it I wanted to know who this was but she spoke first

"I'm Sorry I was running and I umm…"she hesitated I can see in her mind what had happened she was running through the forest she saw the hill she knew there was ground and she could make it; she took off faster and leaping off right into me and us going all the way down.

_"It's ok I understand"_ she looked up and turned her wolf head to the side _"What you talking about you understand?"_

I looked at her confused doesn't she know we all can read each other's minds.

But what I didn't know was why is there a girl wolf there is no such thing, I mean my father told me girls can't get the gift the guys do, so why is there a good-looking wolf girl in front of me and why was she making my heart pound for her she's not my Cleo, Cleo's at her party right now having fun on our special day.

I wanted to know who this wolf girl was and the only way to do that is to phase back. _"Listen I'm going to phase back; if you want to join me and we can talk easier and apologize better" _

She nodded but then shook her head and whimpered

"_I can't my clothes are shredded it wasn't even supposed to happen"_ she looked away.

"it's ok lucky I brought my shirt with me today; I usually just wrap my shorts around my leg." I grabbed my shirt with my teeth and dropping the material in front of her.

"I'm gonna be over there" turning my head towards some bushes across from us

When I walked back I was thinking maybe she left, I mean come on why would anybody stay and talk, I passed the bushes and I saw her, her hair was down to her lower back it was wavy but straight, her figure from behind was incredible, her hourglass figure drove me wild inside, she was about 5'6 and skin tone was a deep russet color like mine but more golden you can tell her skin was soft. She was playing with her hair when I came to pass her to face her. My Heart Jumped. I felt my heart stop beating at the view before me; can she really be here right now

"Claudia" I mumbled out shocked

Claudia's POV

My heart started racing when I looked at who my encounter was with, he was so fucking hot, he's hair was cut short, he had chocolaty brown eyes you can get lost in, but my eyes kept wondering to his well defined sculpted chest his abs perfectly shaped his V showed perfectly out of his shorts I gulped heavily feeling my throat tighten at the sight before me.

"Claudia" I heard him mumble, _he knows my name_ I thought but how does he know

"Yes, and you are" staring into his eyes

His face turned sad he grabs a hold of my hand looking towards them, "Don't you remember me" sadness coming from his voice, I felt so bad for him; now I really hated having not remember everything, I hated the fact that I jumped and got amnesia. I felt frustrated at myself, I started to feel my temper start to rise within.

"I'm Sorry but I can't I can't remember NOTHING" I said letting go of his hands and turning my face in embarrassment and frustration

"I got amnesia; because of my stupidity" I could hear him breathe deeply, I hear his steps come forth, I felt his arms snake around my waist, but for some reason it felt so right, when I felt his hands rub around my waist I gasped at the sensation, he whispered into my ear, I can feel his sweet breath against my hair and the back of my ear

"Don't feel sorry" he says at first before he kissed my neck "It wasn't your fault" I single tear ran down my cheek, he turned me over and wiped my tear away, he kept his hand there rubbing my face, we both looked at each other lost without any words; I watched his features, I watched his eyes sparkle, I watched his lips, as him to mine.

I felt something hard press again my back I turned my head an seen I was leaning against a large tree, I looked to him once more to speak, but I heard a small whisper it sounded like "My Cleo's where she belongs" before I could say anything I felt him tighten his grip and I saw his face come closer to mine I could feel his breath just inches away from mine before placed his sweet lips to mine connecting us together.

He tasted to sweet, I couldn't help it; I eagerly accepted his sweet tongue entering my mouth, his chest pressing against mine, it felt so right to be in his arms, he started to kiss down my neck I gasped at the feeling he brought his left hand up to my neck lifting it with his thumb giving him more access to my neck. I moaned; I grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me.

"I Need You; I've missed you baby" he says bring his lips to mine once more, my hands wondering around his chest feeling every part of him.

"I need you too" I responded pushing him off me, I grabs his shoulders pulling him down making him sit on the ground I straddled him making me on top. I leaned him down while I touched his entire chest, he was so gorgeous, a very fine made Man. I leaned down and started kissing him again, I started to grind my hips, A moan escaped his lips and I smiled. I continued my teasing, his moans and groans making me moan with him.

I felt a swift movement and he was on top this time grinding himself to me; I couldn't help but Moan at the feeling of his huge cock rubbing against my core, "_Fucking clothes"_ I thought to myself, "_Always in the fucking way"_ and as if he read my mind he got up, I groaned at the disconnection, he looked at me and a smirk upon his face, he pulled down his shorts revealing himself fully. He climbed back on top of me and took off his shirt from my body.

"Wow Cleo, your more amazing than I ever imagined" he said seductively, I wondered why he called me Cleo, I didn't have a problem with it, he can call me whatever he wants as long I get to have him in the same time. My heart fluttered with every word he spoke, with every touch he made on my body.

** Flashback**

"Do you think this looks ok" spinning slowly in front of Jacob trying to get his approval on my skirt and tang top

He stood staring a moment he coughed to clear his throat, it looked like he blushed "Yo-You look Incredible" * cough "I mean you look good" trying to hide his voice and face

I stopped to look at my best friend he has the biggest blush on his face "Thanks Jake" coming towards him gazing into his eyes.

**End **

He looked at me with so much concern "You ok; Do you want me to stop?" panic in his voice for me. I smiled

"No every things fine Jake"


	7. What to do?

Chapter7.

"I'll see you tonight?" he said to me as he walked me to my door, his arm around my waist, I couldn't stop smiling all night. He came closer as he placed his sweet lips to mine one last time, until later on that isJ. "Love you Cleo" he whispered against my ear and my heart fluttered "Love you too Jake".

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" my mother demanded from her bedroom door when I tried to sneak up the stairs 6:00 o'clock in the morning. I swore I can feel myself tense up and catch a lump in my throat.

"Can we talk about this later mom Please?"I pleaded, I was in a way to happy mood and very exhausted

"No, we will discuss this now?"

I looked up at her "Mom please; I promise to tell you everything ok" she looked at me one final time

"Alright then"

"Did you have a place to stay the night?" she asked

"Yes, I was perfectly safe" I said _In Jake's arms_ I thought to myself and smiled.

I went to my room and crashed right on my bed, I turned over and screamed happily into my pillow, I felt like a little kid excited that the ice cream truck is coming. My heart still races just thinking about him, thinking about everything that went on last night between us. If my mom thinks she's getting the whole story she is sadly mistaken. Don't get me wrong I will tell her I was running and I bumped into Jake but not what happened last night and yesterday afternoon.

My head started to get very comfortable on my pillow and I dozed off into sleep.

A Knock on my door awoke me later on in the day.

"Honey…" I heard my mother say quietly opening my door

"Yeaaa…." I managed to mumble from my pillow covering my head .

"Paul's here to see you?"

My eyes shut up opening immediately, _OH FUCK…FUCK…FUCK…_ I repeated in my head getting up from bed in record time. I was so nervous I can't believe I forgot about Paul, my boyfriend Paul, and I slept with his best friend when I told him I wasn't ready for us_ Oh My God I'm so Fucked Up, this cannot be happening_ and as soon I said this Paul walked through my bedroom door.

I looked to him and he looked back, he had no emotion on his face, I couldn't tell if he was mad or not, I didn't know if he knew about what happened or not.

"I have to go to work, I'll see you tonight ok Cc"

"Okay, mom" not even looking at her, she walked out but she came back in

"Ohh and Your Grounded so don't think about leaving" she said with a little smirk on her face

"Yes Mom" I said I couldn't really be too pissed I kinda knew that would happen.

There was silence for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore

"Paul" I started very nervous and hesitant, I didn't know what he would say he just stood at my door with his arms crossing his chest.

"WHY" he says harshly

"Paul let me explain" I started but he cut me off before I made another word

"Why, how could you?"

"Paul?" I started to get up from the bed my heart was breaking from his sadness he was now showing, I can't believe I cheated on him.

"Do you know how worried your mom was about you?" he stepped away from me looking angry

"Everybody was looking for you, we searched almost all night, I haven't slept" he spat at me angry spilling through his teeth

My heart and my body gave in, I cried.

"I'm Sorry; I didn't mean too" he came to my side in a instant

"Dia baby don't cry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yell at you like that, I was just worried; I thought something happened to you" wrapping his strong arms around me. I cried even more. I was in the arms of a man that I cheated on and he didn't do anything wrong to me.

"B -But Paul-"I started but he wouldn't allow it

"Shh, it's ok"

"It was my fault you left anyway, and I'm sorry for what I did; I shouldn't have touch you like that"

I looked up at him, how can he be sorry, if I'm the one that did the ultimate crime the one thing I know for a fact I am totally against.

"Paul"

"Shh enough; no more talking about this" he said helping me to my feet, I looked up at him and he smiled, he connected our bodies together and landed his lips to mine, I couldn't help it my heart and my body accept his invitation.

I didn't understand what was going on my body was enjoying everything he was doing to me, I forgotten about everything we were talking about when I felt his lips travel down on my neck. His arm wrapping around my waist tighter, he started to suck down on my neck where my pulse was it felt so good it excited my body even more and I lost all control.

I tore at his shirt ripping every button, touching his chest I looked up at him, and he looked at little surprised at my actions, I smiled and kissed him fiercely and full of lust, he grabbed my legs and lifted me to his waist, I grabbed around his neck intertwining my fingers through his hair. I left something soft on my back and I broke apart to see I was laid on my bed and Paul towering over me.

His body heat radiated with mine and the heat was overwhelming sucking me into this deep passion and sexual state, his mouth back on my body kissing me all over, his lips were so soft and tender, I can feel all the lust and desire from him, it excited me more.

"I Want you" I whispered, and that's all it took.

***********

Jake's POV

This is so great I got my Cleo back with me now where she belongs, and Paul can't do anything to stop it. He can shove his cockiness up his ass. Last night with Claudia was incredible it was the best night of my entire life. When I seen Claudia in the forest on our birthday I was so shocked I thought for sure she was with Paul, just looking at her she was gorgeous, she looked different now yes, but even before all this she was beautiful. The way her eyes were was outstanding. I noticed when she was really happy the swirls in her eyes would move in a circular motion, when I would look at it I felt like I was getting hypnotized.

When I got home after I dropped off Claudia at her place, my dad had the biggest smile on his face. He wasn't home last night since him, Charlie, and Harry went fishing after the party.

"What's up Dad?" I asked since it's the first time I seen him since my birthday in the morning.

"I should be saying the same thing to you my boy" he said happily his voice sounding a little too eager.

"You okay dad your acting a little funny" I said getting a bowl from the cupboard

"Ohh I'm just Peachy"

I looked at him did he just say "Peachy"

I started to laugh, "Dad do you know what you just said; you actually said PEACHY"

"Ohh I know;" "Soo Son how was your night?"

"Fine" I smiled getting the cereal my face hidden from his view

"that's good; did anything…ohh I don't know interesting happen?" he said his voice sounding very sneaky

"Nope, nothing that I know of" I said trying not to give away the fact that I had Claudia over last night, I finished pouring the milk into my bowl and turned to look at my father.

"Really then when did you plan on telling me you wear bras?" I choked on my cereal as my father was holding up a pink lace bra that in fact Claudia was wearing last night before I took it off, looking at my father dangling the fabric in his hands in front of me

"Dad I can explain" I started to panic

He lifted his hand to stop me "Explain what Jake, You got your girl and that's all that matters"; "But next time don't let her leave her stuff here for someone to accidently find; you're lucky I seen it before Harry or Charlie this morning."

"Sorry dad" and left to my room.

* * *

Claudia's POV

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I doing this to myself? Why am I doing this to Jake and Paul this is not right? _ I kept thinking drastically my mind was everywhere; my heart is being torn by my own actions. I Love Paul and I love Jake.

After I woke up this afternoon after what happened between me and Paul I had to get out of the house, my mom didn't allow it of course when I called her at work. But I still left anyways I had to get out of the house I couldn't stay there much longer, if I get grounded for the rest of my life so be it; I'll pay the consequences later.

I headed to the one place I know and I could trust with anything, nobody knows that I have a special connection with him, since we always pretend that we don't like each other; I had a flashback not long before and when I had it I went straight to him he helped me with certain things and kept me straight.

I came to the house and luckily he was there working on his bike, it didn't seem like anybody was home either which is perfect because I didn't want anybody to hear anything that were gonna say.

"I really need your help" I said

"I know I can feel you all the way down the drive way"

"Sorry…is anybody else here" I said looking around

"No; they all went out they won't be back till tonight"

"We can go inside and talk ok" he said us both wrinkling our noses

We headed inside the house and sat at the couches.

"Jasper, I screwed up really really bad" looking down at my hands my emotions were going over board

"Claudia you have to calm down your emotions are overwhelming"

"You're emotions are going over boarding; and your eyes keep changing color….Holy shit Your eyes there; there changing colors."

"What you mean" Jasper got up and at vampire speed up the stairs and grabbed Alice's mirror

"Here Look" he said he's eyes wide "I've never seen anything like it before"

I looked into the mirror and no doubt my eyes were changing to Black, to Amber and Amber-green, to brown, to red, to White and back again, I know I was feeling a lot of emotions right now but this is way too weird for my eyes to actually change color to how I am feeling.

"Darlin' can I calm you please, I can feel every emotion your feeling and I really don't know if I can take much more" I looked toward Jasper and he was right he looked so restless I can see his veins popping out of his head from the tension.

"Yea of course, Sorry Jasper" I started to feel a calm wave over power my body and I felt relaxed I closed my eyes at the wonderful feeling that I haven't felt since last night…._Oh Shit Last Night_ I traumatized myself at the realization of my being here and Jasper felt it

"Claudia what's wrong with you?; why do you feel traumatized?" he looked at me concerned but very confused

"Jasper I FUCKED UP; REALLY FUCKED UP?"

"What happened?"

I took a deep breath before I spoke "I had sex with Paul this morning" I blurred it out not even hesitating and I look to jasper was concentrating on something.

"Okay, So why are you so worried and why do you feel so guilty; aren't you guys dating" he asked skeptical and confused

"Jasper…Yesterday I ran into Jake after I ran from the Party and something happened I don't know what it was but something was pulling us together and-" he cut me off

"Is that where you've been all last night" getting up from beside me, I couldn't even bring myself to look up at my friend.

"I guess you were one of the people trying to look for me huh"

"Well Yea of course, nobody knew what happened to you; we looked everywhere"

"Can I finish my story now, I'm already grounded and now more grounded since I'm not even suppose to be out of the house right now" he sat down again "You're right; go ahead"

"Anyways; when I saw Jake something happened; like don't get me wrong I didn't even know him at first but something was telling me it was alright that I was safe." I told Jasper everything about what happened between me and Jake and how my feelings for him were so deep and powerful, what happened this morning between me and Paul and how strong that passion was; and seriously he looked more confused about the Paul situation then my situation with Jake.

"Well; what do you think I should do" I said after awhile of sitting in silence while Jasper thought, I couldn't take the silence any longer, he put on a smirk, and I knew he was holding back talking so I would get aggravated he always did this to me when we would talk serious.

"Eh Stopping being an Ass Cowboy" I said and he laughed

"Fine, you really wanna hear what I have to say" he sat up and put his elbows on his knees

"Definitely" I replied

"Well I think you should go with Jake" he said looking at me like it was nothing to him.

"Anddddd; your reason for that?" I asked

"Well look at Emily and Sam their happy as hell" I looked toward him,_ What the hell does Emily and Sam's relationship have to do with my situation_

"Don't look at me all confused Claudia; You know Sam imprinted and Emily and how powerful the imprint is"

I froze IMPRINT, I'm not imprinted on Paul didn't imprint; he better not have; I want nothing to do with Imprinting

"So; Paul didn't imprint or he would of told me" I look to jasper for comfort on it but he only looked at me

"Paul didn't imprint you Claudia; Jake did"

I completely at a loss for words my brain wasn't even fully functional, I Do Not Want To Be a Imprint, Imprints are nothing they are a complete blind brick wall that covers a person's feelings; to me it doesn't show the real feelings within. I started to feel anger inside of me.

"Don't be mad, Look at how happy Emily is and she was imprinted by Sam" I looked up at my friend frustrated.

"I don't want to be imprinted Jasper, Emily can believe whatever thing she wants but I DO NOT believe imprinting is the right way" I had to leave; I can feel my body was starting to shake and over heat

"I gotta go; I'll talk to you later" I said getting up from the sit and walking towards the door

"Claudia wait" he came to my side "Just give it a try; don't throw the dog away because of something you don't believe in" I looked at him and I laughed

"Hey I'm a Dog now too Leech" We smiled and I left.

I phased right away when I hit the forest and took off back home before my mom figured out I was gone.

I got home sneaking in the back door, I sounded like no one was home so I felt safe. I tiptoed to the hallway to look into the living room if anyone was home; Nothing. I went to the stairs; Not a sound. Perfect. I headed toward the kitchen to grab myself a glass of orange juice, I opened the Fridge and started to rummage through it.

"You Do Know That Your Grounded?" I heard a voice say and I paused right where I was. I thought no one was home, I didn't hear anything, Stupid wolf ears didn't do shit.

"You're not gonna tell are you" closing the fridge door and facing my Brother.

"Umm…I was thinking about it"

"Oh come on J don't be a Fuzzball about it; if you knew what I was- Wait" I thought for a moment does he know that Jake imprinted, I look at my brother

"Jared did you know Jake imprinted on me?" I asked with a little anger coming through

He stood there for a moment staring at me, "JARED" I yelled; he flinched at my sudden outburst "Ok; Yes I knew Sam told us when you were in the hospital; but Jake didn't know until later on and then he took off"

"Who told you all this" he asked

"Don't worry about it" I said he didn't know who told me; it was the matter of fact that I now know.

"Who else knows about this" I asked

"Let's sit" he said pulling out two chairs at the table

"No I'm fine; Who Else?" my patience is wearing off and I can feel my hands clutching the kitchen counter very tightly , I think my nails are dug into the bottom it, I bet if I can rip it out if I really wanted too.

He sat in the chair and looked up at me, "Sam was the first to notice that Jake had imprinted about 3 days after your jump; and then I guess he told Emily and she told Bella which at my guess told Edward, and maybe the rest of the Cullen's know, but who knows" I was shocked at this point some many people knew and didn't even mention nothing to me. He continued.

"Same told me not long afterwards but I already knew Jake was in love with you" he said with a smile on his face, but I did not have one

"He does not love me Jared; It's an Imprint it's blinding him from true love with someone he is meant for" Jared was about to open his mouth to speak but I cut him off I wasn't done talking

"I don't care what you say I'm not going to be someone Imprint because of our stupid legends say that; It's all a lie I will fight my feelings with I have" I began to sob knowing I have to leave Jake, so he can find his actual true love and not a product of a mystical feeling.

"Cc you can't do that" Jared getting up off the seat and coming right in front of me

"it'll kill you both to stay away from each other, Jake really loves you Cc" "he hugged me

"NO J" I tried to push back but my crying state didn't help at all. "Cc Please" I cried and cried into his chest and fell asleep.

************

Jared's POV

I couldn't believe my ears when my sister said she will fight against the imprint and give Jake a normal life; but his life is with her, even before the imprint happened Jake was in love with her. There was no denying that; but my sister doesn't consult with Imprinting and I knew this from long ago from our old conversations we had, especially when we found out Emily got imprinted on by Sam and She literally freaked out when we talked, she couldn't believe Emily was falling for a hoax, Claudia has never seen eye to eye about it.

I had to go see Jake and tell him that my sister is freaking out about the imprint, and that she's going to leave him If he doesn't convince her otherwise about it. I feared that she will torture herself to the point that she'll leave and never return. I know when she says something she won't go back down on it. But this…This will kill her heart definitely.

I got to Jake's place in no time at all, concerned for my best friend and my sisters happiness I have to do something about this. I heard yelling form inside the house, it sounded like a fight was about to break out, I got closer to the door

CRACKKKKKKKKK SMMAASHHHH

The door went flying off the hinges from the house and two bodies going with it, Jake and Paul were at each other's throats when I seen them Paul and Jake were beating each other senseless.

"GUYS STOP; YOUR GOING TO KILL EACHOTHER" I yelled trying to get in between them but they were too into their fighting, Paul and Jake Smashing fists at each other, I heard Paul speak when I finally got in between both my two best friends the two men who are in love with my Sister. _How I get myself into these things I'll never know_?

"You fucked with her head; she should have been with me last night"

"Last night" I said; was that where my sister was…with Jake.

"Don't matter; she belongs with me and it'll remain like that"

"In your dreams Jake; We've both been together for almost 4 years now; she won't break that; not for you" I can feel Jake starting to shake under my palm, I saw Paul start to turn and leave but Jake spoke aloud

"Don't worry Paul My IMPRINT Loved every minute last night? He said and Paul turned he had a smirk on his face

"That's funny; that's not what she said when we had sex this morning?" he turned and left phasing

"WHATTTT" Jake screaming trying to get pass me to get Paul, "Whoa Jake; Relax he's gone; there's nothing you can do"

"What do you mean; he's lying right; your sister didn't have sex with him did she" I looked toward Jake and he was panicking and I couldn't honestly answer him

"I really don't know I just got home not long ago; Plus What the hell was my sister doing with you last night; we looked for her everywhere; we thought something happened to her?" he about to open his mouth but I already knew what the answer was and I really really didn't want to hear it.

"You know what; I don't wanna know"

"I'm here to warn you anyways?"

"Why what's going on?; Is Your Sister Ok?"he hesitated a bit I can see the concern for her in his eyes

"Yes and no" I said being very honest with him

"Jared what are you talking about" He started to head for the house and pick up the pieces of the door to throw in the garage

"Jake Cc gonna fight the imprint?" he stopped suddenly and turned to face me, "What; What you talking about Jared, She loves me"

"Yes I know that, but She against Imprinting; she was so Angry and Depressed"

"I don't understand why would she be depressed about imprinting?"

"Jake her eyes were going haywire when I was talking to her?"

"Jared I can't lose your sister; she's everything to me; I can't live without her"

"I have to go see her" he said about to run away from me but I stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder

"Jake you can't she fell asleep crying, I came here to tell you she's planning to give you a normal life and not an imprint mistake"

"But…I have to see her" was all he said I can feel all the sadness coming from him, I felt depressed knowing my sister will put up with the torture.


	8. A Lover's Debate

Chapter 8.

Claudia's POV

I Haven't gone out for 3 days now, I never left my house; I told my mom and my dad I didn't want to see NO ONE. Her reaction to her father wasn't as pleasant.

Night she woke up after her talking with Jared

_"Cc dinner" mom called_

_Claudia headed downstairs to inform her mom that she will be eating in her room because she wasn't feeling good ( she wasn't in the mood for company)._

_"Hey honey, did you want some gra-" she stopped and looked at her daughter, a sad expressions came to play _

_"You alright Cc; you don't look yourself" she rubbed her hands around her daughters cheeks her face looked so red and full of pain, Claudia turned her face around so her mother would let go_

_"I'm fine; just not feeling well; can I eat in my room" it barely came out loud enough to hear from the door frame in the kitchen only loud enough for her mother to hear._

_"Yes of course; I'll bring it upstairs for you ok" she said rubbing her daughters face brushing her daughters hair lovingly._

_"Thanks mom; I'm just gonna have a quick shower"_

_"I'll leave it in your room for when you're done" _

_Claudia was about to leave when her father spoke about Jake calling and Emily and Bella coming over yesterday when she was sleeping and not wanting to talk to neither of them._

_"Cc honey; why are you avoiding everybody"_

_Claudia stopped at the door frame and she clenched her teeth but not showing her father her expression_

_"I just not feeling well; I don't want to see anybody" a little annoyance coming through which she didn't mean to come out that way at her father, Claudia has never disrespected her father. _

_"I'm sorry, but yesterday when I told you Jake was on the phone-"but Claudia turned and looked angry at her father and cut him off of his words_

_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT; I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING SEE NOBODY" and she stormed off out of the kitchen running up the stairs and slamming the bathroom door and locking it._

_Claudia's father started to get up off the table to confront his daughter about her language, _

_"SIT DOWN" her mother said putting her hand on the door frame blocking his way_

_"Excuse me" he said looking towards his wife_

_"You heard me; Leave her alone; she's obviously going through something; SO DON'T PUSH IT" making her voice demanding to her husband on the last sent few words_

_he looked toward his wife and then sighed, "Fine, but she shouldn't have to act like that" kissing his wife on her forehead and took his seat back at the table_

_Claudia turned on the water and she made sure it was hot, as soon the shower was turned on her body couldn't take it, her mind filling with thoughts of Jacob, and how he will take the news about how they cannot be together. She cried falling down against the counter. After a few minutes the bathroom was full of smoke from the heat she got up and took off her clothes and hopped in the shower. The heat from the water was soothing just standing there taking in the heat against her own already overheated body._

**End**

Today Claudia was home alone, her mother went to work and so did her father, Jared was out patrolling today, and Claudia was at home feeling on edge, she hasn't been out and her staying at home was driving her wolf instincts insane, her body wanted to feel free, she wanted to run; she wanted to clear her head; pacing her room back and forth, walking around the house wasn't doing it. Claudia's pacing was interrupted by the phone ringing, she turned and faced it, not wanting it to be Jake because she wasn't ready to face him, Daring not to be Paul either because she feels so guilty.

But her body already shifted to the phone picking it up, before she realized what she was doing she spoke

"Hello"

Silence at first; then an over excited and pissed off friend answered

"Where the fuck have you been; Do you know how worried your getting us"

"Whoa, relax Bella"

"What you mean Relax, We haven't seen you or eve heard form you for the past 4 days; what's going on with you?"

Claudia hesitated and thought before she spoke "Listen I'm sorry Bella but – " Bella cut her off

"Bella but nothing, me and Em are coming over whether you like it or not"she spat through the phone and Claudia knew Bella never backs down from what she says

"No No; I need to get out of this house; can you girls meet me at the park"

"Yea; be there in 15 minutes"

"alright see you then"

Claudia hung up the phone and raced up the stairs to change she couldn't wear her jeans because she was gonna phase. So Claudia tied a rope on her leg and wrapped a dress to it, since the cold weather doesn't bother her anymore, it didn't matter what she weared.

Claudia phased and took off towards the park, _Holy shit this feels so much better_ she said to herself as her body was freed to be what she is, her body ad her mind were at ease as she ran and ran her legs pushing her forward even faster than before. Claudia had gotten to the park and phased back before she entered she put on the dress and walked to the bench.

"Would you like some shoes" a voice came from behind her and she smiled

"Yea, sure why not; since I can't bring my own when I phase"

"How are you?"Bella asked while giving her a hug

"I'm okay…I guess" giving Emily a hug next.

The three friend sat down on the picnic table and talked to Claudia, they wanted to find out what was happening with her, everybody was worried about her, never heard anything for the past 4 days from her.

"You guys I can't take it, my feelings are killing me, my brother was right."

"So don't fight it Cc; Imprinting as real as it gets" Emily said rubbing Claudia's hand

Claudia pushed her hand away at her best friend, "Em you can believe what you want but to me it's not Jake doesn't love me the imprint is making him believe it"

"Cc –"

"No Em; You don't understand imprinting not real and I know it"

The girls were confused how does she know if imprinting is real or not, no one can identify what imprinting is; the only thing the council tells us is that it's a strong and power connection between two soul mates that were destined for each other. But to Claudia that was a crock of shit, it destroys people's love life to make other people love life happy. Look at Claudia mother and Father; her father had broken up with his ex-fiancé to be with her mother.

Not that Claudia didn't love her father and mother; it was the point that someone out there got Heartbroken because of this CURSE.

"What are you talking about Cc?"

"imprinting is real-"

"No it's not because I had sex with Paul right after I had sex with Jake" her frustration lifting and showing through

Bella and Emily looked at her shocked

"I KNEW YOU WERE A FUCKING SLUT" a voice came from behind the girls angry and satisfaction coming from her voice

"HOW ABOUT GO FUCK YOURSELF LEAH" Bella raised her voice venom spilling through

"LEAH" Claudia said her mind spilling with a flashes, "Just get the FUCK out of here NOW" Claudia replied her head killing her

"Why it's not every day you hear Miss Goody Too Shoes is the BIGGEST SLUT in La Push" Leah prompted to Claudia with the biggest smirk on her face. Claudia looked disgusted at what she was seeing, She remembered fights and arguments running through her head of her and Leah fighting with each other, _How many fights have I gone with her _Claudia thought, there were so many she Claudia head started to pound and throb, she can feel her temples moving from the pounding in her head.

Claudia started to rub her temples from the pain, Bella and Emily looked toward Claudia, Leah started to laugh

"What's wrong, Slut needs another Fuck" she spat laughing toward Claudia, That was it Claudia couldn't take no more, she lunged at Leah full throttle they both go down rolling on the floor, trying to gain control over the other, ( Bella and Emily Chanting for Claudia "Get her", "Fucking Beat her CC"). Leah landed a punch to Claudia, Claudia trying to get Leah back under her to gain her control, Claudia grabbed Leah's hair and swung her right to Leah's face, and then another Leah from weakness rolling off of Claudia, Claudia gaining her control got up and grabbed Leah's head and kneed Leah right in the nose, Leah falling back to the floor from the impact.

Bella and Emily saw the Angry and satisfaction come along Claudia's face, "NOW WHAT…BITCH" it looked like she was about to go for Leah once more even though she was already knocked out from the blow to the face. Bella and Emily had to stop their friend

"Cc Stop now; she's done for" Bella replied

"FUCK THAT; SHE STARTED IT" Claudia yelled back her body filling with irritation looking down at the scene before her on the ground. She was knocked out all right, "Maybe next time the fucking cunt will keep her mouth shut and not Eavesdrop" Claudia spat looking at her friends for the first time since it started, Bella and Emily was Scared, Claudia looked at her friends "WHAT"

"Claudia your Eye's are all black like…" Bella said not even able to finish so Emily finished her sentence looking daggers towards her friend's evil eyes.

"Pitch black there's no white in them" Emily finished pulling out her compact mirror form her purse "Here look" Claudia grabbed the mirror and looked into it. "HOLY FUCK" she screamed looking herself in the mirror and back to her friends

"I gotta calm down; I gotta go I'm sorry" she said quickly to them before she took off

"Cc WAIT-"Emily responded but Claudia was already gone into the woods once again.

"Will she be ok" Emily asked

"I hope so; we'll call her tonight" Bella replied

"What are we suppose to do with her?"Emily asked walking toward Leah's laying body disgusted at the scene before her.

Bella laughed and Emily smiled "Nothing, This is what she gets, Leave a quarter so she can call someone who cares"

And the girls laughed and headed back to Emily's place.

Paul's POV 

_What the fuck does she think she's doing? Sleeping with Jake; I can't believe she would do this to me. That fucking whore wants to sleep around on me when I try and give her everything what kind of fucking shit is that. I can't believe she would do that_

I've been running for the past two days, I watched Claudia as she stayed at home, I heard how Jake called but she didn't answer, I saw Bella and Emily come over but she refused to see them, I can hear her arguing to her parents and her brother about her and how much she wants t be alone she doesn't want to see nobody.

I went out to patrol this morning and I knew she was at home but when I came back she was gone, the house was completely empty, I knew Jared wouldn't be home for a while because it was his time to patrol and her parents were still at work. But where is she, I went to her room and she was gone, I can smell her faint smell, thoughts going through my mind about where she could be

She could be with Bella or maybe Emily, but she didn't want to see them, pacing her room back and forth; She could of just taken a walk outside, but her smell was very faint and she'd been gone a while, the thought of her Being with Jake really infuriated me, She can't be with him especially when she's MINE and not HIS, I slammed my hands on her desk and head back out the window.

That fucking bitch is probably with Jake laughing it up; I bet she thinks its great having two guys fall for her, I bet she's having sex with him right now and pretending I don't even exist. If she thinks she can cheat on me and ignore me for days she has another thing coming, I headed toward the woods; I wanted to know where she is; before I took off I heard rustling and looked across my path….It was Claudia in her Wolf form going back to her house.

I came from behind her as she grabbed the key from under the rug in the back of the house

"Had fun" she startled and flinched at my approach she spun, and looking puzzled to see me

"P-Paul" she mumbled it looked like she was about to speak again but she shut her mouth instantly,

"Where have you been?" I asked I can feel my muscles tense as she didn't speak, I bet she was with Jake if she didn't say anything

"I – I went to go see Bella and Emily" she said turning and trying to get the key in the hole. I noticed how her hands were shaking, so I grabbed the key and she flinched away from me, That got me really fuming inside, why would my own girlfriend flinch away from her boyfriend.

I opened the door and she walked in "Thanks" she said but she turned and blocked the door for me to pass

"What are you doing; can't I come in" I asked

"Paul; I think you should leave; I need to be alone" she said looking towards me and then letting her gaze fall to the floor at her last words

"WHAT…" I spat I can feel my rage burning inside, she jumped

"Paul Please" she said putting a hand against her chest

"NO DIA, We have to Talk…Now" I demanded I'm tired of not seeing her and wondering where she is and what she's doing. She was biting her bottom lip; it looked like she was nervous.

She shifted her body away from the door frame and headed inside, and I followed, I shut the door and locked it behind me. We were both in the kitchen, she turned around to face me her body leaning against the counter she rubbed the side of her face and took a deep breath "What did you want?"

I was baffled "What do I want…Dia I haven't seen you, I haven't heard from you" I repeated back to her; how can she ask me that she's been ignoring everybody, I remember when she use to tell me everything, and she never asked me every what I wanted so strangely like I was a stranger to her. _What the fuck is all that about this is FUCKING BULLSHIT._

I brought my body closer to her so she can actually look at me, I moved a few steps forward she shot up her head and her hand was in front of her showing me to stop and not come any closer. "Paul Please"

"Dia…WHAT THE FUCK this isn't fair; you can't treat me like this" I said through clenched teeth I was now beyond pissed; my fucking girlfriend won't even let me touch her; but she'll…I realized why she wasn't letting me touch her

"You Fucking Bitch; You rather have Jake touch you and not me" I yelled at her my hands fisting I can feel my nails digging into my palm.

"What…Paul…No" she stumbled her words

"Don't lie; I know you Fucked him Dia" her eyes shut up at me, her lip was trembling,

"I don't know what you're talking about Paul" she said _WWHHAAATTTTTTT_ I yelled in my head screaming to come out, I can't believe she's gonna lie about it. I felt great rage consumed my body and I rushed to her grabbing her head slamming it against the cupboard

"Don't Fucking lie to me" I said to her

"Oow Paul; your hurting me" she said softly in pain

"So tell me Dia; Was Jake a better fuck then Me" I said against her ear and I felt her breathing stop instantly at what I said

"Paul Please…" she pleaded

"Shut up...Shut up…"slamming her head against the cupboard again she cringed in pain her hands trying to pull me away I grabbed them with my free hand "STOP" I yelled at her

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson" I threw her onto the cold tile floor in the kitchen and she fell thumping hard against it. She tried to crawl away but I towered over her and turned her body

"Paul Please…I'm Sorry" She sobbed a tear falling down her cheek, I pushed my hand against her chest my face inches from her and she flinched a bit, "No Your Not; You wanna be a fucking Slut I'm gonna treat you like one" and I ripped her dress right off her body she screamed

"Paul don-"but I covered her mouth with my hand "I SUGGESTION YOU SHUT IT, OR I'LL THRUST EVEN HARDER" she breathed in sharply at my response and she had her eyes gazed at mine; I unbuckled my shorts, as she heard it she started to fig and squirm from under me but I looked up furious claiming my hand harder against her mouth and she stopped immediately tears falling more but I didn't care, she wants to have sex so I'm gonna give it to her.

"Now be a Good Girl" I said to her sickly and smashed our lips together and Plunged my myself into her and she made a loud whimper and cried, I thrust harder as she tried to scream for help but it wasn't any good I covered her mouth a second time and thrusted again and again harder and harder, "Shut Up; If you know what's good for you" and she bit her bottom lip; condoning my request.

I did my final thrust into her and got up, she laid there; I bent down and she didn't even move "You are to Tell NO ONE" and gave her a kiss on her forehead and left her be.

Claudia's POV

"Now be a Good Girl" he says to me as his body was towering over mine in my kitchen floor in my own house; where I'm suppose to feel safe; the glare that came from his eyes was not the Paul I knew and loved; this was someone totally different. He smashed his lips to mine and drove himself into me I made a loud whimpered at the impact he gave me, it pained me when he thrusted harder and harder and I screamed out in pain but he cover his hand on my mouth once again preventing me to speak "Shut Up; If you know what's good for you" he said against me angrily and his voice had a sick satisfied tone to it. I bit my lip and he thrusted really hard into me after he spoke.

I didn't know how long we were there for but I felt him thrusted a few times harder and with one final thrust I felt himself spill inside of me, A tear fell down my face; he got up and put on his pants, I couldn't even get up I was in so much pain, and I felt sick to my stomach. he bent down and I couldn't even flinch away from him "You are to Tell NO ONE" he spat before he planted a kiss on my forehead, I felt disgusted I felt used, betrayed, dirty, I wanted to crawl into a ditch and stay there. I heard the door unlock open and shut again and I knew he was gone.

Thanks to my new wolf ears I heard rustling in the bushes I knew he was completely gone and out of the house property, I bursted out crying, holding myself, but the pain was unbearable to hold myself, I tried to get up but my abdomen and my womb were in so much pain; crying at myself for being so stupid; this would of never happened if I never slept with Jake.

I pulled my upper body up and the swift of squeezing my stomach together to get up; the pain was agonizing put I knew I had to get out of the kitchen and clean off before my parent and brother came home and notice that something is very; very out of place as I got to my side I noticed cum and little bit of blood on the floor I cried at the scene before me, so I reached for my dress that Paul had torn off me and cleaned up the mess.

I crawled my body to the nearest chair and lifted myself onto it, _"AAAAHHHHH FUCK" _it hurt just trying to get up. I finally got my body against the table and off the chair; I started slowly heading to the stairs and straight into the bathroom and take a hot shower. I tried to ignore the feeling I was having and try to concentrate on something else, but I couldn't flash's of Paul who is suppose to love me; raping me, and ripping my entire soul apart.

~*~ So EveryBody How do u like it So far LOL~*~ I know its very shocking at the sudden change :D but i love it chapter 9 coming soon REVIEW PLEASE :D THANKS


	9. Confrontations

Chapter 9.

Confrontations

Jake's POV

"Embry it's been days and she hasn't returned my calls" I was so depressed my heart was aching horribly I missed Cleo so much, I was dying without her

"Jake; she'll call she loves you" he sounded so sure about it but I wasn't I knew she was thinking about what she's going to do

"I just hope I get the good side out of it"

"Of course you will Jake; despite what Jared said about her leaving you" I didn't know how Embry could be so calm about this

"Embry she hates everything that has to do with Imprinting" I put my face in my hands

"Yea but you've loved her since the beginning before you even became a wolf" trying to be more reassuring

"SO" I said

"So; doesn't it count for something?"

"Doesn't she know you had feelings for her back in the day?"

I looked at Embry and I honestly didn't know I think she had some idea but I really wasn't too sure because she went out with Paul before I even told her anything.

"Seriously; I really hope it's enough to convince her; because I can't take any more pain"

"Don't Worry Jake you'll get Claudia" he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder; and he looked at his watch

"Shit I got to go; it's my turn to patrol" he got up and gave me his watch "Can you give it back later when I'm done" of course he didn't want to phase with his watch again; last time he did later was with the watch his mom gave him and she FREAKED when it broke; so now he gives it to one of us to hold until he's done patrolling.

2 days after Claudia's Incident

It's been a week and Claudia still wasn't picking up my phone calls; I talked to Emily and Bella and they said she seen her on a couple days ago and they all went to the park; they said she needed to get out of the house and I got one heck of a story from the girls about Her knocking out Leah Clearwater.

The Talk of the fight

"OH MY GOD…You should of seen it Jake" Bella chanted running with Emily at her tail coming towards me as I came into Sam's house

"Seen What?" I asked a little confused

"Claudia got into a fight with Leah; and fucking Knock the shit out of her" I was stunned at hearing what I just heard Claudia got into another fight with Leah. I wondered how Claudia was after the fight was she hurt?

"Is she ok?"

"Oh Yea; Leah was on top of Claudia first but then Claudia grabbed her and punch her a couple times" Emily said right after; I kept looking at the two girls they were practically jumping off their seats telling me about the fight

"And then Leah went down Cc got up and Kneed her right in the face;"

"Leah was out for the Count; It was AWESOME; Damn I never want to get in her bad side; Whew" Emily said Sarcastically rubbing her hand against her forehead.

How did this all start; Does Claudia remember about Leah and Paul? I had to ask right away knowing that Claudia was staring in the face of her worst enemy.

"Umm…" the girls looked at each other not really sure

"Maybe…She did say Leah pretty loud and shocked and when Leah called her a slut

"Leah Did…What?" little anger coming out

"Yea; Well Me Bella and Cc were at the park talking and Cc told us what happened between the three of you" when Emily said the three of you I knew she was talking about Paul; my body tensed

"So you guys know the dilemma then" they looked depressed and Bella gave me a hug right away

"Yea so sorry Jake" I hugged her back, it was weird to hug Bella now since all my love was going towards My Cleo; and the old love I had for Bella wasn't there no longer only the love of a friend, I loved both growing up but Bella was just a crush that I thought was love but it wasn't and I'm glad now that the love I actually had for Claudia was True Love

I was glad my Cleo could take care of herself when she was in trouble especially against Leah; Leah had it coming to her for eavesdropping on their conversation.

"It's okay; Did she mention anything; When can I see her" even though I wasn't so sure If I wanted to hear bad news; right now I really didn't care all I wanted to do is see her and touch her even if she wouldn't allow it I'd just look at her and that would be enough to ease some of my pain away; just to know that she was happy and comfortable.

"Uh…Actually since you mention it we haven't talk to her since; we called that night to see if she was okay, but her mom said she was sleeping." I was upset; the thought of Claudia being so distant. It didn't feel right; there was something wrong and I could feel it.

After we all ate the guys started to play videos games and Embry, Jared, were a team against Sam and Quil in Modern Warfare 2 for Xbox 360, right now Embry and Jared were actually winning this time; Usually Sam and Quil were winning. The girls were in the kitchen washing the dishes and chatting amongst themselves.

"YEA; HAHA; YOU GUYS FUCKING SUCK" Embry yelled; As Jared and him won the game round and doing a little victory dance

"Yea Yea; Savior your victory because it ain't gonna happen again" Sam replied waving his hand at Embry

Quil looked at Embry "You look like an idiot dancing like that"

"Don't get jealous" Embry sat and they started to play another round;

"It's your turn Jake" Jared said passing the Xbox controller; I looked at the controller and I passed it right back

"Naw it's ok; I'm gonna go anyways" I started to get up and everybody started to protest "Oh come on Jake"

"Where you going"

"I'm just going home; I'll talk to you guys later" I also went into the kitchen and said my goodbyes to the girls and left Sam's.

I decided to walk home; I really didn't feel like phasing I wanted to walk and clear my thoughts; I really wasn't too sure what was really happening between me and Cleo at the moment but I can't allow her to leave me; I can't force her to stay either. But I can't see or live my life without her. Many questions were going through my mind

What's going to happen if she leaves town? - brain

_But she won't leave town; she'd never leave her family – heart_

And if I can't convince her different about imprinting? – brain

_She loves you; you'll find a way; besides you're Jacob Black – heart_

Yea; Maybe that's the Problem? - brain

I was almost home I took the long way home I went around Sam's place down the woods through someone's backyard until I hit the sidewalk that's 3 blocks away from my house; I really wasn't paying attention to anything but my own thought until I heard a voice

"I'm going to beat Claudia" a male voice said with anger in his voice; and he sounded very serious about it

"Well hurry the fuck up I fucking Hate her" the girl spat towards the other; I filled with anger thinking and hoping they weren't talking about MY CLEO.

"I'll do it when her Brother Jared's and the other Fag's aren't around"

"Good I want that SLUT to get what she Deserved" I couldn't take it they were talking about Cleo…My Cleo I turned around from the bush that was separating us from seeing each other. My fists already clenched my heart beating fast full of adrenaline

"YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER YOUR FUCKING DEAD SETH" I spat at Leah's brother; he will not touch her I will not allow anybody to touch a girl with violence or any sort of abuse when it came to guys doing the abuse.

"And who's going to stop me…You" he smile slyly at me and it made me sick

"You bet I could; Your not to go near Claudia and tell your STUPID FUCKING SISTER TO LEAVE HER ALONE IF SHE KNOWS WHATS GOOD FOR HER" my heart racing my body filling with anger towards the DIPSHITS in front of me. I started to turn I didn't want to fight I wanted to go home; and call Claudia; but now I just wanted to go see her and protect her make sure nothing happens to her.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT LEAH; IT'S THE SLUT OF AN IMPRINT WE ALL CALL THE TOWN WHORE"

"TELL ME JAKE HOW MUCH DID YOU PAY; 5 DOL-"he didn't even make it to finish that sentence I lunged at the fucking Dirt bag who dared to call Claudia names to my face. The girl screamed in horror. I grabbed Seth's head and started pounding my fists with his head; I stopped an stared at him and taunted him "HIT ME HIT ME" I said pointing my finger to my chin, he swung he hit but it was weak I didn't feel shit, I grab a fist full of hair and laid one more fist to his face and he was down. The girl screaming "Oh My GOD; Seth" blood all over Seth and my fist all cover with his blood "You Killed Him" she spat at me

I laughed "I didn't kill him you fucking idiot; he's knocked out he's still breathing; HE'S FUCKING LUCKY" I said with anger

"When he wakes up you tell him TO STAY AWAY FROM CLAUDIA YOUR ELSE I WON'T HAVE NO MERCY NEXT TIME" she grunted but didn't speak. I was pissed she better tell him so I decided to scare her a bit for a real answer.

"GOT IT" I yelled right behind her she jumped

"Yes…I got it"

I left and now it was time to go see Cleo and see if everything is okay, and if she had enough time to think about…Us. But first I had to go home and wash up of course; I really didn't think Claudia would appreciate blood and a dirty wolf at her house; she'd be too concerned and worried and she'd been through so much already these past few months…with Paul cheating on her with the fucking bitch Leah; her in a coma and she knew about her dying at one point in the hospital which really upset me, when she told me she knew it crushed and pained me. And her not being able to remember things of her past; I really wish she doesn't remember Paul and Leah to be honest.

The pain I saw from her at the cliff was unbelievably painful to watch; it traumatized me every since then, I have dreams of her screaming and in pain, I try to wake up but I can't it goes through everything I saw and much worse. Sometimes the nightmares become way more than any normal nightmare I dream excruciating things that shouldn't happen to a woman and I don't know why my mind and heart were always confused. I wake up sweating and screaming, my father even comes in terrified; and when I tell him he is even confused and baffled about it as I am. I have to go see Cleo and I have to see her today; it's the only way and hopefully to clear my mind.

Claudia's POV

I felt to empty so alone; I've locked myself in my room and haven't came out; I told my parents I wasn't feeling good and didn't want anything; my mom brought me my food when it came time to eat; I ate but I barely made it through the whole meal. Yesterday Jared came into my room and asked if I wanted to go to the movies with him and Paul; I refused immediately and he wanted to know why the new horror werewolf movie was out and we all have been dying to see it; but now I really didn't want to be in the same room with a guy let alone be in a dark room with Paul at my side.

I shivered and wrapping my legs around closely towards my chest; I've washed my body probably over a thousand times I've spent my time in the bathroom more then I have downstairs or even at the top of the stairs. My body and my feelings were so erratic; The thoughts of Paul being to wonderful from my memories him telling me he loved me; the way we always spent our time together and the way he use to make love to me; and it all comes crashing down in an instant with the flash of him Raping me in my own kitchen, To teach a lesson that I will never ever forget.

I guess it doesn't really matter how much a guy says he loves you and treats you like a queen; He will change in a matter of a second. I will never forgive him for what he has done to me, the pain I felt for days and now the after affect of the cause; there was still a little tenderness but luckily I'm a wolf and I can heal fast; just the horror of what he did to my body haunts me now and that was the worse pain of all.

I don't want anybody near me; I don't want anybody to touch me; I will never ever let anybody ever do that to me again. _The confidence coming through my mind was reassuring but I knew it wasn't true how I was feeling; _I will never be the same again I will never trust another man ever again; Paul has taken my soul and ripped it apart now I feel Empty.

My thoughts were broken by tapping at my window; I walked toward my window and I looked over saw nothing; so I turned around and tried to forget about it

Tap…Tap…Tap

I heard it again and I decided to go see what it was; carefully I step off my bed and walked slowly to my window; I looked but nothing again; so I decided to open it…I lift the window and then I felt a big gust of wind and their he was standing right before my eyes; his deep chocolate colored eyes looking deep into mine; I can hear his heart racing and I bet he heard mine. The atmosphere was uncomprehendable.

I could feel the heat radiating off his body and co-mingling with mine in the air; I actually felt whole; trying to form words in my brain for my mouth to form it was very complicated, I was lost into him; his presence was very soothing my heart didn't ache as it was before. He took a step forward and I realized what his intensions were.

"NO…DON'T TOUCH ME" I said looking towards him taking a few steps back; he looked so depressed and pained at my sudden outburst at him.

"What's wrong; Why can't I touch you Cleo; I haven't seen you in so long" his voice aching with pain; it hurt to know I was the cause of this. But I couldn't tell him I couldn't tell anybody what had happened to me.

"I'm sorry Jake; I…" I hesitated thinking of what to say; it didn't help that his eyes were full of pain and sadness but still showed lover through them; I lost my train of thought in them.

"Cleo; I've missed you so much; can I at least have a hug and…and then I'll leave if you want" he pleaded with me his voice so soft and tender; I could feel all his feelings by looking into his eyes

"Please…Cleo; I've been dying inside without the sight and smell of you; I miss your sweet gentle touches;I miss that sweet Voice of yours. This past week has been torture without you; I don't know if I can stand another day without hearing your voice" his words spilling through him; I felt my tears stream down my face; his words cutting so deep into my heart.

I turned my body away from him so he wouldn't see my torture and pain I have been going through without him; and the more pain of me not believing one word he said; I could see the sadness in his eyes and I do know Jacob does love me but it's only the Imprint that blocking him from seeing the truth.

I felt warm strong arms wrap around me over my shoulders as Jake had his arms cradling my back to his chest; it felt so right. I couldn't help but bring my hands and touch his forearms and lean against him.  
"Cleo I Love You Don't Ever Doubt That" he whispered; his hand gently grabbing a hold of my jaw and turning me to face him.

"But Jake-" I was cut off his sweet chocolate eyes coming closer, his tender juicy lips against mine; I kissed him back without hesitation; he held me tighter and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me; nudging my lips and head back so I would open and I gladly gave him my mouth; our tongues now dominating for control. Jake felt to amazing over me his arms wrapped so tighter as if I was going to run off somewhere. I felt his hand go around my waist and I felt a few fingers go under my shirt to go around to my front and I Panicked: I Jerked away from him full force and I noticed I tossed myself to the other side of my bed and breathing very heavily.

"Cleo; I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to-" he stopped trying to look for his words

"Jake you have to go" I said abruptly

"No; Please Cleo; Let's talk about this" he said trying to plead with me but if he didn't get out of here my Dad ain't gonna be too happy a guy's in my room

"JAKE"I said angrily and trying to make it a whisper pushing against his chest towards the window "My Dad's coming GET OUT unless you want your Balls Removed"

His eyes coming out of their sockets realizing that I wasn't lying; he started to hear my dad's footsteps coming up the stairs; and he knew my father would be very pissed off if he did see him there "Ok fine; but promise you'll see me soon…Please" my dad's steps getting closer and closer "Jake go" I said

"No…Cleo Please I need to see you" I looked into his eyes "Ok"

My door swinging open and I jumped at my father's appearance "Cc Dinn-;" he stopped and looked to me as I flinched "CC What are you doing?" my father said to me as the gust of cold wind came into my room. my heart panicking racing uncontrollably; my throat tightening and making it hard to speak but I had to manage because my father was just staring at me. "N-Nothing; I…Umm needed some fresh air" I finally managed to blurt out.

He rose his eyebrow at me; "Did you have a guy in your room Young Lady" my father only called me Young Lady when he was really mad and wanted to know the truth, but HELL NO I wasn't gonna tell him Jake was in my room without them knowing of their arrival. FUCK THAT.

"Dad; of course not how could you think that" making my voice sarcastic so my dad would feel like an idiot for thinking something like that, even though it was true. I walked around my father to head towards my bed again, "What is it you want dad?" trying to change the subject when I saw my dad stick his head out my window.

"Ohh Umm...its dinner time and your mom wants to know if you'll be eating downstairs tonight" finally getting his head inside and looking at me with a smile. I thought for a moment and I guess I should really be down stairs I've been in my room and distancing my family when it has nothing to do with them, I shouldn't be punishing my family like this.

"Yea no problem" I said

"Cause if you're not its ok" my dad continued "We'll understand" didn't he hear me the first time I started to laugh "Dad I said Yea"

"Ohh…Ohh ok then…let's go mom made Lasagna tonight" rubbing his tummy around; my dad and my favourite dish was Lasagna so I couldn't wait.

We both headed downstairs to join the others my father head down the stairs first; me in the other hand was a little hesitant on the way down; I haven't been downstairs for a while now. I've ignored going down stairs.

"Great, your joining us" my mother said happily when she saw me placing the delicious smelling lasagna on the table, I ran to the table not even facing or even glimpsing at the kitchen, I pretended it wasn't even there.

"Hey Squirt" Jared said teasing

"Hey Pee Brain" I said back to him taking my seat; he only smiled

"So you gonna stop being a Bitch now" he said crossing his arms to his chest

"Hey watch it or I'll kick your ass and no girl will ever wanna fall in love with you after I get through with you" I said

"Yea well, at least I'll get a girl later on, and you'll be acting like a bitch still" he spat back us both starting to get aggravated from each other.

my dad walked in "EXCUSE ME" anger sipping through his teeth; mom walked in and touch father on the shoulder "Now Now; calm yourself" my father looking to calm very easily from my mother's touches but then she looked daggers at us

"But as for you two"

"But mom Jar-"

"No I don't care Cc; you two have got to stop hating on each other right now; And Jared Don't call your sister a Bitch; you know you're an asshole when you say stuff like that to your family"

"Sorry mom"

We all sat and mom started to cut the lasagna and giving everybody pieces before herself. The dinner was silent for the longest time until my mom spoke to break the tense.

"So…do you have any plans for this evening Jared" she said

"Well… I'm going to Paul's house tonight" my head popped up shocked and I cringed at Paul's name Jared looked at me then he continued

"Embry and Seth will be there also"

"Alright; fine with me; don't be home to late Please" my mother said finishing up her plate

"Sure mom" Jared picked up his plate and headed for the kitchen and placed his plate in the sink he gave my mom a kiss on the head

"Be home soon" then he left

"Dinner was Fabulous honey" my father said towards my mother giving her the biggest smile every and wrapping his arms around her giving her a kiss.

"Thanks I knew you'd love it" she smiled

"I'll be in the living room" my father said

"Okay I'm gonna start the dishes"

"Cc can you help me with dishes?" my mother asked and my fists clenched underneath the table squeezing my pants; I really didn't want to go into the kitchen I wanted nothing to do with it right now, why couldn't she just ask Jared when he was home.

"Yea, of course" I exhaled and looked at her with…I hope was a good smile.

"Ok I'll start and you can gather the plates and everything form the table" my mom and I got up and she started to grab the lasagna pan and a few other things so she could start. I started to grab the plates and stacked them together the utensils on top of the plates and I put our glasses together, I picked up the stack of plates and headed toward the kitchen; I felt like I was in a twilight zone; my body kept tensing up; it felt like everything was moving so slowly; my body was heating up and I could feel my throat tightening up making hard to swallow.

I walked into the kitchen and my heart sank looking at the floor…the same floor where it happened;

"Bring them here baby" my mother said

Flashes running through my brains of him touching me; ripping off my clothes before my very eyes, the anger and the perverse coming through his eyes as he pumped himself harder and harder into me. My mind was running over and over through the scenes I didn't know what was happening I could see everything as if it were crystal clear.

Claudia's mom POV

I asked Claudia to help me with dishes tonight only because I wanted to know what was going on with her, she's been in her room and refusing to come down, refusing to see all her friends; she won't even see her boyfriend Paul. I didn't know what was going on with her and we always told each other everything, she knows I am here for her whenever she needs me; if she doesn't need a mother I'm here as a friend all I want is her not to be afraid to talk to me.

I started to run the water and started to place the dirty pots first just to get them out of the way. By the time I was done Claudia entered with the plates.

"Bring them here baby" I said to her…Nothing

I turned around to see why she hasn't given them to me yet and she was just standing there; her eyes looked like they were concentrating on something;

"Cc Honey you okay" I said walking slowly towards my daughter drying my hands with the dry cloth. I swear when I saw her eyes I seen them change a color that was a mix of black, brown, gray and a deep red color all going circles around eyes, I started to feel scared I've never seen her like this before and she's never acted like this before.

"SWEETHEART" I yelled for my husband staring at my daughter

I walked a little closer to Claudia and she started to breath heavy I could see her heart pumping rapidly; I started to feel terrified for my daughter she's never been like this before  
I dared to touch her on her arm "Cc"

WHAMMMMM

I was slammed on the floor by the impact of my daughter phasing right in the kitchen she howled and her father came in and saw his daughter "Cc" then he looked at me when he saw I was right under her "honey you ok" he said worried

Claudia howled one more time and growled before she took off out of the house through the back door

SMASSHHHHHH

Breaking the glass sliding doors into pieces, my husband came to my side "You alright, you hurt anywhere" checking my body for any sign of injury "honey I'm fine; she didn't hurt me" reassuring him

"What happened" he asked picking me up

"I don't know she came in and then she froze" I looked at him and he was so confused

"She froze; but how did she phase"

"I'm not sure I was trying to get her attention and Oh my goodness her eyes were the scariest thing I've ever seen, I've never seen her like this; it looked like she was concentrating so hard on something" I started to cry against my husband's chest

"Shh it's ok honey"

"No it's not what's going on with our daughter"

~*~ Sorry it took so long; but how did u enjoy it chapter 10 coming soon writing it now :D ~*~


	10. Revealing's

Chapter 10.

Revealing's

After Claudia ended up phasing In her kitchen and on top of her mother; her parents started to get worried after a while her not coming back home and it started to get really late; so they started to call everybody to start a search for her, everybody gathered at their place and saw that the doors weren't even there and glass was everywhere.

"HOLY SHIT she's a tough girl" Billy said with Jacob by his side

"Yea, who knew" her father said rubbing the back of his neck looking toward the back

Other cars started to show up Emily's father, Charlie, Sam Uley was there helping them right when he found out when they called Emily's father.

"So where do you want us to start" Charlie spoke coming out of his cruiser

Claudia mom spoke first "Billy you and I will be going through every street"

"Okay" Billy replied he turned to Jacob but he was already gone taking off running into the woods looking for her; so Billy started to head to the car with Claudia's mother

Claudia's father was talking to Sam, Charlie and Emily's father about where to search when Jared came running towards his father with Embry Paul and Seth behind his tail.

"Dad; What Happened?" Jared said concerned

"Holy Shit, How the fuck?" Embry said looking at the back doors

"You know she was probably pissed" Seth replied

"Boys Please, Get over here" Claudia's father said annoyed at the boys talking all at once

"Where did she go?" Paul said with seriousness

"We're not too sure, I need you boys to look for her throughout the forests and everywhere you might think she would go"

"I'll check north route" Paul said and he took off phasing not even bothering to take off his shorts and tie them to his leg

"Well…At least I know he cares for her a lot" Claudia father mentioned to the others and Jared just looked at his father while he was looking down at the map, if only he knew Paul was the cause of his daughters jumping and coma state.

"Jared I need you to go East route and you can go alone because I know you could cover a lot of ground by yourself?

"Seth can you go with Charlie and go West"

"No Problem" he replied

"Actually Dad, I'd much like it if Seth goes home" Jared said looking towards Seth

"Why what the fuck Jared"

"Listen Seth I know you wanna help and all but my sister don't like you"

"So"

"So do you wanna get bit by a pissed off she wolf"

Seth thought for a moment "I guess you're right, I really don't want to be a midnight snack"

"I'll drop you off on my way" Charlie said

Everybody has scattered around the La push area and also all of Forks, Everybody searched and searched, it started to get really late, Claudia has been running through out everywhere, she ended up passed Seattle, and when she realized how far she was she turned back and headed home not knowing what will be waiting for her at home.

Claudia's POV

I couldn't believe how far I went, I never realized how far I really was until I seen Welcome to Alberta, Canada sign, so I stopped and ran back and that was 3 hours ago and I was almost home, When I thought about what I did In the kitchen and I phased in front of my mother and I should of never have done that, I was right on top of her, I begged now that she wasn't hurt in any way. I should have controlled myself but the anger and frustration, my body kept overheating and I couldn't see anything but Paul's eyes staring deep.

When I finally got home everything was shut off, there was no lights on it looked like everybody might be sleeping, _Maybe after all I don't get to hear it tonight _ I thought to myself, I really ain't sure I wanna hear all the yelling I deserve to get. I phased back and walked in through the back door, the glass was all picked up and everything was clean. I feel so bad for what I did. The back of the house where the door was has a huge gap now. I was surprised how much I actually destroyed.

Everything was dark inside, and it was very quiet, I grabbed the carton of orange juice out of the fridge and started to drink, after that run I was definitely very thirsty, I walked up the stairs very quietly not to make any noise. I finally made it to my room and turned the knob slowly and walked in and shut it.

"Where have you been" a deep voice came from behind me I stopped and I knew exactly who it was, I didn't have to turn around to face the stranger that was lurking in my room. I breathed in deeply when I felt his hands grab my arm from behind

"I asked you a Question?" he said demanding me, I didn't need the light to see his face when he spun me around, I could see perfectly in the dark with my new vision.

"Out" I said with fury draining through my clenched teeth

"Oh Brave now are we" he said mockingly letting go of my arm and turning on the light, he was handsome in every way but his new way's was not him and I hated it.

"What do you want Paul, I'll call my fath-"but he cut me off he started to laugh

"No one is home, everybody is out looking for you" terrified now that I was alone in the house with him again

"Did you're Precious Jacob come for a visit?" he asked right away staring at me looking very calm, why was he like that?

"He wasn't" I said trying to be convincing, I didn't want Paul to know Jake was here talking to me, I didn't want him to think I was doing something with him when I wasn't.

"Are you lying Dia" I shivered at my nickname he calls me it felt so much different now not like it once use too

"Of course not Paul" I said walking over to my dresser to stay a bit further from him, but it didn't work he followed suit and stood in front of me.

"DON'T LIE" he yelled at me putting his hand around my neck, I opened mouth trying to gain some air

"I CAN SMELL HIM ALL OVER YOUR ROOM" he smelt me and then he kissed my lips  
" HE'S ALL OVER YOU, YOU WERE WITH JAKE WEREN'T YOU" he yelled grabbing me up and then slamming my head against my dresser the designs edges of my dresser making the impact even harder.

"P-paul Pl-ea-se" trying to talk  
"I- wa-was-" he slammed me again

"I Knew You Were FUCKING around with Him Again" tears streaming down my face as he finally let go out my neck and I dropped to the floor coughing uncontrollably trying to gain air back into my lungs.

"I'm Not" I said finally when I got up he was at my bed railing restraining his hands there. He stopped and looked at me, that evil glare in his eyes. "You are not to see Jacob Black; You hear me" he said

I said nothing.

"You fucking Slut, You wanna fuck around like a little whore" he came closer and I moved back against the dresser, terrified by what he might do now if I refused, but I couldn't let him run my life like this it isn't right.

"NO I SWEAR I WASN'T" I yelled terrified

"Dia honey" he said calmly

"What do you want" I said right away

He came to me and I shivered as he stroked my cheek as if he was trying to be sweet. "You are to break things off with Jacob" I looked at him and he grabbed my cheeks squeezing it together to keep me there

"YOU ARE TO TELL HIM YOU'RE MINE AND NOT HIS" spilling with anger and a sickly sadistic tone coming through.

He let go of me turned his head to the window and turned to me again, "You Will Do As I Say Tomorrow" and he smashed his mouth to mine holding my jaw with one of his hands so I wouldn't move and his other hand rubbed up my thigh. I felt sick to my stomach

"Go Take a Shower you Smell repulsive" he said as he let go of my chin roughly and I rubbed off his kiss from my mouth as he turned and jumped out of my window.

When he finally left I got up off my dresser and felt my head there was a bump for sure and when I touched it I looked at my hand and there was blood, I looked at my dresser and there clear as day was my blood smeared on it. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth with water and cleaned off the blood, when I was done I went straight to the shower, I felt so disgusted and I had to get the smell of blood off of me before anybody came home.

I was taking my shower and I heard a knock on the door  
"Mom, is that you" I said

"Yea, You ok sweetheart" she said

I stopped the shower and got out I wrapped myself in the towel and opened the door to be slamming my mother with the biggest and guiltiest hug ever I felt so bad for what I did to her earlier tonight.

"I'm so sorry mom, I shouldn't" but she stopped me

"Shh, It's ok honey, I'm alright" rubbing my hair back she accidently rubbed my bump and I flinched back by the pain of it

"Cc what happened your hurt?" she said turning me around and trying to find where I was hurt

"It's ok…I…I hit a branch when I was running" turning myself so she would stop searching and just chill out

"It's only a bump mom it's ok" I said trying got convince her that it wasn't a big deal, even though it was the biggest deal out there it just had more to the story.

My father came up the stairs "Cc Where have you been we've been searching everywhere for you"

"You should of see the boys, they were practically everywhere especially Paul?" I looked towards the floor when my father said Paul's name, if only he knew the things Paul was now capable of and the things he's going to make me do.

But I didn't want to talk about him, so I decided to tell them about where I went and hopefully they won't bring up Paul. But I couldn't help but wonder if Jake was out looking for me too.

"Actually can I get changed first before I tell you anything" I laughed as I was making the whole floor soaking with water

"Of course…we'll be downstairs"

I walked in the living room where my parents were sitting and I stopped mid track of the recliner chair I was going to sit at, I looked daggers at the intruder in my home, I thought he left, and left me alone for the night but he didn't he sat there smiling away talking with Jared and my parents.

He looked up at me with a smile and walked over to me giving me a hug in which I did not return I was still shocked and annoyed that he was still here "Dia, I'm so glad you're safe baby" he said "I was so worried" 

_Yea I'm so sure you were worried _I said to myself looking at him

"So where did you go Cc?" Jared asked

I was just about to walk around and take a seat next to Jared on the Couch but two hands grabbed me and pulled me and I was now sitting on Paul's lap I clenched my jaw and I felt a little pinch on my back so I stopped, I guessed he probably seen my jaw clench and didn't like it.

"Well…Where'd you go" Jared said once again and I popped my head up to gain concentration again

"Ohh…umm...I ended up in Alberta actually" I said scratching my head

"What you mean Alberta, Canada" father spoke

I turned my head a bit and nodded

"Damn what were you doing all the way up there?" Jared said shocked at my response

"I didn't think you had it in you to run that far"

"It's very sweet of you to stay and wait for Cc to come home Paul, I know your father will be wondering about you?

"It's okay he won't mind; anything for my Dia" he said "Right baby" he said to me this time

I nodded and put on a smile so he wouldn't get mad, I could feel Paul rubbing circles on my back and it didn't sit right for me, maybe it looked sweet from my parent's point of view but not to mine.

"I'm tired…Can I be excused Please" I said trying to make my escape away from Paul

"Of course you can honey, we'll talk tomorrow ok"

I got up and said my goodnights to everyone, Paul got up and said he'd walk to the stairs and say good night, when I got to the stairs Paul turned me around "Remember tomorrow" he said and I looked at him "I can't"

"Oh but you will, You are mine Dia, and it will stay like that"

"Don't you forget you're my fiancé and not his" I turned my head sadly but he grabbed it "You will break things off with Jake rather you like it or not"

"I Love You" then he kissed me and I was left at the stairs, I turned around and headed for my room and cried myself to sleep dreading the morning to come.

**The next day.**

What was I suppose to do now, Paul was right we were engaged to marry and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Paul and I never told anybody that we were engaged to each other because we didn't want any hassles about us being too young so we kept to ourselves, I got up from bed and went to my jewelry box and opened the secret compartment that no one knew about, I cried when I saw the white gold ring with one big diamond in the middle surrounded by three other smaller diamonds on each side.

Memory Flash Back

Year and a half ago Paul's Birthday

"Ohh come on Paul; there's got to be something you want"

"Dia Baby, I already got what I want" I slapped him across the arm for giving me a smart ass answer

"Paul, that doesn't count, and you know it"

"Fine, fine" he wrapped his arms around me and yanked us back making us collapse against the couch, he kissed the back of my head and hugged me tightly

"Well…Come on tell me, stop delaying I wanna know what you want" rubbing his forearms and snuggling in more into his chest, he smelt so good, he smelt all woodsy with a hint of cinnamon and I love it. I felt him take a deep breath

"Okay" he leaned up making us sit up on the couch and he turned me to face him he was looking down at our hands entwined together  
"Dia what I'm about to do is a lot for me and if you don't approve of it later I'll understand completely" he said

I looked at him wondering why he would say things like this, "Babe what are you talking about?"I asked

I watched as he stood and knelt down on one knee in front of me he took a deep breath and looked into my eyes as he spoke

"Dia, you are my world, you are my everything, you make me happy, you make me laugh, you make me see things I've never known were there, you opened my eyes to a new world a world where your love blooms and blossoms everywhere," His voice so soft and husky the sweetest and romantic Paul coming to show "I look at the most Gorgeous beauty everyday and think how lucky I am and how I became that lucky to have deserved someone like you, the first day we met was the Best day of my life" he chuckled and so did I remembering then I actually fell on him "And I must say the most Beautiful angel fell upon me that day and now today I ask her" A deep breath and he put his hands in his pocket pulling out a black box he opened it and pulled out a gorgeous White Gold engagement ring into his hands

"Dia Will You Marry Me?" my body was so stiff of all the excitement going inside my body Paul just asked me to marry him and now I was just sitting here staring at him like an idiot

I bursted out thrilled "YES I'll MARRY YOU" wrapping my arms around him making us fall to the ground, Lucky Quil and Jake broke the coffee table earlier at the party that day or else Paul and I would of went through the table our selves now. I lay on top of him and he stroked my cheek and smiled "To Think this is the same way we met, you falling right on top of me" I laughed and kissed my new finance's lips

"I Love You"

"Always and forever" he replied back rolling us over so he was on top.

Jacob's POV

My heart was racing; I barely slept thinking about what might happen today with Cleo. I wasn't even sure she'll come see me today, I hope her dad didn't catch me jumping out of her window last night he came in pretty quick and I leaped and I actually landed on my stomach for it and I took off after the woods as fast as I could go.

My house phone rang and I heard my dad pick it up after the second ring I could hear what he was saying from the living room to my room

"Hello" …..

"Yea, He's here"……

"Sure, I'll see if he's up"……

I opened my door and headed for the living so my dad wouldn't have to go all the way down the hall since I was already up

"Who is it?"I said a whisper to my father as he handed me the phone, he only smiled and went to the kitchen to leave me alone

"Hello"

Silence

"Hi Jake"

My heart stopped, I never thought she would actually call especially this early, I thought she'd never call actually. I was sweating where I was standing

"Uh…Hi" I said so dumfounded _Nice be anymore smoother DUMBASS_, I cleared my throat

"Cleo,…how are you?"

"I'm okay, and how have you been?" her sweet voice echoed through my ears, _honestly its hell without you, I can't sleep, I can't eat, this pain digging a deeper and deeper hole in my chest is killing me._

"I'm okay I guess could be better?"

Silence.

"Jake…" she stopped and I sounded like she was trying to hold something in

"Can you meet me at the Beach in an hour?" her voice mainly a whisper, it broke my heart

"Yea, of course I'll come see you"

"Okay I'll see you then…Bye Jake" but she hung up before I even got a chance to say anything

I hung up the phone and flopped on the couch, now hating my life, there was something wrong with my Cleo I could tell by the soft tone of her voice she didn't sound to happy. The pain was just cutting deeper I felt so empty it hurt to open my eyes my chest was pounding I was aching everywhere with the thoughts of Cleo and I not being together.

The next hour was excruciatingly LONG, for once an hour didn't pass by in a flash, this was probably the longest one hour I've waited my entire life probably even the entire existence of humanity. After a half hour passed I had already taken my shower for the day, brushed my teeth and even managed to eat an apple. Ten minutes too…I decided to take my rabbit instead of running there.

When I got to the beach I felt such a strong pull towards there and when I got to the parking lot I saw her Audi A5 Cabriolet _Damnn That car was Gorgeous_ I thought. I climbed out of the car and looked around but nothing I couldn't see her, so I walked toward our little hideout cave we always use to relax at after the bonfire's and watch the water go by. I went around the bend and there she was sitting against the rock, she looked so adorable, her legs in front of her and she was digging her toes inside the sand, Cleo always loved the sand ever since we were kids.

I didn't even want to move just watch how beautiful she was but as soon as my heart filled with more love for her she looked up to my direction and stared and then the biggest smile came upon her face, I walked a bit to come closer and she got up and started running to my direction she jumped right into my arms and of course I caught her, Cleo felt so good in my arms, the pain that I was feeling for so long wasn't there anymore. I wanted to just hold her there forever and never let go. We both kept smiling and laughing us spinning joyfully that we were finally together after so long.

She unwrapped her legs from my waist and looked up at me "Hi JakeyBear"

I chuckled at her words "Hi Baby" I leaned down and licked my lips before I connected our lips together, she returned my kiss without hesitation, I wrapped her even closer to me, I started to deepen our kiss but she pulled away and turned, I felt so rejected, "Cleo I'm sorry" I told her, she turned and looked at me "No I'm sorry Jake" she said manly a whisper her sadness starting to show through. "Cleo-"

"Jake, I came here to break things off with you" she said

_WHHATTT this can't be happening, she's joking right didn't she just kiss me back, doesn't she feel the connection we have from each other_ "Cleo you can't do this?" I pleaded I couldn't lose her.

"Jake, I have too, you don't love me that way it's only the imprint" she claimed but it wasn't it was all her

"No it's not, Cleo I've loved you forever before the Imprint even happened you were everything to me" she looked at me but she became sad again

"Jake you are confused; this Imprint is putting things in your mind"

Is this girl for real, she can't be doing this to us? "Why are you doing this Cleo? Why are you going to torture us with this pain?" she looked towards the beach ground as I continued

"I know you feel the pain Cleo, I've been dying without you, I can't eat, I can't sleep, all I think about is you all I want to do is be with you and make you happy"

She started to cry "Jake Please…Don't make this harder than it already is"

"then why are you putting us through this" I pleaded with Cleo, I can feel all her sadness, pain rolling off her, I tried to grab her arm so I could pull her into my arms and hold her so she would feel safe.

"Stop Please…Imprint isn't real Jake, I'm not real to you, the love we feel for each other is nothing but a block of a mystical feeling that was put there to trick us."

"Cc , No it wasn't Please…"

"Jake I'm not yours, you belong to someone else and I won't stand in the way of that" is this girl serious she is the one I belong with not someone else, no other girl would compare to her. I watched her as she spoke to me and she was always looking toward the ground, she wouldn't dare look me in the eyes

"He's doing this…Isn't he" I said seriously knowing that it is the only way she would put us through this is because of Him. I growled and she looked up and she looked scared a bit, I hope she didn't think I was growling at her.

"Jake you don't have to growl at me like that, I know this maybe hard but you don't have to do that"

"Cc I'm sorry I wasn't growling at you, I know he's making you do this to us"

She watched my eyes as I stared at her, and it looked like her voice was caught, she swallowed hard her hands shaking slightly "No, Pa-Paul has n-nothing to do with this" she hesitated

I felt great pain and sorrow from her and I knew she was lying, I did the only thing my body wanted to do I walked closer to her and lifted her chin with my finger "Que Quowle" **(Stay with me forever) incase u don't know **and I brushed our sweet lips together making our love bloom everywhere around us and I knew she could feel it too, there was no mistaking the connection my Cleo and I shared.

"GET OFF HER" I heard a voice yell and Claudia literally pushed herself off me and stood so far away from me she looked toward the ground it looked like she was about to cry

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" he yelled and I was getting angrier and angrier

"ME…WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF PAUL" I yelled back he had no idea how mad he was getting me, this is all his fault why she's leaving me this is all his fault in the first place.

"YOU'RE DEAD JAKE" he spat as he tried to lunged his body to mine, if he wanted a fight I'll give him one. I stepped forward to lunge my body to his

"STOPPPP" we heard Claudia scream as she ran right in between Paul and myself using her body to shield us apart. We both stopped immediately as she rose her hands up to stop us. "YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU HAVE TO HIT ME FIRST" she looked between Paul and then to myself, her eyes looked pleading when I saw them and I relaxed instantly from the pain I saw I was doing to her.

"I Thought you came here to break things off Dia" he spat at her and she turned her body to face him, giving her back to me

"That's what I'm doing" she said, his face got red with anger "It didn't look like it when I came" she hesitated on her words looking towards Paul so I knew I had to step in, it was me that pulled her to it.

"I kissed her, she told me she wanted to break things off but I will not allow it, I will not allow my Love to be in the hands of YOU" I spat taking a step closer and I grabbed lightly to Cleo's arm to pull her to where she belonged, With me. He looked daggers at me

"I'm sorry Jake but I can't" as she pulled her arm away from mine and started to walk away, my heart dropped she can't do this, I grabbed her wrist to spin her to me

"But Cleo-" she turned and faced me, her eyes looked like she was about to burst out crying, the pain in her eyes were unmistakable

"Jake, please" her eyes were pleading with me and I couldn't help it, I let go of my love and watch as she walked her way to the one person she thinks she's safe with. But I knew different.

"Cleo"

"Why don't you just leave it be, she don't want to be with you" his cockiness showing through him, I grimaced and I watched as Cleo just watched the floor and if I wasn't mistaken I saw a single tear run down her cheek.

"So why don't you just leave me and my fiancée alone" My head popped looking daggers at Paul, he didn't just say what I think he said did he, I watch Claudia as her eyes were looking at Paul and she looked furious, and upset, and sad. Is he for real? Is he really telling the truth

"What…What are you talking about?, Cleo he's lying right?, you're not engaged?" my heart started to panic as she didn't speak she looked at me and she looked away

"No, he's not" and Paul put his arm around my Cleo and gave her a kiss on the head

"She'll always be with me" and he turned and walked away, I watched as they walked away and I seen her sneak a glance back towards me, Is this for real, did this just all happen, is Cleo…My Cleo engaged to Paul. This can't be happening, she has to know I love her and I need her, she is not for Paul, Paul has done something to her and I'm gonna figure out what even if it kills me. Cleo will be safe and happy.

**Don't forget to tell me what you think :D**

**~*~ Sorry it took so long; but how did u enjoy it chapter 11 coming soon writing it now :D ~*~**


	11. Coming to Terms

**Hey sorry it took really long and i haven't updated, but here it is and i hope u enjoy Chapter 12 coming soon :D**

Chapter 11.

Coming to terms

Claudia's POV

"So why don't you just leave it be, She don't want you" he said his words echoing in my head "She don't want to be with you" yea right, I would do anything to be in Jake's arms but I couldn't because he didn't truly love me the Imprint is not real, I shed a single tear knowing the realization.

"So why don't you just leave me and my fiancée alone" I popped my head looking at Paul, I was so upset and I started to get furious no one is suppose to know, no one is to find out about us being engaged and what does he do. He spits it right into Jake's face.

"What…What are you talking about?, Cleo he's lying right?, you're not engaged?" I looked toward Jake panic coming through his voice and it tore me to pieces I looked toward the ground not being able to look at the heart break I was creating.

"No he's not" I whispered, I felt Paul come closer to me and he placed a kiss on my head, oh how much I just wanted to punch him right there and then, but I don't want to suffer the consequences of what he might do.

"She'll always be with me" he said as he turned my body and his to start walking away, my heart was breaking I felt so empty, my heart was pounding so hard I felt like it was jumping out of my chest, the aching abrasion left on my heart not being with Jake.

"look at him" he said to me and I refused I couldn't look at what I have caused."LOOK" he squeezed my shoulder and then I sneaked a glance at Jake, The heart break and the confusion seeping through his features it ruined me, I let a single tear fall but rubbed it off before Paul seen anything.

Paul and I got into my car but he refused to let me drive

"Where we going?" I asked seeing my house and passing by it. He was silent for a minute, "Pa-"

"Were going to my house where we can be alone?" _ALONE, I don't want to be alone with you_ I screamed in my head, the drive all the way there was silent, but my nerves were getting the better of me, I never noticed my left leg starting to twitch and shake, I started to bit my lip when I felt a hand press against my leg and I looked up at Paul "Relax, there's nothing to be nervous about" he never took away his hand after that he just kept it there

We reached Paul's house, he got out of the car and I didn't even move, I was startled by my side door opening and Paul grabbing my hand to escort me inside, as I got out of the car he leaned himself into me, the car and his body trapping me "Your things are inside, I want to taste you not him" he whispered against my ear as his stroked his hand down my arm.

As we walked to the house Paul had his hand behind my back like he was escorting me properly to the house, he opened the door and motioned for me to enter first, after he shut the door I heard he lock it I turned to him

"Why are you locking your door you never lock it" I watched his features and he had no expression then he smiled

He walked towards me and I didn't dare to move I only froze as he cupped my face gently into his hands "We need privacy today, so I don't want any of the guys bothering us" I swallowed heavily, he stroked my face with his thumb "Why don't you go take your shower and I'll make us some lunch, how does that sound"

_Why is he being so nice? Why is he treating me like this? What's going on with him? Doesn't he remember what he did to me? _I was so confused I didn't know what to say but

"Sound's good"

"Good" he smiled "Everything you need for the bathroom is already in their so feel free as always" he kissed my lips once then left for the kitchen leaving me as confused as I'll ever be, probably more confused when I didn't remember anything from my amnesia. I walked up to the bathroom to take my shower, I know I don't remember everything of my life but I hope I can remember everything soon I'm going insane without knowing everything. I walked in and my toiletries were there on the bathroom counter _"what the fuck is going on?"_

I finished in the bathroom and headed toward his room where I knew some of my stuff was placed from before when I slept over, I opened the door and I didn't understand why all my stuff was at Paul's place, I knew I had a few things here but all my stuff was here, my clothes, my toiletries that were in the bathroom, my pillow and even my stuffed Wolf was here.

"I don't understand" I said to myself

"Confused are we" I flinched and jumped around when I heard the voice I thought I was alone and he was downstairs making lunch, I covered more of myself with the towel holding it tighter to my body.

"Why's all my stuff here?"

"Well your parents think you're spending too much time alone and depressing yourself, so they thought being with me for a while would cheer you up" _Oh my god my parents are doing this to me are you serious?_

"I…Uh..don't understand" I said putting my hand to my head all confused.

"Dia…Don't worry so much" he stopped leaning against the door frame and came closer to me, I gulped and my fist clenched the towel even tighter

"Do you know how much I love your hair all wet and curly like that, you look so beautiful" grabbing some hair swirling it around his fingers, I moved away from him grabbing my hair and pulling it to the side

"Why are you doing this to me?" I had to asked it's killing me to know why he's being so nice all of a sudden

"Dia, I don't know what you're talking about?" he walked back towards me

"Why don't to get dressed and come down and eat lunch is ready?" he said before he kissed my forehead and left me to dress.

I didn't understand anything, first I get amnesia, then I find out I jumped instead of fell from the cliff, then I become the one thing I never thought possible a Werewolf like my brother and the other boys, and then I meet some fucking stupid broad named Leah, and then I end up sleeping with Jake and cheated on Paul, I find out after I got Imprinted on by Jake which I know now everything we said and done to each other that night we were together was Nothing at all but a trick. Then Paul finds out and what happens I get raped and to top it all off I'm engaged. What a Life I'm leading these past few weeks and it's not even Christmas yet.

I pulled on a long t-shirt that had covered my stomach and a pair of sweats, I didn't want to look good at all, I combed my hair and pulled it back in a ponytail while my bangs left side bangs fell towards my face. I looked in the mirror and I hated it I still looked good, my new features showing through the clothes no matter what and my new eyes didn't help me either they just looked so damn wicked but once I looked into my eyes I saw a bit of brown and gray forming with the hazel. I know I feel confused and I have a bunch of other emotions going through but I just hope it doesn't change so much if I have to look at Paul and speak to him.

I walked downstairs and made my way into the dining room where the table was set. I looked and all my favorites were plastered throughout the table homemade giant waffles with a scoop or two of vanilla ice cream, Fruit like no tomorrow Strawberries, blueberries, oranges, raspberries, and much others, there was actually a box of Lucky charms that I knew was for Paul because it was his favourite, there was bacon and eggs also set on the table, a kettle of tea was brewed into the pot which I loved having in the morning, but why did he do all this?

"Your breakfast lunch is ready my love" he smiled and pulled out my chair for me to seat, I looked at him for a moment before I walked towards him and took my seat

"Thank you"

"No problem Love"

He took his seat in front of me so we were across from each other, and of course Paul grabs his Lucky Charms and poured himself a bowl, I laughed at his jumpiness for the box, "Are you laughing at me" he smirked

"Yes I am, you're so funny when it comes to lucky charms"

"Where do u think I get my charm from" I nodded my head from side to side laughing

"You're so weird" I laughed and he only smiled

I pour myself a cup of tea first; by the time I was done Paul already finished his bowl

"Wow you wolfed that down"

We both laughed, he got up and put his bowl in the sink, "Would you like some waffles now"

"Yea of course" I said

Paul grabbed my plate and started to make my waffles sundae for me "You don't have to do that Paul, I can do it"

"None sense"

As we started to eat I couldn't help but glance at Paul a couple of times, when he would start looking at me and smiles, what is going on?

I dropped my fork on my plate when I caught him looking at me again "Ok, that's it I can't take it no more"

"What's wrong Dia" I looked at him

"Why are you being so nice? Why do you keep staring at me like that? Why are you acting like you haven't done anything wrong?" I dared to ask the last question

He paused and then put his fork down, he leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms around his chest

"Can't I be nice to you, I can't look at how Beautiful u look today" he stopped there ignoring my last question totally

"And"

"And what" he asked shrugging his shoulders

I looked at him baffled "Paul, Don't you know the Pain that you caused me" I was holding my stomach underneath the table, he looked toward the floor and I saw his teeth clench; I dared to speak again

"I know what I did to you was wrong but what you did-" I was cut off by him getting up from his seat and grabbing his chair throwing it across the room I jumped at the sound of the impact and his furious anger coming out to play.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MENTION IT, I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG, BUT IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BITCH IT WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED" his body in front of mine his hands on the arms of the chairs, my breath was caught and I couldn't breathe at the closeness he was bring with his anger and furiousness showing

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a

My cell phone started to ring Paul got up and grabbed my phone and gave it to me, I swallowed hard before answering, "Hello"

"Hey Honey…How's things with Paul so far?" it was my father

"Dad…" I looked up and Paul was clearing out the table but I know he still could hear everything

"Um...Everything's great" trying to sound cheery

"What's up dad? Did you need me at home?" I asked trying to get out of this house and away from a pissed of Paul.

"No, no, I only called to ask you if you can come and see the council with me today?"

"Yea of course, what time?"

"Actually I'm already here, can you drive up here now"

"Yea of course, I'll be there soon"

I got up from my seat and put my phone in my pocket I looked up to see Paul on the door frame "I'll be back later, my dad wants me to meet with the council"

"Would you like me to give you a drive up there" his voice soft and low I walked toward him and placed my hand on his forearm

"No it's ok, I don't know how long it'll be and I don't want you to wait up, I'll be home soon" I kissed his cheek then turned to walk towards the door, I felt Paul grab a hold of my wrist to stop me I turned and watch his features fade into sadness, "Listen I'm sorry for freaking out earlier"

His thumb rubbing circles on my hand "its ok we'll talk when I get back, I have to go" but he never let go my hand just kept staring at it "Paul I'm not mad, just confused, I have to go though my dad's waiting for me, we'll talk when I get back Promise" I assured him with a smile when he finally looked up.

I started to drive to the council building it wouldn't take me long to get there, I was kind of nervous for some reason, I really wasn't too sure why so I pulled out a CD Jared had given me week and a half ago, I haven't had to the time to listen to it so I guess it was now, so I popped it in.

I sat back to relax to the sound of nature that was starting to pump through my speakers, then I heard footsteps _What kind of song starts with this, what kind of shit did Jared give me, _then a heartbeat then the beat of the song started_, _a beautiful joyful voice can through singing

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover  
And tell you all about it_

_  
Chorus  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_

I laughed so hard at the chorus of the song, as she sang out loud She wolf, I would have to thank Jared for this song as I heard the rest of the song, I couldn't help but having this song to be my favourite since I am the only actual; actual She wolf out on this earth, and I guess every girl has to let out her inner being once in a while.

_ Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

I was smiling by the end of the song, my bad day just turned into a happy one, that song just made my day and I know for a fact that I'll be going out for a run later on tonight. After the song kiss me thru the phone by Soulja Boy came through my speakers and I recognized it immediately, I to sing along to one of my other favorite's, singing it as loud as I wanted, and to think Jared actually remembered this song.

_Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home_

Baby I know that you like me, you my future wifey  
Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, yeah  
You can be my Bonnie, I can be your Clyde  
You could be my wife, text me, call me

I need you in my life, yeah all day everyday I need ya  
And every time I see ya my feelings get deeper  
I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't  
Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two

Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home

My Phone started to ring and I almost didn't hear it except that it kept on vibrating and ringing, so I turned the Volume a tad and answered it

"What's up" I said

Silence. _What the fuck_

"Hello" I said once more

"YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM, HE'S MINE NOT YOURS"

Click.

The line went dead, I looked at my phone and it said unknown name unknown number, what the fuck was that about? Who the fuck were they talking about? Other than that how the fuck did they even get my number? I put my phone back down and continued to drive, I got to the council meeting and I saw my father waiting for me outside. I park my car a headed for him.

"Hey dad" I smiled giving him a hug

"hey sweetheart, sorry it was such a short notice, I'm sorry if you had plans made"

"no no I was just eating lunch with Paul when you called" I assured him, but I just had to ask

"Dad, why did you and mom let Paul take me in, when I was fine at home" I looked toward my father, and he looked back at me, he took a deep breath

"Your mom and I are worried about you Cc, so we thought being out of the house would do that, and we thought the only way was being with Paul since you guys are dating." It was very sweet my parents were thinking about me, even though they made a wrong turn about it

We entered the meeting hall before we got a chance to say anything else to each other, My father and I walked in and I recognized Sam and Billy, the elder man that was also there kind of looked like Quil, so I guess that would have been Quil's grandfather.

Claudia/_Quil sr./_**Sam**

_"Hello Claudia, it's so good to see that you're alright and in good health, how are you feeling my dear." _the man looked pleased to see me, he had a big wonderful smile and then I knew it was Quil's grandfather they both had the same smile

"I'm very well sir, thank you for asking"

_"good good, you and your family must come over for dinner soon, my wife hasn't seen you in a while, and she misses you dearly"_

"That's sounds lovely, I'd be glad too"

we all sat around a big arched shape table, Quil sr. sat in the middle, Sam was to his left, Billy to his right, they all looked professional and very chief like, I admired that in our native men. Old Quil was the first to speak a big smile upon his face, only made me smile

_"Well, let me be the first to say how ecstatic and overjoyed I am to have a She wolf is our tribe"_ I laughed in my head hearing She wolf, it reminded me of the song I heard in the car.

_"Please tell us, how do you feel, I can see how much it has change you in a way, your hair Is much longer and silkier, your eyes are a magnificent color, I really don't understand the red riming but I am stunned at your changes from becoming a werewolf"_

Everybody were all so happy, I blushed at the shyness I was feeling, me being the center of attention wasn't my thing, but I spoke loudly and very proud of being what I am today.

"To tell you the truth, I Love It, the freedom I feel when running, the speed from it, I don't know how to explain it, It was very painful when it happened but besides that how I feel now, is AWESOME…" I cheered the ending

They all laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with them, I love being a werewolf. After we calmed old Quil came to speak again

_"Do you have any regrets of becoming what you are?" _they all turned to watch me and to be honest I didn't

"Actually sir, I've always wanted this, since I was a little girl and I saw Jared as a wolf, I thought they were the most gorgeous creatures I have ever seen, I am proud to say I have no regrets but only that I should have been one earlier" and I grind from ear to ear, they all smiled and my father started to rub my back with the biggest smile upon his face also, I gave him a side body hug.

"_Your father has told me about your amnesia and I couldn't help but wonder if you know about our legends Claudia" _I looked towards him and nodded,

"My friends Bella Swan and Emily Uley were the ones to tell me about the legends a few weeks ago, and they told me everything that is said at the bonfire's that are always held. He nodded his head, and I saw Sam smile probably having the thought of Emily in his mind.

_"So then as you know our legends are true, and there is no faulty in them" _I held my nod and answered instead

"Well Yes and no, I believe sir." They all looked at me even my father, I couldn't say I wasn't shocked by their faces, I've seen this type of face expression every time I said this

**"What don't you believe about our legends, I don't understand"**

" Cc what are you talking about honey" my father asked looking to me, and I can't believe I'm actually going to be talking about this crap all over again.

"Well I'm sorry but I believe everything but imprinting" all the men looked toward me, but Billy already had a sad expression on his face, but I even said my sentence, so I guessed he already knew what was going on between me and his son. Sam looked baffled and he kept mumbling

**"Wh…bu….Wha…."** Sam's mumbles coming through his face so confused and baffled, so old Quil continued for him

_"what I think Sam is trying to say is why do you think Imprinting isn't real when it is one of our most unmistakable legends, __This imprinting is love at first sight, only much stronger as it creates a persistent and constant bonding between two people that cannot be broken.__ "_I turned my head away at the feeling of my heart aching when had said this, the pounding making it hard to breath, I was starting to felt upset I didn't want to hear this, to me this isn't what is real

"NO…" I yelled and they all jumped at my outburst

"Cc" my dad started his voice kind of demanding,

"No Dad, I don't want some fate legend thing telling me who I should love and the boys who to love, No offense Sam, but you all can believe whatever you want but to me Imprinting is a crock of shit" they all stared at me I just sat there with my arms crossed, there was nothing but silence for a minute I took a deep breath and spoke again but this time I stood up and I felt like crap for yelling the way I did.

"Quil sir, Billy, Sam, Father, I'm sorry I yelled but I honestly don't believe in it, I believe it ruins people's lives just to join others in a love that is not even real it is only a brick wall blocking them from seeing the real thing, so I'm sorry once again but I must leave, thank you for meeting with me" I started to walk out of the room, the men just stayed in their seats but I started to hear them talk to each other once I was a few feet away from the door but I didn't even bother listening.

I walked to my car and got in, I just sat there pissed off, "Ughh" I slammed my hand on my steering wheel frustrated I gripped it tightly, I can feel my body trembling a bit, I knew I had to relax before I phased in my car and break it in half. I took a deep breaths "Calm down, You fine, breath in", "Breath out" I can feel my heart starting to slow and my body relaxing, I couldn't go back to Paul's house mad and tense like this and I knew the perfect place to go, I started the car and started to drive.

Emily's POV

Everything was going great in the morning; I feed the boys breakfast and watch as they played video games, boys and their toys I'll never know. But the lucky part was in the afternoon Bella decided to show up today and surprise everybody with Basketball tickets to the Game that happening in a few weeks in Port Angeles, of course the guys flipped out and freaked like little girls coming out of a boy band concert, Bella and I finished cleaning up from lunch and started to talk amongst ourselves about what going on with Claudia when Ms. Cuntwater decided to show up at my door and start to cause trouble

"CLAUDIA I KNOW YOUR IN THERE, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW" we all heard a girl yell from outside the house

All the boys got up to see who it was I looked toward Jake and he was still in his seat his hands gripping the armrest very tightly he looked very pissed.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, GET YOUR FUCKING SKANKY ASS OUT HERE"

"Ugh" me and Bella were fucking disgusted we marched to the door and swung it open

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT CUNTWATER" I spat Bella laughed and we all heard laughter from inside the house, Leah had the most disgusted face on her when she heard all the laughter. I kind of felt bad for saying it because Seth was inside but I hope he knew that to us the only cunt is her.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT WHORE OF A FRIEND OF YOURS"

"WHY SO YOU CAN GET THE SHIT KNOCKED OUT OF YOU AGAIN" Bella spat back at her this time with no hesitation, we heard footsteps behind us and we saw Seth coming out of the house he looked annoyed and a bit of sadness in his eyes but he was trying so hard not to show it

"Leah, stop please just go home" he walked toward his sister and she looked so confused, I mean why wouldn't she, everybody here never like the Clearwater kids because they were always to into themselves but Seth in the other hand a week ago has become a werewolf like our boys and he has come to terms with us all and felt guilty for the things his sister and him have done, we have apologized to him also for the things we have done to him but not or what we have done to his sister. Jake in the other hand is still a little edgy about Seth, he won't tell us why but we guess it just has to do with Claudia. I looked up down the street and I saw Claudia's car pulling up _damn, this is weird what's she doing here? _She got out of hercar and started walking toward the house.

"Seth what are you doing here, why are you hanging out with these…These pests" she said is sickly looking towards us in the end of her sentence.

"EXCUSE ME, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING PESTS CLEARWATER, THE ONLY PEST I SEE IS YOU" Claudia spoke aloud straddling toward Leah and Seth, her anger coming through; obviously she had a very bad day and Leah is going to be putting the icing on the cake.

"Awh, The bitch I wanted to see" she removed her hands away from her brother so her and Claudia were face to face,

Embry, Jared, Quil, Jake came running from inside the house their footsteps everywhere, it felt like an earthquake in la push, me and Bella flinching away from them all, they all happy grins on their faces, "What are you guys so happy about"

"If they fight, Maybe clothes get ripped off and we get to see some cleavage" Quil spoke happily

"GROSS" me and Bella said in Unison,

"You guys wanna see Leah naked"

"EEEEEWWWWW, NOOOO, We don't see Leah's face trust me, we don't look at faces"

Bella and I looked at each other, "Quil, you're disgusting, and a Pig" he only shrugged his shoulders

"What do you want Leah"

"I want you to stay away from Paul"

Gasps everywhere, Seth started to pull Leah away from Claudia, Claudia looked baffled

"Yea like that's gonna happen" Claudia said sarcastically

"Oh yes you will, he's mine not your Claudia, he always has been, NOO Leave me Seth"

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about, but last time I check Paul is mine" Leah tried to lunge herself to Claudia but Seth was holding her back "Paul's Mine he said so himself a few nights ago in his bed" she spat Claudia's face grew shocked and she looked like she was going to burst Jake ran to Claudia and grabbed her wrists "Claudia let's go, you don't need this"

"What the fuck did you just say to me" trying to push her way through Jake "Claudia Let's go" Jake got Claudia to turn herself around and started to walk away from the house, Seth dragged his sister "what the hell were you thinking saying that"

"I don't care Seth Paul's mine, I fucking Hate that fucking Bitch" she spat, and I had enough I couldn't take it I walked up to Leah "You know what we hate you too" and I punched her right in the face "Ahhh, You fucking bitch" Seth catching Leah in his arms  
"Seth take your sister home before she make a mess everywhere"

"Screw that, she can walk by herself" Leah looked up at her brother tears starting to form

"What, Seth"

"No Leah, You shouldn't have said what you said, Paul ain't yours no more" Leah ran for it crying, probably heading all the way home to mommy.

"Listen I'm sorry Seth"

"No, don't worry about it Emily, Leah was in the wrong, and I see that, I'll catch you guys later I'm going for a run" as that he left, we watched as he ran to the forest, we heard a Howl go through so we knew he had phased, We all felt bad because his sister and mother don't knows he has the gene except for Harry his father. Harry also keeps it hidden from his wife he has never told her about the wolves in La push.

"Did I miss something?" Sam's voice came ringing through my ears

"Sam" I said running towards my husband and giving him a hug and a kiss.

" Why's everybody outside, and why does Quil have such a sad face"

"Well frankly Quil is sad because he didn't get to see any boobs" Bella said aloud and I glared at Quil

"WHAT" he said shrugging his shoulders and smiling?

"And Leah was here actually looking for Claudia" I said

"Well lucky Claudia went home then" we all looked around us and then to Sam

"Well actually she came by and…"

"Yea"

"Leah mentioned Paul, and said she was with him a few nights ago" Sam gasped "She said what"

Claudia's POV

Jake pulled me away from the house and I was so pissed off and furious I wanted to scratch out Leah's eyes out of her head, Jake's hands gripping my wrists didn't help me from doing it. She's very lucky Jake is much stronger than me. When we walked away we walked into the forest, where I guessed for me to relax my temper but it didn't help I took off my shirt and my pants and placed them on the floor and phased I grabbed my clothes and placed them in my mouth since I didn't have a rope or anything to tie it to my leg.

"Holy shit…Hey wait up for me" Jake yelled as I started to run, I ran and ran and Jake finally caught up to me.

_"Cleo where you going?" _I could hear his sweet voice going through me,the way he said Cleo thrilled my whole body

_"I Have to run Jake, I just need to run" _I responded

_"Okay I'm right behind ya" _Jake and I ran and ran all around La Push and seriously for once Iactually wanted to stop and sit, so I stopped at a little clearing that you could see the beach and where the Sun sets to sleep. Once I came upon the bushes before it I phased back and put my clothes back on, I looked over and Jake was just staring towards the cliffs where I stopped at.

"Jake you okay" I asked, he phased back and I couldn't turn away at the stunning man before me, I tried but I totally failed. He put his shorts back on and looked up at me, "Cleo why did you pick this place, can't we go somewhere else and talk" he said concern coming through his voice

"Why I love this place Jake, It's the best view point" I started to walk through the bush and came upon the cliff path clearing, everywhere I looked was beautiful the sun was starting to set, the waves of the water were calm today since it didn't rain today, but I bet the water was still freezing cold since it's still December.

"Cleo Please, Let's go" Jake grabbed my arm, it felt like a Déjà vu and a flashback came to my mind when I saw his arm, I saw myself and Jake grabbing my arm and the others are there. But where are we, it looks like he's pulling me away from something but what, but I came too.

"Jake let go, I wanna stay at the cliff's can't we talk here" I said I was so depressed

He let go his grip around my arm, "Okay, but I really don't want to stay long" I walked to a nearby rock and sat in front of it so I could lean on it, but before I could sit Jake sat before me and pulled me into his embrace and I was leaning my back against his chest, "Jake I can't do this, he'll smell you" I said trying to get out of his arms but he held on

"No, I don't care" nuzzling himself into me; whispering softly into my ear "I love you Claudia, and if I'm going to be in your presence you're going to be in my arms where you belong"

"Jake please, you don't know what you're saying", I got up and away from his grip and stood a few feet away, I didn't hear anything but then I felt a warm touch go around my body, a soft whisper against my ear which made my body shiver all over " I know exactly what I'm saying" why is he doing this to me, I don't want to be hurt, him telling me all this isn't helping my situation, if Leah was right from what she said how can I trust any other man that says loves me and still go to other women.

I put my hand on his chest and pulled his body away from mine, It hurt so much to do what I'm doing, my heart was aching; the pain I've have been feeling for the longest time has returned full force, and not wanting to leave now, I began to cry and I felt raged inside, I don't know what happened after but all I knew I wasn't at the cliff no more

**FlashBack**

"Stop it" She giggled in his arms trying to wiggle out.

"Why, You know you like it" nuzzling his face into her neck, kissing and caressing her with his right and holding her by the waist with his left,

"Paul…" she said losing her concentration from the heat radiating from his body

"You know you can't resist this" Stroking his hand down his chest towards his perfectly sculpted Abs

_MMmm…._ Was all she could think no matter how much he teased her he knew she loved the way his Body was.

She bit her lip at him and he smiled that crook smile of his that just makes you go Wild inside.

Before she knew it, he was in front of her again kissing her, "Pa-" Kiss* "ul-" Kiss*

*********

"What's Paul getting for your birthday" Emily asked

"I told him I don't want anything"

"Yea Right…you can say whatever you want to him and you know he is still going to buy you something?"

"Yea I know, but I really don't want anything"

The girls just looked at her, "CC your talking to your girls"

Claudia started to laugh "Yea your right"

But she didn't say anything after that; Claudia just stared out the window driving towards the mall with a smile

"What are you guys doing here?" Emily said giving Sam a hug and kiss

*********

"Well the new Forza 3 game just came out so Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul and I are here to get it and go back to our place and play" Sam replied

"But then we saw three Gorgeous Beauties in this Delicious store so we just had to come in" Jake said With a Huge Smile on his face walking toward us with Bella

The girls just smiled at Jake for always being a charmer in his own little cocky way.

"Where's Paul?" Claudia asked knowing she heard Sam say Paul's name

"Umm…"

Everybody looked around but no Paul,

"He was just behind us; he was locking up the car" Embry replied rubbing the back of his neck

"Does he know you guys are in here?"

"Yea I seen him before I walked in here and waved him over; so he knows were here" Jared replied

*********

"Claudia lets go this way "Jake said quickly grabbing Claudia by the arm roughly

"Jake let go your hurting my arm"

Once Claudia got her arm out of Jakes hold her body shifted around the other way, She stopped and stared she couldn't believe what she was seeing, _No Way…Please that can't be_. Claudia claiming in her mind

"Let's GO" Jake tried to grab Claudia's hand

"NO" Claudia yelled removing her hand

*********

"LET GO…SHE FUCKING DESERVES IT" she screamed

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU…YOU FUCKING WHORE" Claudia spat at Leah

Leah got up and ran for it, blood trails all over the floor, all over her shirt, everywhere; Claudia landed one heck of a punch.

"YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN…YOU BETTER FUCKING WISH I DON'T CATCH YOU ON THE STREET BITCH"

"LET GO" trying to wiggle out frustrated when her concentration came back to the person holding her

"NO…Stop This" Paul said trying to control Claudia in his arms

She turned around and pushed him away from her, "DON'T TOUCH ME" she said looking at him straight in the eyes,

**********

"You CH- CHEATED…HOW COULD YOU" pure anger coming from inside Claudia

Claudia looked like she could burst into a wolf if she was one of the guys; that's how angry she looked, she also looked hurt, betrayed by the one person she thought would never hurt her.

"Please Dia" Paul pleaded

"Dia…DIA" she repeated softly then she yelled

"Don't You Dare Call ME THAT" she was furious how he dare call her by her nickname he gave her, after what he's done

"EXPLAIN…EXPLAIN…YOU WANNA EXPLAIN, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE" She started getting angrier and more depressed, Venom piercing through her words.

"Baby Please" he tried to wrap his arms around her

"NO…" She pulled away from him she started to cry

"DIA" but it was too late she took off running to the garage of the mall

** End**

"Ahhh" I screamed

"Cleo relax; relax I'm here', I thought I lost you again" Jake's voice concerning his body holding me so tightly

"What happened, why am I so cold, why am I wet?" I looked up at Jake and he was all wet also his hair was dripping down, he looked so sad but he looked so relieved,

"When you push yourself away you ended up tripping and falling off the cliff, and you fell in the water again, when I seen you trip I tried…"he started to get angry he looked away, I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned on it, he grabbed my hand and looked at me once more "I jumped right in, I thought I was going to lose you again Cleo, I can't bear to live a life where you're not there"

"can you help me up Jake please" I ask politely

"of course" he got up and held on to me helping up to my feet

"Are you okay" he asked

"Yea I'm good, I just need to stand here for a minute"

Jake and I stood there while I stopped seeing stars in my head, I felt a small pain in my head and then a flash

_ "LET GO…SHE FUCKING DESERVES IT" she screamed_

_"YOU FUCKING BITCH I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU…YOU FUCKING WHORE" Claudia spat at Leah_

"Hmm" I closed my eyes from the pain and the vision I saw

"You Okay" another flash

"You CH- CHEATED…HOW COULD YOU" pure anger coming from inside Claudia

Claudia looked like she could burst into a wolf if she was one of the guys; that's how angry she looked, she also looked hurt, betrayed by the one person she thought would never hurt her.

"Please Dia" Paul pleaded

The pain pounding in my head even harder than before, I fell to the ground covering my head I screamed in pain as another happened

Paul and Leah at the mall, how his arms were around her waist just like he held her, her arms around his neck arching her body to his, how they looked as if they were a couple, his lips against hers their bodies connected as one.

"Cleo" I looked toward Jake and phased where I was and stood staring into the eyes of my love, I howled loud and took off.


	12. Cross the line

**Hey Sorry everybody, i haven't updated in a while, my xbox 360 broke so i need the computer for my big screen until i got another one, I've had Chapter 12 on paper but didn't have time to put it on the computer But Here it Is Chapter 12. and Chapter 13 will be here very shortly....Hope you enjoy Don't forget to Review Please!!!**

Chapter 12.

Cross the line

I ran and ran, I took off without Jake, what I'm going to do does not concern him, I heard running coming from behind me and I turned abruptly and Jake stopped instantly almost knocking us over but only our snouts managed to touched; I looked into the wolf eyes before me blocking everything else in my mind.

_"Go home Jake"_

_"No Cleo, where you going, what happened back there?" _I could see Jake's thoughts going haywire in my mind, him replaying what had happened not that long ago,

_"Jake, Stop thinking so much"_ I wanted to block everything I was seeing and once I concentrated really hard I didn't hear or see anything anymore

_"Thanks Jake" _there was silence I didn't hear anything, Jake's head tilted, why isn't he saying anything

_"Jake say something"_ Why ain't he saying anything,

"JAKE" I growled, I want to hear him

_"Cleo, why aren't you talking to me?" _he said angrily

_"What are you talking about Jake, you weren't saying anything" _

_"Yes I was, I've been talking this whole time, and you're the one who didn't say anything" _he said

_"What are you talking about as soon as I told you to stop thinking so much and I tried to block you out you stopped talking?" _I was so confused

_"Cleo no I didn't, I kept talking" _We both looked at each other, Is it possible that I can actually block my mind from hearing my other pack members. I really didn't know but I have no time to figure it out now, what I'm gonna do is much; much more important than this.

_"Listen I gotta go, I'll talk to you later okay" _I turned and almost ran but Jake's voice came to play and he jumped in front of me

_"Can't I come with you, I don't feel right about leaving you alone"_ he was so concerned for me but he didn't have to be

_"No you can't, and you don't have to be concerned Jake I'll be fine I'm just going…For a run" _Hesitating trying to figure out something else to say

"_Why are you lying to me Cleo?" _he stepped back away from me and I started to get mad and I growled at him

_"Listen Jake, I'll be fine stop worrying so much, just go home and I'll talk to you tomorrow" _I spat angrily at him_, _I would never dare to talk to Jake like this but I had to take drastic measures he wasn't going to let me go. I started to take a few steps away and I ran, I heard Jake _"No, I'm Com-" _

_"NO JAKE, IF YOU FOLLOW ME I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN"_ and I ran and ran deep into La Push, I didn't hear anything behind me so I hoped Jake wasn't following me, I had to wait until it was a little darker to do what I'm about to do and if what me and Jake figured out, if I can Block my mind from the others then this will never come out.

The evening started to come and luckily it was December, night time comes earlier my plan will start developing soon, I have blocked my mind the same way I did when I blocked out Jake, and hopefully it worked. I Went back home and luckily Paul was nowhere to be seen, but I couldn't help but wondered where he could be, could he actually be with Leah right now, I grabbed a rope and tied it to my leg and grabbed a black dress, I grabbed my pickpocket knife and grabbed a small pouch I put the knife in it and attached it to the rope, I left the house In record time determined to do what I have to do.

I paced round and round pass the building I'd be breaking into, pass the house I'll be in after I'm done, and back again, the more I thought about what I will be doing the more I craved for it, I passed the house once more, everybody was leaving except for one, I left taking off for the building, night has fallen, and no one would be able to see nothing. I phased back and put the dress on, I broke into the building, and headed for the science room, to think I'd actually be breaking into my school.

I headed straight for the science room and unlocked the door; I would have to thank Jared for teaching me how to break into locks. I opened the door slightly and walked in, I shut it and turned, I looked around for the long narrow Cabinet that held every science chemical we used in class.

I grabbed the big bottle I have been looking for and I grabbed a small container tube, I would only be needing a little of this. I poured the chemical into the small tube and closed it tightly. I grabbed a small cloth and wrapped the container in it and put it in the pouch. I placed back the bottle and closed the cabinet, once I got outside and back into the forest I took off my dress and tied it back to my leg, I phased quickly running toward the house.

As I got to the house everything was quiet, no one was home except for one, the one I came for. I watched and watched from outside the house, each movement they made, each step they took, I sat there watching for the perfect moment, They sat there talking on the phone when I heard

"Okay, I'll talk to you later I'm gonna take my shower and head for bed"

"Yeah, okay, see you then, Bye Sexy" they hung up the phone, and got up off their seat

I watch as they walked up the stairs and heard as footsteps walked across the floor into another room, I seen a light flicker on which to my guess was the bathroom. This was it, it was time to do what I came here for, I walked around the house and saw a window open, I phased human and put the dress back on, and jumped into the window not a single noise made to announce my presence.

I ended up jumping into the upstairs hall window and I could see light from the bathroom, right in front of me only 20 feet away from me, I walked slowly towards each bedroom, I figured the door that was shut was the parents room, so I didn't bother, I went into another, Hell no, I didn't have to turn on no light to know this wasn't the room I was looking for there were all sorts of half naked women on the wall and a whole shit load of cars on the wall also, so I knew it wasn't it. I walked down a little further and I passed right by the bathroom door, I smiled sickly sticking out my tongue and sticking up my middle finger.

I walked into the room, It was more disturbing than the other room, pictures of Paul everywhere in frames, My anger infuriated me. _This fucking broad has pictures of Paul, Ugh, gross, Paul kissing,_ I snapped the frame in halfand snatched the picture. I peek on the desk and right there a diary was placed, I was about to grab it when I heard the shower turn off and I knew they were done.

I hid quietly in the darkest part of the room, in the corner near the desk, where the light wouldn't shine. I heard the bathroom door open and watched as they came into play; they turned on the nightstand light. They turned away looking away from me, She was in her bra and panties and just drying her hair with the towel, I grabbed my container and pour some of the chemical onto it, I walked out carefully and quietly walked up right behind her

"Leah" she jumped up but I already had put the cloth full of chloroform over her mouth and she was already passing out. Stage 1 complete, now only to get the fat fuck out of this house, I grabbed Leah and lifted her over my head so she was over my shoulder,

_"Damn you are fat, you fucking cow, you need Jenny Craig_" I carried Fat Leah all the way deep into theforest where no one could hear her; I tied her body to the tree with giant rope I have left here earlier. I blindfolded her because I wanted to scare her, what she did was unforgivable, and when I'm done with her I'm going after him.

I started to cover Leah's body with Honey, She started to stir "wha…What…What's going on?" her voice starting to panic with confusion, I laughed

"Who's there" she said "Get me outta here, SOME ONE HELP ME" she yelled and I laughed even harder

"No one's gonna hear your skanky annoying voice from here" I spat back to her

Her head moving side to side "NO, WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT" she screamed out loud

"SHUT UP OR ELSE" I started to spread more Honey all over her body

"What are you doing? What is that? Why are you doing this…I never did anything to you" she said her voice full of panic and worry

I ripped off the blindfold from her eyes and smacked her "AHH" she screamed she looked up and saw who was doing this to her

"You Fucking Bitch, You're so Fucking Dead" she said and I laughed

"No , you'll be though…Especially when the Wolves come out from their naps, they'll be extremely hungry, I saw Leah gulp heavily

"No…there's no such thing as wolves in La Push" she said trying to hide her fear but she was failing miserably, everybody knew Leah is afraid of the big bad wolf but I wondered how much could she take.

"Oh Yes there is, your father already seen them, and so have I" she was about to speak but I cut her off, she didn't deserve to speak, I should of just taped her mouth shut, or I could of just gave her more chloroform but what's the fun in that if she's passed out.

"Are you enjoying yourself, because I know I am"

"Gross what's that sweet smell" she asked I laughed and I guessed she would be talking about the Chloroform

"It's an organic compound with formula CHCI 3, this colorless sweet smelling dense liquid is a Trihalomethane it is also considered somewhat Hazardous."She looked so confused…what an idiot

"Chloroform your fucking Nimrod" I Flicked her forehead "Wow, you really are Fucking stupid, don't you pay attention in school?"

"Ugh, you bitch why are you doing this to me" that infuriated me inside, I stride up to her and grabbed her face tightly,

"Doing this to you, Your doing this to yourself, you and Paul are fucking disgusting having sex with each other when he is with somebody all ready " I pushed my hands after from her face and smacking her once more. "Ughh" she managed

I turned and walked a few steps then turned back around to face her, "You just had to fuck with me, didn't you; you couldn't just leave my life alone."

" I-" She tried to speak but I wasn't done

"You just had to go after Paul, didn't you, you couldn't just go after another guy in la Push, plus you're fucking psycho, all those pictures of you and Paul and just Paul alone in your bedroom made me want to hurl."

"PAUL'S MINE" she yelled, I ran to her and slammed her head against the tree "He…Is…Not…Yours; by the time I'm done with you the wolves will want a little snack, and there will be nothing left for your precious Paul" I rubbed my finger against her cheek grabbing some honey on my finger "I think they prefer something sickly sweet tonight, even though you might not be the best appetizer for them, you will have to do.

"You-…You're Lying, there…aren't any, they ain't…coming" she managed to squeak out with her hesitation seeping through

I looked daggers at her "Does it look like I'm lying, I've been through enough SHIT today" I yelled out the ending my aggravation and my rage forming even more in my body, my heart was starting to race. My body trembling "This is just going to be making my night" as I finished speaking a huge howl came across the woods and I Smiled, I looked at Leah and she was trying to wiggle herself out of the ropes but it was no use, she ain't going nowhere.

dread and hesitation coming from Leah "Don't just stand there, get me out of here before they show up"

I crossed my arms "Um…Let me think" I started to tap my chin with my finger "I think I'll just leave, before they come" I walked away from the tree I tied her too, I could hear her bitching and moaning; she screamed out "No, Don't Leave me…No…You…You…You fucking bitch no wonder Paul always comes back to me" I turned abruptly and very outraged "I was going to take it easy on you and let you go, but now I'm really going to FUCKING LEAVE YOU THERE ." I turned and ran.

"NNOOO" she cried out

A few minutes later I came to pass,

"GGGRRRRRR" I growled loudly coming towards the fucking bitch who dares to constantly fuck with my life, she looked up to my direction, she was completely terrified now. She screamed "STAY AWAY, PLEASE I'M NOT TASTY AT ALL" her heart beating like crazy

"CLAUDIAAAA COME BACK" she yelled again, I stepped even closer, she started to cry, "No, Please don't eat me" I barked and bared my teeth at her she screamed once more before complete silence. everything went quiet as Leah's head fell. I looked at her and she wasn't moving I could still hear her heart so I knew she wasn't dead…Too bad though.

I went back to the bushes and phased back putting on my dress, I walked out and back to the tree, she was still lifeless, I pushed her head back and she was knocked out, "she passed out". I laughed uncontrollably, "_This fucking bitch acts so tough, but she passes out screaming. If she wanted to pass out all she had to do was look in a mirror" _I said to myself

"Yo; Wake up bitch" I smacked Leah's face from side to side

"Yo…Fucker… Wake your Skanky ass up" she finally started to stir, I smacked her face two more times

"OOUUCHHH" she yelled, I smiled a crooked smile, she looked up and a shock of relief came upon her face

"OH MY GOD, Claudia you have to get me out of here, before the wolf comes back" trying to wiggle herself out again, I stepped back and she looked up instantly

"What are you doing, help me"

"No, why should I"

"How long have you and Paul been Fucking?" She ignored my question

"Come on, let me go" my patience was running very low

"HOW LONG" I stepped in front of her face so she could look into my eyes, so I knew if she would lie or not

"AAHHHH, stay away from me your eyes are all black" she screamed

I guess that my eyes have turned completely all black like they have gone before when I was really angry, and It was scaring the shit out of Leah and I am LOVING IT.

"What's wrong, you're not afraid are you" I teased her tremendously

"just leave me alone, I just want to go home" she cried

"Then answer my question?"

"No"

"ANSWER" I yelled

"Almost 2 years" she said sniffling, I couldn't believe my ears, and did she just really say that

"EXCUSE ME, HOW LONG?"

She looked up at me tears streaming down her face "Almost 2 years"

My heart pounded, my adrenaline seeping everywhere in my body, my throat tightening making it hard to swallow, I didn't know what to think at the moment, 2 years…2 fucking years, he was with her when he proposed to me, he was with her when I was in the hospital. I turned to her and grabbed her face squeezing it tightly

"2 Fucking years…2 FUCKING YEARS and you couldn't find your own man, 2 fucking years and you both have been lying to all of us" I kept getting angrier and angrier, my body filling with hatred, I wanted to rip her heart out, but I'm not like that, she's very lucky I'm taking it easy on her.

"You fucking hoe, as of tonight you will keep your FUCKING distance" I yelled through clenched teeth "You will stay away from Paul, you better pray to whomever you pray too, that I don't ever…EVER catch you talking or even have a small glimpse at Paul or else next time I'll feed you to the wolves myself. DO YOU HEAR ME" and I cut the rope in one sweep movement, she yelped falling to the ground

"Th...Thank you for letting me go "she said but I wasn't looking for a thank you, she was just lucky us wolves don't eat people. I stepped in front of her "You will stay away" she hesitated and swallowed hard. "Yes…Yes I'm sorry…I told Paul I wanted it to end but he wouldn't listen"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP , SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR FUCKING EXCUSES, GO HOME OR ELSE" I growled very loudly, she wasted no time, she took off running into the dark forest, I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably knowing she was running the complete opposite direction of her house….Oh Well :D

I sat in the deep dark forest for a while thinking about everything that has happened, and what I have found out, to think Paul and Leah have been lying to everybody, I can't believe Paul would propose to me when he was cheating…Wait the fucker cheated, he cheated and made me feel like nothing when I did a mistake once when he was doing the exact same thing for the past 2 years none stop. He tortures me; and he rapes me because of it.

My body filled with rage and irritation, the realization of it all seeping and running through my brain, I thought he loved me, I thought he cared, I got up from the ground filling with anger and start to head to my next prey who's going to catch it from me, but something stopped me, something so hot had grabbed me and pulled me to them and held me closer and tighter as their lips came crashing to mine, I tried to pull away but it was no use, they were much stronger than me but I tried

"Hm...What are you doing?" I managed finally getting a word in when I tried to pulled myself away from them, they let go of me and I looked up to see who my encounter was with and my eyes widened at the sight before me

"What are you doing here?" shocked

Jake's POV

I didn't know why Cleo didn't want me to go with her, I had a bad feeling creeping inside and I didn't know why but I didn't like it one bit. I went home after speaking with Cleo and she took off on me, I wanted to go but she told me if I followed she'd never speak to me again. I knew she wasn't lying. After a while at home I started to get really bored and decided to go for a run, I was very edgy so the running helped very much, all my concern and frustration I could feel fainting away with every step and stride I took, I came upon a small clearing and decided to relax for a moment. I laid down on the ground "AAAHHHOOOOO"I howled in pain, I got up to see I laid down on a porcupine. I watched as it walked to the bushes and took off, I smiled and started to lay myself down again but making sure their ain't no more porcupines or anything else lurking around, I laid down on the ground and began to relax when a huge growl came upon my ears, I shot up my head and popped my wolf ear up higher tilting my head a bit, I heard a girl scream

"STAY AWAY, PLEASE I'M NOT TASTY AT ALL"

"CLAUDIAAAA COME BACK" she yelled_ Claudia…My Claudia…Cleo_

"No, Please don't eat me" she screamed once more and I heard her start to cry, but why does this voice sound so familiar, who was it.

A bark and growling came forth and I knew that was another wolf there was no mistaking that sound, but if it is why can't I see or hear their thoughts. The girl screamed once more, then complete silence filled the air, what had happened did it eat her, was she ok, did it just leave her be now. There was nothing but the whistle of the wind in the trees, the smell of the encounters moved into my direction, a sickly sweet smell, but with a hint of honey and the smell of….Wait what is that…

I smelt once more… _EEWWW GROSS Leah_ but what's she doing in the forest this late, and this other smell, this smell I could not forget, their smell intoxicated me through my bones, I shut my wolf eyes and a clear view of a picture of my Cleo appeared. I opened my eyes and started to walk toward the bushes to see what was going on.

"She passed out" I heard a laugh, I stopped and my eyes widened, I could never forget a laugh that beautiful, and I knew it was her for sure now there was no mistaking it, but what's she doing with Leah. I couldn't help but step closer again and peek my head through the bushes.

As I stuck my head through the bushes I heard Cleo's voice, what I saw next was very funny I saw my Cleo slapping Leah's face from side to side probably trying to wake her up, hearing Cleo's voice very angry and sadistic like is very strange but very amusing right now, Leah started to wake up, as I watched the scene before me play out, I couldn't help but look around at the scene before me.

Leah was tied up to a tree, all covered with * Sniff, Sniff* Honey; _in_ w_hich in my opinion doesn't suit her well_; I saw my Cleo wearing a *Gulp* _Wow Cleo; _she's wearing a low cut black dress, I could see her bare legs, her hair was flowing all down, I could feel her tension flowing through her, I could feel her emotions, _BUT DAMMNNN that dress_ I could see every curve she has, this girl drives me insane inside…my thoughts were broken by Cleo yelling at Leah, it looked like they were talking for a while, how long was I thinking for…I laughed inside

"EXCUSE ME, HOW LONG?" _how long…how long what…what's all this about?_

I watched as Leah lifted her head and it looked like she had tears flowing down "Almost 2 years" A Heart beat pounding rapidly into my ears is what caught my attention before I could think of what was almost 2 years. I flinched as I saw Cleo grab a hold of Leah's face, her words piercing through her whole body; I felt so much pain as I watched.

"2 Fucking years…2 FUCKING YEARS and you couldn't find your own man, 2 fucking years and you both have been lying to all of us" So much hatred and rage was coming from Cleo, the pain she must be feeling

"YOU FUCKING HOE, AS OF TONIGHT YOU WILL KEEP YOUR FUCKING DISTENCE" she yelled through her clenched teeth "You will stay away from Paul,"

_PAUL _…

_"_ you better pray to whomever you pray too, that I don't ever…EVER catch you talking or even have a small glimpse at Paul or else next time I'll feed you to the wolves. DO YOU HEAR ME" she cut the rope in one swift motion, Leah yelped as she was falling to the ground. 

_So this whole thing is all about Paul and Leah being together and it sounds like they've been together for a while, but why is Claudia telling her to stay away from him, why doesn't she just leave him; now that she knows the truth. It doesn't make any sense that she would stay with him. _I started to get angry.

"Th...Thank you for letting me go "Leah said happily and full of relief; Cleo stepped in front of her "You will stay away"

I could hear the hesitation. "Yes…Yes I'm sorry…I told Paul I wanted it to end but he wouldn't listen"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP , SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR FUCKING EXCUSES, GO HOME OR ELSE" Cleo growled so loud it even scared me inside, Leah wasted no time and she took off running into the forest, I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably, then I stopped as I heard Cleo laughing uncontrollably too.

As I watched her she started to settle down, she sat down on the ground and just sat there looking around, it looked like she was thinking pretty hard, I mean why wouldn't she look at what just happened, she just found out Paul and Leah have been sleeping with each other behind her back…Paul's been cheating on Cleo; The realization of it all coming to play in my mind, I started to feel angry…My Cleo how could he do that to her, I would never ever do anything like that, I would never hurt Cleo like that, she's everything to me, she is much more than that, she deserves better than that.

I decided I had to go talk to her, just watching her like this started driving me insane, I have to talk to her, touch her, hold her, keep her safe and away from all this fucking bullshit that's happening, this isn't right to her, it isn't fair. I'm going to kill Paul when I see him, he will never go near her again, she's not going back home with him. I phased back and put on my shorts, and walked pass the bush sneaking up behind her making no noise, I watched as I felt her body tensed and she got up but I was already behind her; I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her body towards mine grasping her tighter to my body, I couldn't help myself but I crashed my lips to hers but I made sure I didn't hurt her to much, but the desire for her came over me and I couldn't help myself, she tried to pulled away but she couldn't.

She managed to move her head back away "Hm…What are you doing" pushing her body away from mine looking towards the ground, I let go of her and she looked up she looked so shocked to see me, I couldn't help but smile a bit I could hear her heart beat jump so rapidly in her chest

"What are you doing here?" she asked as hesitant as she looked around and saw the rope that was still on the floor around the tree.

"I was bored at home so I came for a run, what are you doing out here?" I asked playing stupid to see if she would tell me what happened

She looked around and then looked at me, "I…Uh…"

"Well, what's going on baby" I said as I stroked her arm up and down, she doesn't have to hide anything from me, I know she never lied to me before and she shouldn't start now

"Come on you know you could tell me anything?"

"Jake…I" I watched her features, she kept watching the ground and around us

"Why aren't you looking at me, is everything ok, if there's something wrong you know I'm here for you" she finally looked up at me and she had tears in her eyes, my heart broke at her sadness

"Cleo Baby, It's ok" I grabbed her and pulled her to me and held her tightly; she held on to me as soon as I had her in my arms; she started to cry and I held her tighter, I stroked her hair back as she cried, after a while she started to calm down, she stirred and tilted her head from my chest.

"It's all my fault" she whispered so softly only my wolf ears could manage to hear

"What's all you fault" I stroked her hair back away from her face

"Everything's my fault; maybe if I was a better girlfriend" What…What's she talking about, she spoke again before I got to make mine

"Didn't I show enough love, maybe I didn't make him happy as I thought" I had to stop her she doesn't know what she's saying, my heart started racing and my breathing started to deepen, "STOP, Stop saying that, your everything, Paul's a fucking idiot for what he's doing to you, and what you did to Leah, She deserved everything that you did" she looked up at me stunned and I watched her, she got up from the ground that we were sitting on while she was crying.

"What did you just say… Jake…did you see what happened" I looked at her and she was waiting for my answer, her breathing hitched up a notch, I got up and leaned myself against the tree "Yes I saw, I watched how you scared her " she gasped and turned her body

I laughed "It's not funny Jake, what I did was horrible, and now I'm really gonna get in trouble if she mentions anything"

"I highly doubt she'll mention anything, you pretty much scared the crap out of her, especially when you phased and showed that you were a wolf" her eyes widened and she turned to face me and looked into my eyes, her eyes kept changing its colors, I love how I could make her emotions go crazy, Luckily I know all the color mood meanings which was even more better.

"You didn't" I nodded my head "Ohh Yeah…I saw you"

"You must think I'm a monster for what I did"

"Of course I don't, you're not a monster, and you have a right to be mad"

"Anyways enough about the dumb broad" I stopped leaning against the tree and started to walk to her, I heard her breath caught as I got close to her, I wrapped my hand around her face as I stroked her cheek.

"You look gorgeous tonight, I watched you tonight and I couldn't believe how glowing you are, you made my heart skip beats, I watched all your pain and sorrow all the anger you felt tonight, I felt it all and I couldn't bare it, I was suffering inside looking through your eyes and seeing all the sadness in them" tears started to stream down her face once again and I stroked them away, she leaned against my touch gasping for air, I took my chance and Planted the most desirable and passionate kiss that carried all the love I had for this woman, she moaned at my movement tightening her grip around my waist; I deepened our kiss gripping her waist with my right guiding her towards the tree, Once I had my Cleo placed on the tree I dipped down kissing down her neck, She Gasped.

Roaming my hands around her body craving for more and more, kissing her ravishingly lustful and desirable, her hands roaming my chest every touch she made sent tingles down my spine, the power and connection between us was unmistakable, I started to kiss down her shoulders taking the dress strap down with my hands letting it fall and show off more of her delicious skin, She wasn't naked…At least not yet, Only more of her shoulders and her chest showed, I growled lustfully at her and she giggled, I sucked on her neck and she moaned loudly as I dipped my left hand down to rub the outside of her thigh, I lifted her right leg rubbing up to her ass and back down her leg, she felt so good.

Claudia's POV

Holy Mother Of Lord, he feels so good; every touch is making my inside all tousled, every kiss he planted around my neck, my shoulders, my chest, my lips all left a warm hot print on it, I could feel everywhere he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, I wanted more, I wanted more of him, As our tongues fought for domination, I pulled him closer and closer with my arms wanting all access into him, I moaned into his mouth as he lifted me not breaking our connection I wrapped my legs around his waist, I could feel his erection bulging from his shorts against my wet core. I giggled into his mouth a bit and his stopped to look at me

"What's so funny" he asked as he nuzzled himself kissing my neck once more, I felt a little embarrassed by saying it but; Hell, I'm already touching him with it.

"Nothing, I'm just wearing no underwear" he lifted his head and smiled crookedly making my inside wet inside, he licked his lips

"Mmm…Just how I like it, Hot and Wet and bare" he kissed my lips once more devouring them as he placed his hand on the back of my dress lifting me off the tree and onto grass, he placed himself between my legs pressing himself against me and we both moaned, I moaned once more as he pressed himself once again and he growled "Does my little Minx like that" pressing himself again

"Oh Yes" I managed biting my lip, as our eyes kept contact his body leaning on his left arm, I could start to feel his right hand roam over my breasts and down my stomach, my breathing hitched as his hand kept roaming down, I felt his hand on the inside of my thigh, I arched my back and gasped wanting him to go further, he turned his hand and roamed around my leg on the other side, I groaned, he smiled and gripped my ass tightly arching my leg more on him making him press himself even harder against me,

He licked and sucked on my neck making my arousal spark up even higher, Jake kept pressing himself against me making me want him even more, making me all wet and bothered I couldn't take no more of his teasing it was driving me insane inside, I need him, I want him, and I want him now.

"Ja- Jake, I need you" I managed to get out with another moan

"Does my Sexy Minx want me" he asked so seductively, I could hear all the lust through his voice, I think I'm starting to like this side of Jake that I haven't seen before.

"Yes" I said gasping

"Do you want me to touch you like this" he said softly roaming his hand down my dress taking it with him revealing my breasts as he licked one of my nipples "Yes" he stopped but his hands roamed down my stomach "Do you want me to touch you like this" as I felt his finger roam across my core "You're so Wet baby" he growled seductively "Yes" as he sucked on my breast and he ventured his finger into my wet pussy, I gasped and arched myself into him "that feels so good" I managed to squeal out "Do you want me to touch you like this" as he pumped two fingers into me making more aroused, I groaned and moaned as he brought his lips back to mine, his fingers felt so good inside of me, I could feel every movement he made, I felt my walls start to clench, "Jake I'm gonn-" I wiggled and squirmed underneath him, gripping his back digging my nails into him. "Oh Yeah Baby Cum for me" he said lustfully kissing my lips once again, he never stopped until all my waves were relinquished as I caught my breath I watched as he licked his fingers, he looked at me as he licked his second finger, he smile at me "Delicious" He looked so fucking Sexy.

"How's my little Minx" he said as he towered over my body once more showing me a perfect view of his incredible chest and abs, I roamed my hands down his chest I bit my lower lip

"She's Fine, but I think she wants more" he growled and it turned me on

"Is that so, I guess we'll have to do something about that wouldn't we"


	13. 13 Hours

**Oh My Goodness Last Chapter was a doozy wasn't it? But Here's what you've been waitinf for What's going to happen?, will she stay with Jake or will she go back to Paul? **

**Will Claudia ever make up her mind about what she wants?, will Jake Change her mind now that he has her in his arms?**

Chapter 13.

13 hours

Claudia laid in Jake's arms, she was wide awake and of course he laid there sleeping holding her tightly against him, After they had sex in the forest they picked up every evidence about what Claudia did in the forest with Leah, when Claudia seen the chloroform tube she had brought with her, she hid it right away so Jake doesn't know what was the worst part she did to Leah. They made their way to Jacob's house, when they got to Jake's house Claudia put her dress in the washer while Jake went to get her another shirt she could wear, when he finally decided to let her out of his arms. Claudia practically launched herself at Jacob when he told her his father wasn't home and he left a note for him saying; him, Charlie and Harry are getting a very early start on fishing this weekend and they won't be back until Sunday night.

Claudia never thought about anything else when she was with Jake, when she was with him it felt like there were only him and her; at one point she thought this is exactly how she felt when she was younger before any of this happened, before the imprint and before all this werewolf stuff. Jacob in the other hand was just in cloud nine, he's mind couldn't comprehend and register that his Cleo is one Wild minx, they had made love once and they fucked each other senseless twice and that's not included the forest. Jacob had fallen asleep after the last one, Claudia ended up wearing him out, so they both laid there in each other's arms and slept. Claudia only slept for about forty minutes her dreams awoken her drastically, and she'd been awake ever since, her constant nervousness and the ache in her stomach was upsetting her, her minds flowing with thoughts going a mile a minute. It was starting to get really; really late, every time the clock ticked to the next minute, she would hear it, her stomach would ache and then her head, she was trying to convince herself to get up and take a shower, but her heart was telling her otherwise not letting her body cooperate

Come on, I have to take a shower and leave – brain

No, you're not going anywhere – heart

I have to, it's getting later by the minute – brain

Who cares, your right where you belong – heart

I care, I have to do what I was supposed to do – brain

And with that Claudia careful adjusted herself slowly not wanting to wake her Jakeybear, as she moved his arm slowly away from her body he grunted, she giggled a bit inside and in a little whisper, she moved again trying her attempt once more and with success Jake moved his body leaning his back on the bed "Well that was easy" Claudia thought to herself, She made herself tiptoeing quietly to the door, the floor squeaked, she looked up abruptly to the bed but he was still sound asleep only snoring a bit now. She couldn't help but look at him and notice how adorable he looked when he slept, he looked so peaceful. But in the same time her childish side wanted to come out and jump on the bed screaming to scare him like he had done to her when she was little.

She made her way to the laundry room and grabbed her dress from the dryer, surprised that she actually got an attempt to put the dress in the dryer when Jake wouldn't allow her out of his arms. Once she was in the bathroom she turned on the hot water and started the shower, she moved to look herself in the mirror she practically jumped she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing stuff she looked once more, she couldn't look away after that her body wouldn't allow it; her eyes have become completely white, she watched herself in the mirror she felt like a cartoon character without pupils. She made her way to the shower to calm herself she couldn't look herself in the mirror no more, she started to wash her hair and body to get it out of the way when she was done she just laid herself against the wall while the hot water ran down her back soothing every tense muscle she had

Don't leave, something's not right – Heart

Everything's going to be fine I got everything under control – Brain

What if you don't, what's gonna happen than – Heart

Why don't you shut up – Brain

No, what are you going to do about your situation with Jake and Paul – Heart

I'm … um not sure yet – brain

WHAT THE FUCK, What do you mean? – Heart

Don't get me wrong I love Jacob but there's something going on with Paul, if he's been doing this I wanna know why and if I'm the problem then I shouldn't bring down Jacob especially when he is so attached because of the imprint. I have to go talk to Paul about what I found out if it's true what she told me, if they really did go behind my back for two years, he is going to catch it, I will never ever speak or see him ever again I will want nothing to do with him. - Brain

"Hey Sweet Cakes" a sexy husky voice pronounced breaking her thoughts

Claudia turned abruptly gaining her concentration again to what was going on around her, she couldn't help but smile when she saw him, he was everything to her, but she kept fighting, fighting for what she believes is right…But what Claudia doesn't know is that; something has been broken a while ago.

Claudia's PoV

"I'm just about to get out, can you hand me the towel please" I said as I pulled my hair to the side and rolling it to make the water drip down, Jake in the other hand just stood there watching my body move with ever movement I made, he licked his lips and I giggled

"Jake stop it, you're making me blush; now hand me the towel silly" Jake still watching me just stuck his hand out reaching for it not even moving his body only his arms but he was having no luck, he wasn't even close to it "Oh Goodness Jakey " I nodded my head from side to side and exited the shower on my own free will, I looked quickly into the mirror to see if my eyes were back to normal and they were, Hazel but now with a touch of aqua blue and of course with the red trim, Jacob gulped heavily as I passed him completely naked to reach for the towel, Jake couldn't help but growl as I wrapped myself in the towel to cover myself

"Down Boy" I said giggling a bit as I stroked his sculpted abs, his touch against my hand was so warm, I looked up to meet his gaze; his chocolate covered eyes were filled with such passion and desire, filled with so much lust and infatuation, I never knew a person could care so many loveable emotions within them by being with another person, but I couldn't help that that is exactly how I feel about Jake when I'm with him, or even when I think of him.

Flashback 

_5 years ago, before Claudia and Paul dated, this is Claudia's and Jake's moment together at the little cave were they to be by themselves after every bonfire. _

_As Jacob and I made our way to our special place, I could see the fire flicker at the distance and if I turned around and looked around the rock we'd see the other bonfire with our friends and family around, but now it was mine and Jake's time, We have been going to this place for a long time now we are 13 years old, younger than the rest because our birthdays were in the end month. _

_We would walk hand in hand to our place, listening to the beach water flow through the shore and crashing against the cliffs around us, I would glance up at Jacob and he'd be watching my every move, the shiver sensation that would run through my body with every ounce of desire in his eyes, how much I've never noticed before. _

_He reaches over as he sat on the sand below as we made it to our hide-out, our fire was placed in the middle of our cave hole our backs turned against the cave wall with our view of the beach ahead of us and the orange new moon above shining down, The night was clear the stars glistening, He pulls me into his arms my back against his chest, I reach to take off my flip flop and dig my feet into the sand in front on me, I laid back against him as I placed myself back he placed his face against mine so I was completely lying on him with our faces touching against each other. He stroked his hand up and down my arms making shivers go down my spine, my heavy breathing hitched up a notch as his right hand made its way to rub my stomach in circles, from all the times we've come, he hasn't touch me this much, we'd usually just lay with each other and talk, I could feel Jacob's chest move as he chuckled_

_"Why so nervous" he asked against my ear in a tiny whisper as he held on to me tighter against him, his voice made me melt inside I felt like a pile of Goo _( HAHAHA sorry had to laugh) _I tried to breath in once more but my breath caught themselves betraying me. Jake chuckled once again_

_"I guess that's a yes" as he placed a sweet tender kiss on my cheek, I couldn't help but turn my body swiftly around and look into his eyes, I could see my reflection through his glazed fire eyes, I couldn't help but ask the one question I always wanted to know, I have loved Jacob since the beginning when we first met, we have hanged – out with each other, we would come to our place to just be alone together but on the other hand he wouldn't make a move or ask me out. My heart carries for Jacob, but does his carry me._

_"Jakey do you love me?" he smiles you know I love you, but I know he was talking about the other love, "Jake I mean really love me?" he paused for a moment while he looked into my eyes "Why are you doing this" he placed his left hand cupping the right side of my face, I leaned into his touch_

_"Why do you keep holding Back" it came out in a whisper the sadness in my voice as my heart was aching to know the truth_

**End**

My thoughts were taken back, and I was back to consciousness back to reality as I heard screaming and yelling, as a big loud smashing sound came into my hearing, before I knew it I was being pulled, and pulled hard. Trying to gain my ability to move and function properly, my hearing couldn't help but injure what was happening around me

"YOU ARE NOT GOING NEAR HER" Such rage sipping through

"SHE'S COMING HOME WHERE SHE BELONGS"

"SHE'S NOT YOURS, SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU"

"SHE'S NOT LEAVING TO GO WITH YOU, OVER MY DEAD BODY"

"THAT COULD BE ARRANGED"

"NNNOOOO" I screamed as I heard the last few words being said, my heart was pounding, my body feeling so restless, I looked up as they both were watching me, "You will not touch each other" I said challenging them, this will not go down because of me I will not allow it, it'll be over my dead body if so.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were with your father?" his voice hitched up a notch, I could see his heavy panting through each breath he took.

"Go home Paul" I said to him looking daggers at him, I know I'm late…well really late to go home, but I never ever wanted him to find me at Jacob's place.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" he said as he took a small step forth, Jake placed himself more in front of me blocking Paul from getting closer, I reached around Jake to look at Paul, "Cleo-" he gasps "I'm fine Jake"

"Paul, just go home, I'll be there soon, I just took a shower at Jake's and then I was just about to come home to you" he seemed to loosen a bit, it kind of scared me a bit but at least I know nothing bad was about to happen 2:30 in the morning, I didn't have to look up at Jake to know the expression on his face, but I did anyways and the confusion running through his mind, the anger, frustration, concern. "Jake, you have to understand, I have to go with him, I have to go home"

"No, you don't, you're not going anywhere with him, you're staying with me" he reached for my hand and grabbed it in his "Cleo"

I turned my body to face Paul, I couldn't help but notice that they were both with no shirts, but I shrugged it off, there is no time for girl excitement "I have to get dressed, can you wait for me outside please" I asked

"Sure, I'll wait in the car" and at that he left through the front door and shutting it behind me, I turned and headed for Jake's room for my clothes. Jake was just standing there for a moment looking dumbfounded at me, I couldn't blame him, I have no clue what the hell I'm doing.

I started putting my dress back on when Jake made his appearance into his bedroom, but he just stood at the doorframe not speaking a word, I didn't have to know he was just staring at me, I could feel every movement with his eyes as he watched me dress myself and gather the rest of my things

"Jake I know what you're thinking?" he didn't say anything so I just continued anyways

"Please don't be mad at me, I just need to figure things out, see what's happening" trying to plead with him, my mind was so confused my heart was Fighting against me with everything but I was trying so hard to ignore it.

"You wanna see what's happening" was all he said with a little sarcasm in it, I turned around to face him, I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off before I could make a voice form in my throat

"He's controlling you, he's cheating on you, and you want to see what's happening?" his arms crossed at his chest, his eyes were filled with such aggravation.

"You're not going Cleo, I'm not going to allow you to be with someone who does things like that"

"Jake he's not doing anything, Yes he cheated but I have to confront him about it, I can't just leave it and forget about it"

"So you're going to go be with him to figure that out"

"No, I'm not going to be WITH him, I just want to talk to him, I don't want to be with him if he wants Leah" Why can't he just understand that I need to know Why.

I turned to my stuff again angry, I looked and saw, I clenched my throat tightly the lump in it hurting to go down, could I actually do that to him just so I could leave and figure this out. Do I really have to take the chance and do it, will he ever forgive me afterwards. I grabbed what I needed and poured some. Jake Please forgive me I said to myself

I heard Jake's feet start to move where I was, each step making harder and harder for me to do it, but I knew it was now or never

"He's the reason for your – "but I turned and covered his mouth with Chloroform, I held it tightly against his mouth, His arms trying so hard to restrain me but it was no use it was working way to fast, tears forming in my face "I'm so sorry Jakey" as his body fell to the ground I managed to hold a little bit of his form but not much my heart was making it weak for me, the aching pounding feel banging against my chest, I covered him up with his blanket and put a pillow under his head.

I wrote him a letter and left it on the floor beside his head; I stroked his cheek once and kissed his lips before I left. I looked into the hall mirror and wiped the rest of the tears that formed.

I got into the car where Paul was left waiting for me, I buckled my seatbelt and he started to reverse the car, The drive to the house was very quiet, the vibe I got when I came into the car was very powerful full of domination, it was something I have never felt before, I kept myself quiet because…Well cat got my tongue I couldn't say one thing, I didn't even know what to say, all I kept thinking about is what's going to happen?, what was Jacob talking about; before what I did?, maybe I should of waited until he said it, well technically I shouldn't have did what I've done, I mean…I chloroformed Jacob, Like how really bad is that.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" he said

"Huh" I replied as I snapped back from my thought looking at Paul staring at me and then back to the road

"Aren't you listening, I just asked you why were you at Jacob's house?" I could hear the frustration in his voice; I couldn't blame him, when he saw me I was in a towel, Ok shut up Claudia. ANSWER HIM

"after I had the meeting with my dad I; I got angry at the council and left" I paused to see his reaction

"Yes go on, I know that part" I looked at him raising my eyebrow, "How did you know" my curiosity creeping in

"The council called me Tonight to talk about something important, and I seen your father and he told me what happened" I turned in my seat looking in front staring right into the dashboard, the way I acted in the council room was not lady like at all, Hell that's not even me.

"Paul, -"

"Don't worry about how you acted they forgiven you, they understand don't worry so much, but I couldn't help but wonder Why" by Why I knew what he was talking about and I'm not comfortable talking to him about it.

"Can we not talk about this please, I just want to go home and eat" he looked at me funny

"Eat, it's 3 in the morning" I didn't say anything; I just crossed my arms and looked out the window.

When we got to the house I went straight to the kitchen, I went into the fridge and grabbed some eggs and the butter, went into the cupboard grabbed a bowl a plate, and the cinnamon. I started the heat and placed the pan on the stove, then I started to prepare the eggs, put cinnamon with it, and I grabbed the loaf of bread.

"I can't believe your making French Toast this early"

"Well I'm hungry, if you don't like it you can just go to bed, or you can join me, it's all up to you?"I said right back to him, not even looking where he was standing.

"Sure, I guess there are things that need to be said" I didn't say a thing I only nodded

We didn't say a thing after, I made our French Toast while he sat in the living room watch television, I also made a kettle of tea to go with it, for some reason I was so hungry and all I wanted was a nice warm cup of tea and French toast with butter syrup….MMMmmm.

As I placed the tea on the table Paul made his way to the kitchen and collected our utensils, as I passed to collect our cups, we both found ourselves between each other in the doorway, I could feel his eyes watching down at me, I didn't dare look up but my head betrayed me, I looked up at him, our breathing was irregular, his head tilted forward the pull he was giving my body; I tilted forward But stopped as I seen a Flash of Leah and Paul in each other's arms, I could hear her laugh in my head and picture her laughing with him, I pushed him away heading into the kitchen to grab our food.

Paul was at a loss, when I came back to the doorframe we were at he was still there, "Excuse me" I replied trying to get pass; he shifted his body away from the door frame and to the kitchen table in the dining room. I placed my seat "Oh Shit, I forgot the cups" I pronounced Paul shifted up quickly before I got a chance too "Here, let me get them"

He came back as I placed the food onto our plates, he made my tea for me, and I said my thank you's, we both sat in complete silence for the time being, just enjoying the meal, Well I know I was; this dish was making my body feel so much better, I don't feel weak anymore, the sweetness was delectable, as I finished I started to drink my tea, Paul grabbed our plates and put everything in the sink for me, I sat at the table quietly not saying a word not even sneaking a glance at Paul, even when he did sneak a glance towards my way.

I got up from the table and walked toward the living room where I placed my stuff and sat on the recliner with my stuff on the floor beside me, I still had my tea in my hand finishing it, Paul gladly made his way to the living room when he was done with the table, he sat on the love seat and sat there looking at me, I just took another sip of tea still not looking at him. I could feel him start to get edgy in his seat; he rubbed the top of his head

"Can you stop giving me the silent treatment; I can't handle it no more, can you talk to me please?" I looked up at his expression, the patience in his body wasn't even present, I bent over a bit towards my stuff grabbed what I wanted and flinged it at him, he flinched a bit catching it in his hand, he turned it over

"Baby – "he opened his mouth to start talking but he shut it right after

"What's wrong Paul never seen a picture of you and Leah before… please enlighten me, when was it taken, because it sure looks like a really recent one" my voice calm but with a bit insincerity and a bit of anger, I took my last sip of tea and placed it in my lap holding it in my hand.

"It's not what you think?" he pleaded, was he for real

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO SIT THERE AND LIE TO ME, WHILE I KNOW EVERYTHING NOW" I said it yelling at him standing from my seat clenching my cup in my hand; his eyes staring right into my eyes, I bet you could see the fury in my eyes.

"Tell me, I wanna know was she a better fuck than me" I spat right into his face

"You don't know what you're talking about, you're confused" he said trying to be reassuring but I knew different, I knew the truth, I seen it with my own eyes. He tried to get up but I threw my cup right at his head passing right by him

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME, YOU FUCKING DISGUST ME PAUL, YOU SIT THERE TELLING ME I'M CONFUSED WHEN I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THAT FAITHFUL DAY IN THE MALL" I yelled at him, bending the front of my body a bit, I was beyond pissed, my body I could feel start to tremble a bit, his eyes went wide as I spoke my last few given words.

I crossed my arms lifting myself a bit "Yea that's right, you remember that day; don't you" I said to him

"Please Claudia that was then, I never meant –"he looked down at his hands, hopefully he felt disgusted by himself

I started to cry now, the next question hurting my insides even when I think of it, I wiped the tears away from my face "How long were you seeing her" he looked up at me and he didn't say anything at first, I knew my answer; I bursted out crying falling to the ground below me placing my face into my hands "Paul how could you, 2 years." I managed to mumble out from each tear fall down with each hard breath trying to catch in my lungs, my heart and my brain hurt so much, the pain was unbearable

"So, How could you just sleep with Jacob, after you told me you were coming home to talk tonight" his words spilled so sickly through his mouth, I looked right at him, combing my hair back with my hands, I started to get irritated and very annoyed how dare he change this on me.

I got up from the ground I wiped my tears away "DON'T YOU DARE SWITCH THIS ON ME, THIS IS YOUR DOING" pointing my finger to myself and then towards him; he smacked my hand away and got up from his seat making me jump back away from him but it was no use the wall stopped me making me go no further as I turned my face to see the wall behind me I turned my head seeing Paul grab me and he pulled me knocking me on my feet as I stumbled "PAUL STOP" I yelled but he didn't listen he dragged me up the stairs, I held on to one part of the railing trying to gain back the top of my arm where his hand was wrapped around me very tightly

"Let go of the railing" he said through clenched teeth

"Let Go Your Hu-"I tried to say

SMACK

"Urgh" I yelped as Paul's hand smacked me across my face knocking me down a bit, I let go of the railing covering my face with my hand it hurt to touch it burned where I was hit; I felt him drag me once again the rest of the way, he opened his bedroom door and threw me first through the door and slammed it shut locking it behind him.

"Sorry I hit you but you wouldn't let go"

I was full of anger, my body trembling "Fuck You" was all I said

He watched me as my body trembled **"You Will Not Phase"** he commanded and for some reason I stop trembling I tried and tried but I couldn't phase, _WHAT THE FUCK _I screamed in my head, I looked at him with such confusion written all over my face, he only smiled

"Now what was that you were saying…I believe you said fuck you but to me, it that right" he said to me as smoothly sickening; as he placed his finger against my face, I growled at him reliving my head away from his finger.

"Ooo harsh, I like that" I wanted to gag but I couldn't.

"Don't you feel disgusted by yourself, how could you sleep with me and then Her" I dared to ask and look at him to what his answer might be

"That's just the beauty in it…I don't; you don't give me the roughness I love to have and she does"

"So she likes to get raped"

SMACK

My head turned at the impact as he smack my face once more, I rubbed my lip where he had hit me, I looked down and my hand had a bit of blood from my mouth, I licked my lip and I could taste it

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR" I yelled pushing him a bit away from me angry

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR ME LIKE THAT, I'M YOUR FIANCE" he spat right back at me, his anger filling also in his body, I could see his veins on his forehead

I started laughing "You think I'm going to be with you after all this, after I know you've been with that Fucking Cunt for 2 Fucking years" I didn't know what happened I was yelling at him at one point and then the next thing I knew he was towering over my body restraining my hands over my head with one of his hands and the other was pressing against my chest preventing me to move

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Huh, I've done everything for you, yes I did a fucking mistake and it got overboard but that's all Leah's fault, But don't you Fucking dare put this all on me, remember you also Fucked Jacob and I know you fucked him at his place tonight, his house reeked of Sex. And then you try and lie to me at his house about just taking a shower, Are you fucking Stupid or something" his words cutting so deep, such resentment and fury, such disgust coming through his voice at me

"Paul…Get…Off…Me" I said each word coming out slowly and through clenched teeth

"Why I thought you like it like this" so sadistic

"No, just leave me alone" I tried to regain my myself but he was too powerful for me, his body was around mine his feet were wrapped around my legs so I couldn't move that way, his hand holding my hands over my head, and his other pressed against my chest, I was trapped, Why did I have to come, I'm so stupid I should have listened.

"Why don't you just stop fighting, you ain't going anywhere?" As his eyes wondered down my body

"Just get away from me, I don't want you touching me" I spat at him as I felt his hand wonder around my waist, he looked up furious grabbing a hold on my jaw, squeezing it tightly, I winced at the pain he was giving me as a single tear fell

"But you'll have the little fucker Jacob touch you" he rambled his anger through his hands each word making a tighter grip around my face, I managed to get one of my hands free and started to hit him trying to get him off of me, I didn't know where I was hitting him as long as I tried to get myself out of here, swinging my hand I could see he was trying to grab a hold of my arms but I couldn't allow him to do this, "No – Stop – Get away-"

SMACK

"Ahh" another smack to my face and this one really hurt than the others, he grabs my arms and twists it behind me, the floor to my stomach and his body pressure pushing down against my back, he grabs a chunk of my hair and turns my face as he whispered in my ear

"I'm going to teach you a listen you'll never forget" my eyes widened and I gasped loudly as I felt Paul shred my dress right off my body, I screamed loudly pleading for him to stop this

"Please, don't do this, I'm sorry" but he didn't listen, I didn't think he wanted to listen to anything I said but I had to try I didn't want this to happen again, I can't let him rape me again.

"D-DON'T PLEASE" I yelled trying to squirm as I felt him move above me when I heard his zipper

"SHUT UP, THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT; SEX, YOU WANNA KNOW WHY; RIGHT?, SO NOW I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE SEX I LIKE TO HAVE" he flipped me over on my back making face him once more.

**"You are not going to fight me when I fuck you" **his words coming out so commanding again, I felt his body move hitching closer to me, his hands touched my thighs making my legs wrap around his waist, I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered sadistically in my ear "I'm going to enjoy this" He plunged himself into me, I yelped at the collision of him drilling himself into me, I tried to fight back the tears but I couldn't the pain was unbearable

"You feel so good" the words slipping through his mouth as he brought his face near my neck and start to suck on it, making his thrusts faster and harder with each time his pushed back in, "P-pplease – stop" I tried, my body not fighting him, I tried my brain was forcing myself too but I couldn't .

"Holy fuck, so fucking warm" as he lifted his body, he pressed a hand on my stomach as he made his thrusts go deeper and harder, "No – don't AAHhh" I screamed as he hit a part inside of me at that my whole body twitch and ache, with every thrust now the pain hurt more and more. As I crouched my stomach a bit from the pain

"babe, I'm gonna-" I felt his seed spill inside of me, and I cried, how could he do this to me, he fell on top of me breathing heavily gaining his energy back. After a minute he lifted his face, he met my gaze looking deep into my eyes,

"I always get what I want" he rubs my face and I felt so irritated I didn't know what I did but the next thing I knew I spit into his face, "Your Fucking Disgusting" he got up angrily rubbing the spit off his face, he bent down and grabbed me from my neck lifting me off the ground, the pain in my stomach stretching from the constant fast moving, he slammed me against the wall

"Who the fuck do you think you are, **You are never to disrespect me ever again, you will do as I say" **he commanded, his hand around my neck squeezing it tightly against the wall behind me

"Yes" my body gasped out right away without hesitation through the tightness around my neck, making it hard to breath, he loosened his grip softly but keeping it there he came a bit closer to my face

"**You will not mention one word what happened tonight" **as he smashed his lips against mine roughly making a loud smacking sound as heremoved them after, he let go of my neck and turned to walk toward the door, he unlocked it and opened it, but he stood there for a moment, he turned and watched me for a second before he spoke "Go take a shower, I could still smell him, now that's Disgusting" and he left leaving me in the room alone, I slumped down on the floor ignoring all the pain that shot up my body when I bent down, how could I let all this happen, why did I have to be at Jacob's house when I should of just came back here, then none of this would of happened.

After a while I managed to make myself move off the ground and move to the door, the large pain I was feeling is now numb from the amount of pain I was feeling, I started to hear mumbling, I could hear Paul mumbling on the phone, I stood there for a moment trying to register what the conversation was but once I got a good hearing on it, I hear him yell something very furiously, as I hear his footsteps coming up the stairs, I looked up shaking where I was, frighten out of my mind, as he came into view, I couldn't breathe my breath was caught in my throat as he saw me and grabbed me once again and threw me down the hall, he came striding towards me grabbing a fist full of hair bring my face towards his

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?"

**Oh My God.....Yea i know, Don't forget to tell me what you think ^.^ chapter 14 coming soon**


	14. Double Trouble

**Oh My Goodness Last Chapter was a doozy wasn't it? Why is Paul so mad at Claudia, is there something he's not telling her or anybody else, WHat's going to happen**

**Just incase you didn't understand the title for my last chapter, 13 hours, it was based on the fact that that's how long Claudia was gone for until the time she got home to Pauls place, which ends up in disaster for her :( **

**I Would like to thank everybody who favourite my story and for the reviews......**

**But if you Favourite my story PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW... :) I would Llove to know what you all think of it **

Chapter 14

Double Trouble

Claudia's PoV

As I finished taking my shower and a very long bath to sooth my pains and bruises from early; early this morning with Paul, I started to brush my teeth to get all the dry blood, and copper taste out of my mouth, I looked into the mirror and cried, it hurt to cry, as I looked at myself the huge bruise across my ribs where he had thrown me and I hit the corner of the door frame, the bruise on my right shoulder where he held his grip as he raped me once again for the third time; after that little phone call he had. oh and not to mention the giant sized bruise on my back

He had told me that he found out about Leah, and like a fucking RAT she is; she fucking told him everything I did, she even told him I left her there for dead for the wolves to eat her, and that a wolf actually came and almost ate her and she didn't know what happened; only waking up to me smacking her across the face so many times, he was beyond pissed, the rage in his eyes, the fury, he looked so evil, his eyes were covered and darkened by hatred, this was not the Paul we all knew, I went to lay down on the couch for a bit laying on my left side, Glad that the couch's are very comfortable and fluffy, it doesn't hurt my side as much, I couldn't lay on my back because of the bruise it hurt way too much , I was laying down closing my eyes when a massive pain struck my head as a flash came to play of the last scene before he left the house

***********

"YOU PHASED, YOU FUCKING SCARED HER PRETENDING TO FUCKING EAT HER" his words spilling with anger as he held me by my chest against the wall, I didn't know why but every time he talked about her all I wanted to do was talk right back; I start to be very Cocky and a Smartass and not caring what the consequence was, the braveness kicks in "Who said I wasn't going too" and I smirked sickly at him, rage filled in his body

"URRGHHH" he yells

WHAMM

As he grabbed my body forward and smashed it back against the wall so roughly and so hard my back dented the wall from the impact, my body falling to the ground as I held my back and my body. How could he do this to me? Why does he care so much about her if we were together for so much longer, we were engaged to be married? If he wanted her he shouldn't have broken up with her in the first place to be with me.

_***********_

_Knock….Knock…..knock….._

A knock at the door broke my flashback and brought me back to reality, I got up from the couch where I laid covering my body with a blanket, even though I didn't need it, I run the temperature of 108 degrees, but I needed it to cover my bruises that I'm hiding underneath it. I made my way to the door, the bruises making it hard a bit especially my ribs; they hurt the most, from the roughness Paul has done to them this morning. I knew I was covered up, I had nothing to worry about if someone showed up the only thing I had was a little big lip with a scratch going straight down from it, Luckily the swelling went down from my lip so now it doesn't look so bad. My face was still red from the hits I got; so I covered it up with foundation so it wouldn't show.

I opened the door and I was beyond shocked, what's he doing here, I'm surprised he even step foot in La Push, I was watching him and he looked happy to see me, but that all changed instantly as he looked closely to my face, the concern and worry, everything in my body went blank, as I watched he stepped forth

"What happened to you Darlin'?" his southern accent coming to show his concerned sensitive side as he placed his icy hands on my still burning face

"I'm fine, it's nothing I got into a fighting with Leah again yesterday at Emily's place" I moved my hands up to his hands moving them away from my face, it still hurt to touch but his hands helped a bit.

"You know you should stay away from that girl, she's trouble and you don't need to keep getting into fights with the human" trying to be sympathetic but it was funny when he called her human since were Way; Way above Normal.

"What is it you wanted" I asked him as I opened the door more for him to enter, he walked in and looked around

"Jasper-"

"I've been worried about you, for some reason ever since our talk I haven't seen you, and every time I get close to your house…" his words trying to come out I have never seen jasper so worked up like this before he looked like he was in a trance looking down toward the ground I placed my hand on his shoulder, he looked up abruptly "What's going on with you Cc, what's happening that you're not telling everybody" his unease coming to play, my mind was just going bonkers, everything replaying in my head, everything that's has happened to me since our talk, all the guilt, frustration, anxiety, my pain, the way I feel harassed, betrayed, disgusted, used.

"CLAUDIA" Jasper yelled shaking me

"Ahhh" I shouted crutching my body away from his hands, Jasper had his hands on my shoulders shaking me, the movement also moving my rib cage; the throbbing pain aching with each motion he made and mine for trying to get out of his grip

"Cc are you okay? you were like hypnotized or something" he asked

"Yea I'm fine" trying to be reassuring but it barely came out in a whisper

"No you're not your hurting everywhere I could feel all your pain, what's going on, what aren't you telling me" I looked in to my friends eyes and the worriness he has for me, but I couldn't tell him, I couldn't tell no one, even if I tried, the words are in the tip of my tongue but they won't form coming out

"Jasper I'm fine, I haven't been feeling well since yesterday" I tried to be encouraging, trying to make him believe but it's so hard when it comes to Jasper because he feels everything, I turned around from the doorway where we were standing and started to walk toward the kitchen, I walked in and started to put water into the kettle and placed it on the stove, I needed to relax I could feel myself starting to get nervous, I could hear a soft whisper come from Jasper "Can't you just tell me what's really going on?" he asked as he placed his hand on my right shoulder and spun me, and Like an idiot I am I winced at the pain and the blanket came off my right side revealing my entire right side, now really regretting wearing a tang top but it was the only thing I could wear without hurting my shoulder and hold my ribs in place without it moving so much, it was comfortable for me this way, and I wore pajama bottoms covering my legs, But the gasp and the expressions on Jaspers face was something else

"What the Fuck happened to you?" he asked as he came closer to me agonized

"It's nothing I fell" I said as I nodded my head from side to side trying to act like an idiot as I lifted the blanket back on my shoulders to cover up, preventing from showing my back to him, I tried to get my tea cup prepared but Jasper wouldn't allow it

"That's not from falling, who did this to you, I know those bruises didn't come from Leah?" he asked as a growl came forth in his chest and I looked up at Jasper as the anger filled in his eyes

"WHO WAS IT, WAS IT JAKE OR PAUL" you could hear the Venom seeping through his teeth my eyes widened as he said their names, to think he was actually starting to figure it out a bit but he couldn't, I couldn't allow him to figure anything out, "Jasper don't act like that, come on please" I told him but it was no use as he left the kitchen and started to pace the house, as I seen his form leave I took off after him, trying not to hurt myself even more "Jasper stop- what are you-" I stop in mid-sentence ;he was sniffing the house

"Jasper…Why are you sniffing my house for?" he didn't say anything he just kept smelling as I watched him, he would always look at me and then start sniffling again, he made his way to the stairs and he growled immensely, I gulped heavily as I tried to think of a way to get him away from upstairs and the smell that cared there.

"Why don't you come back down here huh, and we'll talk; how's that sound" I tried to be understanding to him, but even if I wanted to tell him or anybody, I can't; I couldn't the words will not come out. I'm in so much pain all I want to do is crawl into a warm place and lay there for days sleeping soundlessly peaceful, but that'll never happen not as long as this is happening.

"JASPER DON'T" I yelled as he sped up the stairs in vampire speed, the next thing I heard was a loud scream come from upstairs, I gulped heavily as he made his way in front of my face in a second flat from up the stairs, we were practically inches away from each other, I could feel his breath on my face

"YOU BETTER TELL ME EVERYTHING" he said his anger spilling through his words, I knew he was pissed, his eyes were clouded his eyes weren't golden anymore they were getting black, like he was getting very thirsty by getting angry.

"Uh…I…Uh" I stuttered nothing forming at all, I was too much in shock to say anything

"What's going on here?" Paul's voice came ringing into our ears as we turned and saw Paul standing at the entrance hall staring at us all puzzled

"What are you doing here Leech" Paul said to Jasper staring daggers at him, Paul and Jasper have never liked each other…Ever. They couldn't stand to be in the same room together, first time they were it didn't end very pretty. Jasper says Paul has a bad attitude and he tells me he feels something different from Paul not like all the others, and Well Paul don't like Jasper because well Jasper is a Vampire, and one time he caught me and Jasper hugging once and he thought something was going on but we straightened it out. I was watching them and Jasper just looked at Paul for a moment "I'm here for Claudia actually" he said to him

Paul made his way to me and placed his hand around my waist "Well she's not going anywhere today, she isn't feeling well", I tried not to move from the pain, once he placed his hand up around my ribs the pain shot up drastically, Jasper looked at me as soon as the pain was in my body

"I think Carlisle can check if everything's okay with her" he said as he looked at me, I watched his eyes and I could tell he was trying to make me agree with him, Hell I wanted to go, I want to get out of this house but that would mean Carlisle would see the bruises and then everybody will find out about what happened I mean Paul hasn't even seen the bruises, he hasn't seen them, after he left this morning around 5, he hasn't come back until now, which is 8 in the morning, I really couldn't handle everybody spit out their sympathy for me, I'm sorry but that's not going to happen.

"No, that's ok she's fine; Now…I think I'd like it if you'd leave my house" Jasper looked up at Paul and he grimaced at him angrily, Paul let go out my side and made a step forth, it looked like he was just about to attack my best friend, jasper looked like he wanted to rip Paul's head off right there, they both were inches from each other, looking daggers into each other's eyes

"Guys stop, enough" I said

"Paul please" I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder

"Jasper you too, I'll come see you guys when I feel better okay, tell Bella I'll call her to come pick me up" he didn't watch me at first, the guys just kept staring at each other with growls in their chests

"HEY, ENOUGH I SAID" that made my head pound; I yelled right at them; Fucking Guys I don't know why I bother half the time

Japer was the first to speak "Fine, but promise you'll come see us soon, Esme and Alice miss you"

"Awh no Rosalie" I said sarcastically trying to break the tension, he laughed as he broke his contact with Paul and looked at me

"No, you know Rose always the Bitch she is"

"Okay I'm gonna go" he said ignoring Paul totally now as he turned his body facing me

"I'll walk you to the door" I said, we made our way to the door and Paul made his way up the stairs, Oh GOD.

Jasper turned abruptly as I flinched as I wasn't expecting him to do it. He placed his hands on my face "come with me now, let's leave, you don't need to be here" it came out in a whisper for only me and him to hear.

"Jasper- I – I can't I'll see you soon, I promise" I tried to reassure him but I don't think it was doing any work, as I saw his teeth clench "Please, Don't make this hard" I pleaded

"But-" he stopped his speaking as we heard Paul coming down the stairs, he looked up over my head and then back to me

"I'll see you soon" he said a little louder as he hugged me softly without hurting me, he whispered in my ear only for me to hear, "Don't forget what I said" and he let go carefully and looked into my eyes before he left through the door in Vampire speed. I walked over a bit and shut the door, I turned and I was startled as Paul's figure was right in front of me staring down

"What was he doing here?" he asked normally

I opened my mouth and mumbles were coming out, he was scaring me just being in front of me like this

"DIA" he yelled

"He just came a few minutes before you came home, he just came because I haven't talked to anybody in a long time" it came out so fast, I was pressing my back against the door, wishing it could go deeper

"Are you lying to me" he asked sounded kind of demanding

"No I swear" I pleaded, he looked at me for a second and then regained his composure

"Okay, I believe you" he said calmly, he was about to turn but then he paused and looked at me up and down

"Why are you wearing a blanket, we run 108 degrees" I looked at the blanket and clutched it tighter against me

"I just – uh – I was lying on the couch earlier and I had it with me" I said hesitating like an idiot, but at least I wasn't lying. He took a step forth and brought his hands to the blanket around me

"Ok, you're not lying down anymore so I don't think you need it" trying to get the blanket off my body, but I was clenching it tightly against me preventing him from doing it, he hasn't seen the wounds he has given me, the bruises he has left from doing his thrashing against me.

"I don't want too, can you leave it please" I asked nicely towards him, without hesitation he let go dropping his hands to his sides

"I'm gonna make my tea and have a bath, excuse me" I said very softly as I heard the kettle whistle on the stove and he moved his body away from mine, as I walked to the kitchen I could feel his eyes on my back, I grabbed my cup from the cupboard and grabbed the kettle from the stove and shut it off, I placed the tea bag in and the hot water in my Big TinkerBell cup, as I waited for the tea to settle in the water, my feelings were overworking my body I felt Tired, Depressed, Sad, Uneasy, Afraid, Insecure, Angered, Harassed, Stressed, Tensed, Alarmed, Fearful, I am totally Overworked, I bent down over the counter placing my hands on my forearms , I winced at a little pain struck my stomach and my ribs with me bending my body, I totally forgot I was hurting for a moment there, just thinking about how I was feeling, I lifted my head remaining on my arms and I was looking into the toaster, but that wasn't what caught my eye, my eyes is what did it, they were changing colors drastically, my pupils were changing and swirling into black, gray, red and then brown, how much I was starting to hate it showing everything I was feeling, Oh My God was it like this when Paul was talking to me Oh my God I hope not even when Jasper was here, jasper knows everything he knows exactly how I was feeling, I couldn't hide it even if I wanted too. I said in my head, I started to panic inside

I got up "URGH" to fast actually as I held on to my body but the blanket managed to fall off me and onto the floor

"Holy Fuck" I said, I carefully bent down to pick it up off the floor, holding onto the counter with my left helping me bend down, I grabbed the fabric and lifted myself, I stopped where I was, Paul was standing not a few feet away from me, I didn't even hear his feet in the house coming to the kitchen, I thought he went to watch television or something.

He just kept staring at my wounds, watching every part of the front of my body, my shoulders and my ribs.  
"Baby –"he was at a loss for words as he stepped closer and his hands out covering his mouth from the scene before him, I started to sob

"Don't come closer" I raised my hand up to stop him but it wasn't any good

"Ohh baby, I'm so sorry" he started to cry, as he watched and touched my right shoulder examining it. Why is he crying he's then one that did this?

"Don't Please" I tried to move a bit but he only spun me a little bit more and he turned my back facing him I heard a huge gasp coming from his chest "What have I done?" he said it mainly a whisper probably not for my ears to hear but I heard it anyways, and I felt irritated. I turned around facing him, "Yes, What have you done?"

"Dia please- "he spoke as tears were falling down his face "You don't know how horrible I feel, I'm So So Sorry" Why Is he being like this, he should of thought about that before he hit me

"Don't you dare stand there and tell me your sorry Paul…I'm in so much agonizing pain because of you" I started to cry now, and it hurt, the pain in my back was starting to ache again, my ribs would pound when I started to breath heavy from crying trying to gain more air into my lungs.

"Why…Why did you have to do it?" I managed to get out

"I'm not going to talk about this" he said as he tried and make himself leave but HELL NO I wasn't going to allow that, I've been through Fucking Hell not to know the reason for it all. I grabbed his arm and pulled making me the one in front of him, I was so mad; I kept panting my anger filling

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME, WHY DID YOU DO IT?' he wasn't saying anything, he kept clenching his teeth preventing him from opening his mouth, I did the bravest thing I could have ever done, I gathered all the strength I had left and punch him across his face, his head turned a bit, I gasped and covered my mouth quickly as soon as it was done

He turned and looked at me as he had his hand on his face

"Paul-" I said stunned through my hands covering my mouth

He yelled right at me "FUCK…YOU WANNA KNOW WHY, IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S FUCKING PREGNANT THAT'S WHY" my breath caught in my throat, did I really just hear him right

"She's- she's pregnant" I choked out shocked out of my mind "And it's yours… she's…she's carrying your child, the ch-child that me and you planned to have, She's pregnant" I kept talking mumbling on. Paul placed a hand on my left shoulder and I looked down dumbfounded but then I regained my composure realizing what he had just said, I moved my body away from him, "Don't You Dare Touch Me" I spat at him furious my head was pounding but I didn't care I wanted Paul away from me, I don't want to even look at him right now, I was so disgusted, how could he get another girl pregnant.

"Dia Stop" he tried

"NO, YOU GOT HER PREGNANT PAUL, YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO HAVE A BABY WITH ME BUT IT'S OBVIOUS YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN ME" I yelled at him, my fists clenched, he looked depressed "don't say that, I Love You So Much Dia"

"STOP SAYING THAT" I said as I stomped one of my feet on the ground "I NEVER EVER WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU BEAT ME AND RAPE ME, BECAUSE YOU FIND OUT YOUR AFFAIR IS HAVING A BABY"

"NO I DID IT BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH AND YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU GET, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A PREGNANT WOMAN"

"HOW COULD YOU FUCK HER BEHIND MY BACK AFTER 4 YEARS TOGETHER"

"HOW COULD YOU FUCK JACOB AND STILL COME BACK" he spat right at me, our yelling going back and forth; back and forth then I stopped where I was, he was right why am I here

"Your right, Good- bye Paul, Have a nice FUCKING LIFE WITH YOUR CUNT BABY MOTHER" and I ran as fast as I could ignoring the entire throbbing pain that was shooting up my body, I grabbed my keys quick time as I passed the key holder and ran into my car, starting the ignition, Paul was running outside the house chasing after me when the car started, and my heart was pounding, scared out of my life, I sped quickly reversing my car and taking off, he was so close and gaining, I sped quickly as I put the car in first gear to get the fuck out of here and away from him, finally going I watched in the rear view mirror and Paul was running after my car, I sped faster down the street, not even know where I'm going, all I knew was I wanted to get out of there and I'm glad I did but I still felt like this wasn't over, it was far from over.

Jacob's PoV

I woke up with a splitting headache, trying to get up was a doozy I fell walking to the bathroom to wash my face and grab some Advil, I walked back into the room wondering where Cleo was. But then something sparked in my head and I remember Claudia putting something over my mouth but what was it, but whatever it was it knocked me out quickly. I looked onto the floor and I saw a letter lying where I woke up, I bent over and snatched it from the ground and opened it

_Jake, _

_Please forgive me for chloroforming you but it was the only way you'd let me leave, please understand that I love you so much and I am only going with him to find out what happened, to find out the truth, Please I ask for your forgiveness, don't be mad at me, I care for you very much, Please Jake : (_

_Your Love _

_Cleo_

I crumpled the paper in my hand furious, "This is all His Fault" I said

Ring...Ring… the house went; I turned my head listening to it I didn't even want to pick it up

Ring…Ring… But what happens if it's Cleo and she needs me, I practically ran towards the living room falling over the broken hall table that I threw towards Paul this morning

Ring… I reached for the phone taking it off the hook

"Hello hello" I said twice not knowing if they hung up or not

"Jake you okay man" Embry voice came over the phone

"Embry, it's just you" I said disappointed it wasn't Cleo

"Oh thanks nice to know you care so much" he said sarcastically

"Shut up Embry" I laughed "I thought you were Claudia"

"That's ok, Um I called because Sam called all of us and he said we all have to go to his place for a meeting he has to tell us something important, he tried to call you earlier but you didn't pick up"

"When do we have to go" I said as I yawned and rubbed my eyes awake

"in like 20 minutes, so hurry your ass up, I'll be there in a few minutes" he said laughing

"Yea yea see you soon"

"Peace" and we hung up; I scratched my head and looked at the clock it was 11: 20 in the morning, "Wow She gave me a lot of it" I said as I went back to the bathroom to have a quick shower

When Embry came to the house he asked what happened to my dad's favourite table and I ended up telling Embry everything that happened last night with Claudia and I told him Paul showed up at the house and I threw it at him when he tried to get close to her and it was all for nothing because she ended up going with him anyways, he asked me why the hell I even let her go, I told him she chloroformed me, and he laughed uncontrollably, I punched him in the arm, and of course he stopped laughing immediately and now were late for the meeting because we ended up fighting like little Spazzes in the middle of the street walking to Sam's place.

"So do you think she'll come back" the wonder in his voice; I shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know, I hope so"

"That's so fucked up what happened? How could she just go back to him like that? But hey don't get me wrong Paul's my friend and everything but how could you do that" his confusion is the same guess as mine

"I know, but I really don't know she said she had to figure things out, like what's there to figure out? He cheated on her, he's the reason for her accident at the cliffs and I don't think she knows that part or she wouldn't even have left this morning." My heart was aching as I spoke of her, kicking a pebble in front of me, how could she do this to me, how could she do this to us, I feel like there's something wrong that there's something not right. I feel so alone, so empty, I need her so bad, I need to feel her, and look at her beautiful smile, I missed her so much it hurt to know she's away from me.

As we made it to Sam's place we walked inside and everybody was there Emily was in the kitchen preparing Cookies for all the wolves in the house, and did it smell Delicious, I looked around and Embry was making his way to Jared, and Shoved him right off the recliner, Laughing away; Quil and Seth who were also sitting in the living room playing video games were yelling at them to move away from the T.V ; I looked to my right; Paul and Sam were talking amongst themselves, I felt such anger rise up in me when I seen Paul, I clenched my hands into fists, I started to walk towards them when Emily came running in front of me

"Hey Jake, Can I talk to you in the kitchen please" she asked her voice so soft and gentle, I could never say no to Emily she was too nice and caring to say no too, I calmed quickly and replied

"Yea sure" as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen

"What's up Em" I said as I scooped a spoon full of Cookie dough from the bowl

"HEY, those aren't even cooked yet...JAKE…save some for your brothers" she said as I placed another spoon full in my mouth

"Did you talk to Claudia yet" she asked standing beside me on the counter leaning away from everybody

"I seen her yesterday but she ended up going back to Paul" disappointment in my voice realizing this might actually be it, realizing that she might just stay with Paul and leave me. My Imprint, My life taken from me.

"Well don't tell anybody but I heard Paul and Sam talking earlier" I gasped teasing her

"Mrs. Emily Uley have you been eavesdropping" she laughed a giggle and slapped my arm

"Shh, do you want to know or not" I nodded, she looked over and then came back and looked at me coming closer a bit as she whispered

"Claudia left Paul this morning, she found out Leah's pregnant with Paul's baby" she smiled

My jaw dropped "Does anybody else know this?" she looked behind me again to see if anybody was listening then she brought herself back "I only told Jared because it's his sister and he has a right to know, but he hasn't said anything, he's pretty pissed off too, he's keeping his composure because of Sam"

"So Where's she now" I turned my head around even though I knew she wasn't here, but wondering where she could be, I begged that she was alright and not near a cliff or anything, hoping that she was at Bella's or at the Cullen's, I know Esme and Alice love Claudia so I knew she'd be okay there.

"I don't know I thought she might have went to your place after that" she said puzzled

"No, I just finished waking up when Embry called to come here" Emily looked like she was in thought for a moment "I hope she's okay, I wish she just came here or something" she sounded so sad for her best friend "Don't worry Em; I'm sure she'll show up" I hope I said in my head, my reassuring not even coming closer to what I am really feeling.

"I think I'm going to call Bella and see if she seen her yet" Emily said as Sam called me into the living room, as I made my way to the living room, and sat on the floor beside Jared; Seth and Quil sat on the couch, while Embry was on the recliner that he shoved Jared off earlier, and Emily I could see walk up stairs and popped open her cell.

"What up Bro?" Jared said pushing me a bit to the side, "Do you know where your sister is?" I whispered leaning my body to him when I leaned against the wall; he only nodded his headed from side to side replying no. FUCKING CHRIST, WHERE COULD SHE BE I yelled in my head.

Sam started _"I have called this meeting because I have some important news to tell everybody"_ we could tell he was serious because his alpha voice was coming out.

_"I know that this is going to be very difficult for everybody to understand, but I will be dropping my position as your Alpha" _

WHAT – We all said in unison; Emily screamed from up the stairs from the loud noise that came from all of us

_"You okay babe"_ Sam asked right away "Yea I'm fine, you all scared me when you yelled" she said, obviously she didn't think we'd react like this, but Paul in the other hand just stayed calm and collective against the wall near Sam

"Sam I just joined I can't do this by myself" Seth said aloud

"Sam your joking right, what are we suppose to do" Quil asked after Seth asked his question, we all could feel the tension in the room

_"Guys slow down, Let me explain please, lately I have been having meeting with the Council chiefs and they have ask me to become one also, I will be helping other reservations just like ours, you all must understand this is what I want is to help others, exactly how I help you all"_

"But Sam" Seth replied, Sam looked at Seth "Seth I will still be here but I'm just not going to be your Alpha any more, Plus you have all your brothers to help you out" I cut Sam off of his speaking if he's going to be dropping out as our alpha then who's going to be the new Alpha

"And who do you expect to be our new Alpha" I asked, everybody looked at me and nodded their heads and looked back at Sam, Embry spoke afterwards

"Yea, who are we suppose to be taking orders from, did you and the council already suggest somebody?

"Actually yes we have, the council chiefs and I thought hard and we thought Jacob would be a good choice" I lifted my body up from the wall I was leaning against stunned and shocked "But Sam I'm not ready to be Alpha" he put his hands up to calm me

_"Relax Jacob, we thought about how you might feel about that, that's why we chose somebody else, until you are ready to become Alpha yourself" _I relaxed my form and leaned back again on the wall, I thought about it for a moment and looked around the room, like who could it be, I know it's not Seth, or Quil, or Embry, I know that for a fact it's not Paul it can't be, It could be Jared, he's has the ability to boss us around, he already does anyways, It's a choice between Jared and Paul but I highly doubt they would choose him.

_"We have chosen the most reliable and strongest we have and the one who is able to command you all without negativity" _Sam said looking at us all, obviously they have thought about this long and hard

"Well who is it" Quil said getting annoyed of the suspense

"SAMM SAMM" Emily screams running down the stairs, everybody looks and Sam grabs Emily in his arms "What's wrong"

"It's Claudia, they found her car in a ditch, and she's nowhere to be found" she said freaking out in Sam's arms, we all stood up waiting for the confirmation

"Where's her car" I asked Emily stepping forward toward them, I heard a small growl come from Paul, but I ignored him

"They found it near the Olympic forest waterfall a little north of forks, The Cullen's are already searching for her" she started to sob in Sam's chest as Sam placed his hand on her head rubbing it gently

"Alright Paul your Alpha" Sam said to him

Paul nodded and looked towards us, **"Quil go with Seth and take all east side of the area"**

"Wait WHAT, I'm not taking orders from Him" I spat

"Why don't you just Shut up Jake, We have to find Claudia" he said to me and I looked at him

**"Jared you're going north and North West of the area"**

**"Embry and Sam will go south of the area"**

**"Jacob and I will stay around the area and check here" **he replied to us as his Alpha voice came out and commanded us of our duties, and we all nodded in agreement, even though I do not like Paul being the new Alpha, and me being the one having to go with him, I really don't know why he chose me to go with him, all I really want to do is rip his head off and feed it to a bunch of Wild Wolves, but hey that's just me.

"Emily stay inside, I'll be home as soon as I can, get Bella to come over" as his kiss Emily bye

As I made my way out the door Quil, Seth, Embry followed behind, "Watch closely and carefully you guys, she couldn't have gone that far" I said to them; they all nodded Paul and Sam came outside after wards; we all ran towards the forest behind Sam's new house, We all pulled down our pants and tied it to our legs and we all phased as Quil phased into his deep chocolate brown fur even though it was lighter on his face, Embry was gray with darker spots on his back, Jared was his medium brown color, our newest member Seth is the color of the sand, and I still must say I don't really trust him too much since I still remember I heard him wanting to hurt Claudia, but I don't think he'll do anything anyways, I'm just keeping my guard up. As I looked at my friends before they all left Sam spoke a few last given words.

"Be careful my Brothers, Watch each other for Danger" As We all took off to our destinations.

************

PLEASE REVIEW :)

**OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO CLAUDIA IS SHE OK?????? WHat's going to happen, what made claudia's car go in a ditch, Will she be okay, **

**How will Everybody cope with Paul as Alpha.**

**Oh just in case you all didn't understand Sam wants to become a Council Chief to help others, and the reservations, he will still help them out when needed but he will not be their Alpha no longer.**


	15. Wheres and Hows?

**Hey everybody**** So So Sorry took so long, something screwed up but now it's okay, but yes Chapter 15 is FINALLY FINALLY UP and i promise you will enjoy every second of it.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think, I know i enjoyed writing this chapter very much and i enjoy reading it also**

******~~***~~**

**So what do you think Happened to Claudia Will she be okay? Did something really bad happen to her? **

**Will Paul ever get Claudia Back? **

**Will Jake keep fighting for her? **

**Will the guys find Claudia when they get to their destination?**

**~~***~~**

Chapter 15

Where's and how's?

Claudia's PoV

"Why don't you just leave me alone" I pleaded to the Vampire before me as he was striding towards me

"Please don't be scared my child; I'm only here to help you" he said so politely; he sounded like he was an ancient vampire a very ancient vampire but he looked so young; so defined. He was pale like the others of course, but his eyes were somewhat different, they weren't Topaz, nor were they red, they were a blue-green with a hint of yellow around for the rimming, his eyes were hypnotizing, they were nothing like I've seen, I thought my eyes would change colors to different things but I wish I had his. He had long shiny Auburn chestnut hair that went up to his shoulders, he was dressed very fashionable, he was medium built, I'd say he could come close to the same size as Jake just a bit taller. But I got to say he is very cute…for a Vampire

"Please I just want to go home" I begged him

"All in good time sweetheart" he had a smile that showed so much kindness

"What happened" I asked as my head started to throb a bit, he came towards me and sat on the bed next to me…WHAT THE FUCK… I looked around and I was in a bedroom, but before I could do anything, the man placed his hands up

"Just try to Relax" as he placed his hands on my head and a great sharp sting struck my head as a flash came into my mind

_The encounter_

_I ran and ran but it was no use they were chasing after me, and I was no match for them, especially since I can't phase, I tried and tried but my body wouldn't allow it ever since Paul commanded me not too, I still don't know how he did it and I don't know why my body co operated with it. After my car went in the ditch because one of the Vampires were in the middle of the road, I knew it was a vampire I could smell them when I was driving, When I took off into the forest that was beside the ditch, I tried to run as fast as I could, My body was aching so badly, the pounding against my ribs from each movement I made with my feet, shot up new and more powerful pains right through me, I felt like I could die right here and now, but I didn't want to, I can't die like this not by Vampires, not by my stupid bruises and pains, I have to get out of here._

_"Don't you just love to chase food" one of the male Vampire voice said to the other, as their fast movements were around me watching my every move, my heart was racing pounding against my chest._

_"Don't Fall" a girl voice was heard as I felt a slight push on my back and I was shoved 20 feet into the forest before I hit the ground roughly and rolling a couples times before my body completely stopped on my stomach against the ground, tears started to stream down my face from all the agonizing pain that I'm injuring. I tried to get up, bring my hands up and placing them on the ground to lift me, I could hear them talking whispering to each other, can't they tell I'm not normal I'm a werewolf and my blood would taste disgusting to them, I know they smell disgusting to me, it was hurting my throat breathing in their scent, I could tell there were 3 vampires, A female, and 2 Males_

_"I want her dead, I want first bite" the female voice said to the other 2 that was with her,_ "What the fuck, why does this happen to me" I said in my head

_"Patience Christie, you'll kill her"_

_"Christie" I managed to mumble out as I lifted my body off the ground and faced my intruders, I limped on one of my legs as I held on to my stomach and my side with my arm, One of the Males was about 5'6 skinny, he had blonde short shaggy hair, he wore baggy dark blue Jeans, and he had a rip going across where his knees were, his black t-shirt showed his defined muscles as his arms were crossed against his chest; he looked like a rocker type. The other male was different he was older, older than the other two, he had black hair that was tied nicely in a ponytail but he looked to be the scariest one of them all, he was about 5'8, he wore black jeans and a white shirt underneath his black leather jacket, the other…the female, She had her hair down, she wore light blue jeans with a pink V neck shirt, as I looked at her I smiled and laughed, it hurt to laugh but I couldn't help it_

_"What are you laughing at pest?" she said taking a step forth taking her guard_

_"I'd never think that I'd ever see you again Christie and to think you still look as hideous as you were before when I chased you out of La Push" I said towards her not breaking eye contact, I'd think if I distract them enough, the others would find out I'm missing and they would come looking for me…I hope._

_I heard a growl from inside her chest, "You should be very afraid Claudia; you don't know me anymore" _

_"I know enough, that you shouldn't have come back" I spat back at her, as I held my ground, if there's one person I dislike more as much as I despise Leah is Christie, Jacob's ex girlfriend and psycho stalker. It was okay at first when they dated but after a while she'd follow him everywhere, always wanted to know where he was going and what he was doing; She was always at his house and sometimes she went there and stayed when he wasn't there, it scared Billy after a while; she even tried to break me and Jake one time at our special place, we weren't doing anything we were just laughing and joking around, but she freaked out anyways and trust me it didn't end very good….For her : )_

_I could hear her growl through her chest, "ENOUGH" the taller scarier guy said aloud his voice booming through the forest and into my ears. Christie calmed herself quickly as the taller one stepped forth towards me, "You must excuse my new member, She's Quiet TEMPER- MENTAL" he said the last part looking daggers at her, "Hmph" she said as she crossed her arms, he turned his face around and watched me again, I looked into his red crimson eyes his voice polite but with a sadistic tone behind it _

_"Let me Introduce myself; My name's Christophe" he said as he made his way around my body; I felt a jolt of ice cold shiver go down my spine, he pointed towards the other male of the group, "This is Alex" as he also made his way around my body, imitating the other, "And of course I believe you know Christie" I looked at her and she was making her way around me, she grimaced at me, and I growled towards her way. _

_I yelped as I felt someone tug at my hair pulling it back and a kick behind my knee making me kneel to the ground, agonizing pain went running through my body "Now; now; no need for that" he said against my ear holding me tightly against him_

_"What… do you… want" I managed to get out as his hand was still wrapped around my hair, holding me against him, I didn't know what to think I'm in so much pain, My leg felt like it was broken, My heart was racing uncontrollably that it was hurting every time it beat against my chest, I feel so weak and light headed I feel like I could faint any moment but I couldn't allow that, as the older man Christophe came into my view_

_"We've come for you" he spoke easily and so much confidence in it, my eyes widened as he stepped forth getting closer to me, I flinched back but it was hard from the Vampire known as Alex was holding me and his frame would not budge an inch. _

_"I've been wanting to me you for sometime" as his icy finger made traces down my face and around my cheek "Christie has told us so much"_

_He placed his hand up and motioned for Alex to lift me up from the ground and let go, as he lifted me off the ground it was a quick swift motion but it still hurt, I felt his hand loosen and I was able to look down normally, I grabbed my hand up and rubbed the back of my neck from the pain that was shooting there, my head started to pound. _

_"Just leave me alone please; I just want to go home" I pleaded, the man was about to speak but something stopped him; he was not longer in front of me, I was shoved a few feet into the air and back down to the ground my body crashing down_

_"CHRISTIE" the man yelled _

_I tried to get up but I was kicked on my side "AHH" I yelled as the pain is excruciating painful, the blow to my side caused me to spit blood from my mouth as I tried to lift my body from the ground once again, my sight starting to lose its sight, everything going black I can see black dots everywhere, I could see the blood dripping down in front of me as I watched the ground below me, The smell of blood…My Blood was every where_

_"ALEX GET A HOLD OF CHRISTIE"_

_"NOO, I WANT HER" I heard Christie yell her voice piercing venom through it, such hatred_

_I felt my body being lifted off the ground and I thought I could see Christie lifting me but I was dropped instantly as Alex grabbed a hold of Christie getting her to let go of my neck, the agonizing pain in my body running through me ,all the blood, the scratches, scrapes, bruises, maybe even broken bones but it was too hard to tell every little part of my body was pounding, I felt like I was dying, I started to figure out this is where I'm going to die…right here…by three vampires, I never got a chance to say good-bye to my parents and tell them I Love Them so much, and poor Emily and Bella, they'll be so depressed, My brother; my savior from all; now I feel bad for the way I left things with him; if he only knew now that he will always be my number 1, and most of all I never got to be with Jacob, I never got to see him one last time; kiss him one last time; Touch his gentle face; tell him how much I really do love him. I left Jacob heartbroken and this is my punishment for it._

_SMASHH WHAMM _

_CRACKKK_

_"NNOOO"I heard Christie yell_

_"CHRISTIE RUN, GET OUT OF HERE" my hearing coming back to the noise around me but I couldn't get up I couldn't see what was happening_

_"LEAVE HER BE AND NEVER COME BACK" a new voice came upon my ears_

_"YOU'LL REGRET KILLING ALEX, I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU" Christophe's voice distancing from where I was_

_"THEN YOU"LL SUFFER THE SAME CONSEQUENCE" the voice was booming through the forest, after a moment I didn't hear anything, I started to think I was dead, a hand touched my body and I screamed at the pain "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" my body was turned over facing the person in front of me _

_"You're Safe now" his voice so soft and gentle as he placed his hands on my face_

_I collapsed unconscious_

_END_

"AAHH" I screamed and flinched as the vision ended and I was back where I was on the bed and the vampire who saved me in front of me, I was so confused I didn't know what to think or say first

"What…What was that…How did you…Who are you" mumbles coming out the perplexity in my voice was unmistakable

"My name's Luscius and I will tell you everything Claudia, would you like a cup of tea while we sit an chat downstairs" he asked his voice so polite, I couldn't help but wonder how he knew my name

"How do you know my name" he got up from the bed side and faced me as he stuck out his hand for me to grab it

"I know lots of things about you Claudia, but you shouldn't feel afraid I am only a friend" I looked at him for a moment; I watched as he didn't look to be harmful; his presence didn't feel harmful it was quiet soothing though; he did help me; if he didn't I don't think I'd be here right now, I grabbed a hold of his hand and removed the blanket from over me

"WHAT THE…" I couldn't finish my sentence I covered my mouth with my hands as I watched below me; Lucius came to sit beside me again

"BUT BUT HOW" I wondered saying it out loud particularly to myself

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but you must relax, come down stairs and I'll explain everything" he said as he was trying to calm my nerves; I looked up at him and nodded my head, it was the only thing I could do; I'm so stunned and flabbergasted and confused; and happy; I was so many things I didn't know what to think.

As Luscius made our tea and I sat in the living room looking down at myself, thinking about what has been happening, I wondered about what happened in the forest with those Vampires, I couldn't believe Christie is back and she's become one…A Vampire and she's after me.

"Here we are" Luscius pronounces breaking my thoughts as he made his way into the living room; I looked up toward his way and I smiled when he had a smile upon his face looking at me as he made his way to me on the couch, he passed me my cup which was already made and took his in his hand, but I didn't drink mine I just looked at him as he was drinking away, but Vampire's don't drink tea; Vampire's don't eat or drink anything that's human wise

"Why are you drinking tea, I thought Vampire's only drink Blood" he laughed right away after my saying, he placed his tea down on the table and turned to look at me "I'm not your ordinary Vampire Claudia"

"Yes, I can see that, and how did you know my name was Claudia, and how did you find me" I asked wondering, I really want to know it's killing me inside

"Well I guess I should start in the beginning shouldn't I" he said smiling away as he grabbed his tea and took another sip "Please drink…I'll explain everything"

I started to drink my tea while I adjusted myself to be more comfortable on the couch from my new size…

"I have lived for a long time Claudia, I've been places where people wish they could go, I am not like the rest I am not a bloodsucker for human blood nor animal blood, but I only drink animal blood once a month to keep me straight as what I am

"So what do you eat exactly" I asked wondering

"I eat just like you, I eat normally"

"But how is that, that just doesn't make any sense" I was so puzzled I've never met anybody like this before

"I told you I'm not like the other vampires in this world, The Volturi do not know about me" my eyes widened at the name of the Vampire royalty

"I am an outsider Claudia, I am very powerful, I've kept myself secret for a very long time, if the Volturi ever found out I am alive they would want to use me for my powers and my abilities…In which I will not allow" his voice with anger

"So how did you end up in Forks" I asked

"I've come here looking for an old friend of mine, I heard around that he lives now with a family…The Cullens" my eyes widened again and I almost choked on my tea taking a sip

"The Cullens…You know the Cullens" he shook his head "No I have never met them, when I knew Jasper it was before he met them"

"Oh my God…You know Jasper" I said all excited; Jasper's my Best friend

"Oh yes Jasper, I knew Jasper when he was an Outsider I met him when he was feeding one night" I cringed at the saying, knowing the fact the he was talking about Jasper feeding off a human

"Jasper and I are very close friends and he has never mentioned anything about you" I told him looking at his eyes, smiling away; I couldn't stop looking into his eyes they were so hypnotizing

"Yes I know that, that is one of my special gifts sweetheart, when I left Jasper I had a vision of a girl named Alice and him meeting each other, so when I left him, I put my power to use on him, for him not to mention nothing about anything. To this day Jasper will not remember I've blocked his mind from remembering our meeting"

"Will he ever remember you" he nodded "yes, but only when I take my power off him"

"How long has it been since you seen him" I asked as I took another sip of my tea

"Let's just say a very; very; very long time, how about we leave it at that" we both laughed, I guess he didn't want to say how old he was, but he looked very young

"How old are you when you were changed"

He smiled "I'm 24"

"Well your very attractive; if I do say so myself" I smiled as I took another sip of tea

"So why help me" I asked nonchantly as I placed my cup on the table and sat back placing my hand on my stomach

"Claudia you are special, your aura is magnificent; before I came into the forest to help you I could feel all your pain; all your sorrow, I could see your aura from miles away and that has never been done before all my time living and yours is…I don't even know how to put it but out of this world, yours is very powerful and very strong there's something about you that brought me here also"

I didn't know what to say, I was just stunned at what he had said so I changed the subject but not wanting to be rude

"Why is all my pain from my body gone, all my bruises are gone, I really don't understand Luscius" as I looked at my body

"Claudia what I'm about to tell you may shock, but please I ask for you to stay calm" as he looked down and grabbed my hands into his

"What are you saying?" as I watched his hands in mine wondering what he's about to tell me

"When I found you, you were in great pain and your body was deteriorating from the inside and on the outside"

"Luscius please" I pleaded not wanting him to keep on the suspense "Claudia I had to bite you for you to heal faster"

"You did WHAT" I yelled "YOU BIT ME, I'M A VAMPIRE" standing up from the couch

"NO NO NO, it's not like that, well it is like that but you're not a vampire" he said trying to calm me down but how could I

"Claudia Sit Down Please" as a sharp pain came across my stomach, I sat quickly doing as he said

"If I didn't then you wouldn't be here right now" I tried to open my mouth to speak but he raised his hand to stop me "I did intoxicate your body with Venom, yes I do have venom in me to change somebody but no…One of my abilities is to heal, I have two different venoms in me, I have one for death which is to change and one to heal…Please you must trust me Claudia" I was looking everywhere around the room I was so confused so baffled, I couldn't believe this is actually happening to me

"Wow this is like so much for me right now" as I placed my head back on the couch looking up at the ceiling ahead of me, I rolled my head to look at Luscius

"If you can explain all that to me than can you explain my stomach for me please" lifting my head and the looking down towards my stomach

"When I found you that day" I looked up at him…_that Day…what the hell_

"That Day…Luscius" I said right away cutting him off

"You've been asleep for 5 in a half months" my breath caught in my throat did I really just hear that right

"Uh…ba…i…" I tried to speak but I couldn't pure mumbles coming out

"Claudia please, I know this is really hard for you to believe" he spoke so softly I could tell all the care he had from speaking his words "I bet it's hard waking up to a strange vampire and being in his home, waking up with all your pains gone and finding out that your"

I finished his last few given words

"That I'm Pregnant" he nodded and had a sad expression on his face, everything was quiet for a few minutes, I was just thinking about everything that was said while I looked down at my pregnant stomach, and touch it, I couldn't believe how big I was already, I rubbed my stomach around in circles it was soothing in a way; I couldn't help but have a small smile on my face

"Claudia" Luscius said as he got up from the couch and stepped in front of me grabbing a hold of my hands and bringing me to my feet in front of him, he stroked my cheek "would you like to go home now" he whispered to me softly, I looked at him and I wasn't sure if I wanted too, I know their all probably worried about me but how are they going to react when I come home pregnant. Right now the only thing that matters is me keeping myself safe for my baby. "I'm not sure if I want too" I said to him

"Claudia nothing is going to happen to you or your baby, I will not let Paul destroy your body again like he has been doing" I was speechless, I covered my mouth with my hands; I couldn't speak how does he know about Paul, I stepped back from him and he watched my every move

"How-but – no can't be-how did you" mumbles coming out, I was so stunned and bewildered

"Yes Claudia, I know what Paul did to you"

"But- but how" as I placed my hand on my head

He came close to me and grabbed a hold of my hand placing me sitting on the couch, I was to shocked to decline; "When I bit you to heal your wounds, I couldn't help as your blood trailed down my throat when that happens I could see every memory that you have encountered in your life, that is one of my powers also and Claudia I promise what he did was unforgivable and inexcusable and he will be punished"

I inhaled so deeply, trying to exhale was impossible, my mind was running a million things a second, I couldn't believe what I had just heard "I think I need to go home now, but can we go somewhere else first"

He nodded his head "of course"

Before we left I got cleaned up and took a shower, new clothes were placed on top of the bed for me, after I finished changing Luscius and I made our way outside the house, my eyes burned from the light that was outside, I put on the sunglasses Luscius had given me to wear; it was so shiny outside I spun around quickly to look at Luscius

"Holy shit" I said aloud as I looked at Luscius in the sun light shining on us; I had to lift my glasses up so I could make sure I wasn't seeing things, he was not glittering like the others do in the sun. He walked toward me as he also put on a nice pair of sunglasses

"Come; we have a long drive home" he smiled

Jared's PoV 

I've been running none stop for 5 in a half months looking for my sister, after we took off at Sam's place; we all headed the direction where her car was, My fury has intoxicated me, all I could smell was Vampires all over her car, we all smelt how she ran for it and they chased after her. I was beyond furious this is all Paul's fault for sure; The Cullen's have also helped us on trying to look for her but there was no luck, we all searched everywhere after we found the body of a vampire; we burnt it of course, we could smell Cc's smell everywhere around that area of the body, I've asked Alice if she seen anything but everything was blocked from her, she couldn't get a close vision on anything and I think it bothered her a lot. After I found the spot where my sisters blood was laid, I grew intensely frustrated and raged, I took off looking for her, I haven't stopped, I've been everywhere in and out of forks and la Push.

I felt great pain for my parents, my mother's sad every day, she hasn't been herself since, my father blames himself for what happened, he says he should have been a better father and protected her more. We have had search parties for weeks looking for her; all the guys have pulled bigger shifts looking for her, We searched for clues anything to notify that she was alright. I've spent more time out in the forest and at the Cullen's place more than anywhere else, I've always gone back to the Cullen's to see if Alice had a vision or anything about Cc, I know Alice can't see through us wolves but if my sister was taken maybe Alice would be able to locate her by them.

Jake has been along my side also he hasn't stopped looking for her either; he has probably done the same amount of running as I did. Everything here has been different for the past few months; everything has been crazy and hectic. Paul has become our new Alpha and we have been taking orders from him, but after Cc's disappearance I've taken things drastically in my own hand. Paul and I got into a rumble about what happened with Claudia, and then I believe it was about 3 months ago; Paul and I were doing our Patrolling around the area and also trying to look for something about Cc; Paul accidently slipped in his thoughts and I saw his argument with my sister, I could see all the pain in her eyes when she found out Leah was pregnant with his child, I could see how he yelled at her back saying it was her fault it happened that way; I freaked out and I lunged myself at Paul, we fought for a long time, the others had to come and get us after about 45 minutes of fighting, we were both bruised and cut all over, but it all healed quickly. Since then everybody has kept Paul and I apart, I haven't went to the meetings he announced, I never stayed at Emily and Sam's place when he was there, I couldn't…every time I see him I could see the heartbreak in my sisters eyes and I die inside; the more I die inside the more I wanna rip his head off for what he done.

Right now I'm at the Cullen's place, I've learned so many things these past few months that I never knew even existed, I knew Alice and Esme were fond of my sister, she's always over here to come visit but she tells me she also stays away because of Alice and her ability to turn her into a Doll. I already knew Rosalie wasn't too fond of any of us because of what we are but I couldn't help but smile when she would help us on trying to find Claudia, she was very eager to find her also in which was a complete shocker was for everybody…Especially Emmett.

"How you holding up" a voice came upon my ears as I was watching out the window; I turned my head around to see it was Jasper. I've learned lots of things from Jasper, to think him and my sister have been friends behind everybody's back all this time of knowing each other all these years, I always thought they didn't like each other because they would react differently between one another when me or the others are around; but I guess they tricked us pretty good.

I shrugged my shoulders "Could be better" as I turned and looked out into the drive-way and into the forest ahead "has Alice seen anything yet" I asked as I took my body off the glass and walked toward the living room "No, not yet; she feels so useless" he sounded so depressed, "tell her not to worry, she's doing all she can, it's not her fault she can't see through us"

About an hour or two later we were all in the dining room around the table chatting along about what routes we will be taking now to search for Cc when Bella and Edward came running through the front door "SHE'S HERE SHE'S BACK" she yelled happily jumping freaking out all giddy

Everybody moved around Bella "what are you talking about" Alice says to Bella

"Who's back" I asked

Bella looked at me and smiled running towards me "Your sister….SHE'S BACK" jumping with giddiness, I grabbed a hold of Bella "are you serious" I asked aloud, my heart was racing hysterically, can my sister really be back

"Yes I'm back" we all heard the voice come from the entrance, I didn't want to look up thinking it's just an illusion, I could hear everybody chatting away, everybody gasping, I felt a slight touch on my arm and I turned; I was in the face of my sister or I thought it was "Cc" I managed to get out as I watched every feature of her face "Hey bro" she smiled as a single tear ran down her face

"Cc" I said again as I touch her face, stunned that she's actually right in front of me, tears started to form in my eyes, "it's ok J, I'm home now" she whispered to me as she placed her hands on my face

"Cc I –"I tried to speak but my voice was caught I'm in so much shock all I wanted to do was pick her up and squeeze her; I went to give her a hug but she something stopped me, her hand was against my chest preventing me to hug her "You can't hug me tightly J" Cc said all of a sudden as she placed her hands on her stomach showing me that she's pregnant

My mouth was wide open when I seen it "Uh…Cc" I tried to speak but it didn't work, I watched as Cc turned herself around and faced the others, everybody looked really happy to see my sister, everybody was gathered around her and kept asking questions about where she's been and how did she get back, she just laughed and giggled at everybody "Please, I'm going to tell you all everything but first I'd like you all to meet a friend of mine, if it wasn't for him, I don't think I'd be here right now. She walked towards the entrance and motioned for someone to come inside, a man strided inside the Cullen's home with a welcoming smile upon his face "Hello everybody" the man responded looking at everybody in the room, Edward looked very disgruntled, I kind of wanted to laugh but I thought it might be inappropriate at this point.

"Everybody, this is Luscius" as she placed her hand in his and guided him in front of the others "Luscius this is Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme"

"Hello, it's a pleasure of meeting you" the man Luscius pronounced as he shook Carlisle's hand and then Esme's as he also placed a small kiss on her hand out of respect. Everybody all looked at Carlisle for a response but he knew the man before us was just being polite. Cc moved along to the others "This is their children Emmett and Rosalie" shook their hands also "This is Edward and my best friend Bella" Cc was giddy all over she looked so happy, but I couldn't stop looking down at her stomach the whole time throughout the intro's to everybody "This is Alice and Jasper" he shook their hands but Alice looked a little edgy but she still regain her composure "It's very nice to see you again Jasper" Luscius said looking at Jasper; Jasper just looked at him confused, but something changed all of a sudden Luscius said something in a whisper and then Jasper's face grew shocked "LUSCIUS, is it really you, what happened to you before" he said aloud shocked and content as he gave him a friendly hug and pats on the back; everybody's faces grew confused and baffled, gasps from the girls; I was so confused that I didn't know what to think anymore, I'm still trying to comprehend that my sister is only a few feet away from me after all these months of searching.

"All in good time my friend, all in good time" luscious spoke to Jasper as he placed his hand on his shoulder, I watched as my sister grabbed a hold of Luscius's hand and directed him towards my way "Luscius this is my savior; my Brother"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Jared" he said as he placed his hand out, I extended mine to shake his "How did you know my name" I asked since Cc didn't say it

"Oh, your sister won't shut up about you on the way here" he laughed looking at her and she smiled away coming to my side, she watched everybody's features "if it's ok with everybody I would like some time alone with my brother for a bit, and if it's okay" she looked up at Luscius "Can you explain to everybody where you've come from and where I've been Please" she asked politely to the man before me, He smiled and nodded his head "of course"

"You can use my office if you like Claudia" Carlisle spoke as he made his way to us

"Thank you Carlisle" Cc said , I started to walk toward the stairs with Cc as everybody made their way to sit down in the living room "Hold on J" cc said as she let go out my hand and went to whisper something in Luscius's ear, he nodded and smiled. She came walking back to my direction and I couldn't help but look at how beautiful she was when she's pregnant, even though I am a little mad about it, but she looked beautiful.

Claudia's PoV

Jared and I entered Carlisle's office and we saw two recliner chairs on each side facing each other and a couch facing a beautiful fireplace, I sat on the couch adjusting myself to be comfortable while Jared sat on a recliner chair facing me, he was smiling away, he looked so happy right now; I couldn't believe I was here right now, I wasn't expecting to see Jared here at all, he was the only thing I could talk about on the drive home, and he just happened to be at our destination spot where I wanted to go before I went home, I'm actually kind of glad Jared is here right now I really wanted to see him first and talk to him before anybody else in La Push, and when I seen him, I was so overjoyed.

I wanted to know how everything's been doing at home. I wanted to know how mom and dad were I knew they were probably taking this very hard.

"How's mom and dad" I asked wanting to know before I get into where I've been

"They're not doing so good, mom's pretty depressed now, and dad blames himself for what happened to you, we tell him otherwise but you know how dad is" Jared had so much sadness come from his voice it made me have tears in my eyes, my poor parents

"Don't worry Cc, they're be happy to see you safe and at home" Jared replied to me as he watched my every move, I couldn't help but still feel sad about it.

"So what's up with this guy Luscius down stairs what's his story?" Jared asked as he raised his eyebrow and pointed towards the door with his thumb, I laughed at him

"Nothing, he's so awesome Jared, He saved me and my baby"I said as I placed my hand on my stomach

"Cc"

"J; Christie's back and she's a Vampire, she's the one that attacked me in the forest with these other two Alex and Christophe" I said right away before my brother said anything else, I was getting mad thinking about what happened to me in the forest "If Luscius didn't come when he did I would have been dead and so would my baby"

"I don't understand how the hell she became one" he asked, everybody knew Christie knew nothing about the mystical world but now finding out she's one is a different story.

"I really don't know but they were after me, and I don't think they like how Luscius killed their friend Alex, Oh yea and she's a newborn which makes it even worse" I said; saying everything so fast I had to catch my breath

"Well don't worry we'll be ready if they dare to come back" I heard the angry in his voice as he clenched his fists

"So How's things in La Push" I asked nonchantly as I shrugged my shoulders not even looking at him, hoping to calm him down a bit, "Let's just say it ain't the same" as he leaned his back on the chair I looked up at him and wondered what had changed

"What's going on J, what happened while I was gone"

He took a deep breath and got up from the chair and came to sit beside me, he sat in the end of the couch and leaned back like he would always do and he put one of his legs on the couch getting comfortable, "Okay…." I said waving my hand for him to start talking

"Sam's not our Alpha no more"

"HUH" I said as I opened my mouth in shock, "How's that possible, that can't happen can it J" I said all confused wanting to know the truth

"Oh it can happen alright, and that's not even the half of it" he said sarcastically as he raised his head looking towards the ceiling then bringing his head back down looking at me

"What…What is it" I said edging him on to tell me

"You're not going to like what I'm going to say"

"Holy Shit J; fucking tell me already" I was getting so inpatient; I always hated when he carried things on, I knew he loved doing it

"Paul's our Alpha" my Jaw dropped immediately, oh my god are you fucking serious; is this really happening; did I really just hear what I thought I heard, can it actually be true, well then that means…Oh…My…God

"That explains it" I whispered to myself realizing why I couldn't phase when I wanted too

"That explains what Cc" Jared said getting up a bit from his seat

"Huh, what are you talking about "I said trying to ignore what I said, I wasn't suppose to say that, I thought I said it in my head, I can't tell Jared, at least not right now

"You said that explains it; explains what" trying to get an answer out of me

"I didn't say anything, J I think your hearing things, So how's Emily doing" I changed the subject I didn't want to discuss it

"She's okay I guess I haven't been around much lately"

"How come, What's going on" I said pressing him on, I wanted to know everything and never bring up what I whispered even though Jared was staring at me weirdly right now, I could tell he was aggravated by it

"Our new Alpha and I aren't on good terms right now" I cringed at the thought of an angry Paul

"What happened" I couldn't believe I just said that I wanted to smack myself across the head, I didn't want to talk about Paul; but it just came out like a stupid reflex or something.

"I seen what Paul did to you Claudia; Paul slipped one day and I seen what he did; I seen all the pain you were in" he said angrily

"WHAT…No; No; No…You couldn't have found out; this can't be happening" I was panicking; he can't know, why does werewolves have to know each other's thoughts, I was off the couch pacing the room nervously biting my nail.

"No; no; no; Jared I swear I wanted to tell you but I couldn't" I rambled on and looking at my brother his facing grown worried and skeptical in the same time

"Sis relax – "he started

"No; you don't understand J, I've kept this secret for too long and he deserves everything he gets for what he did" I was so mad tears started to form in my eyes from remembering everything that was done

"Cc" Jared got up from his seat coming towards me arms out I lunged myself into my brothers arms for a hug, but being careful in the same time so the baby wouldn't get hurt "Don't cry sis" he said rubbing the side of my head

"I can't help it J, all the pain he has caused me, all the emotional pain I went through" I cried and cried more and more tears flowing down my face, my brothers arms consoling me; I'm so glad Jared was here when I came.

"Why are you killing yourself with all this pain Cc, was it that bad" his voice was so concerning, but it sounded like he didn't really understand; I lifted my head from his chest, I rubbed my eyes from the tears and wiped them away and looked at my brother confused "J you saw what he did to me, you saw all the pain I was in" more and more tears flowed down my face "how could you just stand here and ask me if it was that bad, if it was the most horrible worse experience of my life when Paul raped me."

My brothers eyes widened and his breathing went erratic "HE FUCKING DID WWWHHAAATTTTTT TO YOU" his voice went booming loud right through the house I had to cover my ears, he grabbed my hands and pulled them down "What The Fuck Cc, When DID HE DO IT" he was so full of anger; "J stop yelling please I can't stress out" I pleaded at my brother

He let go of my arms but he still pressed on "When did it happen…oh my god C how could you let this happen" he said he was so full of emotions he was mad, and sad, depressed, angry, I knew he's not liking this one bit, I was just crying at the pain of hurting my brother and not telling him. "I'm so sorry Jared" I cried trying to grab a hold of my brother, he put his arms around me as we heard a knock on the door

"Come in" Jared replied still holding me in his arms and me still crying but only sobbing now

"Claudia" Bella's voice came through the door as it was being opened, I took my head from Jared's chest and wiped my tears looking toward Bella, she stood there for a moment before she started crying "Oh Claudia; I didn't know" she came toward me and grabbed me into a giant hug

"I'll let you girls be" Jared said as he made his way to the door, before he left I looked at him and he whispered "We'll talk later, Love you" I nodded and he left through the door shutting it.

Bella let go of me and looked at me, she brought her hands to my face and cupped it "Edward told me, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you" she still cried her tears and I was heartbroken she was always caring to everybody "it wasn't your fault Bella, it was mine; I didn't tell anybody and now Jared knows and now I guess Edward does too" I placed her hands down and made our way to sit on the couch

"Jared's really pissed off and furious, Jasper had a way hire downstairs he practically collapsed and Luscius he almost did too but it looked like he controlled it more"

"Are they okay" I asked hoping that they are, knowing Jared was really pissed off when I told him, even though that wasn't even what he was talking about and I know that now.

"Yea their okay now, but you should of seen it Cc" she said as she placed her hands through her hair I humpthed a little laughed "You should of seen his face Bella" still horrified at the look at fury in my brothers eye's all the hurt running through his body knowing that it's me his sister that got herself in a deep situation with one of his friends.

"I can't believe you went through this 3 times Cc" she grabbed my hand and I looked at her confused "but Bella I didn't tell you-"

"Edward saw everything in your mind Claudia, he told me everything that happened to you, he didn't tell no one else, he thought I should know and come talk to you"

I just cried and cried after she said that, she now knows everything that happened to me through Edward from him mindreading everything in my head when I was up here, I know he couldn't help it, and I'm kind of glad he did tell Bella I really needed someone to talk too

"Ohh Bella; it's so horrible" I sobbed and cried "The way he would touch me and tell me things so perversely" I cried she grabbed me in her arms and I just cried "I'm so sorry Claudia, He's such a fucking ASSHOLE" she yelled out as she slammed her hand on the arm rest beside her

"It's all because of her, that stupid fucking cunt Leah, if it wasn't for her NONE of this would of happened, I use to blame this on me, Yea maybe it was at first because I screwed up but now I know the truth it's all his and her fault, he should of never came into my life if he still wanted her" Bella was trying to make me calm down "Claudia you have to relax okay remember you have a baby, and it's not good"

"Okay your right" I closed my eyes

"Come on breathe in and out and relax, just think about how you're going to be a mommy soon and how you're going to have 10 fingers and 10 toes in front of you" Bella said I could feel her smile through my closed eyes and it made me smile knowing and picturing a baby in front of me, I opened my eyes and smiled at Bella

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom Bells, can you?" I said all excited, I placed my hand on my tummy looking at it, she laughed "Honestly no, when Edward seen you in the car and told me we raced here to tell everybody you came back and when you walked through that door" her voice full of happiness and surprise, she sounded like she was still shocked about it "Wow, I couldn't believe how Beautiful you look with a pregnant belly and too think I'll be a Aunty soon" she clapped her hands

She came close a bit covering her mouth on one side to whisper "But we have to be careful Aunty Alice might get carried away"

"YOU BET I AM" Alice's voice came through the house walls and we couldn't help but laugh, we clamed for a bit and just sat there enjoying each other company, Bella rubbed my belly a few times and smiled but it changed quickly as she looked up and became serious

"Do you know who the father is" she asked without hesitation, I scratched my head and looked at her "Umm…No…I'm not really sure who the father is" I replied back; that really got me thinking, I really didn't think about it on the way here or when I found out when Luscius told me

"Who do you want to be the father…Like regardless of everything that happened; who do you feel like this baby belongs too and who do you want to be the baby's father" I looked toward my friend and I thought for a moment "Seriously I really want it to be Jake's bells but I really don't think it's his I think it's Paul's and I have no doubt on that" she looked saddened and so was I

"At first yea; before I would of loved to have Paul's baby, but now I know Leah's pregnant and she's having his baby" Bella looked different and edgy on her seat so I stopped talking "What's up Bella" I said

"Um… I don't know how to say this…but here it goes" she took a deep breath "Leah had a miscarriage a month ago, her and Paul got into an argument about you and she freaked out leaving something happened we all don't know only that Seth came back the next day telling us she miscarried the night before, Paul was furious he couldn't believe it, he went ballistic, he hasn't been himself since" I couldn't believe the news I just heard; I know I hate Leah with everything but never ever would I enjoy the pain she was in right now, now me being a mother and knowing the feeling of having something in you and it all just disappears in an instance, I feel so bad for her, I would never curse such a horrible thing on a person even if it was my worst enemy.

"that's so sad, I feel so bad for her bells, is she okay" she shrugged her shoulder at me " I don't know she packed up and left and she hasn't made contact to her parents or her brother.

"I never wanted her to have a miscarriage"

"No one did Cc, it just happened; no one thought it would" she tried to comfort me but it wasn't working I felt so bad for her; I could help but think that I also almost lost my baby also. But I'm not the one that did Leah did, and I feel Horrible.

After a bit of silence of just sitting and looking at my hands Bella spoke "When are you planning to go home" I looked up at her and I had to think; I blinked thinking hard "probably soon, my should be the next people to find out; I don't really want to worry them anymore"

"I hate to be the pain to ask you but are you going to plan on seeing Jake" I breath caught and my eyes widened, the thought of Jake being near me was making my body a numb inside "Umm…I haven't got to that part yet, but" I became sad "How is he Bella" I couldn't help but ask, I miss him so much "He's…" she looked down and I saw a tear go down her face, I leaned forward and grabbed my friends hand in mine, "Bella what's wrong?"

She wiped her tear away and breathed in "She's so different Claudia, he's so depressed he misses you so much, I always ask Embry how he's doing and he tells me that he doesn't sleep; he's always running trying to look for you, Billy's really worried about him" I cried hearing everything Bella was telling me, Jake's so heartbroken

"I can't see him Bella, It'll kill him if he finds out I'm pregnant"

"No he won't Claudia, don't say that; Jake's will always love you"

"Not if I'm carrying Paul's baby, what am I going to do Bella, this situation is so Fucked up" I was panicking again, my heart was beating rapidly inside my chest thinking how fucked up this is. "I have a headache; I think I need to go home and lay down" I got up from the couch and Bella got up with me "I'm coming over tomorrow to pick you up okay, we'll go see Emily, how does that sound" she said putting a smile on her face trying to make me feel better, and I loved her for that. "Sounds great" I hugged her tightly without hurting my stomach. We made our way down stairs where Luscius, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were sitting comfortable chatting amongst themselves in the living room

"Would you like me to take away your headache for you Claudia" Luscius said as he made his way in front of me; I nodded my head because I don't think I could take the pain any more, Luscius placed his hands on each side of my head; he whispered something I didn't understand and swiped his hand over my head and I felt the soothing relaxing sensation run through my body, I felt remarkable, I closed my eyes at the feeling of being at peace

"WOW" Edward spoke aloud

"That was incredible" Jasper spoke also; everybody looked toward them and I opened my eyes looking toward they're way also "I know did you guys feel that" I said smiling away

"Luscius your Amazing you know that; thank you" I said to him giving him a hug "He laughed giving me a hug back "You're Welcome" everybody else still looked confused but I knew Jasper and Edward would fill them in on it, but right now I just want to go home.

**~~***~~**

**AHH OMG, can you believe it **

******~~***~~**

**Please Review Don't Forget....Thanks Appreciate it ^.^ **

**~~***~~**


	16. Home Sweet Home

******Hey Here's Chapter 16...I had so much fun writing it...i hope you all enjoy **

**Thanks for the reviews i'm glad you all enjoy reading it,Chapter 17 will be up shortly i'm in the process of doing it now, so stay tuned and see what happens.... :) Love Ya **

******~~***~~**

**What's Claudia's Parents going to say about her pregnancy Will they freak out! and be mad at her for not using protection**

**Will they freak out when they find out she doesn't know who the father is? **

**What do you think Claudia's going to do will she have the guts to talk to Paul or Jacob?**

**Can she figure out what to do about her situation?**

**What's Jacob going to think about her being pregnant...Does he even get to see her**

**WHat about Pual...WHat's going to happen with Claudia and Paul now...Are they evn together still**

**Will this Drama ever end and have Peace**

**~~***~~**

Chapter 16.

Home sweet Home

I made my way out of the passenger car door as Jasper held out his hand helping me get out, I watched the outside of my house and it looked and felt so empty, it didn't feel the same as it once had. "Would you like me to come in with you" Jasper asked me as he walked me to my porch, I looked at him and gave him a smile "No that's okay; I think I should do this by myself" he smiled "Alright, I'll see you soon" he gave me a peck on the cheek "Bye" I said as he made his way back to his car

I was so nervous and I didn't know why…Well I did; I just didn't know what my parents would think, I had butterflies all in my stomach with each step I took, I made my way to the door…finally and I gulped heavily; I stayed quiet for a moment to see if I could hear anything…Nothing only a faint sound of the television, I placed my hand on the knob and turned it knowing the fact nobody locks the door.

I walked in and everything felt so wrong, it wasn't like home, I heard footsteps make its way to the entrance of the house "Who's there" the voice of my father was heard through my ears "Dad" I said as his figure appeared; tears formed in my eyes as I watched my father stand there shocked, "Sweetheart is that you" he said tears forming in his eyes

"Daddy" I yelped as I ran towards my father giving him a hug not wanting to let go but of course I made sure I wasn't hurting my stomach, he didn't do anything at first, I could tell he was still in shock "Dad I missed you so much" I cried into his chest; I felt his arms wrap around me "Oh Cc baby, Your home; I can't believe it" he lifted my face off his chest to look at me "Where have you been we were so worried about you, are you okay" his voicing was still so concerning but he didn't have to worry now; I'm Home.

"Where's mom" I asked as I wiped my tears away and let go of my father

"She's taking a nap right now, She'll be so happy your home sweetheart" he said all relieved I was right in front of him, he looked down; then he rubbed his eyes twice "Sweetheart are you-" he started

"Dad please don't be mad" I said looking down pleading "Cc I'm not mad; it's just a…surprised is all" I looked up at my father and he had a smile but a surprised shocker smile, and I laughed

"I'm hungry, do you want anything dad" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen, he followed me "no thank you sweetie" , "Would you like me to make you something" he asked, "No; no; I'm okay" I opened the fridge and took out everything I needed for a sandwich Bread, Mayo, Cooked ham, Salami, Lettuce, Cheese, and Tomatoes "Wow" my father replied as he seen all the contents I'm going to use; I laughed

"You sure you don't want one, it's going to be gooood" I said teasing him; he laughed "Yea sure why not, you know I can't turn down a good sandwich" I smiled making me and my father our sandwiches

We sat quietly amongst ourselves as we ate, we made our way to the backyard and sat on the porch swing that was placed looking at the forest ahead "So do you know who the lucky guy is" my father said out of the blue, I guess it was bugging him on the inside, he looked calm on the outside but that's just my father

I looked at him and thought for a moment, what the hell am I suppose to say, especially to your father when you don't even know who the father is, you wish it's one person but it might be another, like how do you tell your father your ended up having sex with two guys

"Uh…Dad" I said as I looked at my hands, I was so nervous right now; he looked toward me waiting for my answer "I'm really not too sure" I didn't dare look up at my father; I didn't know how he would react to the news, I looked up after a while and he was just staring straight out into the backyard "Dad" I managed to get out

"What are you going to do Claudia" still not making eye contact with me, "Dad, I don't want you to be mad at me about this please" I started to panic knowing my dad is mad because I don't know; my father looked down at me "Claudia I'm not mad at you honey, don't ever think that I was just wondering how the two men are going to take the news and how you were going to deal with it" my father trying to reassure me he wasn't mad at me

"Seriously dad, I really don't want to face Jake or Paul anytime soon, I really don't know what I'm going to say" I said sadly, he wrapped his arms around me holding me consoling me, "I know sweetie, but you know you can't hide forever"

"I know dad; I just wish it was more easier" he rubbed my hair back "I Know sweetie; I know"

It was getting dark, I asked my father what time it was and he told me it was 5:30, I walked into the house with my father and started working on dinner, and I was in a craving for Spaghetti and meatballs with melted shredded cheese on top. As I was preparing dinner my father and I discussed what happened that day in the forest, my father knew Christie very well, and he knew her Brother very well also. But once I told him Christie was turned into a Vampire he couldn't believe it, I told him how there were three of them and that they were after me like they've planned it for so long and just picked a day to come get me, Dinner was almost ready and I was just getting into the part when I meet Luscius when my father and I heard my mother's voice and footsteps coming down the stairs

"Mm…What smells so good; Honey you can't even co-"my mother gasped she couldn't finish her sentence as I was standing in the kitchen stirring the sauce "Hey mom; have a nice nap" I said pretending like nothing has happened; tears formed in her eyes as her hands were covering her mouth in total shock, I walked toward her because she wasn't moving "Mom; it's okay"

"Ohh Claudia, Honey" my mother gasped happily as she brought her arms around me but it wasn't around my shoulders she was hugging my stomach, I laughed "Mom"

"Ohh Cc, I'm so happy your home honey, and your pregnant…Oh my…Your…Pregnannttt" my mother said happily before she realized what she was saying

she passed out

My father ran towards my mother's side in an instant "Is she okay dad" I asked worried about my mother; Jared walked through the door at that point, I looked over and waved him over "Jared Help dad lift mom up, mom passed out" I said right away making room for my brother to get to our mother

"What happened" he asked concerned as he lifted her with father and directed her to the living room

"She saw I was pregnant; she looked trilled at first, she hugged my stomach first when she seen me, I didn't even get a hug she passed out" I complained smiling; Jared laughed as him and my father placed her on the couch

"Sweetheart wake up" my father said trying to wake up mother, "Come on, your okay; wake up" my mother started to stir "Jared grab a glass of water for your mother" Jared made his way to the kitchen and I stayed looking at my mom as my dad was helping her up, sitting her up on the couch, Jared came back with the water and handed it to my dad

"You okay sweetheart" my dad asked towards my mother "Oh…" my mother said as she placed her hand on her head "I Had the strangest dream" she said as father handed her the cup of water, "I thought our daughter came home and you were in the kitchen talking to her and I walked in and she was stirring a pot" she laughed a bit "That's so ridiculous" she said

"Not that Ridiculous" I said crossing my arms, she looked up right away where my voice was and she covered her mouth dropping the glass, dad grabbed it with his quick reflexes but only drop at bit of water; she looked toward me and then to my father and then back at me "honey" she said "I'm dreaming right"

"No, mom" I said as I made my way passed my father to sit beside my mom "You're not dreaming, I'm home now" she cried her tears flowing down her face, it made me cry, the feeling of being with my family again was amazing, I looked around at my surroundings, I looked around at my family, my father, my mother and my brother and I smiled Happily now it was Home sweet Home.

"SHIT, MY SAUCE" I yelled getting up and jogging carefully to the kitchen, everybody started laughed at me I could hear them as I made my way.

Everything was quiet during dinner, everybody was just enjoying everybody's company; I couldn't help but smile as we were all together again the way it should be, even though there's just one more extension to the house hold.

"You women go enjoy yourselves in the backyard, we'll clean up in here" my father said "Were gonna what" Jared said looking stunned at father; father smacked Jared across the head "I said were going to clean up"

Jared rubbed the back of his head; and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit "Okay"

As my mother and I finished making our teas, we made our way to the backyard to the gazebo, It was beautiful out, the May spring nights were magnificent, the warm air breezing through, It wasn't too dark out yet so the star's wouldn't be showing yet, My mother spoke as we both sat down on the chairs around the table that was in it, my mother spoke cheerfully and easily like I have never been gone at all

"How you do you feel honey; have you gotten morning sickness yet because you know mommy had the cure for it" she said smiling away so proud of herself and in me. I nodded my head as I finished taking a sip of tea

"No not yet, I really haven't been awake mom, I've been sleeping all these months I've been gone" she raised her eyebrow all confused, of course she was why wouldn't she be, I smiled "Okay mom, what I'm about to tell you is a really big shocker and dad already knows, and so does Jared"

"Your brother knows already how?" she asked wondering as she placed her tea cup out of her hand and placed it on the table

"I seen Jared when I came back this afternoon; Luscius and I went to go see the Cullen's before I came home" she looked even more confused now "Who's Luscius" I was about to tell her but someone did it for me

"Luscius is the guy that brought your daughter home mom" Jared said as him and my father made their way inside the gazebo, Jared came to sit beside me while my father sat beside my mother putting his arm around her, she looked disgruntled towards my father "honey did she tell you about this man" she asked

He nodded "yes, she told me his name but you came in the kitchen before she could continue, so I asked Jared when we were inside the house cleaning up, he told me he's a very polite and generous man, and I think there's something Cc needs to tell you about him" my father looked toward me and I knew what he was trying to make me say and explain to my mother, I adjusted myself up on my seat so I was closer to the table leaning a bit on it "Mom you know how the Cullen's are vampires" she nodded "yesss"

"Well Luscius is a Vampire also and he bit me"

"HE DID WHAT" she yelled, everybody flinched away, and I couldn't help but laugh at my nervous mother "Mom relax, it's not like that"

"Sshh, you don't want to neighbors to hear" Father said softly

"What you mean it's not like that, he bit you Claudia" she kept rambling on, "MOM" Jared yelled out loud, it scared me and I had to flinch. But she did stop which worked; dad grabbed moms hand and sat her down again

"Go ahead Cc tell her the rest" Jared told me as everybody got settled in their seats again; I breathed in deeply before I continued "Luscius isn't like the others; he's one of a kind mom, and when you meet him, you're going to fall in love" I laughed as my dad looked baffled

"Don't worry dad, not in that way of love, mom will always be yours"

"You got that right" he said as he placed a kiss on her lips, she couldn't help but laugh and me and Jared both said "GROSSS" just to be pain in the butts as usual

"Ohh stop it you too" my mother said telling us kids "And when are you planning on inviting this man over" she asked

"I'm going to ask him over for dinner tomorrow or the day after if that's okay" everybody looked at me even Jared, I couldn't help but giggle "Umm Cc; you do know he's a Vampire" Jared was the one to speak out of the confused three.

"I told you he isn't like the others, he eats what we eat, but he only drinks animal blood once a month to keep him what he is, I can't wait for you all too really get to know him, he's so incredible"

I looked toward my mother I have already told Jared and my father and now it was my mother's time to know and she wasn't going to like one bit of it "Mom, that day I went missing wasn't any accident; three vampires were after me"

"Do you know who they were at all" she couldn't help but ask, my mother already knew about vampires because of the boys being werewolves; we couldn't be what we are if there weren't any.

"Yea, I knew one of them, well…we all did actually" I watched as my mother got closer to the table "what do you mean" she asked

"Mom; Remember Christie" I said; she got up right away off her seat

"URGH; THAT STUPID FUCKING CHILD" My mother Blurted out livid, after she said it we all gasped and so did she, Did we all just hear mom swear, mom never swears

"OH MY GOD; Mom you swore" I said staring at my mother putting a big huge smile on my shocked face, she was covering her mouth stunned at what she had just said; Jared started laughing as my father whispered out "Crap" as he put his hand out of his pocket and handed Jared 20 dollars, my mother and I both looked at them

"What's the 20 Dollars for" I asked Jared as he placed the money in his pocket, he smiled "I bet dad that when you told mom….OW" Jared barked out as my father foot made a crash landing on Jared's leg

Mother looked toward father and he pretended like he didn't do anything; "When I tell mom what J" I continued as my mother looked daggers at my father, he smiled at her trying to make her smile but she wanted to know and so did I, this is so hilarious; my dad's trying to cover something up

"Nothing" he said, mom turned and looked at Jared "If you don't spill young man, you're going to catch it" Jared spilled out everything; he knew mom was serious she might be small but you never wanted to get on her bad side "I bet dad you'd swear when Claudia told you about Christie and he said you wouldn't so he bet me 20 dollars" he spilled it out so fast , he sounded so high pitch by the ending of his sentence, he had to take deep breaths in and out, mom turned and faced father

"Well I'm glad to be some amusement to you" crossing her arms

"Oh honey, You know you're always my entertainment" Trying to untwine her arms smiling away at her "but I still can't believe you swore" dad said to her; she laughed as she slapped his arm "I know I'm so shocked I can't believe it either" She giggled "But I'm still going with what I said" as she took back her seat beside father; we all started laughing.

We all sat drinking away enjoying the night sky that started to form; we all sat and talked about what were going to do about a nursery before the baby comes.

"I really don't know, I want the baby near me" I said as I finished up my tea

"Well" my father started "What about my office and trophy room, Would that be alright for you both" I looked toward my father, he couldn't give me and the baby his favourite places in the house, his office slash trophy room was the biggest and most beautiful part of the house my father's office was a very big size and the trophy room was attached to it making another room but a smaller one

"Dad…" I started "I can't take that away from you, you love those rooms"

"Nonsense" he said "anything for my daughter and my grandchild, plus you'd have lots of space in my office for the crib; the changing table, a rocking chair; you could have a small play area for him or her" his voice was so touching; I wanted to cry I was so happy "and we could put your room in my trophy room so you'd be close by at all times" I got up from my seat and walked to my father and gave him a giant hug crying into his chest

"Why are you crying honey" he asked saddened

"I'm just so happy" I said as a smile went upon my face and I couldn't help but giggle and so did everybody else, I yawned when I let go of my father "Tired sweetheart" my father asked as he rubbed my face; "Yea; is it okay if I go to bed"

"Of course" my mother said getting up from her seat, I gave my mother and father hugs and kisses and said good night; I walked over to Jared and hugged him also "I'll take you inside" he said as we both made our way out the gazebo and into the house leaving our parents outside enjoying the night sky together for once in a long while.

We were both walking up the stairs when Jared spoke "Uh…your stuff is all in your room again if you want to take a shower –"

"Where'd you go after you left today" I asked cutting him off of his words as we reached the top of the stairs and I turned around facing him

"Nowhere; I had to go see somebody" he said to me as he tried to motion for me to move "Who did you see; you didn't see Jake did you" I said a little angry and panicky, he looked me in the eyes "Claudia stop, I didn't; I wouldn't do that to you, I only went to see Sam; relax Cc; Jake and Paul don't even know your back" he said trying to calm me down and reassure me

"I'm not going to relax Jared; you know how screwed up this is" I said to him pathetically "I know sis; don't worry everything will work out"

"I really hope so J" I moved myself from the top and walked towards my room opening the door, everything still looked the same, nothing has been touched "I'll see you tomorrow; night Sis"

"Night J" he shut the door behind him

I walked around my room looking at everything, I opened my dresser and saw all my clothes, I walked over to my closet and opened it turning on the light, looking at all my stuff, everything was here, I looked on the top shelf and I gasped "Awh; My Wolfy" I reached up and grabbed my stuffed wolf that Jacob had won for me at the Carnival years ago, I snuggled it into my chest relieving that it's here, I turned off the closet light and walked out walking towards my bed, I sat holding the wolf in my hands remembering the day I've gotten it; I smiled and chuckled a bit as I placed it down on my bed; I looked up at my nightstand and saw my toiletries that were behind my phone…"OH MY GOD…MY PHONE" I said pleased; I grabbed it off the night stand, I was wondering what happened to it; I placed it down and headed for a nice warm shower.

My shower was Amazing; it felt incredible; my whole body felt at ease; it felt great to be home, seeing my mother and my father and how happy and joyful they are now made me so blissful inside, I brushed my teeth and headed for bed, I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep even though I didn't understand why I've slept for 5 in a half months straight I really shouldn't be sleepy at all right now…but I am so…I'm going to bed

I walked into my bedroom and headed for my bed, I turned on my lamp before I went and shut off the big light, I picked up my wolf and removed the covers so I could get comfortable in my cozy bed and when I did it felt…Great, I shut off my lamp and started to doze off with my wolf by my side

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a

I don't give a

I don't give a **_( Rings 2 times)_**

My cell started ringing on my nightstand, I tossed my arm over to the table and opened it, I was going to look at who it was but the light hurt my eyes when I opened it, so I just answered instead "Hello" I said sleepy

"Claudia, you okay" Luscius's wonderful voice came through the other line

"Luscius" I said rubbing my eyes and yawning

"Yea it's me; I just wanted to check up on you and see if your alright" he said calmly, he's so sweet to care so much, he has been nothing but kind and honorable to me

"Yea I'm fine" I said as I lifted myself up; making myself sit up on my bed "I just ended up going to bed early; I felt so tired" I told him as I sat in my dark room relaxing in peace

"I'm glad your parents took your news with ease; and you could tell your mother I'll be over whenever it is good for all of you" he said generously and I couldn't help but laugh

"Luscius have you been spying" he laughed uncontrollably "You know I can't help looking around whenever I want too; it's one of my favourite abilities you know that" I smiled "yes I know"

"Can I ask you something" I asked him

"anything" he replied I could feel his smile from the other line

"Do you know who the father is of my baby" I wanted to know just so I was sure "I don't think I could wait another 3 or 4 months to find out" I told him; there was silence for a minute

"Claudia; I can't tell you that" he replied to me and I was shocked "But how come; you do know who the father is right" I asked him pressing him on for the answer "yes I do, but you must trust me; I will tell you in time just not right now"

"So what am I suppose to say to everybody"

"Nothing; it's none of their business who the father is; what only matters is that you and your baby are safe"

"Your right Luscius; but I would still like a little hint at least"

"Claudia in time sweetheart; Carlisle wants to give you an exam; so he wants you to be by the hospital in a few days for a check-up" he told me, and I was pouting like a little baby because he couldn't tell me

"Stop pouting Claudia" he said laughing

"hey…stop using your power; it's not fair you're so lucky you can see what people are doing" I told him, I thought it was so cool he could just sit and relax anywhere and concentrate and see everything that goes around in the world exactly like if he was there.

"Oh come on Claudia you know how much I love this power" he said complaining;I laughed "you know you act like a child sometimes" I told him and he laughed uncontrollably

"I'll let you get back to sleep okay; I'll see you in a few days; I'll pick you up to head for the hospital" he said as he calmed but I could still hear the laughter in his voice behind his speaking

"Sounds great I'll see you then; Bye Luscius"

"Good night Claudia" as we both hung up the phone, when I hung up I couldn't help but laugh and smile, Luscius is so funny. I laid back down and got comfortable again it didn't take me long to get right back to a comfortable sleep.

I woke up panicking, sweating from my dream, I looked down at my stomach and touch it; breathing in and out so deeply, I kept looking around seeing where I was; making sure I was at home; a hit of nausea struck my body, I covered my mouth and ran for the bathroom, I made it throwing up in the toilet, my mother came running in as she heard me "It's okay baby" she said as she grabbed my hair moving it out of the way and rubbing my back trying to sooth me, as another hit of nausea struck me

My mother grabbed a cloth from the drawer beside the sink and wet it with cold water, she came over to me and placed it around the back of my neck as I cleaned off my mouth with paper and flushed the toilet, I leaned back on the cold tiled wall behind me the cold felt great "honey; your all white…How are you feeling right now" as she grabbed another cloth and started to dab off the sweat from my face

"I just need to sit here for a minute ma" I said as I looked at my body, I was glistening sweat everywhere "Do you want me to call Carlisle" she asked all worried

"No; no; I'm okay; I think I just need something to eat" I told my mother as I tried to get up from the ground, she helped me up but stayed very cautious about me.

"Come I'll make you some toast; I know it's not much for you right now but at least you'll be able to keep it down" mom said as we both made our way downstairs for breakfast

********

"Hey you ready to go yet?" Bella said behind the bathroom door as she knocked and made her way in "Yea; I'm just doing my hair" as I was finishing putting my hair in a ponytail at the top with my bangs falling down to the side, I had put on a little make-up to look suitable to go outside, My mom had went through her old paternity clothes and given me a bunch, I couldn't believe it…they were actually fashionable, the shirts were amazing and I loved them.

"I called Emily, she's waiting for us now and don't worry she kicked all the guys out today it's only us girls" she said happily, I smiled back turning to face her

"Thanks; I'm sorry about all this; I know it's a drag and stuff" I said sadly toward my best friend, this is all so fucked up, but hopefully…I beg for all this to end happily.

"Cc; don't be stupid; you've been through a lot and it's not your fault besides you have a right to your privacy, so come on let's go have some girl fun" she smiled as we made our way downstairs and out the door. We made our way into her truck and she put her key in the ignition but she stopped and faced me

"Are you sure you're up for today, your mom told me you weren't feeling to good before she left for work" she asked worried

"Yea I'm okay now, mom's morning sickness cure worked it's wonders" I informed Bella, and I was; after I had toast me and mom sat for a bit and then she gave me her morning sickness cure Saltine crackers and 7-up and I have got to say it was delicious, but I couldn't eat them fast it would of upset my stomach and I would of ended up me meeting the toilet seat again.

We made it to Emily and Sam's place, and I didn't get out of the car right away; I kept watching around the area to see if I could see anybody

"Come on Claudia" Bella said from outside the car, motioning for me to get out, I got out and walked toward her, I grabbed around her arm as we walked toward the Porch, I looked up as I heard the door being opened "AHH" Emily yelled all happy and giddy, we all couldn't help as our bodies got all excited inside from seeing each other, we were all hugging each other and smiling away, it was so good to have my friends with me again "Oh My God; You so Oh My God" she said happily as she rubbed my belly

"I know" I said

"I can't believe I'm going to be a aunt soon; I'm so happy for you Cc" Emily said as she placed another hug on me

"Come on let's go inside before the hole town hears you" we all laughed making our way inside

Bella and I cracked up laughing as we saw the living room totally redecorated for our girl day, everything was moved out, the floor was covered with a large white fluffy carpet the couch and the recliner chairs weren't there anymore, they were replaced by big giant pillows and stuffed animals all around, the television was still there of course, and the stereo…us girls do need our Music; the coffee table was replaced by a nice round glass table that was filled with goodies to eat

"Em; I think Alice rubbed off on you" I stated to her looking at everything in the living room "Seriously" Bella said as she watched around also

"Whatever, you girls like it so Shut up" we both looked at each other and then to Emily "Okay…ALICE" Bella and I said in unison teasing her "You Asses" she replied as we all started laughing

"Where is Alice" I asked wondering Bella started laughing uncontrollably; I looked towards her "What's Alice doing Bella"

"Oh She's doing something" she said sarcastically funny; I had to breathe, Alice was up to something and I have no clue what it is; I hope she doesn't go overboard...Yea right it's Alice.

We all sat comfortable and cozy in our giant pillows and our stuffies around us, as we all munched on popcorn, chips, bowls of different kinds of chocolates and candies; Our favorites'; M&M's , Hershey's kisses, sour patch kids and cherry blasters; as the music of our favourite tunes played in the background through the stereo

"What are you going to name the baby" Emily continued saying, I popped another cherry blaster in my mouth as I answered "I'm not really too sure yet, I haven't thought about it"

Bella adjusted herself happily in her pillow "Well don't worry we'll all figure out the perfect name for him or her" she smiled

"What do you think it is Cc a boy or a girl" Emily asked I had to think for a moment I placed my hand on my stomach and wondered, I looked up at my friends "I don't know, and seriously I really don't wanna know right now, I kind of want it to be a surprise"

"I think that's great you'll be totally surprised when the baby comes than"

"Yea; I mostly just want to know if Jake or Paul is the father"

"Don't worry you'll find out soon, you'll see"

"I will Luscius knows who it is but he won't tell me" I said complaining, but I couldn't blame him though "But he said he'll tell me soon, it's just not the right time" my heart wasn't at ease thinking about it,I don't think I can wait anymore longer, but oh well, I guess there's a reason for me not knowing.

"Oh yeah" Emily said remembering something "What's up Emily" I said as she made her way through Sam's movie stacks

"What are you looking for?" Bella asked as she was making a mess

"AH HA Found it" Emily said excited she turned around and faced us with the movie Underworld 3 in her hand, We have all been meaning to watch it and Finally I guess she bugged Sam to get it, us girls don't know why but ever since we were little we were always fond of Vampires and Werewolves it was quiet hilarious when we all came part of this fantasy mystical world. Emily walked to the DVD player and popped it in, Bella grabbed hers and Emily's pillow and brought them over beside me, We got comfortable Bella at my left and Emily at my right, I couldn't help but feel at ease with my best friends, but my heart was betraying me ever since I woke up, my dream horrified me and I can't stop thinking about it. The movie played and we all sat watching it.

The movie was half way done when my stomach started rumbling, we all laughed hearing it "Looks like the baby's hungry mommy" Bella said laughing smiling away ; I chuckled "I'm gonna order a Pizza; do you guys want anything else to go with it?" I asked as I got up carefully "Are you ordering Deluxe"

"Of course, who do you think I am…Quil, I'm sorry but I order more than just cheese pizza's" I said laughing sarcastically, making fun of our Quil, I made my way into the kitchen to use Emily's house phone, since I left my cell at home, which I regret doing now

"You know we should talk to her" Emily said towards Bella "I know but I don't think she wants to talk about it" Bella replied back as she leaned against her pillow "she has to regardless, she's going to have to see them sometime"

"I know, but you seen how heartbroken she is" Bella said worried about her friend as she looked toward her nails "She'll be even more heartbroken if she doesn't talk to them, she has to figure out what to do" Emily said towards Bella quietly

"Figure what out" I said as I made my way back into the living room; Bella and Emily looked guilty, I walked over and sat in my seat "Come on guys, Figure what out, what are you guys talking about?" I asked wanting to know

They didn't say anything at first, I looked toward both of them "HEY; Come on I'll leave if you're keeping secrets from me" I said irritated, I started to get up just to show I wasn't joking "Okay; okay" Emily said

"Don't leave" Bella replied "Were just worried about you; we just wanted to know what you were going to do about Paul and Jake" I grew a sad expression on my face "I don't wanna talk about it" I said as I took back my seat "See I told you" Bella said to Emily; Emily grimaced

"Well I don't care if you don't wanna talk about it; you're going to have too rather you like it or not Claudia; and I know you know I'm right" I looked at her and I knew she was right, I had to talk about it sometime and figure out what I'm going to do, so I guess my girls are the perfect people for it; "Urgh; Fine; I hate when your right" I said sitting up straight to start talking "I know; that's why you love me" she said smiling in her seat

"What do you really want Claudia" Bella asked seriously; I looked toward my friend and I was still sad "I don't know"

"you have to give us some answers Cc; I know your confused right now but what are you going to tell Jake or Paul when you see them" Emily asked as she made her way in front of me, us girls were all in a circle like we use to do when we talked seriously. "What can I say, if they ask who the father is; I can't tell one it's him and then it turns out to be the other" I told them I wasn't even making eye contact, the thought playing in my head, their facial expressions, haunting my every thought thinking it will not turn out well. I was aching inside; my head was pounding.

"What are you going to do about Paul" Emily asked; that made me look up at her and I was stunned "Why" I asked annoyed "Well what happens if it is his baby; and he wants to be part of it; then what"

"I'll let him see his child of course"I told her "Emily shook her head from side to side "you miss understood me" "I meant are you going to have him back in your life if it's his child" I grown stunned and shocked I never thought about that before, what happens if it is and he wants to get back together, my heart started beating heavy thinking about it.

"Uh…" I said as I placed my hands on my head, looking dumbfounded

"Claudia, just think on it, remember it might not be his" Bella said trying to calm my nerves, I looked at her "What am I suppose to do; why does shit always happen to me" I said hopelessly and complaining leaning my head on Bella's shoulder

I felt as Bella rubbed my back and Emily grabbed my hands rubbing it with hers trying to console me, after a bit I spoke out of the blue "I need my Pizza" the girls started laughing; we all got out of our consoling state and Bella got up

"I gotta go to the bathroom; be right back" she said "I'm getting a soda; Do you want one" Emily asked as she made her way up off the ground "Yes sure" I said "ME TOO" Bella yelled from the stairs; Emily walked to the kitchen

Knock…Knock…Knock….

"Crap" Emily said from the kitchen "Can you get that" Emily yelled out; I got up "Yea no problem it's probably the Pizza" I said cheerfully, I walked over and grabbed the money from the table, I walked to the door and opened it

My heart sank to the bottom of my gut; I could feel it racing throughout my whole body

"C-Claudia" his voice was shaky; my heart beat against me really hard as he said my name, I watched and he didn't look like himself; he looked traumatized to see me

"Paul" I managed to gasp out, we just stared at each other as our breathing was getting heavier and heavier making it hard to breathe, I could hear his heart beat rapidly in his chest, and I could tell he was nervous as I was

"Hey why didn't you bring the pizza –" Emily said as she came to the door to see what the hold was, to her surprise she saw Paul and I staring at each other "Your not to be here today, all the guys got kicked out; I thought I told Quil to tell you" she said as she looked daggers at Paul; he didn't say anything he just kept staring at me probably surprised that I'm actually here; I was Stunned he was actually here, my brains going hay wire on me right now, I can't think straight

"PAUL" Emily shouted a bit louder, it made both of us flinch out of our state of mind "Your not to be here…NOW GO" Emily said frustrated; Alpha or no Alpha I really don't think Emily cared right now.

"I came here to look for Sam; do you know where he is" he said as Emily was trying to nudge him off her porch; she stopped and looked at him; Paul kept looking my way but Emily would grab his face and turn it to look at her "He's not here; I kicked everybody out toooddayyy" Paul sneak another glance and Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed his face again turning it "Quil was suppose to tell you" she said looking at him, "Well can I talk to Claudia than" he said looking at her

"No you can't" Bella said as she made her way on the porch to see the commotion "Well I don't think that's your choice" Paul said as he turned to faced Bella

Bella crossed her arms and stepped in front of me "And it's not your choice what she does either, so I suggest you leave, until she's ready to talk to you" I could hear the annoyance in her voice, my friends were the best and hilarious they hackle me about what I should do about these too men and they defend me when one ends up showing up….How Sweet.

"All I want to do is talk to her; what's the harm in it" he said as he looked at Bella and Emily "all I want to know if she's okay" he said sadly as he made eye contact with me, I fidgeted were I stood, he had those puppy dog eyes that I could never resist, my heart raced.

"No you can't you'll -" Emily started but I stepped forth "it's okay; I'll only be a few minutes" as I walked passed them and made my way down the steps, they didn't say anything they only nodded they knew it was my decision rather or not to talk to him or not, when I told them it was okay they knew it was my time to talk to Paul…Oh My God what am I doing?...I'm a fucking idiot…I'm not ready for this.

"We'll wait for you inside" Emily said "Don't do anything Stupid" Bella said as she looked daggers at Paul, Paul looked at her, he looked at her like what the heck did I do; it was quiet funny. The girls made their way inside while I walked over a bit ahead of the house on the yawn, not even looking at him only my surroundings "What is it you wanted"

I could hear him come closer and I spun and took a few steps back "No; what is it you wanted" I said aggravated; he tried to wrap his arms around me but I wouldn't allow it "Dia" he spoke softly "It's Claudia" I said to him harshly he looked stunned

"Okay I guess I deserve that" he said miserably; he rubbed the back of his neck, all of a sudden I felt bad "Listen I'm sorry" I took a step forth and placed my hand on his arm "I'm just a little stressed out; I didn't mean to take it out on you" I told him

"Paul I'm sorry for your loss" I said to him It was killing me inside to know he lost something that was part of him; he only nodded as I saw a single tear run down his face but he wiped it away; he coughed and adjusted himself "So how are you" he asked; I regained my composure "I'm okay I guess; still adjusting" I couldn't help as a smile came upon my face; Paul looked down at my stomach and scratched his head "So your" he cleared his throat "pregnant" he said nervously as he swallowed hard, I placed my hands on my stomach "Yes I am"

"So is it -" he couldn't finished his sentence "I'm not sure; it could be yours or Jacobs" I said to him; I never broke eye contact but he did as soon as I said Jacob's name; he clenched his teeth "Don't get Jealous Paul" he looked up at me then as I finished speaking my words "how can't I you might be having Jacob's baby" I could hear the jealousy in his voice but that just got my livid "Excuse me, and I'm sorry to say but were you the one to get another girl pregnant…god rest the little child's soul"

"That's not the same" he tried saying, and I got aggravated

"Your times up…I'm going inside" I told him and started walking passed him as I clenched my teeth, I felt something grab me by my arm and looked down to see it was his hand, I looked up at him angrily "Let go" I told him, his face changed into sincerity "Claudia wait; I just want to talk I don't wanna fight with you anymore" he said miserably; I relaxed myself "Fine; can you let go so I can sit at the steps" I asked him nicely; he let go and we both walked to the steps; I sat down but he remained standing but a few feet away so I won't hurt my neck looking up at him.

"I understand your probably really mad at me" he started speaking, I humpthed and rose my eyebrow a bit, I don't think he realizes how really mad I am at him; he's really lucky I'm talking to him right now; I don't think Jared would approve of this at all. He looked at me when I made the sound as he realized "Okayyy…really mad; and I deserve it; what I did to you was-" he was looking for his words

"Unforgivable, inexcusable, Uncalled-for, a total betrayal" I finished his sentence for him, I mouthed out everything that I knew it was; and he looked down despondently; it looked like he wasn't going to talk so I decided to ask the one question that has been bothering me ever since I found out about it.

"What was the argument you had with Leah about before she left" he looked up at me "Why would you say we argued about you" he said trying to cover it up, I can't believe he thinks I don't know; I know more now than I have ever known before.

"Eh; I know it was about me; I'm not an idiot so just say it" I told him; I could feel my body getting so annoyed; he breathed in heavily "I know this might not be much now; but yea; we did argue about you, she was getting mad because I spent a lot of time searching for you, day after day I searched, even at night when she would be sleeping, she'd think I was at home in bed but I wasn't I was looking for you; I never knew what I lost until you disappeared; Leah went to the house one day and I wasn't there I didn't come back until two days later, I was looking for you, when I came back she was mad with me, she ended up staying at my house waiting for me to return; she found our photo album underneath my pillow; and she was furious about that; so I told her the truth…I told her that I loved you and I was wrong about her and I shouldn't have carried it on for as long as I had; I told her I still wanted to be a part of the baby's life but just remain friends with her; she got really angry told to me to go fuck myself and the whole shebang; and now she's gone; and her parents blame me for her leaving and for the miscarriage" his voice kept changing it moods as he spoke I watched every feature on his face, he was in a trance he was picturing it happening all over again in his mind as he spoke to me; I was shocked at everything he had said

"I'm stunned" I was looking at my hands "…but Paul" I looked up to look into his eyes and he met my gaze "it shouldn't have taken me to disappear for you to realize you love me and for you to stop your affair; I'm sorry they blame you and they shouldn't because it was her decision to leave" I told him getting up as the Pizza guy pulled up to the house and got out of the car

"But Claudia" he pleaded

"That'll be 21.50 please" the pizza guy said as he gave me our pizzas "Here you go" I said handing him the money "thank you"

"Have a nice day" he said as he made his way back to his car, I turned and faced Paul "It's time for you to go" I said

"But I wanna talk; can't you just talk to me please" he pleaded with me; the door opened; we both looked to see Bella and Emily walking out, he got up and faced me "I guess another time than" he said; I nodded "another time"

We walked inside the house when we made sure Paul was a bit farther from the house, Bella grabbed the pizza's out of my hand and I walked to the living room stunned at what just happened; I collapsed on my pillow carefully as my breath kept hitching up and my heart kept beating rapidly "What he say to you" Bella asked coming to my side, I lifted my head and looked at Bella and then to Emily as she took her seat beside me "I need a new life" I said

"What Happened?"

"He didn't say it but how he put it" I said thinking about what he had said outside I had a confused faced on but I wasn't that confused I was…No…I still am flabbergasted "Tell us already" Bella replied

"He told me what happened between him and Leah, but another argument they had, she went to his house and he wasn't their she stayed there for 2 days waiting for him, and she found our old photo album under his pillow" I was gasping it out not really so in tuned into reality

"Claudia where you getting at?" Emily asked puzzled, I looked at her

"Paul told her he wanted to be with me and only want to remain friends with her because of the baby" I said "What an ass it took him this long to figure that out" Bella said annoyed I looked at her "That isn't the point…"I alleged

"What do you mean Cc, it is" Emily replied

"I'm the reason for her Miscarriage" I said miserably "I caused her stress and pain and now she lost her baby" I started to sob

"No; no; no; that's not true, don't say that" Bella and Emily saying trying to reassure me

Exiled and pushed away, lost in time  
Always I'll be,  
This bitter person who's  
Stuck right here, disillusioned.  
Don't stand by  
If you don't like what you see.  
So once satisfied,  
No I won't take what you said to me

Give me some time, give me some reason  
Make up your mind, cool off the fever.  
Drama must die, so give me some way  
To salvage this life,  
Finally it's over

Bella's cell phone rang in her pocket, we laughed "I thought you changed that ringtone after you and Edward got back together after your big fight" she laughed "I was about too but I love it too much, plus it annoys Edward, it's funny looking at his facial expression when it rings" she opened it "hello"

"Yea she's right here" she handed me the phone

"Hello" I said

"Don't blame yourself for what happened; you have caused nothing wrong; do you understand me" his voice being comforting and making sure I understand clearly, but I couldn't help it.

"Luscius" I said

"Do you understand Claudia" he provoked, I shook my head no

"Don't nod No; Do you trust me" he said, "yes I trust you" I replied looking down "Listen to me, what happened wasn't your fault, it would of happened no matter what even if you didn't disappear" he tried telling me

"But Luscius how do you know that for sure; I feel so horrible inside; I feel like this is all my fault" it was killing me inside, my heart felt so bad, my brain was fried into a pile of mush. "Please sweetheart would I ever lie to you, I wouldn't say it if I didn't know"

"Okay; Luscius"

"Okay; Cheer up; have fun with Bella and Emily, you deserve it" he said before I heard him adjust something he started to whisper "but I have to warn you Alice, Esme and Rosealie, are kind of going girly crazy over here, it's kind of scaring us guys over here" I started laughing uncontrollably "Oh come on Luscius, if you can handle everything else, I don't think you'll have a problem handling three vampire women" he chuckled a gasp

"You haven't seen what I'm dealing with….Oops Gotta go, Alice heard me, I have to run" he said quickly, I could hear the sound of wind before he hung up; I smiled and laughed as I hung up the phone and handed it to Bella

A few days later

Today Luscius picked me up to take me to the hospital to see Carlisle, Carlisle gave me a check-up and a ultra sound but I told him I didn't want to see anything, I wanted it to be a surprise…But to my surprise I got the biggest surprise of my life today, and seriously I have no clue why but I'm so excited and happy right now, I feel so eager to have this pregnancy on a move on, I will miss my stomach being pregnant, but the most precious thing will be in front of me soon, and I couldn't wait.

Luscius and I had a fun day, I showed him all around La push, showed him the best spots for sightseeing and it was so much fun, I was always in total simplicity when Luscius was in my presence he made everything better for me, I told him about what me and Paul talked about and he gave me his opinion on it and I also brought up how I still feel bad about the miscarriage and he explained to me more why I have nothing to do with it. Luscius was so caring about everything I had to say, and I'm glad he understood everything, he helped me a lot.

By evening time we made our way to my place for dinner with my family and I got to say it was hilarious seeing Luscius nervous, it was quiet an amusement, I kept teasing him about it, but on the plus side my father and my mother enjoyed his company and just like I guessed my mother Loves Luscius; she can't get enough of him; my dad's faces he made was very humorous, but he knew mom will only have eyes for him. I had called Sam when I got to my parents house and made plans; I have called a bonfire meeting to talk about what happen and what we should do about Christie, it would be my first time seeing everybody together for the first time since my return home, and seriously I was a nervous wreck, I knew Paul would be there because he was Alpha, but my brothers going to be there and I hope he can keep himself calm, but I wish I could say that's what's really bothering me but it isn't; Jacob was probably going to be there and I have no clue if I'm ready for this, my body kept going numb all over and my heart raced thumping it's hardest against my chest as I thought about Jacob being there and the fact he might wanna talk to me and him being in front of me, Maybe I'll even see his wonderful smile…Claudia SHUT UP; Your Hopeless You Know That…I Know : ( but I can't help it. : )

Luscius and I made our way to the beach, I have also asked the Cullen's to come because they knew Christie as well and they know Vampires. Sam, Paul, Quil, Seth, Emily, Bella, and the Cullen's were all present, Paul would not stop but stare as I made my way to the logs with Luscius around the fire as we greeted everybody, I haven't seen or talked to him since that day at Emily's place; we all sat and talked amongst everybody as we waited for the others. The boys didn't look to fond of Luscius and kept making stupid faces but I told them they better shove it and stop acting like a bunch of kids and they did; they apologized and now they feel bad because they got to know a little about him and they like him.

"Oh yea for sure, we have too" I said as me Bella and Emily talked amongst ourselves, Carlisle was talking with Luscius and Sam, Luscius kept watching his eye on Paul, Quil, Seth, and Paul were all chatting…Well mostly Quil and Seth, Paul was just somewhere else, but I tried to ignore him, but it was hard knowing I could feel every movement he made with his eyes looking at me

I looked over at Alice, she was with Esme, and Rosealie they were chatting about something they didn't want me to know, so I just let it be, I knew Alice would be up to something, she always is. "Alice your coming for sure right" I said aloud she turned around with a smile on her face "Of Course…You think I'll miss a shopping trip" she laughed as she turned herself around again and that made us laugh

"Would you like to start now, the other's will be here soon" Sam asked as he placed his hand my shoulder, I looked up and nodded, Everybody took their seats, I stood up as I watched everybody, I was so nervous I hate being the center of attention

"I called this meeting, on the count of my life and the life of my child" I looked and my nervous were starting to calm, Paul had a smile on his face as I spoke about my baby, probably thinking it could be ours "When I disappeared it wasn't no…no" I started hesitating on my words as I watched ahead of me, I bet my heart jumped right out of my chest, I couldn't breathe my nervousness hitch right back up as I seen Jacob walking towards the bonfire with Embry and my brother by his side, I couldn't help and see how much he looked so sexy under the light of the fire, his eyes never left mine as he made his way to us

"Claudia-"Emily said as she nudged me a bit for me to continue my speaking, "uh…"I said as I lost my train of thought as they took their seats, my heart was racing and my body was so numb I couldn't think straight, Paul and Jacob's eyes staring at me, waiting for me to continue, I felt a calming and relaxing wave hit me and I looked over at Jasper who only smiled, I breathed in deeply

"My disappearance wasn't an accident, I was attacked by three Vampires, Christophe Alex and Christie; the Christie we all used to know" I told them without hesitation this time

"Are you sure it was Christie" Quil asked unsure leaning on his knees

"Yea I know what she looks like; I did chase her out didn't I" I said to him, I watched as Jake was fidgety in his seat

"Okay; I was just wondering" he said as he leaned back up off his knees

"Do you know why they wanted to attack you" Paul's voice came out and I was shocked to ever hear his voice play out in this; I looked toward him "Only that they wanted me, because of Christie has said things to them"

"What would you like us to do"

"I really don't know; I just have a feeling this isn't the end it's only the beginning and with Luscius killing their friend Alex; I think that just made them madder" I told them honestly

"Don't worry nothing's going to happen" Bella said as she came beside me and gave me a hug; Sam came towards me

"Don't worry Claudia, We'll all be extra careful now and we'll patrol around the house to make sure it'll be safe for you and the baby" I smiled but that's not what I wanted I don't want everybody pulling extra shifts to protect me

"But that's too much, I don't even know if their coming back, I'm just worried is all"

"Christie's isn't going to get near you or the baby" Rosalie's voice came to play her voice was full of resentment towards Christie and everybody looked at her "WHAT" she said as she crossed her arms everybody just smiled and laughed, Esme rubbed Rosalie's arm in appreciation of what's she's doing right.

It started to get late and everybody was making their ways back home, the Cullen's already made their way they were on their way to hunt Luscius decided to go with them, so they excused themselves, Paul had left with Sam and Emily.

Bella and I stayed behind as Quil, Seth, Embry, my brother and Jake stayed also they were waiting because they still had lots of time before their movie started at the theatres

"What movie are you guys going to see" Bella asked as we were all huddled around the fire that was still gladly burning away "Alice in Wonderland "Embry replied; me and Bella looked at each other and bursted out laughing "HAHAHAHAHA, You guys are going to see a girl movie"

"Don't get Jealous because we didn't invite you" Seth replied making a comeback towards us. "Please we wouldn't want to go with you; Even if it was the best movie on earth"

Bella and Seth kept arguing about who wouldn't go to a movie with whom and so much other crap I practically zoned them out, Quil and Embry kept watching them play out their scene and laughing at them, Seth and Bella are always arguing about stuff; it was quiet pathetic but hilarious to see, it was better than TV. We knew they weren't arguing…arguing its just disagreements; I looked around as I seen my brother talking to Jacob as he looked toward my way, my body went numb my heart pounded against my chest, I could hear it thumping in my ear drums, I looked away shy and nervous as I have ever been; I felt the biggest shiver go down my spine as I looked up and seen Jacob make his way to me, My breathing went right off the hook, I couldn't breathe, my breath kept getting caught in my throat. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and black cut off shorts; he looked so fucking sexy in white and black

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked politely as his held out his hand for me to take it, I gulped heavily as I looked at his hand and placed my hand in it, His touch created different sensations run through my body; I looked up; I melted right there; his eyes carried so many emotions at that point, I didn't care about anything else.

Jacob and I made our way walking through the beach sand, I was so nervous I couldn't make the first word to come out, I heard him cough so I looked up to see him, he was watching me, I could see his mouth move but he shut it, he licked his lips "so how…uh…"he scratched his head, I smiled as he was at a loss for words; his heart was racing rapidly "How are you Jake" I asked him as I thought it was cute him losing his wording

"I've been better I guess, how are you"

"I'm okay, I'm really happy to be home now" I told him relieved

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" he said sadly as he made a stop and started leaning against the cliff wall; I made my way to him, he watched me as I came closer and touch his face, he leaned against my hand "there's no reason to apologize" I told him

He grabbed my hand gently from his face and placed it in front of his lips as he closed his eyes and placed a tender kiss. "I thought I lost you forever; I thought I'd never see you again" I started to cry as his sweet thoughtful voice rang through my ears straight to my Heart

"Oh Jake" I managed to gasp out as he wrapped his arms around me shielding me from all, I felt so safe in his arms, I never wanted to let go

"Cleo; I love you so much" he whispered "I Love you too Jake" I said as I wrapped myself even tighter, we were in each other's arms not saying a word minute after minute, finally we let go and faced each other; He had the smile….The Famous Jacob Black smile; that caused me to smile from ear to ear.

Jacob had his hand in mine "what did you do today" he asked; "I went to see Carlisle today and got an Ultrasound" he still had his mile on his face "Did you see the baby" I nodded no; "I don't want to know; I want it to be a surprise" he laughed "Of course; you and your surprises" I smiled a huge grin on my face

"Did you hear his or her heartbeat at least" I giggled and smiled even bigger if I could, I could hear it now in my head

"Yes, They sound so wonderful and full of life" Jacob looked at me weird as I said that "They"

"Jakey…I'm having Twins"

**~~***~~**

**AHH OMG, can you believe it, Claudia is having twins...WHat's going to happen**

**Is Claudia and Jacob toegther now...????**

**What's Paul going to say? **

**Will luscius ever tell Claudia who her babies father is?????**

******~~***~~**

**Please Review Don't Forget....Thanks Appreciate it ^.^ **

**~~***~~**


	17. The Guys

******Alright here's chapter 17...I made this chapter is a little different from my other one's...i hope you still enjoy....Will Chpater 18 be the BIG ONE ^.^ **

**Thanks for the reviews and the Added Favorites (^.^) **

******~~***~~**

**So what happened is Jake and Claudia back together?**

**What's Paul going to say when he finds out she's having twins?**

**Will Luscius say who the Father of the Babies? **

**~~***~~**

Chapter 17.

The Guys

JPOV

"Jakey…I'm having Twins" Cleo's words repeated constantly in my head; I haven't stopping thinking about since that night, her words echo in my dreams waking me in a heated sweat. It's been 2 months since her return and she's 7 in half months pregnant; I can't stop thinking how stunning she looks; the smile that comes upon her face when she rubs her stomach. Sadly and miserably we aren't together; she says she has to think and do stuff for herself and the babies first before she does anything; and I understood that totally...Sorta; I thought that night we were on the beach we were going to be together, but that didn't end up happening. When I seen her I couldn't believe it; Jared didn't mention anything to me, he came to my house and practically dragged me out to go, I told him I didn't want to because Paul was going to be there and I didn't feel in the mood to see the fucker. He said he really didn't want to see him either; he rather be with a bunch of Non-Vegan Vampires and have a party; when he said that I couldn't believe it; so I knew I had to go even though I rather NOT.

After Jared and I picked up Embry, we took off to the bonfire; I didn't pay attention at first; I kept looking down at the ground thinking about how shit my life is and how much I wish I wasn't here. Until Jared elbowed me in the ribs; I looked up at him to protest but he smiled and nudged his head for me to look ahead; I looked up; my heart sank; it felt like a boat anchor was tied tightly against it keeping it down, I was surprised I was even walking at that moment I felt so heavy. I don't think I was even breathing; she was watching me closely as I took my seat I couldn't remove my eyes from her I was glued; We never broke eye contact for a bit; I thought I was dreaming I swear I was about to smack myself just to make sure; my brain were all jumbled I couldn't think straight; I couldn't even believe she was actually here right now.

When she broke eye contact that's when I was finally able to looked down and noticed that she was pregnant; I didn't know how to feel; I was thrilled but furious…When I think about it those babies could be mine or Paul's. I'm furious at the thought it could be his kids but I couldn't because I knew she had sex with me and Paul, she was still together with him when me and her had sex all those times but I really didn't care than and I don't care now; Cleo and I will be together exactly how were suppose to be, I've loved her forever; I might have been a fool to not do anything at first, I was scared, and I didn't know if Loved Claudia or Bella, I was a stupid child back then and I never realized the truth, I love Claudia with everything that I am; she is what's keeping me in this world, she is the air that I breathe, she is the sun that brightens my day, the moonlight that covers my nights and dreams with love and comfort.

Cleo and I spent our days together and we spent it remarkably, she'd let me touch her stomach and rub it for her, I couldn't believe at how big she is at 7 in a half months, those babies are gonna be big kids, I watched as her stomach grew and I felt how the babies kicked and squirmed inside her; it was the best precious moments of my life with Claudia and I'll never forget it. But I still can't help but wonder if its girls or boys or a mix…whatever the gender I couldn't wait…even if they aren't mine their still a part of Claudia and I won't treat them any different because their father is an asshole to their mother.

Paul in the other hand is going to catch the biggest beating of his life if he doesn't back off; I watched as he looked at her also at the bonfire that night; I watched as his eyes were fixated on her, how he spoke to protect her. HA. I really don't care; there's something about him that just doesn't fit right now, I watched as Claudia looked at him, it wasn't the looks she use to do when she was in love with him, she was still in love with him yes; you couldn't just stop loving somebody after 4 years; but it was something different in her eyes, I don't know what it is but I'm going to find out, I really don't know why Paul is so engrossed with her now, he's the one that cheated first; I feel bad yes about what happened with the miscarriage but that doesn't mean he can go after Claudia because she ends up coming home pregnant.

Today I called Cleo and see if she wanted to grab some lunch with me but said she was going to Emily's today, and she'd be going out with her parents and Jared for dinner tonight. She thought I was anger because she wasn't coming today but I wasn't, I was with her yesterday but I couldn't help myself every time I seen her now she looked more radiant than ever, I missed how I could make her eyes swirl around and they would change a color of aqua-blue to a dazzling green, she was hypnotizing and I was hypnotized by everything about her. I'd like to think Cleo and me connected much more now and yesterday when I took her up to a beautiful new cliff edge I found that showed everything, I've come to this place and prayed that Claudia would come home, and now she's here and I'm showing her how gorgeous this place is and how much it reminded me of her, The sun that rises above the beach boarder as it reflections itself off the water, the light that shines through as it touches the land before us. There were willow trees everywhere and I knew Claudia loved those, she always said she felt like Pocahontas under them. As I held her against my chest as she laid her body against mine, we'd watch as the sun rises slowly taking it's time, as the sound of nature awaking from their sleep, as the sound of the waves moving against the cliffs below, I placed my hands around her stomach and rub soothing traces around her tummy, she'd smile and giggle as we'd feel the babies move around, I'd whisper sweet sensual words in her ear I'd tell her how much I love her and how much I appreciate her, how each time I see her she looks more beautiful with each day that's passes. How much she will make an incredible mother. As I finally got to take her face in my hands and place a kiss of full passion and desire, the hunger of wanting her after so long on to her soft lips.

EPOV

I can't believe all the drama that's going on; I swear I was going to lose my mind at the bonfire, with Jacob, Paul, Jared's thoughts all going haywire on me; I knew everything they were thinking and OH MY GOD a lot of people have issues. That kid Quil was seriously something else he just kept thinking about some girl he saw and how much he wants her and it was kind of disgusting he pictured things I did not want to know and now I'm haunted from it.

I seriously couldn't stand looking toward the direction where the Dog Paul sat, his mind was everywhere also he wouldn't shut his mouth about anything, he thought about Claudia and Leah he thought about how he lost his child and now he might be gaining another for the stupidity of what he did wrong so now he's thinking he's getting a second chance. He thought about how the baby's his child, I don't think he even gave a thought it might be Jacob's but when a small part of him almost let the thought in he pushed it back out, saying it's not his, it's mine and when he starts to talk to Claudia again and ask for her forgiveness that he'll want her to give him a second chance at happiness with him and they'd be happily married like that wanted to do before. When I seen Paul's thoughts on that I couldn't believe it; I was beyond shocked, Bella has never mentioned anything about Claudia and Paul being engaged or anything, did Claudia even say anything to her.

Jacob in the other hand was a different story he was a complete wreck I actually felt miserable for the guy, he didn't even know she was pregnant until afterwards when he sat, all he really did was think how beautiful she looked and thinking If she was real he almost thought that he must have been dreaming he actually wanted to smack himself to make sure…To bad he didn't it would have been hilarious to see. He didn't know what to think he knew there was a possibility it was Paul's baby and it infuriated him inside it killed his heart to know. But he looked pass that and thought it could be his and how happy him and "his Cleo" as he puts it; could be happy the way they always wanted. He knows he can't give her much but he is willing to give her everything that a man should be towards a woman. It was very touching because that's how I feel towards my Bella; I don't know how I'd live my life without her. Even though I fucked up and we had a argument and we broke up but we got back together but she still has this annoying little ringtone on her phone that she changed when we were arguing and now she leaves it on to annoy me..I know it; I hate not being able to read her thoughts…it freaking sucks.

And Luscius…Well he is something else…I can't read his mind, ever since I seen Claudia and him in the car driving to my house I couldn't read anything not even Claudia's and that really bothered me…not that I wanna snoop it's just weird how I used to be able to without hesitation but now when he's around I'm not able too. Like at the fire she was thinking…well not really thinking she couldn't her mind was fanatical everywhere as she watched between Jacob and Paul, as she remembered everything that went on, her thoughts were spilling of everything until it all went blank and I couldn't understand why, until I saw Luscius smiled and shook his finger no towards me…What is this guy, I know he didn't tell us everything about him, there is so much more….But What.

Jared…I thought he would burst a vein in his body, he kept his eyes on Paul at how he looked towards his sister, I swore I heard a very low growl come from his chest as he stood only a few feet away. His thoughts on how he should prevent Paul to ever go around his sister ever again, but he knew that's wasn't a possibility until he knows if the child his sister is carrying is Paul's or Jake's. I could see how he wanted it to be Jake's but he wasn't too sure especially since she got raped by Paul, his tension flared when he thought about what he saw and all the heartbreak his sister was in…But luckily he hasn't seen the bruises that she had all the real pain she was in, she Claudia poured out her thoughts at my place it felt like a wall of giant bricks falling on me, it was so intense, I thought I actually needed to lay down a sleep for a bit, I told Bella right away and told he to go talk to her, she was flabbergasted when I told her, I had to rush her up the stairs in vampire speed and knocked on the door and sped back down.

We've seen Claudia several times around the house during her pregnancy and every single time now I cannot find a way to read her mind and it's bugging the shit out of me and not to mention Alice she was furious when she couldn't see Luscius and Claudia coming towards the house she knew why Claudia but she didn't understand why she couldn't get a hold on Luscius and that bothered her a lot she says it doesn't but she can't hide. We've all found out about Claudia having twins by her telling us, it was weird because I thought I would have picked it up from Carlisle but it seemed I couldn't get a good lock on his thoughts about her pregnancy; every time I started to get a glimpse; it all turns blank in an instant

LPOV

I can't find my exact reason for being here only that Claudia's Aura had called me to come to her, when I felt everything that her aura brought I was elated by the power that came from her; she was miles upon miles away but yet I could see it in the distance, as I come closer and closer to my destination I felt all the pain, the sorrow, the fury, I felt everything this girl was feeling. I knew I had to save her; I killed the one Alex he was nothing it was a quick snap job. I know the others will be back and they want Claudia. I'm not sure why the man Christophe has a certain power that confuses a person in what he is thinking but it's always something different, he's a tracker that you will not be able to track, even me I didn't know he was there until I seen him.

When I brought Claudia back to my home she was damaged and deteriorating everywhere; she was very close to death, as I laid her down I placed one of my hands on her head and the other on her stomach, a jolt went through my body as I felt everything she was feeling and I had to let go quickly, I quickly bent down and whispered "I'm Sorry" into her ear just as I bit down on her neck, Her blood trailing down my throat as her memories came flashes through my mind; I stopped abruptly shocked and stunned at what I have just seen; I bit her then on her wrists so my venom would run through her whole body and save her, As more flashes of her life came through my mind. My teeth won't leave marks on her skin they will disappear in time of healing. As she laid there helpless, my thoughts all on her entire life was running through my brain, I couldn't believe how such a beautiful girl have such a wonderful life turn out to be so horrible for her, her being torn by two men she loves dearly.

When we returned to her home, she showed out to everybody that she's happy to be there…she was of course… but her heart…her heart told a different story, one of my abilities is to feel inside of a person's heart and see their true self; that's how I get to see their aura, Claudia's is so powerful and strong something sent me to her.

I've got to say my stay at the Cullen residence's has been a total blast, I've managed to bother Alice since see can't see through me, and Edward who I manage to keep out of Carlisle's head about Claudia's pregnancy, every time he'd try and listen I'd shut him out, at the bonfire he concentrated on Paul, Jake's and Jared's thoughts for a bit, I know he can't help what he hears. Edward doesn't know everything that happened to Claudia; he might know some but that's all he'll ever get. At the bonfire Claudia was thinking about how nervous she was and how uncomfortable she feels with Paul and Jake looking at her. As she kept talking her thoughts kept thinking about what 's really wrong with her; I shut out Edward instantly; as he ceased to proceed on listening to her thoughts, when I shut him out I shook my head and he looked toward me and I moved my finger from side to side indicating he shouldn't snoop.

Claudia has asked me several times during her return about who the father of her babies are…I couldn't tell her right away; if she found out she wouldn't be enjoying herself as she is right now; she wouldn't be thinking clearly and I need her too. every time I'm not with her and she's at home or out I always check up on her, I lay on my couch and relax as if I was in a deep sleep; I practically was In a sleep, as I use my power and watch around; I concentrate on where I want to be as I concentrate on Claudia and felt where her power her aura rise above any other, I get to see clearly what she is doing, I do not use my power for perverted disgusting things I am not like that. That is not in my nature; I would just like to clarify that. Sometimes I'd see her enjoying herself with her parents; her mom was always so happy and content about the pregnancy she didn't really care who the father was as long as Claudia and the babies are happy and safe that's all that mattered to her BUT she didn't want her leaving this house with a man she thinks she wants to be with…She won't allow it; she didn't tell Claudia that but Claudia already had a guess on it and she didn't plan on leaving her parents anytime soon.

Alice, Esme and Rosealie are setting up Claudia's new bedroom and baby room, it's already done but Claudia won't get to see it until the babies are born. Alice asked me repeatedly what the babies are and she's even asked Edward but I've blocked everything from everybody nobody knows what the babies are except myself and Carlisle, Alice asked me what is she suppose to do about the clothes I just told her why don't you just get the colours that suit both genders like yellows, and whites and then when the babies are born and she finds out what gender they are then she can have more fun shopping for the real color for the babies, she wasn't thrilled I didn't tell her but she LOVED the idea of more shopping trips. Being with my old friend Jasper again has been welcoming I haven't seen him in a very long time; he had change a very great deal and I must say I am very proud of him, we've accompanied each other every day since my being here…Well until Alice decides to steal him and take him but she'd only do that when I'd catch her trying to talk to Edward about reading my mind and I'd annoy her by using my power for a vision to pop in her head about Claudia's pregnancy and every time she'd get right into it the first glimpse of a smile she doesn't form out but I feel inside her I shut the vision on her and she gets all upset and Jasper away…It sucks but I don't mean to make her mad Jasper says it's cute when he sees her mad, which is not often and he likes it when she pouts at him, So…I kind of do it for Jasper to have a little fun over his little pixie wifey. I love Alice she's very caring, it's just fun bugging her. Emmett is just hilarious to have around he's the one that makes the house have entertainment if it wasn't for him I'd think this place was a graveyard.

Esme and Carlisle have been amazing hosts, Esme is so wonderful her care for everyone was amazing her aura was grand also, I could see the purity in her heart, I could see the connection her and Carlisle have; they are meant purely for each other there was no doubting that. Rosealie; Rosealie; Rosealie, I smile at the thought of her; she has come to finally enjoy my company…After I commented on how beautiful she looked one day. She came to warm up a bit, Rosealie was a girl where she is lost in her life but she doesn't show it, she loves her life yes but theirs is always that piece…The piece that you'll never forget. I'm glad she accepted Claudia as one, I could see it and feel it as she shown interest about everything we have to do to protect Claudia and the babies; there was no doubting that; Rosealie has changed…in a way.

As I came across the path of Paul, he….Hhmm….That was something different; I don't know quiet yet but he has a kind heart but there's something there; something's blocking it something is inside of him, and it's not pleasant. He does love Claudia I could see that, there's a side of him that is him that is attached to her just like he once had when he first met her. That Paul I don't know where it has gone; it's inside him yes but it's being barren; something has changed this man into what he is today…and no one can see it but me.

Jacob…Jacob…Jacob…I could smile and laugh at how much this man loves this woman; I see right through him I see how much his heart carry's her, Claudia is Jacob's life…Even without the imprint which is broken; Claudia does not know and neither does Jacob; there love is so strong that Sam doesn't see it either. That's why Jacob and Claudia were able to survive without each other for all these months; Claudia and Jake's Imprint was broken when she gave herself into temptation with Paul the day after her birthday. It wasn't her fault; her amnesia caused her not to remember and her body not to know what was happening. The love Claudia has for both men are different in many; many ways; she will never ever forget what Paul has done to her and if I wanted to I could take that memory from her and she'd never have to know or remember it but that I couldn't do even if she would allow me, what happened to her caused her to see open doors and see clearly now, she blamed herself for the miscarriage of Leah and Paul's child, but that was bound to happen rather or not she was gone or if she was at home, Leah would have had the miscarriage regardless, it's very sad to say that, it's horrible when something so beautiful dies in an instant.

Jas POV

Everything's being going smoothly so far, nothing has been coming after Claudia; I feel so awful what's happening to my Darlin friend; I care so much about Claudia; it's so hard to believe how she grew up so happily to have her life become something different, and I know it has I'm not an idiot, when I went to Paul's house that day to see her, I knew something was wrong as soon as I entered that house, when I seen her face; I believed it was about Leah when she told me because of Bella telling Edward and so on and so on.; she was very clever hiding her emotions on it; but then I seen the bruises, and I knew something was wrong; she felt so scared and terrified; I smelt around the house and I smelt the railing where I knew something happened there…a distinct smell hit my nose and I took off running into that bedroom, I smelt everything that carried there, I was Furious, Livid, my body was fuming inside; there's something going on with Claudia she won't tell me but I'm going to find out.

The bonfire…Holy Texan…I swear I was going to lose it; luckily Luscius was there keeping me sane; that's how I was able to calm Claudia that night when her nerves shot up drastically, Luscius couldn't do it, he was too busy getting Edward out of everybody's heads, he's told me what's he's doing to Edward and I think it's quite hilarious, but on the luck part for me I get to see my little pixie have that sweet cute little pout she has, he's bugged her for so long now, and I find it comical; Alice bitches about him and complains like a little girl and she'd stomp on one of her feet and pout; I was found it quite adorable on her; since she's always happy, and I never get to see it that often, I don't want her sad or anything …I just love seeing it.

"Paul's and Jacob's feelings for Claudia have been difficult on me that night, Jared's didn't help either, he was so mad, all he wanted to do was rip through Paul; the anger he showed looking daggers at him, the atmosphere that night was very intense and forceful, I swear I would have collapsed for the first time as a vampire; Quil; wow that boy just has some issues he has to deal with, he had no concern for Claudia, he did for a bit but he really didn't pay attention, he was getting aroused sitting in his seat; it was quite disgusting, considering what we were actually there for. I know now that there is something going on between Claudia and Paul, there's something and I know he's done terrible things to her, but I can't do anything until she tells me.

Jar POV

I couldn't believe at how big my sister's stomach is getting; I still can't believe I'm going to be an uncle, I hate to say this but I think I need to get a move on in my life; I think I'm falling behind. When she told me she was having twins I swear I almost passed out, I thought I'd only be an uncle for one but now two; I've thought a lot about Claudia's pregnancy ever since her return; I thought about how her situation is with Jacob, I talked to Jake that night at the bonfire and I told him she was hurting and confused right now, and to take it easy on her, I was relieved when she accepted his offer to go for a walk, I like seeing them together, I know that they're both happy and I know my sister is extremely thrilled, even though it's not showing. My sister and Jake have loved each other since the beginning, when Paul came around, she couldn't help but like him too, and nobody can help when you like one person but find another attractive. I thought Paul was happy with my sister, he was always talking about her and thinking of her when he was patrolling it was annoying but when I think of it now, I see why he did it, it was only to protect his affair with Leah; maybe it was all my sister at first but then I guess it all changed.

I feel so much horrible pain for my sister; I'm going crazy in my mind worrying about her, I've punched so many things my knuckles are started to get blisters. I can't understand how this all came to be especially for Claudia. I'm glad Claudia's been having fun lately, she's been going out with her friends; she's been going for walks lately she tells us she feels so much better walking around, since she can't phase because she's pregnant. I'm relieved her and Jacob have been spending time together, I've seen him come by the house to pick her up and she'd look so content and giddy, just like she use to be and I'd know that's the way it should always be for her, but I know deep; deep down inside she is still hurting and in a great deal of pain, I know Paul's been trying to get to Claudia and talk to her but I'm not allowing that HELL NO OVER MY DEAD BODY. At what I know, he's never going to be alone with her again EVER. If it is his children so be it, but he's never going to be with my sister alone.

The Cullen women are seriously something else; they have locked up the rooms in the office; they did everything for Claudia and the babies; we aren't allowed to see it yet, and not even Claudia; she says when the babies come and Claudia is on her way home; the important people get to see it first and then everybody else when the time is ready.

I'm on my way home from patrolling from 6 in the morning, and I'm really doubting anything is coming back for my sister, they should have been back at least by now, we all know Christie has no freaking patience for anything. I can't wait to see her, I wanna smack her across her head and then bend her over my knee and smack her because she acts too much of a child that's what I want to do when I see her, all the weird stuff she did the girl was completely nuts and now she's a vampire, I have no clue how her and vampire got into the same category. Claudia says she looks as hideous as she always has and I believe her totally, she was pretty yes but her ugly side showed and OH MY GOD SHE'S SO FUCKED UP, I have no idea what happened to her, she was fine in the beginning that's why Jake went out with her.

"Evening sweetheart" mom said as I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab the orange juice

"You know they invented cups" she said as I drank it out of the jug "Yea, but I don't believe in them right now" I smiled as I gave my mom a peck on the cheek

"Where is everybody" I asked since its quiet in the house; only my mom's radio music playing in the background as she undusted the house; even thought there practically isn't any, my mom's just a clean freak sometimes.

"Your dad went to Billy's for some stuff; and your sister said she was going to Emily's for a bit before we go out tonight for dinner"

"Okay, I'm gonna take my shower; back in a flash" I told her as I made my way upstairs "Okay"

I took my shower and got dressed, I actually wore a shirt which feels uncomfortable sometimes since I'm not always wearing one now, I went back down stairs and decided I wanted to relax and watch some TV

"JARED…" mom's voice came through the house "YEA MOM"I yelled back "SAM CALLED" she yelled before she entered the room and lowered her voice "He said he has to talk to you about something, and for you to g over" _holy crap_ I thought I just want to sit before we go out tonight, my legs are killing me "Alright; thanks mom"

"While your there can you pick up your sister and come home so we all can leave together for once" she smiled "Sure mom" as I got up from the couch and stretched before I headed out.

SPOV

Everything's become so different ever since I dropped my position as Alpha of my pack; but I only did it because of what I wanted to make me happy; I wanted to become a chief just like the elders and help others that are in need. But if I known how much problems it was going to cost I really wouldn't have done it. We've chosen Paul to become Alpha because of his courage; his power and ability but also other things of course but we wouldn't have made the choice if we didn't think it would have been convenient for the Pack. All the others Seth, Quil, Embry are all co operating with the new Alpha but Jared and Jacob are a diverse to it. I know I might have something to do with Claudia but it doesn't mean they cannot show up to the meeting when there announced.

I've asked Jared to come today for me to talk to him about it, him and Jacob have got to get passed this little charade and act like grown men, I believe they have issues about Paul and Claudia's relationship going down the drain but they cannot help that. It's all up to Claudia about what she wants and what she wants for her babies. I feel awful about the situation Claudia is in; I could tell she loves both men very dearly and I'm glad she's giving time to think about what she wants.

These past few months we've protected all around la Push and in Forks, we've taken out the treaty for the Cullen's to help us search for Claudia's attackers; nothing has come across our paths so far, and I'm glad it hasn't. Claudia doesn't enjoy us running around all hours of the day and night protecting her from something she wasn't sure was going to come back anyways. We've told her many times that we weren't going to stop, and she didn't have anything to worry about, I told her some of the guys are getting lazy and need to run. That made her laugh and smile a bit. She says she misses phasing so much, she said that's the first things she's going to do when she gets the time too after. I asked her why didn't she phase when she was being attacked but she told me it all happened so fast that she wasn't able too; I found it kind of odd and I really can't see why she wouldn't; if one of us were in wolf form we all would have known she was in danger and we could have came sooner; but I'm very thankful for the new Vampire in town Luscius, he's very unique and I haven't come across anything like him, but I'm very thankful he got there and taken care of her; we're all thankful for that actually.

"Yo Sam" Jared's voice was heard from the entrance of the house "I'M IN THE BACK" I yelled from the back of the house, I had to clean up the garage, Emily doesn't like to see stuff laying around; even though she doesn't go into the garage.

"What's up, my mom said you had something to talk to me about" he said as he made his way inside, I was placing the rest of the tools that were laying around and placed them back. "Yea; what's going on?" I asked wondering and my pack brother.

"Nothing, I just got home why" I could hear the confusion in his voice, so I turned "I'm meant about your situation between the Alpha" his features changed quickly; I could see his teeth clench as he turned his head a bit to the side "Sam, it's nothing, I'll deal with it"

"Jared; every since your sister's disappearance and the fight you both had; you two have changed dramatically, and ever since I seen how you looked at Paul" He teeth clenched again at the name "I seen all the fury in your eyes, you know you can't do nothing about their relationship" he looked up "They have no relationship" he pronounced angrily "You don't know that, do you know what your sister wants"

"SAM -"Jared said aloud, but his words were stopped as Emily came through the garage door "Hey, Jared, haven't seen you in a while, I thought you didn't like us anymore" she said sarcastically as she smiled at him, he smiled back looking at her "Sorry, I've just been busy…Where's Cc? Mom wants me to pick her up so we can go for dinner"

"Oh, me and her went for a walk but then we seen Paul –"Jared's eyes widened at what Emily was saying and he pushed his way passed me making it out the garage

"JARED"I shouted out but he wasn't listening he was already taking off running

"Why's he so mad Sam…it's not his choice what she does"

PPOV

I've been thinking so much lately…Well actually I'm always thinking now; I haven't stopped; I thought about everything, everything that has happened the past years and I seriously can't believe all the trouble and pain I've caused, I really don't know what happened everything was so perfect; she even agreed to be my wife and that was the best birthday present I have ever gotten and I will never forget that night. I've thought a lot about Dia's pregnancy and wow; that day I seen her walking at the park alone; she looked so marvelous; she glowed everywhere I looked; my heart soared when she laid her eyes where I was standing, when we talked that day she told me she was having twins, she smiled and laughed as the babies started to move right after she said it, I looked at her and asked if it was okay if I could feel them, she just smiled and allowed me without hesitation; that was the first time I felt the babies move in her stomach; a tear actually came upon my eyes but I wiped them quickly. We talked for a bit that day and then she left; I sat there for a couple hours more then I made way home.

Home…my home...I couldn't even call it that anymore; everywhere I looked reminded me of Dia; everywhere she smiled, everywhere she touched, everywhere I looked was her, I teared everything upstairs; I couldn't stand looking at it no longer after a while; it killed me to know what I did to her up there; I trashed everything; the room was a disaster; everything that was upstairs is totally gone I destroyed everything; I didn't do anything that was hers or anything that was sentimental; just everything else was GONE. I couldn't stand being in that room knowing what I've done to her; my dreams haunt me every night; every time I see her I still could see that frightened look in her face behind the smile she puts on her face; What I've done to her was unforgivable; and I know I shouldn't have done it; but I seriously didn't know I was doing it until I walked out the door. I regret everything that happened and I hope that Dia will forgive me and give me another shot; especially if the children are ours.

Today I was such in a bad mood all I wanted to do was go for a walk; I usually run but I really don't feel like it; but my day ended up changing as soon as I seen Claudia and Emily walking down the street; I didn't know If they were going somewhere or if they were just walking; I haven't talked to her for about a week now I've seen her around with her parents and stuff; I decided I'd make my way and just say hello; When I made my way I couldn't help as my heart skipped beats; I noticed Emily see me and whispered something quietly to Claudia and she looked up; I heard her heart flutter and she smiled; she is so beautiful, They told me that they were just going for a walk before Claudia goes back for dinner and they were just having some girl talk because Sam was home. Emily said she had to get going start dinner for Sam; so I got my courage to ask Claudia if she'd go for a walk with me and then I'd walk her home. She accepted my offer and said her good-bye's to Emily; Claudia and I are now walking down the forest path that bends around the beach and around the houses; and I'm so nervous even though we've been talking this whole time; I bet she could hear my heart still beating fast and I bet it was causing hers to run fast also

"Yea mom would be upset if we all don't leave the house together" she giggled, she looked up my way

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked I shrugged my shoulders "nothing much; I'm patrolling tonight" her face grew sad as she crossed her arms gently and rubbed the top of her left arm up and down; I stopped and gently held her shoulder to spin her to stop In front of me "what's wrong" I asked as I cupped her face for her to look at me "I don't like you guys running trying to protect me from nothing that's coming" she sobbed

"Don't worry about us; we're doing this because we all love you and we care what happens we're just making sure nothing will happen; you know this is what we do when there's danger" I tried to explain to her as I keep wiping her tears away

"But there isn't any so you guys don't need to keep running, I know the other guys are probably fed up with me; I might not be able to phase right now to find out the truth about how they feel but I know that's how they feel" she was feeling so guilty about this and she didn't have to be; everybody knows that something happened to Claudia and we know exactly who to look for; she doesn't have anything to worry about.

"Come on stop crying please; I hate to see you cry; it kills me inside" I tried to plead with her; my body was tearing inside knowing I'm the cause of it all; if I didn't get into that argument with her that day she wouldn't have been attacked and taken away.

"Please; it's not good for the babies if your upset" I said to her as I wiped her tears; she sniffled "your right; I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry; just don't worry about us we're big boys now" I said and she smiled a little chuckle "Come I'll walk you home now" she nodded. We kept a close distance between each other and I'm glad she warmed up to me; sometimes she'd to flinch when I just did something normally and I'm glad she doesn't do that anymore, I knew she used to flinch because of me when…When I hit her…I wish I could take it back but I can't.

"Did you get to see the twin's room yet?" I asked knowing she told me Alice, Esme and Rosealie were doing it up for her

"No not yet; Alice won't let anybody see it until the day I come back from the hospital"

As we walked down the path getting closer I couldn't help me getting nervous and me wasting more time not asking; my heart is beating against my chest so hard it's hurting me with every breath I take. I heard a giggle come from her and I looked her over at her as she watched me, "Why are you so nervous Paul, your heart's jumping out of your chest" as she placed her hand on my arm; I looked down and grabbed her hand in mine and took a deep breathe

"Claudia…have you thought about what I asked" I finally got the courage to ask; "Paul please…-"

"Please…" I pleaded with her "I need to know what you think" I kept her hand in mine preventing her from moving; I need to know the answer, I can't sleep at night not knowing.

"Paul I'm not ready to talk about this" she was trying her hardest to ignore this whole situation; the babies will be her in a matter of months; she started to cry and I grabbed her head and put mine against hers as tears fell down my face; I held her face and rubbed her cheek as silence was carried into the air.

"I love you so much; and I know what I did was really wrong and unforgivable and I know you'd probably will never forgive me; I will understand if you don't but you have to believe me" I spoke to her without disconnecting our heads and whispering softly to her; I'd rub her cheek as I felt every tear fall down "I will never ever do that again and I'm really really sorry it ever happened; I don't know why; I Love you so much your everything to me, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if you didn't mean anything to me" I placed my hands down her arms stroking them softly trying to sooth her sobs

"Please Baby I'm So Sorry" I whispered softly as I placed her engagement ring on her finger as she gasps disconnecting our heads as she looked down at her hand she looked up but I captured her lips in a passionate sensual kiss, she was stunned at first but she accepted the kiss I gave her and kissed me back eagerly, as she placed her hands around my neck; I held her firmly but I held her against me making sure I wasn't hurting her stomach, I deepened our kiss placing my hand gently cupping her face

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER"

Claudia and I pulled apart from each other and looking towards the sound of a very furious brother "Jared; relax" I said trying to calm him but it wasn't any good as he was striding his way towards us really pissed off

"Jared please calm down" Claudia pleaded to her brother

"NO, what do you think you're doing with him, your coming home with me now" I could hear the anger in his voice and I know he's mad I broke his sisters heart about Leah but at least I'm trying to fix that now.

"Come on J –"I tried but Jared punched me "You Stay The Fuck Away from My Sister" he spat out "JARED NO" Claudia shouted as I felt another punch come across my way

"JARREDDD STOPPP" I heard Claudia shout out again, I looked up to see Jared trying to pull his sister away and her refusing

"Jared stop your hurting her" I said aloud as I made my way towards them; he let go of her and turned to face me "I'm hurting her; I'm not the one that goes from loving someone to raping them in a fucking instant" he yelled it right at me "I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU" his anger fumed in his body as he came after me with another swing

"NOO" Claudia's voice boomed

Jared and I punching each other senseless one after another, "STOP IT YOU GUYS" our bodies banging against the trees that was around us, one always dominating against the other

"AHH IT HURTS; IT HURTS" Claudia's voice Boomed right into our ears and we stopped instantly and ran to her, she was kneeling on the ground in pain she was crying "What's wrong" Jared asked worried "IT HURTS" she cried out holding herself

"Where does it hurt" I asked as I tried to see where it might be; she was crying louder "MY STOMACH; IT'S THE BABIES" she screamed it out and it pierced right through me "We have to go; Paul help me lift her" Jared said right away and I nodded

We rushed to the hospital in full throttle; Jared hotwired a car that was closest to us to rush Claudia to the hospital; she moaned and groaned in pain all the way there; I sat with her in the back holding her while Jared drove; Luckily when we got to the hospital Carlisle was there standing talking to another doctor when we entered

"What happened to her" he asked rushing to us when he seen how much pain she was in, I was panicking inside I was going crazy with worry "I-I don't know we were arguing a-and we got into a fight" indicating towards me and Jared "and then s-she started screaming it hurts" I kept panicking inside making it hard to speak my nerves were shot; I couldn't think straight I'm so afraid for Claudia and the babies.

"AHH; Carlisle make it stoppp; It Hurts" She screamed crying again into Carlisle's arms

"Here help me place her on the stretcher" Carlisle said right away

"I have to take her to the ER right away"

**~~***~~**

**Oh My Goodness i hope Claudia and the babies are okay, will something wrong happen in the ER**

**What's up with Quil? :S**

**Is Paul true on his word with claudia does he love her and regret everything he has done? if he is...****What's she going to do about the ring?**

**What's going to happen to Jake?**

******~~***~~**

**Please Review Don't Forget....Thanks Appreciate it ^.^ **

**~~***~~**


	18. New Revealings

******Hey Everybody i'm so Glad you all enjoyed chapter 17, i was actually kind of worried about it, I'm sorry Chapter 18 took so long i was stuck for like a week and i really don't know why, from what i just finished writing i laugh at myself for being stuck the way that i did, But anyways Here it Is....Will this be the big One.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the Added Favorites (^.^) **

******~~***~~**

**What's Happening to Claudia's Pregnancy?**

******What's happening to the babies, is everything okay with Claudia?**

**Are the babies okay, if they are; ****Will Luscius say who's the Father? **

**What's Claudia's Parents going to think about this whole situation?**

**~~***~~**

Chapter 18.

New Revealing's

_Shit; this is all my fault if I didn't fight with Jared she wouldn't be here right now; I can't believe I caused more pain for her; I'm such a fucking idiot; how could you do this to her; you fought with her brother again and in front of her this time…Are you fucking stupid or something what's wrong with you? You caused her so much pain; now there might be something wrong with the babies…Nice fucking going You FUCKING MORON Paul's_ thoughts on himself for feeling guilty of what he has done as he leaned against the wall closest to the ER doors; panicking as his heart raced and thumped against his chest worried sick about Claudia and the babies.

Jared sat down in a chair slouching over his knees as his fists were against his head, his anger fuming inside of him _I can't fucking believe this is happening…Why my sister…Why did I have to freak out like I did; when I seen them kiss I couldn't believe it; I just lost control and then when he said I was hurting her I really didn't control nothing at all; and now look what I did; my sisters in the hospital… in the ER…from all places in the hospital from my fucking stupidity…She'll never forgive me if something happens to the babies; I'll never forgive myself if anything happens. _

Jared and Paul sat in the waiting room waiting for any news on how Claudia was doing; and hoping that nothing was wrong with the babies; they've called everybody; Claudia's parents and Luscius were the first to show up, as Jacob and Billy made their way behind them; Jared and Paul both looked up to see them heading their way as they both got up

_Shit; look at how depressed mom looks now because of your stupid temper_ Jared thought as he looked toward his mother with tears in her eyes

"What happened" Jared's father spoke concerned

"Why's your sister here Jared" Jared's mom spoke in tears but you could hear the anger behind it, Jared gulped heavily before he spoke "She's here because of me" he admitted; Paul looked toward Jared's mother "It was also my fault; I couldn't let Jared take all the blame if it was also my doing"

"WHAT HAPPENED" Jacob's harsh voice came out from behind the others

"I got into a fight with Paul in front of Cc" Jared said; they watched as Claudia's moms face grew from sad to very upset and pissed off in seconds "YOU DID WHAT..." she shouted as her voice echoed through the hospital halls

"Please, it wasn't Jared's fault; if we didn't-" Paul started but Claudia's mother cut off his speaking "Oh I'm Blaming You Too; If Anything happens to those babies or my daughter YOU TWO WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN…DO YOU HEAR ME" Claudia's mother was fuming with anger; as her husband was trying to console her; but not stopping her speaking

"I Can't believe you guys would fight in front of her like that; especially when she's pregnant… you BOTH should know better than that" Jared's father said trying to reason with them "Why don't you both just act like grown men for once" Claudia's mother said it right after her husband spoke; her annoyance was getting to best of her; she couldn't stand being in front of the boys no longer her nerves were shot; her brain was overheating with stress and worry for her daughter and her grandkids; she turned around and headed another way around the hospital to cool off; as she passed Esme, Alice, Rosealie, and the rest of the Cullens; the girls looked at how pissed off and depressed she was and they followed her.

The men sat and waited; as Edward; Emmett and Jasper made their way towards them

"Any news yet" Jasper asked towards Paul and Jared, they both shook their heads replaying No as they both slumped down in their seats; Paul's fists clenched as Jared bit down on his teeth both horribly pissed off at themselves.

"Why the fuck is he all calm" Paul said annoyed as he looked up to see Luscius laying back against the chair with his eyes closed; Paul got up and moved a few steps toward him "Leave him alone; he's doing something that'll help us all" Jasper demanded to him as he stopped him from getting any closer to Luscius. After a while the girls came back with Claudia's mother wiping away her tears as she looked down; Alice, Esme, and Rosealie looked daggers at Paul and Jared both men flinched at the hatred and anger the girls showed.

Embry, Seth, and Quil, Emily, Sam and Bella all arrived at the hospital and waited also for a confirmation; After 2 hours of waiting Luscius came out of his trance, everybody looked at him as he got up "Luscius what is it" Claudia's mother asked as she was sitting beside him and grabbed a hold of his wrist; he looked down and then looked toward the doors

Everybody looked up at the ER doors as they seen Carlisle walk through looking around; Claudia's mother and Father were the first in front of Carlisle; as Jacob; Jared and Paul right behind and then the others.

Carlisle looked around to everybody but didn't respond "Luscius; come with me" Carlisle said immediately as he made contact with him

"C-Carlisle" Claudia's mother said nervously; he didn't say anything Luscius followed Carlisle into the ER room; Luscius looked over to where the baby laid "I've tried everything but there's no more that I can do" Carlisle spoke low but in a professional and friend like way for his concern

*********

2 hours later

Everybody still sat waiting; Claudia's mother was on the verge of losing her mind with worry; Jared; Paul and Jacob have punched so many walls in the hospital they were all on the verge of getting kicked out of the hospital; they all had to go out and relax before they even thought about going back in.

Luscius came out of the ER; "What happened is everything okay with Claudia and the babies" Alice spoke and came to Luscius's side as soon as she seen him; everybody came ahead, and Luscius looked around at everybody

"Noo" Claudia's mother said crying even more from Luscius's silence; Luscius made his way to her and lifted her from the ground she was kneeling on "Come; you and your husband should come with me" he said whispering softly to her, Luscius and Claudia's father helped her up; he looked around at everybody "Claudia is completely fine; she's resting" Luscius said calmly towards everybody; everybody felt a huge weight was lifted off of them; relieved that Claudia's doing well.

"Jared; you come too; Jacob and Paul I'll be back for you two after" he said as he directed her parents down the hall; Jared followed suit behind them. Luscius led them to a door that led to a room where Claudia was placed; he stopped in front and turned to look at her parents and brother "Please stay quiet we don't want to wake her; she's very exhausted" "She has her own room; so if she awakes you'll all have your privacy" they all nodded "Thank You" Jared whispered; Luscius turned and opened the door quietly without making a sound; everybody walked in without a peep or sound as they looked into the room and seen Claudia laying in the hospital bed sleeping

Everybody started to have tears in their eyes "What happened to the babies" Claudia's father was the one to speak out of the shocked three who were staring down at Claudia and saw a flat stomach instead of a pregnant one; Jared's anger and guilt was filling in his body; as Claudia's mother and father cried tears "Please don't; Come" Luscius made his way to the other end of the room and pulled over a curtain revealing two baby bassinets

Claudia's mother rushed over removing herself from her husband's arms and going to where the bassinets stood "Oh My Gosh" she gasped whispering" Jared and his father made it over and looked down to see two babies; one looking around and up at them, and the other yawning trying to fall back asleep. "They're so precious" Claudia's mother whispered as she turned around and faced Luscius, she walked over and gave him a hug "I don't know what you did; but Thank you so much" he smiled and gave her a hug back.

After time had passed Claudia's parents and Jared got to hold the babies in their arms and sat around Claudia as she slept quietly; in that time Luscius made his way to the waiting room. Luscius came up to Paul and Jacob and led them into another room to sit them down he told them to wait as he left. Luscius made his way to the waiting room and notified everybody else that Claudia had the babies and that they were fine and Claudia is now sleeping restfully. Everybody made their ways home knowing everything was doing great. And they'd see her later on and give everybody privacy.

Luscius had made his way back into Claudia's room and asked if her parents and brother would go back home and relax; Claudia's mother refused immediately of course; but Lucius explained that he had Jacob and Paul in another room; and they don't know about the babies being born he'd had told the rest but not them. What he's going to be talking about to the boys is a serious issue and would like it if everybody was at home and waited for Claudia there, she'd be going home tomorrow. They all accepted and kissed the babies good-bye for now and went to Claudia and kissed her forehead.

Luscius made his way into the room he had left Paul and Jacob; he didn't need to open the door to feel all the tension in the room. He walked in and Paul and Jacob both stood up in the exact same time. "Can we see her" "are the babies okay" "Did something happen" both Paul and Jacob were speaking and Luscius calmed them quickly with his ability; "Please sit; I have things to tell you first before I bring you both to her" Paul and Jacob had felt the over powering wave of calmness filled their bodies and they slumped down easily, but the sadness was still there.

"I would like to clarify that Claudia is doing well and that she is sleeping; and the babies are fine" gasps of relief came from both men "they're both sleeping calmly in their beds" they both looked up at Luscius and he smiled "Follow me" as he turned and walked through the door.

They all entered Claudia's room as they both looked her over; they both made their way over to her Paul placed a kiss on her left hand and held it as Jacob placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Luscius cleared his throat to get Jacob and Paul's attention, when both men turned around they saw Luscius holding both babies in his arms, "Sit" Luscius pronounced indicating to the two chairs beside Claudia's bed; Paul had sat on Claudia's left and Jacob on her right; Luscius went to each man and handed him a child.

LPOV

I had grabbed a hold of the babies and placed each one in my arms, I turned as I saw Paul kissing Claudia's hand and Jacob kissing her head; I know how much they love her, and she loves them so much; the power of love and desire in this room was remarkable; I cleared my throat quietly to get their attention and they both turned to see me with both children in my arms; they were both in shock so I indicated for them to sit.

I went up to Paul who was the closest and handed him a child and went around to Claudia's right and handed Jacob the other; as I stepped back both men looked at each other before they laid eyes on the children; their hearts opened up and soared right through me, as they watched the baby in their hands small tears ran down their faces but they wiped it quickly; I could feel all their happiness and relief that the babies are doing well. Now it was time to talk to them about something very important before I tell them who the father is.

I have taken a seat at the end of Claudia's bed and looked towards both men; they both looked up with smiles of relief on their faces

"Before I tell you anything" I whispered to them; I know they would hear me because of their hearing; so I knew we didn't have a problem "I know Claudia has told both of you that I haven't told her who the father is, you two will be the first to know; I could not tell her for her sanity and well-being; When I tell you; you will not use it for your advantage" I looked toward both men seriously "Claudia is torn by both of you she loves both of you very dearly; she is hurting on the inside and she's very confused about everything; please you must give her time; time to think for herself and for what's best for the babies; so I ask one thing…Be a friend; be there for her but not in a way that'll be torn by both of you; it kills her inside when she's alone, I don't need to be with her to know how she feels; everything that happens to her I feel it" both men sat quietly listening; they both nodded their heads I agreement

Now it was time to tell them…It was time to reveal who the father is "now the father" I said and I heard both hearts beat like crazy inside their chests when I had said this, I knew they were nervous; I looked toward Jacob first as he stiffened in his seat "Jacob; the baby you are holding is your Daughter" I looked toward Paul he automatically stiffened also "Paul; the baby your holding is your Son" they didn't say a word only looked from me to them each other and to the children, Jacob and Paul are the father.

"But how…" Jacob started but he couldn't finish

"That's not possible…" Paul said after Jacob spoke, both stunned at the revealing I have told them

"It is possible; there is no doubting it, you must believe me, it is possible; it's very hard to believe but Claudia had gotten pregnant when she slept with Jacob on her birthday and Paul the day after it" they were both stunned; they didn't know what to say; they just looked down at their own children; I turned to Jacob

"Jacob; I must tell you this" I said

"Yes" he replied he didn't look up from touching his daughter's face

"Claudia doesn't know this I haven't told her or anybody; yours and Claudia's love is so strong for each other, that nobody was able to see that your imprint with Claudia has been broken when she had gotten pregnant" his eyes widened and he became stiff in his seat, Paul was shocked himself he even looked up

"What are you talking about?" Jacob said as he looked at me panicking in his seat "Your joking right; that's not true" Jacob's voice a little louder than he should have

"PAUL" Claudia's panicking voice screamed through everybody's ears in the room

CPOV

I felt so weird; so different; I didn't feel like myself; I swear I went for a walk with Paul; a flash of Paul and Jared fighting filled my mind and the images of them beating on each other my heart started to race faster and faster beating harder and harder as I watched them hitting each other "PAUL" I screamed out panicking as I opened my eyes and I seen Paul and Jacob holding me back with one hand and Luscius coming towards me "Claudia relax" Luscius said as he came to sit on the bed beside me "Luscius what's going on; what happened; why my here?" I was panicking as I saw I was wearing hospital clothing and on a hospital bed.

"AHH…NNOOO" I screamed and cried as I seen my stomach and touched it panicking freaking out

"Claudia relax please; your fine, everything's fine" he held me into his arms as he stroked my arms up and down I was still panicking; he sent me a Calming relaxing wave, and I relaxed instantly; I leaned back on the pillow still crying looking at Luscius, "Claudia; Jacob and Paul want to show you something" Luscius's voice came through my ears so soothing, he got up off the bed and I looked toward Paul and Jacob; I looked closely and seen their arms carrying each baby; I covered my mouth with my hands shocked and speechless; Jacob leaned in and handed me the baby that was in his "your baby girl" he spoke as he placed the baby girl on my right arm; She was so Beautiful "your baby boy" Paul said softly as he placed my other baby on my left arm; He was so handsome; I watched both so closely and I had tears in my eyes; they were so adorable, they were both sleeping soundlessly, as my baby boy yawned and kept sleeping; I looked up at the men who were in the room

"Do you know who the father is" I asked as I looked up toward them

Luscius came to speak as Paul and Jacob both looked towards him "Claudia; There both the father" _What … huh … What the fuck_ "What are you talking about; Luscius stop playing around" I said toward Luscius, I can't believe he's joking around.

"Dia he's not joking" Paul said as he looked toward me; I looked at Jacob for confirmation to tell me that their joking

"It's true Cleo"

The Next Day

MPOV

I'm so happy my daughter and the Babies are doing well and healthy, I was so afraid yesterday, when me and my husband got the phone call that she was in the hospital, I was about to run all the way there. When Jared and Paul told us they fought in front of Claudia I couldn't believe how those two men could act like such children and fight in front of a pregnant woman. I thought I was about to lose my mind at the hospital worried sick about everything.

When Luscius brought us toward the room where Claudia laid sleeping he never mentioned anything about Claudia having the children, and when I entered and saw her stomach I wanted to burst out crying; I felt so much pain for my daughter at losing her children, but we all had great relief as Luscius showed us that the Babies were doing well, as he removed the curtain and showed us two baby bassinets; I lunged myself toward them to make sure it wasn't a dream and I looked down at the most beautiful and gorgeous children.

I know there was something wrong, Carlisle wouldn't have come out and asked Luscius in if nothing was going on, I thanked Luscius for whatever he had done; I really don't know how Claudia would react if any of her children weren't here. We got to spend our time with Claudia and the babies while she slept. While we sat with her; sometimes we thought she was about to wake up, she'd moved a bit and fidget sometimes, but she never awoke, so we thought she was just dreaming.

I didn't even want to leave the hospital without my daughter but Luscius said he had Jacob and Paul in another room and they didn't know anything that was going on; I can't imagine what is going on in Jacob's or Paul's mind about all this, all the situations that they are in. I just hope everything turns out well for both men, even though one might be heartbroken by a choice my daughter will be making…if she ever makes the choice.

CPOV

Jared had picked me up from the hospital today and we were all on our way home…All of us…Jared, me and My Babies.

Amelia Adams Black and Avery Manuel Meraz.

Jared and I talked all the way to the house, He's told me he was sorry about what happened, but I told him not to worry about it; I told him I already knew he'd be mad if he seen me with Paul, but I still told him that it wasn't his choice who I see and who I hang out with, I told him that I understand that he's really upset about what happened between me and Paul, he tensed up every time I said Paul's name. I had told him that Carlisle had come to visit me before he left to go home yesterday that my pregnancy wasn't from cause of stress from me, it was a cause of growth from Avery. Jared didn't understand he couldn't believe that it was caused from Avery, but I told him I'd explain it more with everybody that needs to know. When Carlisle told me I didn't believe it myself; I was getting upset thinking he was lying to me. But he wasn't because Avery proved it to me yesterday and I still can't believe it I'm still stunned thinking about it.

After Jacob and Paul left last night; I ask Luscius if he could stay, I wanted to talk to him about some stuff that I needed to get clear…Like how the hell do I get twins and the father is two guys. He told me it was possible for a woman to give birth to twins and have two different fathers from it, I asked him how. He told me that I had gotten pregnant on my birthday when I slept with Jake and Paul the day after. I was so shocked; like oh my god, I have children from two men that I love so much and now it's going to even more of a harder choice; this is killing me inside I thought about a lot of things last night; I just hope it works out.

"We're Home" I shouted as Jared and I entered the house, Jared carried Amelia and I had Avery; happy that both are actually awake together and staying awake.

"YAY, you're home" Mother cheered as she entered the entrance hall from the kitchen with the biggest smile on her face; "Awh, how's my little ones doing" mother said as she made her ways to looking and touching each babies cheeks.

"Come; your dad's in the backyard making lunch" mom said to us as she gave me a hug and kiss; we all headed outside to the back;

"SURPRISE WELCOME HOME" I jumped at sea of cheering happy voices shouting from the backyard as we made our way outside, Everybody was here, with big smiles on their faces, the backyard was done amazingly; everything was done wonderfully and colorful for the babies return. Pink and Blue and white balloons and streamers were hung around, Presents were stacked against one table; and a long banner saying Welcome Home Amelia and Avery, "Awh…Thanks you guys…" I had tears in my eyes, everybody smiled and some had a cheery laugh in their voice; this is so incredible.

I looked around to see the Cullen's were all here and Luscius was also; Sam, Emily and her father were here; Bella and Charlie; Embry, Quil, Seth, harry and his wife Sue. Damn to think she'd actually be here, the only thing I heard is that she doesn't like me because all the fights Leah and I always got into. But I couldn't help but notice that the two people that should be here; aren't.

The party was incredible; everybody all gathered around to see the babies, everybody ate and had lots of fun and that made me happy, Sue Clearwater actually gave me a hug and smiled as she congratulated me on being a mother, I was quite weird but I shrugged it off. I had opened up everybody's presents and I couldn't believe at how much things there are, I swear there was more presents then boxes that I opened them in. Time passed and Paul and Jacob were still a no show, I really couldn't understand them not being here; they did tell me they'd see me and the babies today, so Where the hell are they? After some time people had made their ways home and left me and babies to have our time, the only ones that stayed was Alice, Esme, my family of course, and Luscius, Rosealie wanted to be here but she went with the others to get ahead on feeding she said she wasn't feeling too good and she needed it.

Alice and Esme were bringing us towards the office that they all set up for the babies and me. "I Hope you like it" Alice says towards me as she placed her hands on the door knob to the office and I laughed ; I don't think Alice has done anything that I wasn't impressed with. I guess it still bothers her that she can't see through us; she opened the door revealing the new office…Well Babies room now. I was speechless as I looked around "Oh my you shouldn't have" my mother gasped out "WOW" Jared said as he walked around the room with Avery in his arms, "It doesn't even look like my old office; you would never guess it was" Father replied "Do you like it sweetie" Esme asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder, I looked toward her and squeezed her,"Thank you so much, it's Beautiful, I don't know how I'm going to repay your girls" Esme chuckled "Nonsense, we did this for you; so enjoy it"

I looked around and mother was already at the changing table cleaning Amelia and Jared was in the other end of the room near the corner where the play area was, he was laying down beside Avery playing with toys that were dangling from the toy bridge that was placed there; Both babies wide awake smiling.

I sat in the rocking chair that the girls have placed in the room and looked around, the walls were painted amazingly colorful, Pinks and light greens were placed around, The girls put up nets in the corners and stuffed them with animals, there were shelves full of empty picture frames for Amelia and Avery's pictures we will be taking, They also put precious moments on the shelves, it was so adorable, the play area that was on one side of the room was decorated to be a jungle theme for the kids, all sorts of different stuffed animals, a baby slide was there, and on the other corner they had tunnels for the babies to go into when they start walking and playing more. I walked over and I opened up the closet and I had to shut it right away and then open it again, I had to second glance everything, there was all sorts of clothes for the babies, everything was name brand. The dresser was also filled with all sorts of different under clothes and pajamas for the babies. After a while the babies were sound asleep in their cribs; Alice and Esme made their way to catch up to the others, Mom and Dad told me they were going grocery shopping and Jared said he had to patrol, so he was heading out also, Luscius and I stayed and watched the babies. We both headed upstairs and out into the front porch as we both sat on the porch swing. I had the baby monitor so I would know if the babies needed me. We talked amongst ourselves as we watched cars pass by, the sun behind the clouds starting to fall; I'd wave to people as they see me sitting.

"What am I suppose to do Luscius both men are the father, this choice is so much harder now" I complained miserably towards Luscius, I knew he knows how I'm feeling inside he is the only one that knows everything.

"All I can say is take your time, remember you don't have to make the choice right now, you need to think straight for your babies remember that"

"I know, but I can't help it, I'm in love with both, I know I'll never forget what Paul did but I can't have that hanging and hold it against him, we have a child together now, and Jacob, poor Jacob." I replied sadly as I placed my head on my hands as I leaned on my knees, after a bit I looked up realizing something

"Luscius I need you to look into my future" I said toward him; he looked down and raised his eyebrow "No Claudia"

"Come on Luscius, I know you can" I tried reasoning with him, I have to know, I got to find out

"Yes, I know you know, but Claudia I'm not going to do it"

"But why…is there something wrong that's going to happen" I said as I started to panic; Luscius grabbed a hold of my hand "Claudia relax, I'm just not going to look into your future" he told me, I felt frustrated

"But why, I just want to know if Christie and Christophe are coming back for me" I tried to plead with Luscius more, all I wanted to know is if they're coming or not, I really don't think they are, and I hate the guys always running for something that won't come back

"Listen I'm not looking into your future I'm sorry Claudia but that's not going to happen" Luscius spoke softly to me, but I still couldn't understand why.

"Finnnee" I replied making my word longer than it should be

"I'm going to head out now, Jacob will be here soon" he told me and I looked toward him "Oh yea, you could tell me the future on that but not what I want" he smiled "I didn't look into the future" he pointed his finger and I looked to see Jacob pulling into my drive way with his rabbit. My heart sank and pounded; I was so nervous, but where has he been, how come he didn't come to the party for the babies. I watched as he was making his way out of the car, I said my good-bye to Luscius as Jacob made it up the porch.

"Hey Beautiful" Jacob said as he pulled me in for a hug, his body was so warm and inviting, I didn't want to let go, I giggled "Hey Jakey"

"How's the Amelia and Avery doing" he asked as we pulled away "They're good, they're sleeping" I smiled but it all changed as we heard the baby monitor "I guess they know you're here" I said toward him; we both laughed and made our way downstairs.

Jacob entered and was flabbergasted at how nice everything looked, he walked toward the cribs "Hey big guy" he said towards Avery, "There's my baby girl" Jacob said happily and cheerful towards Amelia as he lifted her in his arms and she smiled at him, I went over and grabbed Avery since he started to cry from the attention his sister was getting.

JPOV

I entered the baby's room and DAMMNNN, was everything magnificent, I would have to thank the ladies when I see them, this is so remarkable what they have done. I walked over toward the cribs and I looked at both of them. "Hey Big Guy" I said towards Avery, "There's my baby girl" I said cheerfully as I lifted my baby girl and held her in my arms, Avery started to cry, and I felt bad for the little guy all he wants is attention like his sister is getting right now. Claudia picked up Avery to calm him and he did as soon as she lifted him. I carried Amelia over to the middle of the room and sat down with her; I still can't believe I have a baby girl…Cleo's Baby girl. I've been thrilled about this whole thing since last night, I'm still edgy about finding out my imprint broke; it still kills me inside to know that; but I am glad Luscius told me.

"Daddy bought something for you" I said towards Amelia as I made my way to the carpet, I pulled out the box out of my pocket before I sat down; I crossed my legs and placed Amelia on my right leg holding her firmly and lovingly against me so she was sitting up; I kept talking to her loving our time together "Daddy missed you so much today, daddy went to the store and bought you something" I told her as I kept looking down at her and she just smiled back moving her hands around in different places, I picked up the box and opened it taking it out and placing it around her head.

"It's Beautiful Jake" Claudia's soft voice rang into my ears as she came and sat beside me with Avery in her arms. I looked at her and smiled "Thanks; it was the first thing I saw that reminded me of both of you" I told her "Can I see it" she asked nicely, I nodded to her as I grab a hold of Amelia and gave her to Claudia and I took Avery in to my Lap, He laughed as I picked him up and gave him a shocked happy face.

"It's Gorgeous Jake" Claudia said softly as she looked at it miraculously, I had pick out a heart locket and in the front was the Quileute tribe crest, I had to get it customized of course, in the back it said Amelia's name with a small carved paw print underneath of her name I asked to put little claws out so it would look more like a girl paw print; when you look inside there was a picture of Amelia's first baby picture at the hospital on one side, I had asked Carlisle last night if I could have a copy of the photo and he agreed; the other side was a picture of me and her mother. Claudia started to have tears in her eyes, "Don't cry Cleo" I tried reassuring her as I placed my hand in hers

"I'm sorry; I can't help it" she said as she placed her hands up to wipe her face, "It's just so beautiful" she smiled "Don't worry I'm okay" she said as she got up from the carpet with Amelia, "I'll be back, can I have Avery Please, I have to feed him" I looked down at him before I got up myself and placed Avery with Claudia and she handed me Amelia "I'll be in my room if you need me" I nodded as she turned and entered her new room with Avery.

Amelia and I just sat and played with each other, we played with the toys that were in the room, It felt so amazing being with her, The babies are still too young to figure out who has who's features but I could tell Amelia has her Mother's eyes but it wasn't her old brown eyes, Amelia's eyes were different, they were a Hazel blue yellow and they were so beautiful, Avery is the one who has his mother's brown eyes. After yesterday night I couldn't stop thinking about what's going to happen, I noticed how Claudia had her engagement ring on her finger, I didn't know what to think, I was spilt by two parts one part saying it was all over for me, and Claudia and I will just be friends and the other saying it's nothing, but who knows; so technically I didn't know what to think, just seeing the ring on her finger totally screwed everything.

"IS ANYBODY HOME" a voice called out from upstairs in the house

I got up and walked toward the door frame, "WE'RE IN HERE" I shouted out loud, even though I didn't want to, but I had too. I started to feel upset but I turned myself around and made my way to the play corner with Amelia as I looked at her and concentrated on her trying to repel my anger that's filling my body.

"Claudi - WOW what a room" he said shocked as he made his way inside the room looking around stunned at everything, I was leaning on the floor on my left arm and looked toward the man who entered

"Where's Claudia" he asked

"She's feeding Avery, She'll be out soon"

"OWWW AVERY" Claudia's voice boomed in the room from her room, we both made our way to the door and tried to open it but it was locked "You okay in there" I asked worried

"Dia open the door" Paul said as he turned the knob from side to side, we heard movement and the door unlock "Paul" Claudia said as the door opened revealing her with her eyes watery but she didn't open it a lot

"What happened are you okay?" He asked her "Uh…" she looked behind her and then looked back at Paul and me. "Yea, I'm okay, Avery bit me" she said

"You sure your okay, you screamed pretty loud" I asked her worried, it was a pretty loud scream for just a baby bit, especially since he has no teeth yet

"yea, I'll be fine…Umm were any of you guys mad or upset a few seconds ago" she asked as she looked between both of us, Paul and I looked at each other and I had to scratch my head, I can't lie to Claudia, "Yea, I was, Sorry Cleo" she looked toward Paul

"No, why" he asked her, she looked at him with a deadly stare "Okay fine" he said as then turned and faced me

"I'm pretty upset; I didn't think you'd actually be here today when I come by" he said towards me and then looked at Claudia again

"Ugh" Claudia gasped as she placed her head on the door, "What's wrong?" Paul asked

"We have to call Luscius" she said hopeless

"Claudia; tell us what's going on?" I told her a little annoyed now, she looked up and gave me a little evil glare "This is what's wrong?" as she flinged the door open to reveal a baby Wolf on her bed rolling around playing with a ball

"HOLY SHIT" Paul and I said shocked in unison, Claudia stood there looking at Avery, she turned to us crossing her arms, "This is why my pregnancy came early Avery felt the anger inside Jared and Paul and he was starting his first phasing"

I didn't know what to say and I don't think Paul did either, this is all new to all of us, and this has never happened before, "We have to call Luscius to calm him" she said as she went over to where Avery was. Avery stopped playing and walked over to his mother cuddling on top of her lap, Paul and I made our way inside the room as we seen Avery transform back to his human form sleeping away.

Claudia pick him up and brought him into the other room, Paul and I followed her, I think we're both still flabbergasted about the whole thing; I know I still am, Avery's a werewolf. Claudia placed him on the changing table as Paul sat on her rocking chair, his face still stunned, I went over and picked up Amelia and stood near everyone else, Claudia finished putting a new diaper on Avery and started to dress him in his pajamas.

After she was done she picked him up and turned towards us; Paul looked up then; Claudia's piercing eyes on both of us "You guys have got to stop this…I know it's hard to handle knowing both of you are the fathers but you can't change it now, so suck it up and be men for once, you guys can't be angry around Avery he feels it inside of him Luscius explained it to me, and explained other things also that I will get too" Claudia was trying to keep herself calm because of Avery but you could still tell the frustrated anger behind it, she breathed in deeply before she spoke again and her face grew sad as she looked down at her baby boy "This is very hard for me, and I don't know if I can handle it by myself and I need both of you to help me and the only way to do that is if you guys calm down around each other for the sake of our children" she looked up and looked towards Amelia.

"I'm sorry Dia, your right" Paul said as he got up from the chair and walked toward her, "I'll do better, I promise" he told her sincerely, it sounded like he was true on his word, I hope he is because I wanna help Cleo with anything that she needs, she smiled at him "Thank you" I walked over to her "I'm sorry too, I'll be good if he be's good" I looked toward him and stuck out my hand for him to shake it, he looked down for a second before he extended his and shook my hand. Claudia was smiling cheerfully now "Thanks you guys, you'd don't know how much this means to me" we both smiled at her

"Now; I have something for my little man" Paul said as he put his hands together and rubbed them together, Claudia smiled and gave Avery to Paul.

PPOV

Holy mother of earth my son is a werewolf I can't believe it, this has never happened before…ever. I didn't know what to think when Dia opened the door, I knew Claudia and Jared don't have pets and you could tell it was a wolf, my son was so handsome, he was a gun power grey colour his paws were a burgundy color it was quite cute like the red in his mothers hair, he had a around spot around his eye lighter than his fur a bit, his eyes were a gorgeous sparkling blue like the sky but much more defined. He was so handsome and I'm so proud of him, he's means so much to me, I know this is probably pathetic to say because I'm a guy but I cried last night at the thought of Avery and the thought of my other child that I had lost, they would have been the same age they would of played together.

I hadn't come earlier today because I had to get something done for my Little Man, Claudia had handed Avery and I had him in my arms and walked over to the chair and sat with him "Daddy has something for you" I told him as I placed him sitting up a bit, he was awake now staring up at me, I taken out a box from my shirt pocket and opened it with one hand, I taken out, I placed Avery laying down on my legs as I placed his bracelet I had bought for him, I had bought a silver small chain bracelet with a plate with Avery's name in the middle with the Quileute tribe crest on the beginning of his name and a Paw print in the end of his name, on the back it carved Daddy's Little man.

"Would you like to see Dia" I asked her as I picked up Avery after clipping on his wrist, "Yea" she walked over and kneeled down beside the chair and looking at his wrist reading it "AWH, that's so adorable Paul, Daddy's little man" she said smiling, she started to laugh

"What's so funny Cleo?"

"Were you guys together today or something?" she laughed again, Jacob and I both looked at each other confused "No" we both said

"Why" I asked her

"You both have the crest and a paw print on the jewelry you both bought for the twins today"

"Are you serious" Jake said with a chuckle; I looked at Jake "What did you buy Amelia" I asked him; he came over and handed Amelia to me, I handed Avery to Claudia before I grabbed her

"I bought her a Locket with her name on it and the crest and a paw print" I looked at it and it was a beautiful locket Jacob has chosen nicely, Her name was done very nicely "Nice job" I told him

"Thanks"

We heard Claudia clear her throat and we both looked up as she spoke "Okay I'm sorry to breakup this little grouping but I need to feed Amelia now then give them a bath and get these little ones back to bed, so can you guys keep Avery company without hassle until I'm done"

"Yea"

"No Problem"

After Claudia Jake and I put the babies into bed, we all headed upstairs, we all ended up ordering a pizza, and when it got here her parents came home and Dia's mom wasn't too happy we ordered instead of her cooking, After everybody ate we all sat in the backyard, Claudia asked me and Jake to stay until she was done talking to everybody, she said she had something important to tell us.

Everybody was sitting around the back on the tables that were still there, Dia looked a bit nervous, while she stood in front of us, she adjusted herself and cleared her throat, and everybody looked at her.

CPOV

"Okay; I hate being the center of attention" I giggled and everybody laughed also, I looked around to my mother and father, and then to Jacob and Paul, "Um" I scratched my head

"Just relax sweetie; it's only us" mom said trying to reassure me giving me an encouraging smile, I smiled back and took a deep breath "Okay"

"Um; I wanted you to be the first to know, I wish Jared was here also when I said this but I guess he'll just have to wait"

"What's going on?" my father asked

I looked at him and then looked down "Carlisle told me what happened in the hospital yesterday, and I want to be the one to tell you what happened" everybody looked a little shocked and edgy on their seat, Jake and Paul looked a bit calm thinking its only about Avery and his phasing but there's more to the story that I didn't mention yet, When I found out I balled.

"Mom; Dad; my pregnancy was caused by Avery" they looked baffled and confused

"Claudia that's nonsense, what's really going on?" my mother said toward me,

"Mom; Avery's a werewolf" I told her and both mom and dad's mouths both went wide in shock "And that's not all; When Avery was changing inside me he was taking up all the space"

"What happened Cleo" Jake said right away, I could hear his heart pounding against his chest

"I'm not sure, Luscius and Carlisle explained it to me, Luscius told me what happened with Amelia" I was trying to explain all this without negativity but I really don't think that's going to happen, I was pretty upset about it but it wasn't Avery's fault at all he didn't know.

Jake started putting his fists on his head, hopefully trying to calm himself, I know this is really hard news to hear, "What happened with Amelia" Paul was the one to ask for Jacob, he was too busy trying to control himself, hopefully Avery can't feel it and he's still asleep.

I started to have tears in my eyes thinking of it, "Avery, suffocated Amelia, it wasn't his fault he doesn't know what was happening; when Carlisle took her out she wasn't breathing" I was balling my eyes out; Jake got up and pulled me into his arms; we were holding each other tightly, the thought of our daughter not being here right now.

Jake and I finally pulled apart from each other and I looked at Paul first and made my way to him "I know it wasn't his fault" I told him it mainly came out in a whisper, he got up and stroked my cheek "I know; it's the thought that hurts" as his placed a gentle kiss against my forehead making it stay a bit longer than it should have.

AAHHHOOOO WAAAAA

The baby monitor went off, Avery howling in his crib…I hope and Amelia crying away from being woken up. I looked toward my parents "Mom, Dad wanna see Avery in wolf form" they both looked at each other and then back to me, my mother spoke as she wiped her tears away

"I guess now is a good time than ever"

**~~***~~**

**WWOOOWWW, Too think there's a baby wolf, how will everybody else take this? **

**Will Jake and Paul make up there differences between eachother?**

**Is one lying and one telling the truth?**

**How is it possible for Avery to feel inside of a person? **

**Will Amelia ever change?**

**What reaction did her parents give when they seen Avery?**

**....But still....What's up with Quil :S**

**Chapter 19 Coming Soon :)**

**Please Review Don't Forget....Thanks Appreciate it ^.^ **

**~~***~~**


	19. World of Changes

**Hello Hello, i apologize to my readers so taking so long, i didn't have writier's block i just didn't have the motivation to write, Things have been crazy lately, but Things are Better and i got my motivation back :D So here is Chapter 19 ....FINALLY LOL **

**I really enjoyed writing it, it's going to be different now, it's going to get more intense from this point on, so my fellow Twilight readers enjoy my chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**So what happened since last chapter ???**

**Did Jake and Claudia get together :D **

**What did her parents think when they seen Wolf Avery? **

Chapter 19.

World of Changes

**Story Info: Avery is a Werewolf; Amelia is normal…isn't she : ) Hmm…**

**The babies were born at 7 in a half months, they are not normal children, they grown more rapidly than the others, Avery's growth was caused because of his phasing quickly. Amelia's growth is caused by having the same genes as her brother, so she grows with him but in her own girl way of course. The kids are 8 months old but their bodies and minds are older… 2 years older (So they look 2 year olds) **

**I'm continuing this chapter 8 months later from last chapter, I've quickened it a bit…Sorry lol. I will explain everything as I go along in the story I promise everything gets better. I've quickened it for a purpose in my story I'm sorry everybody. **

**Avery's wolf ability gives him an advantage in growth and on his speaking in wolf form to whom every else is in wolf form also. The kids are able to speak in human now because they are advanced…Well Amelia refuses to speak; Paul only heard her once talking towards her brother. Luscius has something hidden about Amelia, he hasn't told nobody but of course Carlisle knows because he was there but there was something else that Carlisle is not able to remember in his mind because of Luscius, Luscius has blocked what happened in Carlisle's mind from everybody. **

** Something happened in the hospital ER with baby Amelia…What did happen in there that made Amelia so advanced as she is???? : ) What's Luscius Hiding about himself and Amelia? : ) HHMMMMM Mystery….**

PPOV

Life's been remarkable lately; I can't believe how fast Avery runs as a wolf; I can't believe how big him and his sister Amelia are growing, Luscius explained to us that it was the same growth we get when we change and we all figured that but what we didn't understand was how is was happening to the babies at such an early age, he said that they were different because of Claudia also being able to transform and hers being more powerful from us guys, everything is doubled for the babies. Amelia and Avery are very advanced for their age, babies that are 8 months don't talk as they do, don't walk and run as they do either. I'm very proud of them they care so much for each other; nobody really understands why Amelia won't talk, her brother says she talks to him all the time but differently, We asked him how but he said he couldn't say, I remember once the kids were downstairs playing and I went to go check on them and I heard Amelia speak, she sounded so beautiful such a cute tender voice, but once I got close her voice stopped I looked and she was staring at the doorway at me with a smile on her face; I asked them if they were okay and if they wanted a snack, but only Avery spoke saying they wanted some apple sauces, I bent down and looked at Amelia and asked her if she wanted the same thing she only nodded her head "Yes" with a smile on her face, We really don't understand why she won't speak to anybody, but we don't pressure her on it, I just say when she's ready; she's ready.

It's quite amazing watching the kids grow as quckly as they did, Dia misses them as small babies she said they grew too fast and she misses their little baby faces and tiny toes and fingers but she says she loves seeing how they grow and how much they've become, Avery looks like me, he has his mother's old brown eyes, and her soft long hair, but his is cut short like us guys have it now but a little more longer, he says he likes it this way, Avery has my temper and his mother's so it's quite hilarious seeing him get mad sometimes he can't control his wolf instincts too much yet, but he knows not to get mad outside in public where everybody can figure out what he is. But it really sucks buying more and more clothes for Avery because of it. Seth and Quil have got to stop teasing him; One day their going to get it from him. The kids had an incredible awesome first Christmas and new years, everybody was astonished seeing the kids up for new years even though 10 minutes after we found them on the edge of the couch sleeping with their heads together Amelia's head on her brothers shoulder and his head leaning his against her head, it was so adorable.

Dia…I really don't know what to say, We've talked a lot these past months and I'm so glad she chose to give us a second chance, I've taken her to places and showed her a great time like it use to be, I've even gotten to take her out to dinner like I once use too and she loved it, even though she kept worrying about the twins, but I knew she didn't have anything to worry about, Family and friends were taking good care of them. I love being with her, Dia has said she hasn't completely forgiven me but I am gaining her trust back in our relationship and in me not to hurt her ever again in any way, I don't ever want to do anything to hurt her in any way shape or form. Again.

I always think about the plenty of times where I've gotten to kiss her, but last night…Last night I'll never forget…

Last Night

I have prepared a special evening for Dia and I; I've cooked a delicious meal for tonight in my new house…Yes that's right new house I moved out of the other one months ago, I couldn't be in that house no longer, so I moved out a little further out of La push where it's more private, I like it this way. I had placed candles in different places around the dining room and around the house and had flowers decorated nicely for her, the table was done nicely; with two candles in the middle of the table; I had placed a single rose on top of her plate for when she arrived. Tonight I wanted to show her how much she meant to me, I want to put the past behind us and never look back again and have a fresh start with each other. I had picked her up at her place and she looked lovely, My stunning diamond angel.

We both ate comfortably enjoying each other's company with talk and laughter just like we once use too, I'm glad she gave thought about our relationship and hopefully we'll still get married like we wanted too…now that would be a dream come true. After we were done I placed everything in the dishwasher and washed everything else that needed to be done in the sink, I told her to go lay and relax until I was done, when I was done I walked back to the living room and brought Dia downstairs, my basement I made into another living room with a television and all different video game systems for when the guys come over; The floor was carpeted all over; I had a pool table and a foosball table on the other side of the room; I had made a bar in the corner also; not that far from the bar and near the living room attire was a interlock stoned fireplace that has a fire burning already; in front of the fireplace had another comfortable carpet that was lighter and softer;. As she sat in front of the fire; I asked if she wanted anything to drink and she told me; rum and coke and that actually sounded delicious tonight so I had the same. I dimmed my lights a bit so it would be more romantic, I made our drinks and gave her hers, I walked over and grabbed my big bean bag (Yes that's right I like bean bags) and placed it near us so we'd have something to lean against as we watch the fire blaze before us…

We've been talking about all sorts of things during our time together, I held her close in my arms, thanking her for trusting me to still hold her without her thinking I'm going to hurt her again, I don't ever want to do the things I've done to her, I really can't explain what happened, I just regret everything. Her gentle embrace in my arms and against my body was incredible, To have her lean against me felt like heaven, her warm hot embrace against mine; I'd sneak little gentle kisses on her neck when she'd move her head, her neck an open venue of my seeing pleasure. Her skin felt so soft against me I couldn't help but touch her arm stroking it gently up around her shoulder and down her arm again, I placed my other hand around her waist touching her stomach with every stroke of my fingers against her sent shivers up her body straight through mine with each movement I made nuzzling myself more into her, with each tender kiss I placed down on her neck hitched up our breathing, as I grab a hold of her face and turn it slightly facing me, I'd watch her eyes as they swirl around making me fall dizzy with love and desire for her; I'd capture her sweet lips in mine where I could taste her sweet essence, her tender soft touch pulling me closer to her as she wrapped her hands around my head as we deepened our kiss into an all compassion and desirable hunger state.

I gently gripped her waist not breaking our connection as I placed her back onto the carpet my body towering over hers, her arousing moans making my wolf insides growl for her in temptation, my hands roamed down her sweet delicious curved body as I started to kiss down her neck; she gasped and griped me tighter against her, my arousal spiked up a million notches from Dia with every touch and delicious taste that came from her, the sweet smell of her juices flowing down her sex. I managed to stop kissing and sucking on her neck as she groaned trying to make me pull off my shirt; I placed it over my head and tossed it away, a blush came upon her face as I licked my lips; her eyes roamed my body up and down; she bit her bottom lip connecting her gaze on mine once again

I bent down keeping our eyes connected, without looking I grabbed a hold of the rose I had given her that she intended to bring with her, I gently told her to close her eyes, she smiled and closed them, I tilted up and placed the rose stroking the right side of her face, she gasped out deeply as the rose glided down her jaw line; without lifting I stroked the rose softly passed her gently lips, the sweet smell of the rose flowing through her body as she inhaled the sweet smell. I placed the rose from her forehead slowly stroking down her face once more pass her jaw line and down her tender neck, her fingers wrapping around tighter against my pants pulling me a bit closer to her, my heart pounded for this woman as her body laid under me, my eyes searching down and back up her body, as my eyes lingered back down her tender neck where I could see her pulse pumping rapidly against her skin, I could hear how her heart raced as I started to stroke my finger against her chest, I smiled.

I placed my hand cupping her gentle face; I didn't give it any other thought as I connected our lips together as she didn't hesitate to kiss me back with the same passion and desire I gave towards her, her hands roamed up my body and around as she pulled me closer and closer to her, as our bodies touched I could feel the heat radiate off both of us, as she wrapped her legs around each side of me, I leaned in more wrapping my arm behind her pulling her closer to me, I could feel her breasts against my chest mere inches away from each other only the fabric of her dress was in the way, I kissed down her neck as she moaned out my name, kissing each part of her chest drove me wild for more with each kiss I placed my right hand roamed her sweet body as I got closer to the hem of her dress as my fingers went under I could feel her soft skin of her thighs, her back arched up as I lifted the dress, I got up a bit as I disconnected from her but only to see her smile and take off the dress revealing a black and pink laced bra and matching black thong, she laid herself down again "You're So Tempting" I told her as I towered my body over hers as I stroked my hand from her neck down to the middle of her bra, "Show me how tempting" her voice so seductive it made me throb more and more for her.

As the night went on I got to show Dia exactly what she meant to me, her fingers made wonders around my body as she gripped my muscles drawing me closer to hers, our hearts raced as our bodies connected, her sweet sex was fuming hot as I entered her for the first time tonight, we both moaned at the pleasure, her features so radiant as she bit her bottom lip, I kissed and sucked down her neck with each thrust I made into her; her temptation drove me crazy I couldn't help but go a bit faster; she moaned out my name in pleasure as her fingers dug into my back, she wrapped her legs around me pulling us closer, her juices I could feel seeping around my shaft the smell tingling through my body making me harder awakening my inner wolf inside, I don't know if it was a stroke of luck but when I wanted to go a bit faster and harder she moaned out "harder baby…please" I wasn't too sure so I asked her if she was sure "God Yes, I want you" she replied, my inner wolf took over from there with each thrust I made into her was harder and faster, it felt so good she was so warm inside, our hearts pounded now from our movements "Oh…God Paul…I'm Gonna…." She moaned out loud, I kept pumping more taking her all the way through her orgasm, the juices filling making me spill inside of her, I collapsed my body onto hers as she held on to me tightly our breathing erratic our hearts beating quickly against each other's chests, I lifted my head to look at her, her face glistening with sweat a big smile upon her face when her eyes met mine "I Love You Baby" I whispered to her before I placed another kiss upon her lips "I Love you Too" She said back, she licked her lips and placed one of her hands on my face as she became serious "Please don't ever hurt me again" she said

"I Promise, I won't"

JPOV

Today I was taking Amelia to the beach for some swimming and play in the sand for a bit, she's getting to be such a big girl…Daddy's little princess, Today was actually very warm for a march day so I wanted to take her out, I made a nice picnic for her and I to have while we're there. I just arrived at the house and I had to calm myself, I still can't take the heartbreak I got from finding out Cleo was giving Paul a second chance, It's been exactly as I feared my Ultimate worse nightmares became my reality nothing in my life was normal only when I'm with Amelia. I walked up the porch stairs and knocked on the door, I heard giggling from inside the house before the door opened, My depression went flying away as I laid eyes on my baby girl "Hey Sweetheart" I said smiling bending down to her level as she laughed and ran into my arms.

"Hi Jake"

A voice broke my state of concentration from Amelia; I knew exactly who it was before they even said a word I felt her coming. I turned and faced my true love that's been taken from me, holding the misery in myself so she wouldn't see, I couldn't speak as I looked her over she was wearing tight dark blue jean skirt with a spaghetti strap white shirt, I could see all her curves, all her soft gentle skin that showed was tantalizing all I wanted to do was grab a hold of her and never let her go. Something went through my body and I felt calm again my body wasn't overworking itself like it was a few seconds ago, I was able to talk as my brain started to function properly "Hi, is all her stuff ready" I said and asked right away, I really just wanted to go and get away from here.

"Yea, she has her swim suit underneath her dress, and I have her bag here, come in while she gives everybody hugs bye" Cleo spoke to me normally but her eyes told a different story, I couldn't look into her eyes it hurt too much so I looked away and looked at Amelia and put her down "Go give hugs, and we'll go, hurry hurry" I smiled to her, she giggled and ran off to the kitchen where I could see Cleo's mom doing the dishes

"Jake, I wanted to talk to you" I heard Cleo say softly towards me, I really wasn't in the mood to talk, I really haven't made my time to talk to Cleo lately ever since she started to date Paul again, I really only talked to her when it was needed about the children. I don't think my heart and my brain can take any more pain and sorrow.

"What about?" I asked her, I actually looked at her now, her eyes kept changing its colour mixtures into brown, black and gray, and white I knew then that this conversation ain't going to be pretty

"Why are you so upset with me?"

I looked at her for a moment before I replied "Seriously it's nothing…Amelia come on honey we have to go" I told her before I shouted a bit for Amelia to hear so we could go.

"No Jake" She said annoyed as she put her hand on my arm "I know you've been ignoring me, you're not the same anymore"

"Claudia enough alright, I haven't changed, you have" I told her frustrated, her hand fell from my arm, her face turned into different moods her eyes were going wild, I could see Amelia running back to the front of the house with Avery by her side.

"Uncle Jake" Avery shouted out loud with a big smile on his face "Hey big guy" I said as I bent down and gave Avery a high five "Uncle Jake, When are you going for a run with me again, we haven't done it in a while together" he asked me with sadness in his face, I still couldn't believe how much these kids can talk…Well Avery, I haven't got to hear Amelia yet. : (

"How about we go this weekend, how's that sound" I told him, I couldn't say no to him, I do miss going for a run with him, and he's so funny very clever for a young boy. A big grin came upon his face "YAY, THANKS UNCLE JAKE" he yelled happily

We heard Cleo clear her throat and we all looked up at her, she looked toward Avery "isn't there something you should ask before you get excited" Avery Gasped out "But mom even if I do ask you; you know you're still going to say Yes"

"Maybe, you don't know if we have plans or not"

Avery looked toward me and winked his eye at me before he turned and looked toward his mother, he put his hands together and made a sad puppy face "Mommy, can I go with Uncle Jakey please" he even made a little sad noise with his throat it was so cute but very funny, as I looked at Cleo and she looked driven by it "Of course you can go"

"YAY, Thanks mom" he went to give her a hug he turned his head around a bit and looked at me with a smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile and laugh about it.

I got up and looked at Amelia "we ready to go" I asked her and she nodded her head happily, she turned to her brother and gave him a hug "I know, next time we'll both go"

Claudia and I both looked at each other and then towards Avery, Amelia grabbed her bag and came to me to lift her up and I did of course, but I kept looking at her and then towards Avery he only smiled.

Amelia and I made our way to the Beach and I picked the perfect spot for us, I laid out the blanket and put our lunch basket on top for after, I looked at Amelia and smiled she was already sitting on the blanket and digging her feet into the sand, she's so much like her mother and she doesn't even know. Amelia has grown up to be such a beautiful girl, her hair was black like mine but has a great shine to it, but her hair was ringlets unlike everybody in the family, her eyes hazel-blue yellow it was very remarkable, she has her mother's skin tone and I can't believe she picked up the famous Jacob black smile, now she has her own; the famous Amelia black Smile, her laugh is the closest thing we get to hear from her voice, I really hope she speaks soon.

"Wanna go swimming first before we have our lunch" I asked her, she looked up from the sand she was playing with her feet and nodded yes. "okay, let daddy help you" I bent down a bit and helped her out of her dress and I took off my shirt, I grabbed a hold of Amelia's hand and walked over to the water. She started to get all giddy with excitement as we got closer, I made my way inside the water a bit as I seen her at the edge playing running back and forth as the waves came in and out, her laughter so adorable "Come with daddy we'll go a little further" she looked up and stuck out her hand for me to take it, I took her hand and walked a bit further with her, I made sure the water didn't go past her stomach, she smiled as she splashed water under her hands, I picked her up a bit as I swam with her, she laughed as I spun around and the water made her legs go to one side, after we swam a bit and played in the water I decided we'd have a little snack, "Want some Apples and grapes" she nodded her head and we were off. I took out a towel from her bag and dried her off before she sat down, she took her seat but still stuck out her feet and dug them into the sand, it was so cute.

"Here sweetie" I told her as I handed her two slices of apples; she smiles. I started to pop some grapes in my mouth as I sat beside my little girl us both watching in front of us as the water made its way to the shore line.

"Well if it isn't the famous Jacob Black"

Amelia and I both looked up to see who was speaking, "Hey Sofie" I said as I saw a girl I knew from my school making her way towards us, I got up so not to be rude still sitting, "How are you" I asked, Sofie was 5'3, she had dark brown eyes and Black blue hair, she was attractive, her baby face suited her well, she was short but her body fit her nicely, her hourglass shape suited her through the skirt and halter top she was wearing.

"I'm good, Who's this" she replied smiling and asked as she made contact with Amelia "This is my daughter Amelia, Amelia this is daddy's friend Sofie" Sofie bent down a bit and smiled at Amelia "She's so beautiful Jake" Amelia just looked at her weirdly and tugged at my shorts. "What are you doing here" I asked her, she looked up and got up answering "I just came back from my grandmother's, I've been gone for a year and I wanted to come to the beach, I've missed it since I've been gone and then I seen you were here" She said happily "What about you, what are you two doing here" she asked as she looked from me and to Amelia

"I came to take Amelia for a swim today" I told her

"Awh…that's cute" she replied "Who's her mother, if you don't mind me asking of course, she kinda looks familiar" I fidgeted a bit as a glimpse of Claudia sprung into my mind, I adjusted myself and gulped heavily "no of course not, you remember Claudia Jared's sister" I replied to her, she nodded and replied "Yes, how can't I forget the Whole Pack" she laughed

"Claudia's Amelia's mother and Amelia has a brother also named Avery" I told her

"oh so you have a son too" she said shocked and surprised I shook my head, "No not exactly, it's a long story" I told her, she rose her eyebrow and then calmed

"So I guess everything with you and Claudia are going amazingly then"

My heart ached; I couldn't breathe as I thought about my separation from her, how much I would love that sentence to be true. "No" I managed to groan out before I cleared my throat and answered again properly "Sorry, No, she's together with Paul" I replied properly to her this time, Sofie looked at me weird for a moment and if I wasn't mistaking I could see the emotion from her face turn a bit into sadness.

"Paul is Avery's father, and she's together with him" I told her, I tried to hide my unhappiness from it realizing this is it for me, Sofie looked at Amelia and then towards me, "I'm sorry to hear you didn't get what you wanted most Jacob" she spoke softly and she put her hand on my arm, my eyes lingered to her hand and then to her eyes "I don't know what you mean" I told her as I adjusted myself trying to hide my emotions so it won't give away my true feelings about it. I don't need anybody thinking I'm weak or a sap or something because of my feelings over Claudia.

She looked at me seriously and came a bit closer so I was really looking at her, her body was very close to mine now when her eyes gazed mine something flared inside me as her hand gently touched my chest "Jake it's okay…Listen I'm going to get going, I still have to unpack, I'll see you later Jacob black"

"Bye Cutie" she said waving bye to Amelia and she turned and left leaving me stunned and frozen in place, _what just happened? why do I feel funny inside? _ Amelia started tugging on my shorts breaking me from my state. I looked down at her and she looked very upset, I bent down and sat on the blanket placing her on my lap "What's wrong honey, are you upset" I asked her softly, she crossed her arms and nodded yes, "Can you tell daddy what's wrong?" I had to try and see if she would speak, every time I'm with her I talk to her and see if she would speak for me, even if it's just one sentence I just want to hear how she sounds like.

She didn't say anything just kept her arms crossed looking up at me, so I decided to ask her another question "Are you upset about daddy's friend Sofie" her eyes became a little angrier I could feel her anger roll off her body, she nodded her head showing me Sofie was the reason why she's upset at the moment. "Don't you like Sofie, honey" I asked her, she shook her head from side to side. I looked down at my little girl, the sadness and anger showing through her frightened me a bit. Amelia is a people person she has never been negative about anybody before, so this is quite a shocker to see. I didn't like seeing her like this and I knew the only way to make my little Princess Happy.

"Want to go and get ice cream Sundaes" I smiled to her, her face little up and she got up jumping into my arms

"Let's go Daddy"

Meanwhile …..

LPOV

Things have been exactly how it's supposed to go, I know people are getting hurt in the process but life has a way of doing things. These past months I've bought a piece of land from the Cullen's and Built with their help a house in the area, I enjoy my privacy, Everybody has come to visit after it was all built. I have a 3 story house, I didn't want it to be as big as my other one I had before. I've had Emmett and Jasper sleep over already from Rosealie and Alice kicking them out of the house, it was quite hilarious, when that would happen, We like to have our fun against the other house, Carlisle and Esme stay out of it but sometimes they love to join in on the fun we get to have.

The Children are remarkable, they are very highly developed. The children have grown rapidly because the growth of the wolf gene and how Claudia is able to transform also makes it doubled for the children. Avery and Amelia are very special children they have abilities that no one knows about except for me, for example Edward cannot read the children's mind they have their mother's ability to block, even though Claudia doesn't know how to control her blocking that well, It's quite funny listening to Edwards thoughts about him not being able to read theirs nor Bella's its very hilarious.

Amelia is a very special child, what happened in the hospital I've blocked from Carlisle's mind, no one is to know about what I am and what little Amelia is also, at the hospital I couldn't heal Amelia like how I healed Claudia when I saved her from the three vampires that attacked her. I was able to save her another way, a way that no one knows about there are only a few of my kind that exist now, me being one of them. Claudia doesn't even know what happened she has always asked me about it but I don't tell her anything. I always keep an eye on the children and on Claudia to make sure everything is going well for them.

Last night was amazing I've got to be myself after a while, it was kind of hard because of Jasper and Emmett getting themselves kicked out, Edward was always with Bella so he was mostly never in the area. Just from last night made my body feel so much better today, I feel more energized and more in tuned into myself and my being. Today Claudia is dropping off Avery for me, I haven't told Claudia what I do with the children, yes I take them to the park and stuff like that but I teach the children things and they have so much fun, they both know not to mention anything, Well Amelia doesn't want to speak, she tells me the reason why she doesn't speak to anybody and I understand why she doesn't want to yet. It's only once in a while I get to hear her voice, speaking out wise. I talk to the babies in a different way when were together.

Knock…Knock…Knock

I stopped drinking my tea and reading the newspaper to go and answer my door, I walked over and opened it

"Good Afternoon" I pronounced towards the man that was standing in my front porch

"This is a Surprise" I said to him, I know I could look into the future and all but sometimes it's not necessary

"Hey, sorry to barge here like this, but I couldn't hold it any longer, is it okay if I come in and talk for a moment" he asked as he stood there looking on edge. I moved my body a bit opening the door to motion him in "Of course, come in Jared" I replied to him "We can talk in the dining room" I shut the door and walked over to the dining room where Jared was making his way also. "Would you like a beverage" I asked him "No, No, I'm not staying long, I know my sister will be here with Avery soon, and I wanted to talk to you about something"

"What's on your mind Jared" I asked him, I refused myself from reading his mind, so he was able to speak and get whatever he wants to talk about out of his chest. I could feel all his emotions run through his body "I wanted to talk to you about Claudia and her situation" he said "Her situation about what" I asked him, he adjusted himself a bit before he spoke again "Her situation with Paul, I don't understand how my sister can go back to him after everything that happened, does he have like something over her that nobody knows about or something, I'm really worried about her" Jared looked very concerned for his sister

"Jared, I understand your upset about this, I know that it might be hard for you to understand right now, but things have a way of happening" I told him, as I watched he stood leaning against the wall and then got up really fast off of it "But he raped her Luscius, how could she still go back to him after he did that to her" he said aggravated, his anger filling inside him. "I know what he did was wrong Jared, but your sister chose to be with him" he looked away I could feel how he clenched his teeth his fists squeezed tightly together "Jared, Let me tell you something" I told him, he looked my way and he was catching his breaths "Things happen for a reason, the universe has its own little perspective on things and makes us do crazy things, we're all connected Jared and your sister made her choice for a reason, we just have to wait and see what becomes of it" Jared was silent as I spoke my words to him, there is a reason why all this is happening but we all just have to wait.

"I just don't understand, Why didn't she pick Jake, she was always so happy when he came and picked her up, and now he's not even himself anymore, I feel so bad for him"

"Jared, Jacob will be fine" I tried to assure him, but he didn't believe me "No he won't he's in so much Heartbreak because of my sister, I can't believe she's doing this to him, I seriously think Paul has something over my sister" he said towards me, he was very serious about this, he really couldn't believe his sister would actually go back to Paul and not go for her first love the man she has always loved and cared for.

Knock…Knock…Knock

"That's your sister, Calm yourself, Avery just phased" I told Jared as I made my way to my front door

"Hey Luscius" Claudia said to me as I opened the door "Who's angry" she asked

"Oh sorry, Your brother's inside, it was kind of too late for me to calm him before it happened, I apologize" I told her, as I led them inside the house, Avery coming inside the house in wolf form, Avery wasn't that big in wolf form not like the others, Avery was the size of a medium dog, which was convenient for when he accidently phases in the house.

"Hey J" Claudia says towards her brother as she made her way to him, "Hey Cc" he replied with a smile on his face "Why are you upset J" she asked him

"Um..Can I have Avery's extra clothes please" I asked interrupting them, Claudia turned and handed me the bag that held Avery's extra clothes, and turned to her brother again. "Well" she said, I turned to Avery and opened his bag for him and brought him into the room giving him his clothes, I walked out and shut the door so he'd have privacy changing back, I sent a calming wave towards him. "Thanks Godfather" "Your Welcome, Do you want a Popsicle" I asked him "Yes Please"

"Listen Jared, it's my business what I do, but don't be telling me who I should be with it's my choice" Claudia was lashing out at her brother when I came back into the dining room "He Raped you Cc" he lashed out back, Claudia's face grew with tears and anger "You don't have to remind me Jared, I'm trying to forget that ever happened, it haunts me every day, so you don't have to remind me of it"

"Then why are you with him, when you look at him, don't you see what he did"

"JARED" Claudia Bursted out screaming, Claudia ran right out the door, I was able to hold her phasing until she got through the front door, Jared was pissed off as he left the house also, Avery came out of the bedroom finishing putting on his shirt "Godfather" Avery said normally Claudia has asked me to become godfather of Amelia and Avery and I've accepted, I was very happy when she asked me. "Yes Avery" I responded as we made our way to the kitchen "Why are mother and Uncle fighting, I still could feel their tension even though you held on to our forms" Avery was very smart, he is advanced because of the Wolf gene being doubled for him. "It's nothing, just sibling rivalry" I told him "but Amelia and me don't fight" he said

"I know you don't, there's just something going on that's all, nothing for you and your sister to worry about" I told him as I handed him his Popsicle. "Are you ready for today" I asked him, he nodded.

After Avery finished his Popsicle we started our practice, "Alright Avery now concentrate I'll send you a little higher wave this time, you can do it"

"Okay, Ready Godfather" I sent a wave of anger towards Avery, as his body twitched a bit but I could tell he was trying to hold on, I was teaching Avery how to control his phasing when he feels everyone's anger and negative emotions. He gets it sometimes but when it's a higher anger he can't control himself, so I'm teaching him how to better his ability. Avery is almost like an empathy but he only feels the emotions he can't give it away like Jasper and I. It's quite a remarkable gift for a child. I stopped sending the emotion and Avery was trembling still trying to see if he can control it "Concentrate Avery" I could hear his heart race in his chest, his thoughts I could hear as he concentrated very hard, he started to calm as his body started to slow, "AHOO, _Shoot, I thought I had it" _Avery said upset "_It's okay Avery, we'll try again later" _I spoke to him through my mind into his, I sent a calming wave for him to transform again back to normal.

"I want a higher one" he said "No Avery" "I can do it Godfather, Please, I know I can" I looked toward him for a moment and thought, his eyes did those puppy thing he does with his mother, it doesn't work on me but it was very adorable "You know those eyes don't work on me, but if you're sure, I'll make a deal with you; I'll send you a higher one, if you can't do it we'll just try later after we have something to eat okay" I told him and reassured him, he doesn't do it, we'll just try later.

"Okay Deal" he smiled happily "Alright; are you ready" he nodded.

"Concentrate, you can do it" I did one last negative emotion but this time I sent him rage, his body twitched but he held it, his fingers clenching together tightly , I stopped sending it to see if he could hold it now, I sent him a really high one like how he wanted it. His body twitched again and again, he took his breaths in and let them out, his heart was racing as I heard it start to calm, his fingers started to loosen as the muscles in his body he could feel now

"I DID IT" He cheered as he opened his eyes and he was still in his human form "You did it buddy, Good Job, Your sister and your family would be proud of you" he smiled the biggest smile, he was so excited inside "I did it, this is so awesome Godfather, I can't wait till I show Amelia what happened" I laughed at his excitement.

"Come on, let's grab something to eat" I told him, he grabbed his clothes putting them on, we both headed to the kitchen "What would you like" I asked as I opened the fridge, I stopped immediately as I felt Avery's body shift emotions, I turned to him and he was feeling angry "What's going on Avery, what do you feel" he looked at me and blinked his eyes

"It's not good Godfather, Something's wrong with Amelia she's very upset" Avery and Amelia feel each other's emotions from wherever they are. It's quite remarkable. "Do you know why she's upset, do you want me to check up on her and Jacob" he was quiet for a moment

"No, it's okay now, she's getting sundaes" "Do you know what upset her" I asked wondering "No, she blocked that part from me, she said she show me later" I nodded to him in agreement "Godfather, why is Amelia so much more Advanced than me" his little curiosity voice coming out "You're both very special Avery, remember that" I assured him "Yea I know, but she can block her mind better than I can"

"Avery, you practice your phasing and your blocking, your sister only has her blocking to practice on, don't bring yourself down because of that, now come on silly how about we have some Tater Tots" he smiled "YUMMY Tater Tots"

**Please Review Don't Forget....Thanks Appreciate it ^.^ **

**Chapter 20, will be getting written, we'll be up in a few days :D **


	20. Trouble Awaits

**Hey here's Chapter 20, i'm proud to say this is the fastest i wrote a chapter right after the other LOL, I'm glad everyone's enjoying my story :) Oh yea i apologize for the story saying it's complete when it's not :) My Bad :)**

**So what's going to happen now? **

**What's Amelia and Avery planning that we don't know about?**

**What do they see that the others don't? **

**Is Sofie really evil or are the kids just over reacting? **

**Will Jake ever be with Claudia? **

Chapter 20

Trouble Awaits

Avery/_Amelia POV _Avery and Amelia talk in their minds….Remember Amelia don't like to speak with her voice…She has a reason but why???

_When daddy dropped me off at home Avery was already home, I was blocking what I wanted to show him and tell him, I could hear him in my head _"What's wrong, is it that bad" he asked me "_Ask grandma if we can go to the playhouse until dinner" I told him, Avery looked me over before he turned and faced grandma and asked, she said yes and we'd both headed to the backyard._

"Amelia and me sat in front of each other in are playhouse, after my day with godfather and Amelia's day with uncle Jake we both headed here. Amelia wasn't happy when she came home, she felt very worried. She kept her mind blocked so I couldn't read it. I started to feel scared now Amelia doesn't hide things from me so it's scary in a way.

_I let my mind unblock from what I wanted to show Avery, A flash came as I shared my thoughts with my brother as I showed him Daddy's friend Sofie walking our way, as she spoke, as she bent down and faced me as she got up and talked to daddy, as I watched daddy and how his body was reacting, I showed Avery how she came closer and stared into his eyes and touched him. I showed Avery again as she bent down when she first came and looked at me, I stopped on that point. "_What is it Amelia" Avery asked me from our minds _"Don't you see it Avery, can't you feel it from her" I could tell he was trying to see what I see_

Amelia showed me everything that happened to her at the beach when she went, as I saw the girl come and speak to them, she showed me how the girl looked at Uncle Jake and I felt it, I felt as Amelia's daddy's body reacted to the girl when she looked into his eyes, I could feel as Amelia's body turned restless as she saw the whole thing happen in front of her, she went back and showed me the strangers face as she bent down and looked at her. She stopped there "What is it Amelia" I asked her _"Don't you see it Avery, can't you feel it from her" _I tried and tried to see what she was seeing. _"Avery, Use what Godfather taught us…look inside"_ she told me, my eyes widened, "No, can't be" I said towards my sister

_I nodded to my brother in agreement, "She did something Avery, I can't let this girl go near my daddy no more" _"are you going to tell Godfather"_ I shook my head "no, if our plan is going to work, Godfather can't know about this"_ "What do we do first" he asked_ "I have to keep daddy away from that girl as much as possible" _

I looked over my sister and she wasn't too happy, she was very concerned for her father, I was even concerned about him, this girl Sofie is bad news, Amelia is right, but I don't think she's right about not telling Godfather, I think he can help us, but I could see her point" "When she looked into your eyes, did you feel what your daddy felt" I asked her, I had to know "_Yes, but it didn't work, me having the ability to block made it worthless, but it worked on Daddy and now he's in trouble"_ she told me, I looked down at my hands and thought for a moment.

"AMELIA, AVERY DINNER" grandpa called from the house, I looked at my sister "When I go with uncle Jake running I'll see what I can find out okay" I tried to reassure my sister, if our plan is going to work, nothing can happen to Uncle Jake.

JPOV

I sat at home relaxing after I dropped off Amelia, I didn't want to do anything else but go home. I thought about how Amelia actually spoke to me "Let's go Daddy" she cheered happily, her sweet voice echoed in my head, her tender soft voice was so sweet, she didn't speak after that she just went back to her normal routine not speaking only nodding her head in agreement and disagreement if she didn't want something. It was a one in a life-time shot with Amelia and I'll never forget it. I was very worried about Amelia she didn't like when Sofie came and said hi, Amelia is always fond of people but today was different, it's really bugging me every time I think about it.

My dad wasn't home tonight; he ended up going to Charlie's for the game that's playing tonight, so I was home alone to fend for myself with dinner, I got up and walked into the kitchen to see what I could make

Knock….Knock…Knock

I lifted my head as I heard the door, I could smell the faint smell of pizza

Knock…Knock…Knock

"Coming" I said as I walked over and opened my front door "Hey, What are you doing here?" I said surprised

"I thought you might want some company, I saw your dad leaving earlier"

"Perfect timing Sofie, I was just in the kitchen" I smiled as I let Sofie in, she smiled back as she walked in "Great then I know this wasn't a waste" She smiled as she held a pizza box and a bag of pop in her hands "Here let me take that" I told her as I grabbed the pizza box to help her, "Thanks" I directed us into the living room instead of the kitchen table "Very classic Black, Watching Bugs Bunny are we" she giggled as she sat down and saw the television was on cartoons

"Gotta love the Classics" I replied to her, we both sat on the couch with a space between us as we faced each other a bit, she opened the bag that contained the cans of pop

"How was your Vacation away from La Push" I asked her to get the conversation started "it was okay I guess, I went to go help out my grandma, I missed it here, I'm glad I came back" she said as she handed me my can "Thanks"

"What do you mean you're glad you came back, did you plan on staying with your grandma?" I asked her as she opened her can and drank a bit

"Yea I was, it's beautiful where my grandma lives"

"So what changed your mind?" she looked away for a moment "I…uh" she giggled probably thinking about what she's about to say

"What's up Sofie" I told her as she didn't speak, she looked up at me as our eyes connected "I came back because of you Jacob" she admitted as her face flushed red, my throat tightened as she said this _she came back because of me_? _but why me? _I watched her as she stood and stepped in front of me, she bent down as her body straddled me on the couch each leg on each side of me, we never broke eye contact as her hands went to my face and my chest "I know I'm not the one you want most" she whispered softly as we stared at each other, my body wouldn't move or protest against what she was doing, I could feel her fingers as they glided behind my neck as she came closer "but I know I can give you something different" and touch our lips together, I didn't deny the kiss, for some reason I couldn't once they connected that's all I thought about, as I kissed her back I brought my right hand to the back of her waist and my left to cup her face bringing her closer, our breathing went heavy as we deepened our kiss, my hand glided a bit down towards her neck, my palm I could feel her pulse pumping rapidly against her skin

"Jake are you-, Oh my God" Sofie and I broke apart but she was still on me as we heard the front door open

"Claudia" I said stunned, Claudia stood there looking between me and Sofie then she took off "CLEO" I said panicking _what the hell am I doing? _"Jacob" Sofie said I looked toward her; I moved Sofie off of me right away and took off after Cleo.

Claudia took off into the woods beside my house, I could see her running in front of me not that far ahead "CLEO WAIT" I shouted after her, I kept moving myself trying to go faster, she was too ahead, I quickly took off my shorts and phased, I took off after her, catching up better with a few strides I was ahead and stopped my wolf form right dead center of her and she stopped. I phased and put on my shorts quickly "Cleo…" I said to her as I looked at her features, the tears streaming down her face. I lost my breath as her misery showed through bringing me to a loss.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have…" she gulped heavily "Interrupted you two" her tears still showing through as she wipe them away.

"No, Cleo"

"I don't think you should call me that anymore Jake, I'm glad you found someone" she said her voice was a whisper as she didn't make eye contact with me, she looked toward the floor as she fidgeted with her fingers and wiped her tears away "Don't say that, What happened at the house with Sofie-" she rose her hand for me to stop talking as her eyes spilled more tears "Jake, please … just go, you deserve to be happy" she ran for it again "CLEO" "JAKE DON'T" she phased not even taking off her clothes and took off as fast as I've ever seen her run before.

My Heart ached and torn apart, it pounded and throbbed against me; what have I done? Why would she say that? I don't want anybody else all I want is her. I don't know what happened at the house, I couldn't control myself I have to go back and talk to Sofie about this, this can't happen.

CPOV

Noo, this can't be happening, is he really moving on, I know I moved on with Paul but actually seeing Jake with another girl it's tearing me apart, it's hurting way; way more than I thought it would have, just seeing her on top of his lap, I know he was kissing her back his hands were wrapped around her, I saw his hand fall from her face I knew he was holding her there as they deepened it there was no mistaking the vibe I got when I entered that house, I thought he was going to be alone, my dad told me him and Billy were going to Charlie's for the Basketball game tonight so I wanted to talk to Jake about this morning.

I ran as fast as my legs took me, I think this is the fastest I ever ran, I took off to the place Jacob had taken me months ago Where all the willow trees grew on the hill top, where the sun sets perfectly through the horizon, I finally came upon the clearing and stopped right where I stood, I growled Immensely at the intruder

"Is that how you welcome an Old Friend"

_I should tear you apart _I threatened even though he couldn't hear me in my wolf form

"You couldn't even if you tried" he spoke easily

_what the…You could hear me but that's not possible_, I took my mind off of trying to figure out why and wondered what he wanted _What do you want, why did you come back, _he laughed "isn't it obvious I've come to see you, and to think I know something extra about you now, your much more intriguing" he spoke his words sadistically to me as his eyes lingered my wolf form, all I wanted to do was hurl.

"I've been watching you Claudia, Your children Amelia and Avery are quite the pair"

My wolf eyes widened as he said my children's names, I growled furiously and launched my form smashing myself into his body, as our bodies soared through the forest, he managed to turn my body as we both hit a tree trunk, I yelped as he used my body for leverage from the tree impacted. My body was acing, I got up from the ground my legs trembling from the pain

"I told you, you can't hurt me Claudia"

_YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY KIDS _I growled, he smiled "I'm not interested in your children, only you my dear"

"Christie isn't going to thrilled I was here, and when I tell her I ran into you"

_Too bad she ain't here, I would of loved to drain her dry and burn her pieces as much as I'd love to burn yours_

"Ooo Feisty, I like that in a woman, but who's to say Christie hasn't figured out I'm gone and gone after your precious children herself already, ever since I did tell her you had children she's been quite; Thirsty"

_URGHH _I barked and growled at Christophe as I launched myself again at him but this time he took off himself, I chased and chased him, my wolf strides the same speeds as his I tried to go faster but I couldn't, he took off faster and out of my vision

_"CHRISTOPHE YOU'RE A DEAD MAN"_ I screamed it out in my head and took off as a bad feeling crept on me and a flash of Amelia and Avery came into my mind, I took off after the house. I was getting closer when I heard a noise and saw their thoughts

**_Something isn't right; Dia should have been here by now_** his voice was so disturbed

_Paul…PAUL WHERE THE KIDS_

**_Dia; Dia where are you, are you okay?_**

_WHERE ARE THE KIDS?_

**_Dia what's going on?_**

I started to get frustrated _DAMN IT PAUL; WHERE IS AMELIA AND AVERY_

**_There inside having dinner with your parents, Dia what's going on? You're scaring me_**

_Isn't there anybody patrolling today_

**_No not today, Dia just tell me what's going on_**

I made it to the house as I phased and seen Paul, he phased quickly and put on his shorts, he ran into the house quickly and grabbed a robe for me, I wrapped myself once he handed it

"Are they okay" I asked worried as I tried to head to the house, Paul grabbed a hold of my arms where my shoulders were "Dia, What's going on, talk to me"

"He was here Paul, Christophe came back, Christie knows about the kids" I told him panicking, I was so terrified for my kids, Paul's eyes widened and then he looked straight in to my eyes "I won't let nothing happen to our kids"

"I have to go see them" I let go of Paul and ran inside the house and into the dining room, where Amelia and her brother sat next to each other on one side and my parents on each end of the table .

"What's wrong mommy" Avery asked as he looked me over with a bit of concern in his face, Amelia got down off her chair and walked toward me raising her arms up, I lifted her and watched between both of them

"Honey, you alright" mom asked me I made contact with her "Yea, I'm okay, will it be okay if you and dad watch the kids for an hour or so while Paul and I meet with the others tonight"

"Yes of course"

"Sweetheart, is everything okay" my dad asked as he came towards me, I nodded my head and gulped heavily "Yea dad, everything's going to be fine"

**The Meeting**

"I don't care, let's just go get them and tear them apart? We're all good trackers we could find them" I said pissed off my anger fuming inside my body

"HELL YEAH" we heard Emmett cheer out loud slamming his fist in his hand

"No, we have to be smart about this" Paul's Alpha voice came out

"Paul's right Claudia, you don't want them to side track us and get a hold of the kids" Sam said as we all stood around in The Cullens home, Everybody showed up when I announced it, Seth and Quil both showed up holding my brother back, when he found out he couldn't stop freaking out, it didn't help either that he was in the same room with Paul. I thanked that Avery wasn't here feeling all the tension in this house, I really felt bad for Jasper, he wasn't feeling too well from everything, Luscius was beside him giving him energy to stand and concentrate, he was able to calm my brother from his tension so Jasper would feel better.

Jacob showed up with Embry not that long afterwards, I tried not to pay attention to the aching feeling I was injuring at that point, Everything that is happening tonight I don't think I could take anymore, all I want to do is get rid of those Vile Vampires, and make sure my kids are safe.

I turned to Alice in wonder "Alice didn't you see him coming or anything?" she shook her head in disappointment "No I didn't, I didn't even know he was in the area"

"But how couldn't you have known he's a vampire" I said aggravated

"Claudia enough, Christophe has the ability to be untraceable, like if he didn't exist, I cannot see through him either, you cannot get mad at Alice because she cannot go pass his skill" Luscius said to me as he came closer

"Your right" I said feeling guilty, I looked toward Alice "I'm sorry Alice, I'm just worried"

"I know" she said as she came over to me and gave me a hug

"Alright now" Paul pronounced aloud "My guys will pull shifts during the day and night shifts when we can"

"We could mostly do the nights since we don't sleep, you all will need your energy if they do show up again" Carlisle announced

"We can help during the days too on other ends of the city, we won't take any more chances like the one you encountered today" Edward said

"Do you know why he wants the kids" Esme asked , I looked towards Esme and shook my head "He said he wasn't here for the kids, But Christie is interested in them, he said she's more thirsty now ever since she found out" I admitted towards everybody, huge growls came from each man in the household, especially Paul and Jacob.

"Than what did he want"

"Me"

A huge slam was heard as we seen Paul and Jared taking off out of the house and phasing, _Holy crap what's with everybody taking off all the time_ I thought to myself, Edward laughed and I looked at him laughing with him also knowing he heard what I said.

We all sat and chatted about what kind of things were going to be doing to keep the kids safe and everybody else safe also, Sam phased and came back and told us Jared and Paul were doing their shifts, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob took off to help them also to make sure no one was hanging around still.

It started to get late and I wanted to be with Avery and Amelia, I said my good-byes to everyone and left, I was walking down the drive way when I heard a noise behind me, I turned and jumped as Jake was behind me only mere inches away "J-Jake you s-scared me, I thought –" I started to say but I was caused to stop talking as I watched Jake's eyes gazing deep into mine as his body came closer, I felt his hand wrap around my body, my heart stopped than I couldn't breath as his closeness was driving me completely crazy inside. His hot breath was the last thing I felt before he connected his sweet lips to mine, I didn't deny the tender but eagerness the kiss had brought it felt so amazing as his hot body touched mine.

"Hm…Stop Jake…We can't do this" I managed to say as I gained my concentration back and nudged his body away from mine, "Cleo, you can't deny what we feel for each other" he said softly as he held himself to me "Jake We can't, your with Sofie" he let go of me quickly when I said her name making me lose a bit of my balance "I'm not together with Sofie"

"Jake don't deny it, I saw you two…together" I said as I had to catch the lump in my throat remembering what I seen earlier tonight "Cleo, I'm not denying anything, what happened at the house" he started to say but I had to stop him, I didn't want to hear this "Jake, just stop, I know what I saw, she's perfect for you" my heart crashed against my chest when I said this "Cleo…" his voice a mere whisper in the air "You are perfect for me, you always have been" I looked at him for a moment and then felt a bit irritated, I moved his arms away from me "If I have always been perfect for you then why didn't you be with me before I started dating Paul, you knew how much I cared about you but you never did anything, so don't stand here and tell me I've always been perfect for you" "But Cleo" "No Jake" I started to sob now, the aching feeling in my chest burning inside me tearing everything apart.

I looked toward the ground below me as I wiped my tears away; I saw as Jake raised his right hand and I felt his warmth cup my face raising my head to look at him "I was stupid back then don't push me away from you because of my mistake" his voice was soothing as it ran through me, tears fell down my face "I never pushed you away Jake, you pushed me away" and I turned and left running as fast as I could go, I didn't dare turn around and look at him, I never pushed Jake away, I loved him so much and he knew that, he was the one who didn't make his move to be with me, he chose to go the other path.

I made it home not long after, I ended up phasing in the woods and took off, I managed to ignore Paul and Jared's thoughts which was miraculous, Luscius explained to me that I have the ability to block when I really want it to be. I took a shower and put on my pajamas and went straight downstairs to the kids room, it was already 9:30 and the kids were already sleeping peacefully, as I watched them I felt at peace but I also didn't as I feared for them, Could my nightmare come true after all this time of being at somewhat peace, I went back upstairs after I placed tender kisses on Amelia and Avery's heads and tucked them in more.

I made myself a cup of tea as I sat in the kitchen on the counter thinking about what had happened in the forest, I had put my thoughts about Jacob aside before I had come home I had much more bigger things to worry about.

"Hi Honey" I jumped at the voice that straddled me from my thoughts "Hey Dad" I said "How was the game at Charlie's" I asked as I gave him my full attention "It was good, Our Team Won, so we stayed a bit longer, where's your mother"

"She's already sleeping" I told him

My father stopped for a moment and watched me "Are you okay honey, is there something you would like to talk about?" he asked as he paused where he was standing, I looked at my father and smiled "It's okay dad don't worry"

"But there is something wrong" he said as he cross his arms around his chest "Nothing I can't handle dad" I replied to him, my father took a deep breath as he came closer to me "Cc honey, let me tell you something" he said he placed his hands on my shoulders "There's things you can do by yourself, but there's something's that you'll need help with, don't be afraid to ask" I smiled towards my father and he let go "I'll see you tomorrow, good night sweetie" he said as he gave me a peck on my forehead "Night dad, Thanks" he smiled and left.

After my father left I continued my thoughts from before, a few minutes later the house phone rang and I got up off the counter quickly and answered it before it woke up anybody in the house "Hello"

"Hey Baby, your home now" his sweet voice said through the other line making me smile

"Yea, I just got here like 20 minutes ago, where are you?" I said before I asked wondering where he was

"I'm just at the border right now, I wanted to call and see if you're alright before I headed home"

"Yea I'm okay, just having some tea" I said to him, even though it was a complete lie, I wasn't okay I was completely out of place right now and I wasn't even drinking my tea as I looked over at it seeing it hasn't even been touched yet.

"Dia, don't worry okay, we'll get them I won't let anything happen to the kids" he told me seriously but with a gentle tone to it being sincere and I believed him, I knew he wouldn't let nothing happen to them, I know nobody would let anything happen to Avery and Amelia. "I know, I'm gonna get to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay" I told him softly through the phone as I placed my head against the door frame looking towards the ground "Okay, I Love You" he said softly

"Love you too" and I hung up not even looking, I bent down and cried, I didn't know why I was crying, so many things were going through my mine, What am I suppose to do? Can't I just have a normal life? How am I supposed to protect my children from such harm? What did I do so wrong in my life for all this to happen? My feelings are driving me crazy, I don't know anything anymore I don't think I wanna know anything anymore I just want my life to be back to normal.

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a

I don't give a rings x7

I heard my Cell tuning away, I didn't even want to pick it up but it kept on going it started to get annoying so I pulled myself up and went to the kitchen table where it was placed, I didn't even bother to look at the I.D whoever it was; was going about to get an ear full.

"WHAT" I said aggravated

"Hello My Dear, I thought you were never going to pick up" my heart stopped and my throat tightened, my hand clenched the chair that was in front of me

"Aren't you going to say hello" he said I could feel as a smile went upon his face

"Christophe…" I said through my numbness state "What do you want?" "I've come to speak with you; it disappointed me that we didn't get to finish our little chat in the forest tonight" his voice was so calm and collective as I heard sadness from his voice

"Well it's that unfortunate" I told him being sarcastic even though it really didn't come out that way, I was too stunned as my body didn't feel like itself. "I'd like to see you again, how about you come see me tonight, I have some information about Christie you'd might like to know" my eyes lifted and widened "Where?" I said right away

"Hm…" he gasped out as another smile crept his face "Go to the Olympic falls"

"How do I know where to look for you?"

"Just show up and I'll come to you" I only nodded my head unable to speak now "I'll see you at midnight my dear" and he hung up, it took me a few minutes to register what just happened as I finally put my cell off my ear and folded it placing it down on the table. I looked over at the clock and it was 10:15 I still had about 2 hours before I leave. Damn straight I was going; I want to do anything to find out what's going on if he does have information about Christie I'm going there to find out what it is. I thought for a moment thinking how am I suppose to go without getting unnoticed Emmett and Jasper are out tonight and who knows where my brother is; SHIT…I hope Luscius ain't checking up on me.

Time had passed and it was 11:40, I didn't wait any longer as I left the house and headed for Olympic falls, I turned around and looked toward my home, I have to do this I have to protect my kids somehow and I think this is the only way? …I hope. I took off my dress and tied it to my leg; I quickly phased and stood there for a moment to see if I could hear anything…Nothing…Not a thought or sound. Where's Jared?

I took off quickly not even second glancing behind me, my heart was racing uncontrollably in my wolf form, I don't even know what's going to happen but I knew I had to do this. I dashed as I felt the ground on my paws as they discarded soil from the speed I was performing, as I passed tree after tree, bush after bush I finally got to my destination spot at Olympic falls, I phased and put on my dress, I walked out of the forest and walked toward the bottom of the falls where the water connected with the rocks below the sound of the water thrashing to the bottom as the soft sound of the late night forest animals prowled around.

"You're very intriguing when it's so close to midnight" I spun around to the voice that played behind me as his figure emerged from the forest darkness, my eyes lingered as his skin shown through the moonlight as a smile crept upon his face, his blue-red eyes glistened as I watched how different they were for a vampire, his black hair was actually set loose reaching passed his shoulders a bit unlike earlier tonight when it was tied back, as he wore black jeans and only his black leather jacket covered his upper body, his sculpted 8-pack and V showed perfectly in the moonlight, I could see each defined line that showed as he moved towards me "Like what you see" he pronounced teasingly as he bit down on his bottom lip, my mouth fell open but I shut it quickly gulping heavily as I brought myself back to reality "Why does Christie care about my children so much?" I asked right away as I remembered why my being here, my heart was racing in my chest and I didn't know why.

"Always straight to the point with you" he said as he chuckled a bit as he came closer and walked around my body "Your Tantalizing tonight" he whispered sensually beside my ear making shivers run through my body, I spun quickly and stepped back stumbling a bit but balanced myself safely back up normally "Why are you doing this?" I asked him "isn't it obvious, When I bit Christie for the first time I couldn't believe how intriguing her life was when I'd see you in it, and when she told me about you, I couldn't help but come see you for myself" he spoke easily to me as his eyes watched my every move "there was never anything about Christie, you just wanted me here" he smiled wickedly as his white teeth showed perfectly "Why don't you both just leave my children out of this"

"I told you I'm not interested in your children, Christie thinks it's unfair you have a child with that pathetic of a so called wolf boy Jacob" Christophe spoke disgusted as he said the last of his words, as his face grew disgusted.

"But don't worry" he says as he took a step forward "she says she wants someone else besides your children, someone that hurt her in the past"

"Who does she want?" I asked with nervousness, I gasped loud as he sped in a flash behind me as his hands grabbed a hold of my shoulders holding me in place "I'm not here to discuss her, I've come to see you" he said against my ear as he held my body close to his. "You smell so delicious" he whispered as I felt him smell against my skin "Please stop Christophe" I pleaded, he tightened his grip a bit against me "Mmm…I just love how you say my name" he purred into my ear as I felt two sharp pains against my neck I yelped as I brought my hands up, his hands tightened bringing me higher, Christophe's mouth and teeth were devouring my neck sucking my blood, I tried to reach behind me unable to get him off me as I tugged at his jeans "MMmmm" he groaned against me lifting me higher as one of his hands ripped my dress uncovering my breast as he touched it "Christophe…" I tried to say as I felt myself drain.

**AHHH OH MY GOD .... What the fuck is going on? Is claudia okay, will she be okay, will anybody figure out she's gone and save her on time? **

**I'm pleased to know lots of you love my story but i also like when you tell me what you think of it ****Please Review Don't Forget....Thanks Appreciate it ^.^ **

**Chapter 21, will be getting written soon :) **

**What's going to happen next? **

**Will the kids ever be safe even if something bad happened to Claudia? **

**Was that the last conversation Jake will have with Claudia? **

**Why is Christophe so intriged by Claudia? if she's a werewolf and he's a Vampire...Right ???**


	21. Unexpected Callings

**Hello my fellow FanFicers :) Here's Chapter 21, just to remind you last chapter Claudia's father was at home until after dinner than he went to Charlie's place, so it was only the kids and claudia's mother**

**So what's going to happen now? **

**What's Amelia and Avery planning that we don't know about?**

**What do they see that the others don't? **

**Is Sofie really evil or are the kids just over reacting? **

**Where's Jared? and is Claudia okay? **

Chapter 21.

Unexpected Callings

JPOV

Today I had to go find Sofie when I returned home yesterday after I talked with Cleo she wasn't anywhere to be found, I even went to her place which wasn't that far from my place and her mom said she hasn't returned home yet. I had to talk to her about what happened, shit I don't even know what happened it just happened. When I seen her place herself on me I couldn't move I was stuck in place as we kept on looking at each other, My body felt funny inside I can't really explain it, I couldn't help but feel a bit aroused Sofie is attractive and I am a guy, but she would never compare to how Cleo makes me feel inside, she is my erotic goddess.

I've been walking all morning everywhere around La Push and I've had no luck and I'm getting very aggravated and annoyed, like where the hell can one small girl go in a small place; like What the Fuck?

"Yo Jake" a voice called out loud from behind me, I turned and saw Embry running towards me "What's up Em?" I asked as he made his way to me "Yo I've been looking for you everywhere" Embry said out of breath a bit "Why What's up?" "I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab some grub at the diner" I looked at him for a moment "You've been looking for me to go grab something to eat" I said a bit sarcastically he nodded his head "Yea" I shook my head from side to side "Only you Embry, Only you" I chuckled

"Yea sure, I guess I could use a break"

"A Break…a break from what, what have you been doing all morning" he asked wondering as we started to make our way to the diner "Remember Sofie" I told him, he thought for a moment "You sat beside her through Math, Science, and geography" I told him raising my eyebrow at him "OHH YEAH, SOFIE" he said aloud "What about her? Didn't she leave or something" he said confused I nodded my head "She came back yesterday, I seen her when I took Amelia swimming"

"Where are you getting at Jake, Sofie was a loner and stuff she only chilled with us a couple of times"

"I know, she might have been a loner but you gotta admit she was cool when we got her talking to everyone"

"Yea, she was pretty cool, but seriously Jake where the hell are you getting at with this"

"Sofie admitted that she liked me and we kind of made out for a few minutes on my couch yesterday" I told towards Embry, a smile crept on his face as I said this "YOU DOG" he smiled wickedly as he punched my arms playfully, I looked at him "Claudia walked in on us" his facial expression changed immediately "Uh" he gasped out as his mouth fell open, I nodded my head "Yea, it was the worst"

"How did she take it" Embry asked "How do you think she took it, She ran straight out of the house, I mind you that she looked at both of us first and then took off, but Embry she thinks I'm together with Sofie"

"But you're not"

"No, Of course I'm not, what happened at my house was a mistake" I told Embry, I started to feel frustrated as I thought about what happened "But Jake, you do realize Claudia is together with Paul" he said reminding me, I stopped where I was walking and looked at my friend "Claudia doesn't know what she's doing, I almost had her last night, I was this close" as I lifted my fingers and made it small, he shook his head from side to side "Jake-"

"No Embry, I know what you're going to say and I'm seriously not going to give up on Claudia, just the way she was at first, she wouldn't have left if she didn't think there was something going on with Sofie and me"

"Okay, if you're so sure; what did you say to her last night, obviously from what I'm hearing it sounds like she took off on you" Embry said as we started to make our way again, we were almost there we already passed the border line and almost at the diner in forks. "Nothing really, she said Sofie was perfect for me obviously she isn't and I told her that she was perfect for me not Sofie. Embry stopped and raised his hand to stop me "Are you an Idiot Jake" he said uneasy "What…What did I do?"

"Do I really have to explain it to you Jake" he said as I didn't say anything back, so he continued "Jake, You can't tell a girl that after how long she's been in love with you and you never stepped up, you sat and watched as she made another life with another guy One of your friends I mind you and then you go and tell her she's perfect for you when she caught you with another girl not long before that…..Nice one Jake, Very Smart"

"well it's the truth she's always been for me, it just took me a while to figure it out"

"But that's not enough Jake, Claudia really loved you; everybody seen it, we're surprised you didn't see it, I guess you were too busy with Bella" I looked down as Embry finished his words, he's right it's all because my time trying to get Bella that screwed everything up for Cleo and I.

We made our way inside the diner and sat at the counter "Hey boy's Long time" Joyce said happily as she walked over and took out her booklet "What will it be" "Hey Joyce, I'll have a large order of fries and two burgers, one with Bacon and one Without please" I told her right away, Embry looked at me "Anything else Jake, would you like the rest of the diner also"

"No, but a large Chocolate milkshake would do awesome" Joyce laughed and smiled as she took down the order

Embry shook his head "I'll just have a club with home fries and a large Pepsi please" he replied easily towards Joyce, she smiled "Coming right up" as she turned and placed the order in the back. "be right back" Embry said as he got up from his seat "Alright" he made his way to the back and I sat in my chair thinking, "Jacob" I heard someone say my name I spun a bit and looked around the diner the similar faces that also showed here were all talking amongst themselves "Jacob, over here Jacob" I got off my chair and looked around again as I heard the same voice, I looked out the window and stopped, my eyes quickly blinked as I second glance the same spot, she stood there normally as she entwined her fingers through her hair, my body fumed inside but stunned at the same time, a second later she was gone right through the woods behind her, I took off right through the door after her.

I ran exactly where I seen her form run too, I ran straight into the woods not even looking back, is she really here like how the Fuck are they getting passed us, who the hell is suppose to be patrolling right now. I couldn't see her as I kept going, I quickly took off my shirt and my shorts and tied my shorts I didn't give a shit about my shirt, I hate wearing one anyways. I phased and smelt to find where she had gone, a quick little giggle I heard again and I was off after her, there was no mistaking her laugh and the smell of her that started to carry in the air.

"Hehe…Getting closer" I growled immensely as I heard her voice, she was taunting me and I was getting more and more irritated, I phased and put on my shorts in seconds flat "CHRISTIEEEEE" I yelled out fuming with anger. "No need to be hostile Jakey" her voice came from behind me as I spun and looked at her as she came out from behind a tree "I thought you would be glad to see me Jakey" she said as a smile was put on her face "Not likely" I retorted "That's too bad, we had such a great time together; don't you think" I felt a bit ill after she said that just knowing she's a vampire now and how gross it would have been if we'd EWHHHH! I shook my head from that thought "Don't get me sick Christie" I told her, her face grew disgusted but she gained her composure and relaxed "That's not what you use to say, as I recall it, you enjoyed everything we've done together"

"Don't flatter yourself, You were just a sidewinder" I told her as I watched her, I could tell I was pissing her off and getting her over the verge of going insane and I didn't care. "You're going to pay for everything Jacob, I'm more powerful now and I've come just for you and your precious Claudia" she replied without hesitation as her anger grew, mine filled when she mentioned Cleo, she isn't going anywhere near her. "Ooo I hit a nerve did I" she taunted at me a growl erupted in my chest "I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU EVER GO NEAR CLEO" she laughed "You'll never catch me JACOB and when I'm done with her, I'll get you precious little children and drain them dry right before your eyes" she laughed out

I phased not even thinking next as I lunged my wolf form at her growling and snapping towards her, She sped as I chased her down going through the forest full speed I was so close to her just a few more inches and I could bite her leg off

her fingers made wonders around my body as she gripped my muscles drawing me closer to hers, our hearts raced as our bodies connected, her sweet sex was fuming hot as I entered her for the first time tonight, we both moaned at the pleasure, her features so radiant as she bit her bottom lip, I kissed and sucked down her neck with each thrust I made into her; her temptation drove me crazy I couldn't help but go a bit faster; she moaned out my name in pleasure as her fingers dug into my back, she wrapped her legs around me pulling us closer, her juices I could feel seeping around my shaft the smell tingling through my body making me harder awakening my inner wolf inside, I don't know if it was a stroke of luck but when I wanted to go a bit faster and harder she moaned out "harder baby…please" I wasn't too sure so I asked her if she was sure "God Yes, I want you" she replied, my inner wolf took over from there with each thrust I made into her was harder and faster, it felt so good she was so warm inside, our hearts pounded now from our movements "Oh…God Paul…I'm Gonna…." She moaned out loud, I kept pumping more taking her all the way through her orgasm, the juices filling making me spill inside of her, I collapsed my body onto hers.

I stopped exactly where I was as a stream of Paul's thoughts went through his mind _PAUL WHAT THE FUCK _I screamed in my head 

**Jake, What the fuck**

_Me, why do you have to think of that stuff in your wolf form…Do It on your own time_

**Screw you Jake, I can think of whatever I want**, **YOU'RE ON PATROL TONIGHT** he demanded

_AT LEAST I'D BE DOING SOMETHING TO PROTECT CLAUDIA_

**What's that suppose to me? I've done way more than you ever have**

_Oh Really Then how did Christie just get pass everyone, I was just chasing her until your fucking thoughts popped up and fucked it up_ I showed him everything that happened from when I was in the diner until now

**Fuck Quil, he was supposed to be patrolling right now, What the Fuck is he doing? I can't believe this…Jake get over to my place now and bring Embry**

_No, I'm doing my own thing_

**JAKE NOW**his alpha voice boomed in my head making my body co-operate with his demand and he was gone not a thought or sound, I looked around and smelt for a bit to see if I could catch something maybe she was still around, I can't fucking believe it; I almost had her a few more inches and I would have had her leg, I'm so fucking pissed that should have been me with her not him, I ran towards the diner and phased as I walked back "Where the hell did you go?" Embry asked so confused as he seen me walk out the woods

"Come on We have to get to Paul's place?"

"You're going to Paul's place; Why"

"Christie was here"

SPOV

Being a werewolf has been incredible for me, trust me it was really weird at first when it happened I really didn't know what to think, I mean I really disliked Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul, Sam I really didn't know so I just let it be my dad says he was cool so whatever. It's pretty amazing the feeling I get from it, but it really sucks everybody has no privacy over their thoughts, I've seen so many things that I wish I hadn't but it was quite hilarious seeing how they got me and my sister all those times and they seen how me and Leah did shit to them, we all laughed about it and stuff it was very funny, I do miss her though, ever since she left almost a year ago I've missed her tremendously, I never knew her and Paul were going out with each other behind Claudia's back until later on when I read her diary. I've come to enjoy my time with the guys their not as bad as I thought they were, Leah really made a turnabout about them to me, I didn't like them because of what Leah would say about them and how upset she'd be about something Paul did to aggravate her, but I've seen the wrong and I've seen the right and I'm glad I've come to realize the truth.

I've apologized many; many times to Jacob about what I've said about Claudia, I was really mad when I said it and I wasn't thinking, I got one heck of a beating and I admit to that but I was trying to protect my sister she is my family and family help family. Jake has come to terms with me not long ago and apologized for his distant actions and I understood why he would of felt that way and I was fine with it, I'm glad we've become good friends now and gotten use to each other.

Avery and Amelia are quite the cutie's, it's so much fun teasing lil'Avery, he gets so mad at us bugging him he ends up phasing, he chases us after when we all head outside me and Quil phase and let him chase us around, it's so much fun, Claudia and Paul always gives us trouble because she hates buying clothes but I really don't know why Alice is always buying more and more clothes like every 2 weeks for the kids so I really don't know what they complain about. Amelia is such a sweetie, Everybody says she's very fond of me, she's always sitting with me and sometimes I hold her in my lap and she'd be all girly and shy, it was very adorable, I adore Amelia very much, it's a shame she hasn't spoken yet, I bet it'll drive all the guys crazy when she's older, and then us guys will really have to keep our guards up with this little princess.

Today is so boring, I ended up getting grounded which really; really sucks and my dad told Paul which had to tell Quil he had to do my patrol shift this afternoon because I was grounded and my dad didn't want me to do anything and I'm not allowed to go anywhere, my dad was taking my mom out to dinner in Port Angeles so he made sure I wasn't going anywhere. This is what I get for doing stupid shit.

Ring….Ring….Ring….

I was watching Natural Born Killers when the house phone started to ring; I reached over the couch and grabbed the cordless

Ring…ring…ring… I looked at the caller I.D Long distance, maybe it's Aunt Joan "Hello" I asked through the phone when it rang once more

"Hey Seth" a voice whispered normally through the phone, I had to catch the lump that started to form in my throat, can it really be?

"Leah, is- is it really you?" I asked panicking not wanting this to be a dream; I could hear my heart beat in my ear as it thumped away.

"Yea it's me, how are you?" holy shit it's really her, it's her voice right?

"Holy Shit, don't worry about me I'm worried about you, where are you, we miss you at home, Come back Please?" I said everything so fast and I adjusted myself on the couch pressing the phone into my ear, I'm worried about her she hasn't made contact with us since she left because of her miscarriage, everybody thinks she left before the miscarriage but she was at home when it happened and then she left without saying good-bye, only a note saying not to follow she'd be fine and she loves us; that's it.

"Slow down Seth, I'm fine"

"Where are you, Come home" I pleaded to her over the phone "mom and dad miss you so much, why haven't you called us" I was going so fast I wanted to know everything "I miss you all too, but I'm not coming home Seth, I can't be there with everything that happened" she said with sadness in her voice "But Leah – Don't worry about them, they're really cool people, just come home please" I tried to see if she would believe me, I mean they are really cool people when you get to know them, plus she should be home with her family.

"How could you say that Seth, Look at all the stuff they did?"

"I know, but we weren't any different were we, we did a lot of stuff that we shouldn't have, come on Leah just come home" I pointed out to Leah that we didn't do nice things to them either; we've done a lot of bad things that shouldn't have been done at all. "Seth, I didn't call to talk about those low life's, I wanted to see how you mom and dad are"

"We're doing shit without you….Come Home" I said frustrated through the phone

"Seth, No enough…" she yelled right back through the phone I could hear her frustration coming out "Fine, are you planning to at least come see us for a bit or something, mom and dad are miserable, they actually went out finally today."

"I'm not sure; maybe you guys can meet me in Port Angeles or something"

"Where are you Leah, where have you been this whole time?" I asked her as I wondered about it, we've been dying to know where she had gone for the longest time "I've been safe, that's all you need to know, I met a few friends up here and they helped me out" she said trying to reassure me even though it wasn't. "But your safe" "Yes, I'm fine, what have you been up too?"

"Nothing really, just been hanging out" I told her, I couldn't tell her I was a werewolf, her and my mom don't know about it, It's relly hard on my dad not being able to tell his wife this, when he tells her everything.

"Hanging out with your new friends right" she retorted disgusted

"Leah, Their not bad people-"

"Don't you dare say that to me, my life was taking from me because of that little wrench and that fucking prick? I hope she never has kids and if she does I hope something terrible happens to them"

"LEAH" I yelled right through the phone at her, how dare she say things like that, now that was uncalled for "Don't you ever say that again, if something happens to little Amelia or Avery, I'm going to be very pissed off"

"Excuse me, who the fuck is that?"

"Leah, you've been gone a long time and you missed a lot, Claudia has twins of her own how could you say you hope something happens to the children when you lost your own"

"SHE HAS WHAT" Her voice fumed with anger as she yelled right through it "Don't be mad Leah, you left you didn't have to but you did, Claudia was pregnant the same time you were pregnant, there was no need for you to leave, Claudia left Paul when he told her you were pregnant, because you left she's with him again" I paused for a moment after I said everything as silence carried through the phone

"Seth, I left because of Paul, he told me he loved her and wanted to be with her, he left me Twice to be with her, like what the fuck is that, I'm worth much better than that" "Then come home and live your life here and find someone better" I replied to her "Listen I'm gonna go, I have things I need to do today, I'll talk to you later little brother"

"No Leah-"

"Bye Seth" and she hung up leaving me dumbstruck listening to the dead tone on the other end. This is so shitty, why can't she just come home, I highly doubt anybody would give her trouble for coming back, I can't believe she even said that about Claudia's children, I know she didn't know about it but no one should say that about children especially since they lost their child. I'm so glad she called though even though our conversation wasn't as pleasant as I would have liked it but it was amazing to hear from her and I do hope she is safe…wherever she is.

PPOV

"Where the hell have you been, You had patrolling to do" I looked daggers toward Quil as he made his way to my house "oh-uh…I guess I forgot" he said as he scratched his head

"Quil, do I seriously have to give you an order to make you do what your suppose to do" I was aggravated, all he had to do was patrol; that's it. "What were you doing that was so much more important" I said to him a smile went on his face "Nothing, it won't happen again, sorry Paul"

"It Better not, Jake was just chasing Christie thanks to your lack of co-operation she made it here" I told him and his eyes widened "**Your on patrol tonight with Jake"** I ordered Quil immediately Whatever he was doing was not called for; he should of done his routes, I don't need to keep giving these guys orders all the time they should just know to do it when I ask.

"Jake got her though right" Quil said right away, I was about to speak but something stopped me

"I would have had her, if someone wasn't imagining Claudia" Jake said right away answering Quil's question as him and Embry made their way to us "huh, what happened"

"Nothing" I said aloud

But Jake continued anyways "Our alpha over here thinks it's appropriate to think of Claudia and him having Sex during his wolf form"

"JAKE ENOUGH" I shouted, he looked daggers at me as Embry and Quil both had smiles on their faces but it quickly changed as Jake and I were mere inches away from each other's faces "No, why should I, you've been nothing but a Joke" Jake said towards me "Guys Stop, you can't act like this" Embry said as he put his arms between both of us "You're the joke Jake not me, so I suggest you back off if you know what's good for you" a growl erupted in Jake's chest and in mine as soon as I heard his.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU" Jake and I stopped growling as we all turned to the voice that yelled furiously towards us, as we watched Luscius come toward us "You both are doing NOTHING to help Claudia's situation, how could you both wake up every day and think you're doing something right when you're doing it all wrong" Luscius spat out livid towards us and Jake and I put our heads down

"OOo" Quil said sarcastically towards Jake and I as Luscius was giving us trouble, Luscius quickly daggered his eyes at Quil "And as for you, when you have patrolling to do, you do it, not go and have sex with Michelle, and just to let you know she's with another guy right now, after you left her place, so the girl you've been gawking over the past year doesn't even care you exist, so I wouldn't be all like OOoo when your situation is a little more fucked up" Luscius said towards Quil as his face turned so many emotions, so he was getting laid instead of doing his duties was he.

"Now as I was saying" Luscius said as he made contact with me and Jake again "You both made a promise to Claudia to behave and both of you haven't even done it, Your little childish ways is getting all of you in a mix up and getting these Vampires in La Push and in Forks, There was a death not long before I came here, a girl was found dead with marks all over her" We all paid close attention as Luscius mentioned the death that happened today. "Claudia's father is making everybody believe it was an animal attack, but we all know different don't we; this wouldn't have happened if some people were doing their jobs" Jake and I both looked at Quil

"No, No, No, I'm looking at all of you not just Quil, You all call yourselves werewolves, your all a joke if you can't keep 2 vampires out of your own territory" Luscius was right pissed at us his anger I could feel and I bet everybody else felt it too but you know what; what about him I don't see him doing anything?

"What about you, I don't see you doing anything?" I said towards him, he's giving us hackles when we've done more than him, his eyes narrowed mine "Don't You Dare, I've done Way more than I should be doing, you're the ones who are suppose to be protecting the Area not I. I have other things to worry about"

"And what would that be?"

"Just do your job and you and Jake have better come to terms, Claudia's life is in steak here, if you both love her like you say you both do, STOP BICERING EACHOTHER AND WORK TOGETHER FOR ONCE" his voice was harsh and became harsher as the sentence came to an end as he thought for a moment then he calmed

"Or maybe I should erase both your memories about Claudia and see if that works" he said we both stared at each other and back at him for a moment "You can't do that" I said "Yea, there's no way you could do anything like that" Jake said right after

"Are you both really going to stand there and tell me what I can and cannot do with my abilities?"

"I don't think he's joking guys?" Embry said "He has done some pretty amazing things, I wouldn't doubt his judgment"

"And how would you know that Embry" I said

"WOW Where the hell am I?" Quil said all of a sudden, we all turned to him "Quil you okay man?" his face grew confused "Who the hell are you and why are you guys all wearing no shirts" he said looking at us confused as he looked down at himself "HOLY SHIT, I ain't wearing a shirt"

"Quil, knock it off" I said

"Stop fooling around Quil?" Embry said right afterwards

"Knock what off, How did I get here"

We all turned to Luscius "Don't ever judge me again or you'll end up like your friend" he spoke as he stared us down we all turned to Quil as we heard him speak again

"Someone Tell Me What's – Hey, why you staring at me like that" Quil started to speak as something changed and he was back to his normal self "Quil" Jake said "Yea, Stop staring at me like that, I'll start thinking you're gay or something" he said sarcastically as he made his way to the porch "Well…we playing video games or what"

We turned to look at Luscius but he was gone, we didn't even hear him leave the spot, I turned to Quil as he almost passed my front door "Where do you think you're going" I said towards him "inside to play Video Games" I started to laugh "you ain't doing nothing, Your on Patrol, **NOW**" "Alright; alright I'm going, but this so sucks"

"You should have thought about that before you skipped your patrol duty to have sex with a girl like Michelle"

Quil left as Jake was about to turn and walk away but I stopped him "Jake, we need to talk" I told him as he stared down at my hand which was on his shoulder to stop him "Do you seriously wanna talk now when we're both not stable at the moment" I put my hand down and remained calm

"No I don't but we both know we have to talk about this" I said to him, Claudia's life is in danger and we're screwing it up "Let's just make this quick, I have things to do" he said as he gave up trying to leave "What are you going to do?" I asked him and he rose his eyebrow "What you mean me"

"Well you have to give up Claudia and move on, we are together again and I don't think you should interfere" I kept my self calm as much as possible but I do think Jake should back off "I don't think so; Alpha" he spoke out "Claudia will be mine sooner or later and the faster you realize that the faster it'll be when I'll have Claudia with me"

"Stop dreaming Jake and Wake up, She ain't going anywhere, Claudia loves me and she will always love me, the sooner you get that through that thick skull of yours the better it'll be for everybody, You lost your chance all those years ago, I jumped at the scene when we all found out from Jared's head that she liked me a bit and I didn't hesitate" I spat right back at Jake my words speaking truth. Jakes face grew disgusted to anger to livid in a matter of seconds as he phased and growled furiously.

To be continued….

**I'm pleased to know lots of you love my story but i also like when you tell me what you think of it ****Please Review Don't Forget....Thanks Appreciate it ^.^ **

**Chapter 22, will be getting written soon :) **

**What's going to happen next? **

**What happened with Jake and Paul?**

**Will Seth mention he conversation with Leah or will the guys find out about it inhis wolf form? **

**Whatwill Paul say about the Phone Call?**


	22. Unexpected Revealing's

**Hello my fellow FanFicers :) Here's Chapter 22, I enjoyed writing this one and i hope you enjoy it this is has a little Suprise for you, something noone would have expected :D So No Reading Ahead LOL **

**So what do you think is going to happen next?**

**What the Hell is going on Between Jake and Paul, Will Jake Rip Pauls head off right there and then?**

**Poor Quil, will anybody ever tell him what Luscius did to him LOL? **

**WHAT HAPPEN TO CLAUDIA? Is she still okay from her night with Christophe? **

Chapter 22

Unexpected Revealing's

LPOV

How dare those two judge my abilities, those two don't even know what I am capable of, I could make them think they were 6 year old little girls if I wanted too but I'm not that mean I have more class than that, I might still have my childish ways sometimes but I am an elder and I do know better. I actually had to prove my point to them by using Quil as my little puppet for a few seconds I didn't really erase Quil's memory of how he'd gotten to La Push and his meeting with his pack brothers I just blocked his memory, I am able to erase someone's memory but I wouldn't do that to Quil just to prove a point to two little brats like Jacob and Paul, Those two have got to stop their little childish ways, Claudia knows they both haven't gone through with their promise and she's very upset about it. She hasn't mentioned anything to them because I told her they have to figure out by themselves in which they haven't and that's why I made my appearance at Paul's house this afternoon, I've been watching around until I heard the death of the girl that happened not that long ago today, I ended up going to the body to examine it before anybody else got there, Christie's smell was all over the body, she made it look like an animal attack, that is what got me to the point of anger and rage, I'm already doing my part in this whole situation these so-called wannabe Werewolves aren't doing anything of the sort to fix this. I left quickly and found a spot on a tree and sat for a moment.

I shut my eyes and concentrated on what was supposed to come of today, as I felt my body lift off as I watched everything stream fast through my thoughts as I come across this morning Jacob walking searching for Sofie, Seth getting in trouble from his father, Jared on the run and hasn't stopped since the night before, Seth's father calling Paul, Paul telling Quil he has to patrol, Quil going to patrol before Michelle made her appearance and him leaving to go with her, What a Pathetic little man, I think I need to change this boy around a bit. Amelia and Avery both playing in the backyard, Wait…what the…But how…that's not possible… Why can't I get a hold on her? I snapped back to reality as I was still sitting on the branch of the tall tree, where is she? Why can't I get a good hold on her?

I shut my eyes again and concentrated on Claudia and her Aura

Nothing.

I opened my eyes and took off to her place in record speed, something is wrong terribly wrong. I can't get a hold on her, I can't see her this isn't right, I made it to her place in seconds as I marched up the porch and opened the door as I panicked with worry "Luscius" Claudia's mother jumped as she flinched from me opening the door and scaring her "Where's Claudia" I asked right away as I came to stand in front of her "She's upstairs sleeping she hasn't awoken yet"

"Are you sure"

"Yes Luscius, she hasn't come down to leave anywhere why is everything okay" she asked as I could see she was starting to panic with worry "Can I check on her please, if you don't mind, I'd like to check something" I asked her politely she nodded "Of course, go ahead, I don't think she would mind that it was you up there if she awakes"

"thank you" I turned and started to walk to the stairs "would you like a cup of tea or anything Luscius" I heard Claudia's mom say as she popped her head out from the kitchen door frame "That would be lovely, I'd be down soon" I replied to her with a smile she nodded her head and went back to the kitchen, I started to make my way up the stairs when I felt something different something I haven't felt for a very long time, it made shivers go down my spine, I made it to Claudia's door and I took a deep breath before I opened it, I exhaled in relief as Claudia was laying there sleeping away on her bed but the power and domination that came from her room was something else, if she was here why couldn't I see that, I made it beside her bed and watched her for a moment her body on her left side but on her stomach, she actually looked peaceful for once, She's been so stressed about everything I really felt bad for her.

I knelt down beside her I was just about to place my hands on her head and on her back to see if I could see anything but she moved from her sleep as she tossed over on the other side and I stopped where I was

"Luscius…" Claudia started to mumble as she came out of her sleeping state and saw me kneeling beside her bed "Luscius what's wrong" she said as she looked toward me her face grown with confusion and worry "Are the kids okay" she asked right away "Yea there fine, Claudia, are you okay"

"What are you talking about Luscius, I'm fine" She pronounced as she rubbed her eyes awake and sat up on her bed patting the mattress for me to sit also "What's up Luscius you look like you're going to bust a nerve or something" she said as she smiled away goofing around "Claudia, what happened last night" I asked her as I watched her features she looked puzzled "What are you talking about Luscius I've been at home where else" she said as she watched me all perplexed "Luscius just tell me"

I took a deep breath before I spoke "I was worried about you and when I checked what happened today I couldn't get a hold on you"

"What do you mean you couldn't see me was it because I was sleeping" she asked as she tried to understand "No, I still should have seen you no matter, I had to make sure you were okay, I tried to concentrate on your aura…" I told her as I stopped my sentence in puzzlement "Luscius" Claudia said as she placed her hand on mine, I looked down at her hand and grabbed it in mine as I looked into her eyes "I can't see your aura no more, something has affected my power to see you" I told her unsure of my own words, I couldn't explain how I can't see her anymore "but how's that possible Luscius that just doesn't make any sense"

"I know it doesn't, I don't get it either, a couple days ago I was able to and now I can't even if I used all my power on it" we both sat for a moment wondering and pondering of what might have gone wrong, Claudia looked up at me "I really don't know what to say Luscius, I really don't understand what's going on"

"Do you remember anything that you did out of place or anything" I asked her, she thought for a moment before she shook her head "No, not that I know of?"

"What did you do last night?"

"Nothing, after our meeting at the Cullen's I came home last night and hmm…" she said all of a sudden as her face grew puzzled "What is it Claudia" I asked her "I don't remember Luscius, the only thing I remember is talking to my dad in the kitchen and Paul on the phone and that's it, I think I went to bed, I did have a headache from thinking so much" she said, I looked at her "May I see" I asked her as I lift my hands a bit, she nodded in agreement she laid herself down and let me place my hands on her head and on her stomach as a jolt went through my body as her thoughts and memories of the night before went streaming through my brain but nothing, nothing showed out of the ordinary, it showed she came home after her argument with Jacob and I seen her father and how she spoke to Paul over the phone as I watched she cried and lifted herself , took a shower and went to bed.

I let go of her and looked at her "There's nothing" I told her and then I looked at her closely "How you feeling about Jake" I asked her as she watched me and her eyes started to water and she jumped into my arms wanting a hug, I held her close to me consoling her as she cried away all her feelings rolling off her body into mine as I felt every single one of them "It's okay, the pain will pass" I tried to reassure her "No it won't, I love him too much Luscius, I can't believe he said I was perfect for him after what I seen and been through all these years without him" she mumbled as she sobbed "I know sweetie, I know" I replied to her as I pushed her hair back trying to sooth her, I wasn't going to send her one because people should feel their emotions and learn from it, she lifted her face and I rubbed her eyes from her tears "I want Jake to be happy, but I don't know…I guess I always thought he should have been with me, but Luscius how could he say that to me"

"I really couldn't tell you Claudia, I don't keep my eyes on Jacob, the only thing I could tell you is don't let this bring you down, you made your choice; right" I told her

"Right"

"And you made it on what you wanted and what was best; right"

"Right"

"Then let it play out, there was a reason why you made your choice and it's because it's what makes you happy and what makes you get up every morning from bed, Well, except for today" I told her before I made a little joke looking at her weirdly as she was still wearing her pajama's she smiled and giggled "There's that smile I like to see" I told her as I placed my hand touching her face

"Come on, your mom made tea down stairs"

We both went downstairs and entered the kitchen and sat at the small table that was in there. "Well, Hello Sleepyhead" Claudia's mom said as she went and gave Claudia a kiss on her head "Sorry, I never realized how late it was" she replied back to her mom

"No, that's okay; you don't get much sleep so it was nice to see you had a good one now"

"Yea, it was peaceful"

"Yea, you looked like it when I walked in" I told her as Claudia's mom brought over the tea kettle to the table, I poured us all our cups and handed it to them, as Claudia's mom grabbed a few treats and brought them to the table "Did you want something to eat honey" Claudia's mom asked her, Claudia shook her head as her face grew a bit disgusted "No, I'm okay, I'll just have my tea" she replied I looked at her for a moment as I tried to read her mind about why she didn't want to eat but nothing came, her mind was blocked as I watched her add her sugar and milk, she lifted her head in uncertainty as she looked at me "You okay" she asked I just nodded

"So, So sad" Claudia's mother pronounced saddened as she looked at the newspaper "What is it mom" Claudia asked "A girl was found this morning in the woods, it says she was attacked by an animal, Damn news travels fast if they already published the newspaper eh honey" Claudia's mother alleged aloud towards us "Yea, if it was only this morning" Claudia replied and then made serious contact with me, I did a quick nod towards her to answer the question I know was in her head with the facial expression that showed making sure her mother didn't see me do it, she gulped heavily and turned her head "you okay sweetie" Claudia's mom asked as she made contact with her looking up from the paper

"Yea mom, I'm fine, Where's Amelia and Avery are they okay" she replied to her mom so she wouldn't have to explain to her mother that a vampire is what killed that girl, she didn't need to worry about her own daughter being in the middle of this whole disarray. "Oh, Alice and Esme decided to take the kids out today" she said "That's nice of them" I said as I made my voice accounted in the conversation "Yea, they just popped by with smiles on their faces wanting to take the kids out, I couldn't say no, Esme and Alice are so wonderful and everybody keeps taking the kids out except them so I thought it would be fair" she laughed as we all laughed and smiled.

Claudia and I made our way outside after we'd talked to her mom for a bit and drank our tea's with her, she said she had the rest of the house to clean, even though nothing was dirty, that's just her. We both sat down on the bench in the backyard as we started to talk about what happened "That poor girl, do you know who did it" she asked I nodded "Christie did it" I responded to her Claudia's face grew angered and puzzled "how the hell did she get here, wasn't there anybody patrolling"

"Edward and Emmett were patrolling the east end and north end"

"Okay so, who was supposed to be patrolling around here?"

"Quil was suppose to but something sidetracked him and she got passed through La Push into Forks where Jacob and Embry were this afternoon"

"Did Jake or Embry see her at all" her voice was perplexed with curiosity as she became edgy on her seat "She ended up paying a little visit towards Jacob, he chased after her but something stopped him from doing it"

"So, he didn't get her, What the Hell? how do you know all this Luscius"

"I went to Paul's place after I went and seen the girl that got killed, When I had gotten there the guys were arguing as I heard in their minds what had happened"

"So, What happened?" she said egging me on to tell her "I don't think it's my place to say what happened, but you don't have to worry now, everything is going to be fixed from now on"

"Luscius come on seriously, don't go all elder on me now, Jake and Paul fought with each other didn't they" she said as her face grew saddened at the thought "No they didn't fight, they probably would have if I didn't show up on time to stop them" I told her she got up frustrated as she wiped a tear that came "I can't believe those two, I can't believe their not keeping with their promise to me, how could they do that, they both know how hard this is for me and yet they still act like fucking fools with each other"

"I know, but I talked to them about it and I believe they will change now" Claudia turned and looked at me "I don't think so Luscius, if they couldn't before how do you know they would do it this time"

"Because I used Quil as my little puppet by showing them I wasn't joking about if they didn't smarten up I would erase their memories about you" I told her as her eyes widened, then she started to laugh uncontrollably "You Didn't" she replied out of her giggles "Oh yes I did, they didn't think I was able to do it so I only blocked Quil's mind instead of erasing it, but that boy has some weird problems and I seriously think I should help him out on it"

"HAHAHA, why what's going on with Quil" she said laughing away

"You know the girl I've been telling you about that Quil has been gawking over the past year" I told her as her face became serious again very quickly at the mention of it "Yea, What about Michelle" "Well" I said

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO OUR QUIL" Claudia shouted aggravated as her body started to tremble a bit, I sent a calming wave towards Claudia as she looked like she was about to phase "Claudia Relax" I responded to her "your right, Sorry Luscius I don't know what came over me, but still what did she do?"

"Quil was suppose to patrol today because Seth got in trouble for his stupidity and instead of patrolling he ended up seeing Michelle and she took him back to her place, after he left she ended up calling some other guy and having sex with him also" I explained everything towards Claudia as her face grew revolted and livid at the same time "How could he do that, and How dare she do that to Quil our Quil, She's going to pay for what she did, how could she do that to him have sex with him and just go to another guy like that, Quil deserves so much better than that"

"she doesn't care about Quil, I knew this was going to happen I seen it, but I couldn't stop Quil he had to learn his lesson of what he did wrong"

"That was kind of wrong for you to do that to Quil but if you knew about this then you should have known about Christie coming"

"No I didn't, if I did I would have stopped Christie from killing that innocent girl"

"Then what the hell is going on here, I'm so confused"

"Claudia I can't explain what's going on, if I don't understand why I can't see the future of what Christophe and Christie are doing? It troubles me a lot trust me, but I can't do nothing about it if I can't see anything" I tried to tell her, it bothers me a lot that I can't see the future because of Christophe's ability, Christophe is a mystery to me that needs to get figured out, I don't trust that vampire at all, there's something about him that's got me in a perplexed spot.

"MOMMY, GODFATHER" a little voice cheered out as Claudia and I looked to see Avery and Amelia running towards us with Alice and Esme behind them, Claudia bent down to be at their level "Hey Sweethearts, did you have fun with aunty Alice and aunty Esme"

"Yes, but I didn't like the shopping part mom, aunty Alice wouldn't stop shopping with Amelia, so aunty Esme took me to the toy store" Avery said to his mother as him and Amelia were both leaning on their mother, they all looked so adorable together, picture perfect…Almost.

"Well, at least Aunty Alice didn't go overboard this time" Claudia said before we heard Esme huff a laugh

"Alice you didn't" she said towards her, Alice had a smile on her face "Why don't you guys come inside and see what I bought for the munchkins"

QPOV

How could she do this to me I thought she cared about me, she said she did. Was Luscius being serious about her being with another guy, I begged for that thought to be false but he was right. After I left Paul's to go out and patrol I went back to her house and watched as she came out with the guy Luscius said she called and I watched how she talked to him with her arms around his neck smiling away before she gave him a kiss and he smacked her ass before he left, I felt like I going to be sick at what I saw, how could she do that, how could she sleep with me tell me she cares about me and then go and sleep with another guy right after I don't understand, I can't believe I've been trying to chase after this girl for a year now, I've day dreamed about her had fantasies about her and now everything is destroyed and it's all her doing not mine, I gave her what I had, I told her how I felt about her and she knew it and this is what she does.

_I don't understand why I can't just find a girl that'll share the same feelings as I do for her, Well…there was…but it doesn't matter now; _I shook my head before it came to mind, _is there something wrong with me? Am I not good enough for anybody?_

A huge growl erupted in my head as flashes of Claudia went sprawling through my brain, I could hear her laughter and other flashes pass seeing her and Jake laughing and smiling, all different memories of them were flying full speed into my brain making my legs give out as flashes started to deepen into Claudia and her relationship as he seen her smile away and be with him, all the times she walked away all the times Paul's grabbed a hold of her and she snuggled in, all the fury and anger that I started to feel as their thoughts pushed over the edge, as it came across the last encounter I had with the guys and what was going to happen next as Jacob thoughts deepened

"JAKE, DON'T DO IT, HE'S NOT WORTH IT" I shouted into my head towards Jake as his thoughts became very violent of what he wanted to do and accomplish it "QUIL STAY OUT OF THIS, HE DESERVES EVERYTHING I SHOULD DO TO HIM" Jake growled at Paul and I could see it. Paul phased and so did Embry

"JUST TRY AND DO IT JAKE" Paul spat at Jake as Jake's thoughts of what he wanted to do were going through everybody's mind like a hurricane

"WHO SAYS I WASN'T GOING TOO" he growled as he took his guard, I was already taking off back to Paul's house, Embry I could see trying to get in front of both of them

"Guys, you can't do this to each other, we're brothers"

**"HE ISN'T MY BROTHER"** Paul and Jake both roared in unison towards Embry as their bodies grew with more tension

"You think your all that, when your nothing, Claudia will be mine PAUL" Jake said as he stepped a bit closer "She might think she wants you now, but as soon as she always alone with me she melts" Jake started to taunt Paul with his thoughts of him and Claudia together, Paul growled but laughed

"Keep dreaming your fantasies Jacob because that's all you will ever have of her, you'll never go near her" Paul replied comically but seriously towards Jake as I finally made it back to Paul's place

Paul and Jacob were both looking daggers at each other as Embry tried to block them from each other both of them had fury in their eyes as they looked passed Embry, I don't think they even realized he was right in front of them, I made my way towards them "Paul, Jake, you guys really have to stop this shit?" I said annoyed "SHUT UP QUIL" They both said towards me as they both turned their heads and broke contact from each other and looked daggers at me.

"YO, FUCK YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS WANNA TEAR YOURSELVES APART BECAUSE OF CLAUDIA GO AHEAD BUT IT WON'T DO HER ANYGOOD IF THE FATHERS OF HER CHILDREN ARE BOTH DEAD" I retorted livid towards both of them, we're the ones who have to live and watch everything that's happening between all of them. "SERIOUSLY IN MY OPINION I DON'T THINK CLAUDIA SHOULD BE WITH NONE OF YOU, I THINK SHE DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER THAN WHAT YOU TWO HAVE TO OFFER" I said proudly and you know what I'm glad I said it because I'm so fed up, I might not take interest sometimes because I was so busy with trying to get Michelle but now that I know what's going on, I'm thinking straight and seriously these two are acting like idiots. I let my memory spring into my mind.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_"Cc what's wrong? You look so depressed?" I asked her as I watched her sad features and body movements walking towards me and reaching over placing her arms around my neck, I felt so sad for her as I held her close to me "What's wrong?"I asked her concerned _

_"Quil, what's wrong with Jake, doesn't he like me enough to go out with me?" she asked mainly a whisper, a sharp sting went through my heart _

_"I don't know what to say Cc, Jake's an idiot if he doesn't want to be with a Gorgeous girl like you" I looked down at Claudia as I spoke to her lifting her face off me so I could look at her, Claudia is a very attractive girl I wouldn't exactly know why Jake hasn't been with her yet, Claudia's eyes started to sparkle but she gained her composure "Your just saying that to be nice Quil, you don't have to be modest because I'm sad" I grabbed a hold of her, my right held closely to her hip as I brought my left to cup her face as I stroked her cheek softly as my eyes searched deep into hers "I'm not being modest" I whispered sensually to her as my words spoke truth "Your very attractive Cc and I don't know why he wouldn't make a move on you…I know I would"_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_"Quil, Paul is being such a fucking dick, I can't believe he would argue about stupidity what's wrong with you guys, why do guys always wanna argue and make us girls feel bad?" she said angrily frustrated at what was happening to her and in her relationship with Paul. _

_"Hey, not all of us are dicks Cc, plus Paul has his days-"I started to speak to her as we both stood in my house down the hallway facing each other but she cut me off. "Quil, I don't know why you're going to defend him, I knew all guys stick together in this, I don't even know why I'm here talking to you about this" she said hopeless as she placed her hand on her head and getting up from leaning on the hallway wall as she started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist stopping her preventing her from leaving "Don't go, I wasn't defending no body" I told her as I leaned my body towards hers making her body between mine and the wall "Quil…" she manages to gasp out as her heart fluttered rapidly against her chest as I could feel it against mine "Your very irresistible Claudia" I whispered to her as I came closer to her, her breathing hitched up and stopped as my face passed hers as I spoke into her ear making shivers go down her spine as goose bumps started to form on her skin "he doesn't know what he's going to lose if he doesn't buck up" I told her as I placed a sweet kiss on her neck and then again on her collarbone making her exhale uncontrollably._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

I let my memory shut down and concentrated on what was happening around me again, I watched as both Paul and Jake were both in shock, all three of my best friends were all staring at me stunned at the revealing I had just given them.

"Yea, that's right, and those weren't fantasies or dreams, those days actually happened, Claudia would have been my girlfriend if I didn't let both of you have her instead, I had to sit back and watch" I told them aggravated as I stared at both of them

"Jake you're so pathetic you let your confusion of what you wanted to get in the way of what could have been real but you lost it, Paul you…oh my god… I don't even know where to start, all the stupid agreements you had with her over NOTHING, you made her cry and I sat there listening to it and I hated every second of it, if you love someone you show them how much and treat them that way, How could you argue and turn your words around and tell her it's all her fault, what kind of boyfriend does that to someone they care about"

"YOU MADE A MOVE OF CLAUDIA" Paul's voice boomed out furious and shocked

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER AND TO US" Jake spat out right after Paul spoke and I felt irritated and I growled immensely

"ME, I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING, I TOLD CLAUDIA HOW I FELT ABOUT HER BUT I ALSO TOLD HER I COULDN'T BE WITH HER BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS, HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? HOW DO YOU THINK CLAUDIA FEELS ABOUT WHAT YOU GUYS DID TO HER? I LOVED HER MORE THAN BOTH OF YOU PUT TOGETHER AND I THREW MY HAPPINESS AWAY FOR YOU GUYS AND YOU BOTH ARE DRIVING HER CRAZY" I was so mad I pushed everything away because I knew Jake and Paul liked her, it was so outrageous that three of us ended up falling in love with Claudia.

I inhaled deeply and spoke normally but very serious towards them "I was the only man to step away to see her happy even though it wasn't with me. I stood around and been whatever she wanted me to be, I was always there for her, even though I always teased and bugged her and stuff but I just love doing that to her to make her smile and sparkle those beautiful eyes of hers at me" I said towards them seriously not even joking about anything, I've pushed my feels aside about Claudia so the pack never knew, I have never ever thought about it or thought about Claudia in my wolf form about how I felt about her and I'm glad I've never slipped on the subject but now I said it and I was glad I said it but as I thought on I felt annoyed and irritated as I looked at both of them

"Man…You guys don't even know or get it, Paul you actually have her she actually took you back and your screwing it up like a fucking IDIOT, Yeah you had guts to go up to her first but you made a HUGE mistake on cheating on her, you're so fucking lucky that she took you back for what you did, and Jake you BITCH and MOAN about her not being with you, YO you lost your chance when you went to go after Bella when you had a perfect girl right under your nose but at least you know she is your soul mate when you imprinted on her, I know it broke but at least you know that you guys are actually meant to be, how do you think I felt when I heard you imprinted on her, I ripped and shattered me apart knowing that me and her could never ever be because I would never take anybody's imprint away, that's how much I love her and how much more of a man I am than both of you"

They both stood there looking at me not saying a word, Embry, I just wanted to laugh at his wolf mouth was open in shock and his tongue hung out on the side but I looked back towards Jake and Paul "Now you guys have nothing to say eh?" I told both of them "Maybe you guys should start re-thinking your lives and start putting Claudia in your heads and think what she wants instead of thinking with your dicks" I turned my wolf form away from them and walked a few steps before I stopped turning only my head at them "I'm going back and doing my patrol, I suggest you two change back normal and go home and re-think everything"

"Embry, I'll talk to you later man" I said as I made contact looking at Embry with his mouth still wide open, I took off after that not even looking back, I was thankful they both listened as their thoughts dimed and fainted away "Their human again, I'll see you later Quil, sorry man" I heard Embry say right before his thoughts were dismissed also.

I was now alone in my own thoughts as I ran my wolf form through the forest "Quil, Did you really mean that?" I stopped exactly where I was as I heard Claudia's voice "Claudia…" I breathed out speechless "Did you really mean what you said" she asked again nervously, I was stunned at hearing her voice did she hear everything that I said to Paul and Jake. "Claudia…" it was the only word that came out of my mouth "Quil, I want to see you come meet me right now, I'll wait for you at the meadow" she spoke softly

I took off not even knowing I was already speeding towards the meadow as soon as she said it, I didn't say anything the whole way there, I wanted to think so many things but I didn't want her to know the things I would do to her and make her liquefy from it. I was almost there as I saw her thought of her already being there waiting for me "You're getting closer; I could see exactly where you are" she said as I feel a smile go upon her face making my heart skip a few beats

I made it to the meadow, walking slowly through the bush as I saw her sitting there waiting for me, she looked so amazing in her wolf form she turned her head around showing me those beautiful eyes I enjoy seeing so much. She stood and watched me as I walked toward her "Follow me" she said as she started to run south of where we were and I followed right behind her "Where we going" I asked managing my voice to actually finally speak out "I'm taking you to a place I've come to enjoy so we can talk without being bothered by life" she responded to me her voice so content on what she was doing. We were both running uncontrollably fast as she was a few steps ahead, I don't know how long it was since we left the meadow but I knew we had gone very far and we weren't even near La Push anymore.

**Please Review Don't Forget....Thanks Appreciate it ^.^ **

**Chapter 23 will be up soon :) i love it **

**Holy mother of Lord...Quil? =0**

**What the heck is going to happen next, What happened after Quil's revealing to the guys?**

**Will Jake and Paul Buck up and Be Men? **

**How much did Claudia hear, did she hear everything?**

**Where's Caudia taking Quil? Will i make the next chapter about what happened or will i end it here and make another chapter **

**just to clarify Claudia went to a run after she seen all the gifts Alice and Esme bought for the kids lol. that you will find out later lol.**


	23. Unforgettable Memory

**To my fellow Readers, Sorry it took so so so long to post this chapter i know alot of you have been waiting to see what happened next but trust me i believe it was worth the wait :D**

**So without further adue LOL probably my favourite that i have written...Chapter 23 Unforgettable Memory :) **

Chapter 23

Unforgettable memory

Claudia started to slow her form and so did I; I looked around my surroundings "Where are we?"I asked her as I looked around even more, I heard her giggle come out and looked at her again "We're not there yet, just passed this hedge we will be" she replied as she phased right before my eyes, I gulped very heavily even though it didn't swallow, my eyes were fixated on her entire body watching her every move as she put her dress on. I have never seen Claudia's body in person like I have, I've seen her in a bikini and I've seen through Paul's mind before but that does not compare.

"You coming Quil" she says smiling away as she made her way through a small opening in the hedge where vines streamed down the opening making it hard to see the hedge opening, I phased and put on my shorts, I lifted myself to see she was watching me too with a smile on her face through the hedge opening; she turns and disappears through the hedge with me behind her tail. I walked through and looked ahead "Wow, how did you find this place?" I asked her as we walked into a small area in the middle of everything as I watched Claudia walk up to the cabin that was placed there "I found it a while back, I never told anybody, Well Luscius probably knows but he hasn't mentioned anything to me, So…your actually the first person" she said towards me, I stood stiff looking at the cabin in front of me, she rushed over and grabbed my hand entwining our fingers smiling "Come on, the inside is the best part" she cheered as I followed her to the cabin "Isn't this place taken or anything?" I asked she shook her head "No, it's abandoned" she replied, she never let go of my hand as she bent down and grabbed a small key that was placed hidden under one of the porch stairs, We both walked up and she unlocked it "For it being abandoned it's weird how you have a key" she started to laugh "I put the locks myself Quil, I had to make sure nothing happens to this place, I've fixed it up a lot since I found it, so yeah I guess it's not really that abandoned anymore" she started to laugh again thinking about it.

We both walked in and I was speechless, everything was actually amazing inside, you would have never thought this place was abandoned before, the cabin was only one floor but the space inside was incredible, one side held the kitchen you stepped up into, instead of a table and chairs there was a counter separating the kitchen from the room with two stools in front, as I looked ahead there was a couch facing a fireplace with two chairs at its side and a coffee table in front, there was a long thick carpet that ran all the way through the living room, on my right there was a small hallway leading to the back to my guess it was probably the room…I Think, Everything was touched up nicely just like if it were a regular home, there were curtains on the windows but they were dark probably if someone passed by and they can't see inside. There was a desk and book shelves to the right of me and I started to think "How did you get all this stuff here?" I asked puzzled as she was making her way into the kitchen "I have my ways, I might be a girl but I know what I can and cannot do by myself" she said as she closed the fridge and walked toward me with two water bottles in her hands "Here you go, Everything here works, so you don't have to worry" she said as she handed me a bottle "But how?"

She took a sip and chuckled a laugh as she smiled at me "I said don't worry about it, you worry about too much Quil, I think you should relax more" she said as she grabbed a hold of the strap of my shorts and pulled me making me finally move since I entered here as her body was right up against mine "Let me show you the back" she spoke so easily to me as if nothing happened not that long ago, even though it did, as she took our waters and placed them down on the desk that was behind me, the minimal space between us was making it hard to breathe, she turned a bit too start walking I placed my hand to hers stroking up her arm as she let go of my shorts turning her head slightly towards me with a big smile on her face and grabbed my hand in hers as she brought me down the hall.

"This is the bathroom" she indicated to the first door on our right as she turned on the light and shut it off again, walked a few steps "This is one of the bedrooms I'm making up, I really don't know if I want to make it into another bedroom or an art room library thing to come and relax in, I love reading in the living room under the fire light, so it's still up in the air what I want to do" she said as she looked from me to around the room area "if it's only you just do the art room library thing you want to do, it's not like you have to read in here, you can just do your drawings in here" I replied to her looking around in the room "H-How did you know I like to draw, I never told anybody" she asked astonished coming out a soft whisper, her eyes sparkled but I could see how she was confused on it "I know lots of things about you, I always known you liked to draw I actually snuck one of your art books when we were younger"

"Hey, was it a sky blue book" she started to say before I ended it for her "With a big daisy in the front that you had drawn with flower vines around the corners, Yea I still have it; it's one of my favourite drawing books you have, I've seen through all of them and how you have grown into it and I enjoy all the wolves you drawn in the one I have and some of the landscapes in it too" I told her as I admitted one of my little secrets I have never told anybody, "Paul thinks my drawing is a waste of time, he says it won't take me nowhere in life" she said miserably as she looked down and fidgeted with her fingers "Is that why you stopped drawing all those years ago because he said that" I spoke to her stunned and angry , she looked up with a bit of watery eyes "Well it's true I'm not going to become a famous artist by my drawings like I once thought growing up, so I stopped, it's not like everybody knew I was a drawer so nobody would have cared" she said with complete seriousness as she looked at me she tried to look away but I'd pulled her face back to me with my finger "I knew, and I don't think you should have doubted yourself and listened to Paul, You could have been so much more if you had kept on going" I told her cupping her face for her not to move "But Quil" "NO Cc enough" I said, dropping my hand from face and adjusted myself as I looked around the mess that was in the room "I never thought you'd live in a pig sty" I said teasing her "Shut up, I'm not even done yet" she said slapping my arm playfully with her free hand as we both gained ourselves back to normal and she shut the door and started to walk to the last door at the end of the hall.

I couldn't help as my body started to tighten as my thoughts started getting carried away in my head. She spun around letting go of my hand as her hands were behind her holding the door knob "This is my room" she said as she turned the knob and opened the door "Holy Crap" I said stunned "Very nice touch up Cc" I told her as I looked around at all the furniture in the room, her room actually looked like a bedroom there were dressers, one with a Oval mirror attached to it, a double sized bed on frames, two night stand tables at its side, two lamps on each side, and different posters nailed to the cabin walls "How the heck did you get all this stuff here" I asked scratching my head as I walked in more "I was lucky with the dressers actually they were already here when I found this place, I fixed them up washed them and then I re-painted them, the nightstands are actually mine, the bed and the rest I brought by myself"

"How come you didn't tell anybody about this place" I asked her as I watched her move to one of the dressers and opened it "I don't know actually, I guess I like the idea of me having a place to come to and be by myself"

"Well I'm glad you showed me this place, it's amazing" I told her smiling at her as I finished looking around and made contact with her again "You have clothes here too" I said starting to laugh as she closed the dresser drawer with clothes in her hand, she smiled and laughed also "Yea, I got everything here, I brought my extra clothes that Alice keeps proceeding to buy me" she giggled bending down putting on her shorts underneath her dress and lifted her dress as her back was to me, I tried and tried my hardest to look away but I couldn't I failed miserably, she put her red black laced bra on and put her spaghetti strap black shirt on top, she bent down picking up her dress that she dropped on the floor, I could see a perfect view of her ass as she bent down, I couldn't help biting my bottom lip as I watched her, I adjusted myself quickly as I began growing and throbbing with anticipation _Holy Fuck Again!_ I turned around looking around again making myself think about something different _Pink purple ugly ducks, pink purple ugly ducks_ I repeated in my head, I looked at her nightstand and there was a photo, I walked over and picked it up, I started to laugh at the picture of all of us squishing together to get into the whole picture in the small area that we were at, everybody was standing except for Claudia and I, we're both kneeling down in the picture I actually put bunny ears behind her head and she did the exact same thing to me and we both never knew until later on when the picture was developed "I remember this" I told her, I felt her hand on my side as she made her appearance beside me "Yea, it's one of my favorites, even though I could have used without the bunny ears in the picture" she said smiling at me "Really, I like the bunny ears" I replied to her smiling back teasingly

We watched each other for a moment as everything went quiet, only the sound of our hearts beating against us; she was so beautiful, her hand tightened a bit around my side as I brought myself closer to her placing my hands around her waist, the beat of our hearts racing uncontrollably faster than before, her eyes changed its colours dramatically as they didn't swirl as usual it looked as if it were droplets dripping into her eyes, I couldn't stand the aching feeling of want any longer as I leaned in and placed my lips on hers, I held there for a second to see if she would pull away and she didn't, I started to move my lips as she did hers, she wrapped her arms around my neck bringing us closer, her lips were so soft and tasty it drove me crazy, I nudged her lips as permission to enter as she granted me entrance into her mouth, our tongues dominating each other, I snaked my right hand up her back holding her there as my left held her right hip hungrily as I craved more of her taste as we kissed on…

Rumble…rumble…

We both stopped and started laughing as my stomach started to growl _ Your hungry now…You idiot_ "Come on Wolf boy, I have snacks in the kitchen" she alleged as she unwrapped her arms from around my neck and started to walk to the door, me on the other hand had to stop and sit on her bed for a minute or two, as I sat there she turned and looked at me weirdly "Just give me a sec and I'll be right out" I told her "You okay Quil" she asked as she came back a bit closer "Yea I'll be fine" I replied to her "Quil…are you…umm…" she started to say "Um…Yea sorry, it's harder for a guy than a girl" I smirked embarrassed, she smiled and turned around making her way to her dresser she opened it and threw me one of her shirts "What's this"

"Why else would I be giving you a shirt" she said as she made her way back to the door "I'll have snack ready by the time you come out, just leave it in the basket when you're done" she said as she left shutting the door behind her. "HUH" I was in complete and utter shock at what I had just witnessed, is she really serious? Does she really want me too? I really didn't know but the only thing I knew was if I didn't do something quick and fast about myself I think I'm going to explode right where I'm sitting, God…being a teenage guy sucks sometimes!

I made my way back down the hall after I finished cleaning myself off in the bathroom and leaned in to look into the living room area as I seen a fire burning in the fire place, there was a bowl of chips on the coffee table, with other packages of sweets and our water bottles, I looked at her seeing her standing on a stool reaching for something in the cabinet her ass showed perfectly through her booty shorts as she reached over, I must be freaking crazy to be here right now and letting all this happen._ Nothing is happening, your just hear to talk and relax but that kiss…That kiss…ah Carumba_

I walked toward the kitchen as she didn't turn around as I got closer she grabbed the package she seemed to being looking for and placed her feet back onto the floor and placed the package on the counter right in front of her, my body mere inches away from hers raising my arm, I snaked my hand around her spinning her to face me making her yelp in surprise, the smile that crept on my face probably told so many stories, I connected our lips again without hesitation as soon as her lips came into my view, I felt her move in sync with mine, I automatically brought my left hand up her back drawing our bodies even closer as I gained entrance into her mouth, her little moan made my insides tussle as I couldn't help but pull her body closer to mine making the feeling of her breasts against my chest as our mouths dominated each other, the kiss was full of so much eagerness and temptation as we kept clinging ourselves tighter to each other, _fuck…Cc; your touch drives me crazy inside; only if you knew how I really feel about you,_ I thought so feverishly in my mind, we finally broke apart as we leaned our heads together catching our heavily breaths "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" I whispered to her lifting my head from hers, I looked at her and her eyes were moving around dramatically causing her eyes to make those droplets again, I raised my hand and glided my thumb across her right cheek "you're so beautiful" I whispered towards her while my heart banged like our native drums, she smiled biting a little bit of her bottom lip and slid her hands down from my neck; down to my sides leaving them there "Quil…" she breathed out before she closed her mouth again and licked her lips, I raised my hand again to her face as I stroked her jaw "Maybe we should talk now" I told her softly, she nodded her head in agreement..

We sat on the couch with our snacks on the table but the lickerish package she was grabbing before right between us as we ate away at them, the fire was burning perfectly making the cabin atmosphere into a cozy warmth. We both sat watching each other with smiles on our faces, we haven't spoken yet about what had happened earlier or what happened with Paul and Jake, but this couldn't stay quiet for any longer, we did need to talk about today even though I'm really not too sure if I can handle telling her exactly how I feel. After my tempted kisses with Claudia my feelings for her had come back in full force remembering the past and how I had such passionate feelings for her but I knew we still couldn't be, I could never take Claudia away from what she really wants plus Jake imprinted on her even though they're not together but it's the fact that she is his imprint and I would never take someone's imprint away from them no matter what; no matter what happened earlier between us I couldn't do it.

"So…" I started to say as I rubbed my head turning it slightly as I seen the fire crackle before us, but nothing came out after that, my nervousness was starting to have its effects on me again, I wonder if she has had any feelings for me before, even before all this.

"Did you really mean what you said" she spoke clearly out of our silence, I turned my head to look at her but she wasn't watching me, her eyes looking down at her hands as she held her lickerish holding it around her fingers "How much did you hear" I asked wanting to know before I answer any questions she might want to know, she looked up finally making our eyes meet "I saw enough to make me think better, After Alice and Esme left my house I went for a run and I seen and heard what some people had to say" she looked very depressed as a tear went down her face "Cc why you crying" I asked her "It's nothing Quil, girls emotions get carried away sometimes, I'm fine" she said as she wiped her tear and adjusted herself on the couch and faced me leaning her side with her arm propped up over the couch and leaned her head on her hand "Listen I wanted to say sorry about Luscius blocking your mind before, he just wanted to try and prove a point to the guys" she said right away as she grabbed her water, I looked at her so confused "Huh" I said so puzzled my eyes wide in shock _when the hell did that happen_? I thought she started laughing "Earlier Luscius used you to prove a point to Jake and Paul about him being able to erase someone's memory with his ability and he blocked yours to show them he wasn't lying, he said he wouldn't actually erase your memory he said he was sorry and I wanted to tell you" she said it all with a laughter behind her voice and I sat there still bewildered at the whole thing "you okay Quil, you look a bit pale" she asked as her face grew troubled "Yea, is that when the guys were looking at me weird" she shrugged her shoulder "I don't know, maybe" I turned and grabbed my water and finishing it very quickly, _well that was a trip in a half_ I thought to myself.

"Yea sorry, so…Anyways" I started to say as I gained my state of right mind…or at least think I was "You okay Quil" "Yea I'll be fine, weird funky feeling washed over me when you said that; that's all"

"You sure" she asked not sure of my answer but I smiled at her and grabbed her hand "yes, I'm sure"

"Okay, if your sure, umm…I wanted to ask you a question anyways, Luscius wouldn't tell me the reason and since I know you would" she scratched the side of her head as she stopped her sentence and looked around for a moment "What is it?" I asked "What was Paul and Jake fighting about before when Luscius showed up?" her voice was so unsteady it sounded like she wasn't too sure if she wanted to hear the reason "I don't think-" "Quil, I need to know" I didn't want to tell her but she cut me off looking at me pleadingly; her hand squeezed mine, I looked down at our hands "Paul was…Uh…how am I going to put this" "Just tell me, I'm really annoyed by this whole charade from them two" she spoke so unsatisfied I couldn't help but look up at her as she looked so miserable "Jake almost had Christie and from what I heard Paul transformed and thought about…um…You and him having sex and Jake freaked out, Lost Christie and they both started arguing, they even argued about who should be with you and who shouldn't, they were about to fight each other if Luscius didn't show up"

She looked even more unsettled in her seat, she had already let go of my hand and had both her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands holding it there, I could hear her heart pumping dramatically fast and loud, her breathing was hitched up a few notches way more than she was earlier when she was calm "Cc, They'll change" I said trying to reassure her "No, No they won't, but you know what I don't care right now, I don't even wanna talk about them now, I didn't want to bring you here to talk about this stuff, I wanted to get away from all that" she relived her head from her hands, the frustration behind her voice was unmistakable though, she rubbed her temples and took a few deep breaths, she turned and looked at me her face changed quickly from angry to sincere "Hey, I'm sorry about Michelle, Luscius told me what happened" I shrugged my shoulders not even caring to think how I felt earlier "What can you do?" I said matter-of-factly, but completely feeling like shit on the inside remembering what I had seen today "She said she really liked me but I guess I was a total fool for thinking that, I guess she had the last laugh"

"She's a fucking Idiot, no offence of course, I don't know why she would do that, there's nothing wrong with you"

"Well I'm glad you see that, but she didn't" I replied as I gave her a small smirk and then I thought for a moment looking down again "I guess since were on this subject I wanted to apologize about my distant actions ever since you came back" I responded to her

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something about that, you don't have to answer it or anything?" she asked as she adjusted herself on the couch facing me, we were just inches away from each other, I could just reach my hand out and touch her thigh.

"Yea sure" I said nonchantly I didn't mind answering what she wanted to ask

"Wh-Uh…Why have you been ignoring me, did you really like Michelle that much? That you couldn't be my friend or something" my heart gave out as she wheezed out her sentence, see now that I didn't expect and I don't even know if I wanna answer it. I started to scratch the back of my head as I thought for a moment "You don't have to answer Quil it's okay, we can talk about other stuff, Wait!, I just remembered I have my stereo here be right back" she got up quickly off the couch and ran to the back of the cabin, my heart was racing right now _what should I do? Should I really tell her? Or can I just let it be and never mention it again? Will I ever have another chance again? _I heard her foots steps coming back with a medium sized 3-disc CD holder stereo "I can't believe I forgot about this, I should have brought it out earlier, I'm such an idiot" she said laughing, she plugged it in and turned it on "I have all sorts of different music, I'm going to say sorry now if you don't like some of them, my cousin Connor has all sorts of music he's the one that brought my music level a couple big notches higher than I had it before"

"What kind of music are you talking about?"

"Oh music from the 60's,70's,80's,90's until now of course, I love The cult and Guns N' Roses, Cinderella, Motley Crue, Lita Ford, Ozzy Osbourne, Nirvana, Metallica, Porcelain and the tramps, Natalia Kills, Linkin Park, Helix, Boney M, Oh and Slaughter is just the Best gotta love those guys, and then there's Monifah, BOTDF, BrokeNCYDE, Meatloaf and so much more, I know so many it's so hard to keep track half the time" she said laughing and smiling away as she pointed out her favourite groups; the music started to play as Motley Crue - Home sweet home started to play trough the speakers "Yea, I like Motley Crue" I told to her as I watched her get up and come back to the couch "I Like the song Saints from Los Angeles" "I didn't know you knew about Motley Crue, I like that song too I have it in one of these CD's"

"Yea, My uncle from my mom's side is a music whiz, he has a lot of music too he showed me and let my borrow some so I know a lot of back in the day music, sometimes a song pops in my head…like last time The Cult – Edie (Ciao Baby) popped in my head and some of the guys told me to shut it but I didn't, it was so funny, Sam enjoyed it though, it's one of my favorite's actually"

"I Love that song, The Cult is my Favourite Band, I'm glad now, I know my music won't bother you now" she said smiling giggling as she bit another piece of lickerish, I watched her as I could see her listening into the new song that started to play through the speakers

_Baby  
I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand  
Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy?  
_**Heaven  
Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you  
What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy?****  
**  
**If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same?**

Sometimes  
It's hard to hold on  
So hard to hold on to my dreams  
It isn't always what it seems  
When you're face to face with me

****"This is Close my eyes forever by _Lita Ford_ and **Ozzy Osbourne**" I said quietly mostly to myself but she nodded her head in agreement as her eyes were closed listening in, she looked so beautiful as she laid back and relaxed, she actually looked at peace somewhat but it looked like she was in deep thought, so I didn't mind just sitting back and listen to it too and watch her

_You're like a dagger  
And stick me in the heart  
And taste the blood from my blade  
And when we sleep, would you shelter me  
In your warm and darkened grave?_

If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same?

Will you ever take me?  
**No, I just can't take the pain  
**_But would you ever trust me?_  
**No, I'll never feel the same, Oh  
**_  
I know I've been so hard on you  
I know I've told you lies  
If I could have just one more wish  
I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes_

If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same?

**Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
You gotta close your eyes for me**

Her eyes fluttered opened as the song ended and the next song began, she turned her head but still laid back on the couch and looked at me and smiled seeing I was looking at her also "That song brings back a lot of memories and helps me think, I enjoy laying back and listening to it" she said sounding a little happier "it's an awesome tune, you looked like you were so into it so I let you be, it's a really good song, Lita Ford and Ozzy Osbourne did an amazing job together for this song"

"Yea, their great together" she replied "So Anyways…What did you wanna talk about, I can grab a deck of cards so we can play while we talk" she said as she adjusted herself better on the couch and smiled getting up but I stopped her immediately grabbing a hold of her wrist "What's up Quil?" she asked as she looked down at my hand on her wrist "Sit please, I wanna answer your question from before" I said as I gulped heavily looking down at our hands as I rubbed it with my thumb gently "You don't have to Quil, It's- " she said but I cut her off "No, I don't have too but I want too?" I responded to her as I pulled her down for her to sit beside me as I looked into her eyes

"first thing is first you will always be my friend no matter what, even if you ever hated me I'd still be your friend" I said and she laughed "Quil I could never hate you" "I know" I smiled "Anyways; when I came to the conclusion that you and I could never be together because Jake imprinted on you, I knew then that I had to push all my feelings I had for you aside and when you went missing I couldn't bare it, it tortured me on the inside, my thoughts and feelings drained me knowing I didn't protect you the way I should have and couldn't save you in any way, I had pulled shifts on my own so the guys wouldn't know how much your disappearance was killing me, so I thought maybe if I separated my feelings and try to make a life of my own with someone maybe it'll help and that's when Michelle started to show interest in me after over a year of me trying to get her attention and failed and then when I thought all is lost she showed interest and so I took that opportunity, it did work after a bit; I was able to separate my feelings but I guess the joke was on me in the end, I go from loving and losing a beautiful intelligent girl like you to a scheming little wrench who rather sleep with Mike Newton than be with me" I admitted to her and her eyes went wide in shock as her hands went straight up to cover her mouth from the huge gasp she took

"What…Are You Serious?" she said flabbergasted out loud through her hands, I nodded my head "Yup, Mike Newton…can you believe?" I said still shocked at the revealing, I mean I know I might not be the most good looking guy in the group but I'm not like I use to be I'm much builder now than I use to be when I wasn't in the pack, I'm a great person, I'm funny, I have a nice copper tan colour, I do have a sweet 6- pack which is becoming more developed so I really couldn't understand why she chose different

"She cheated on you with Mike Newton, What a slut; I guess she'd lay down with anything" she said but then I looked at her raising a brow "Oh No offence to you of course Quil, I can see why she'd have sex with you of course but Mike Newton; I really just don't see it"

"Yea, Well I guess I wasn't good enough"

"None sense she's just a Moron, she must be really dumb not to be with a guy like you Quil, especially picking Newtboy over you"

"Well it's nice to know you see that, but she didn't so there's nothing I can do about it"

"Want me to beat her up for you" she smiled huge teasingly and I couldn't help but laugh a bit "No, there's no need"

"Well you know who to come too if she ever does"

"Ha-ha, Yea you know you'll be my number one choice for a Cat Fight" I told her as I gave her a little wink and she smiled back

We sat there for a few moments as we adjusted ourselves on the couch again but this time it was different my body was moving over to the middle of the couch and she got closer also, I sat back against the couch as she adjusted herself into my embrace snuggling in, the warmth and sweet smell of Strawberries and vanilla that carried around our bodies was intoxicating me immensely, I wrapped my arms around her holding her affectionately into my body, the closeness of her body was making my insides all tied up in a huge tight knot, I swear I wasn't breathing from all the numbness I was feeling, she was leaned against my body as she wrapped her hands into mine touching me softly with her fingers "So you did really love me; didn't you Quil, you weren't lying earlier" she said softly, I grasped one of her hands in mine squeezing tightly as I kissed behind her ear softly whispering "No I wasn't, you really mean a lot to me, you always have", I couldn't believe how comfortable she is with me right now, I feel like I'm about to wake up and find all this a dream and be laying on my bed all alone in my bedroom wishing it was real.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it Quil, if I'd known I would have given you a chance" she said sadly before she giggled "could you have imagined how life would have been like if we'd been together instead of everything the other way around" she spoke so easily as if she was already imagining it in her head, me on the other hand my brain wasn't functioning, all my blood went rushing into my brain, I swore I had brain damage "But what about Amelia and Avery" was the only thing that actually came to thought first "They'd be yours of course if we have gotten together, I love my children Quil, I include them in everything" I was speechless as she spoke her voice was so content and cheery, I had to lift my body up a bit to turn her over to look at me as I held the side of her shoulders "Are you serious?"

"Sorry for freaking you out?" she spoke alarmed

"No, I'm not freaked out, Are you serious about Amelia and Avery being mine if w-we were together" I said with so much curiosity and nervousness as my thoughts went haywire, I searched her eyes for the answer if she was really serious about it, she looked at me and smiled bringing her hand to cup my face "Of course I am, if we had been together I would of loved to have my children been yours I couldn't live my life without them, I know you would have been an amazing father" she spoke so softly as her eyes sparkled, I could tell now that she wasn't lying, I was astonished; I grabbed a hold of her and kissed her ferociously with all the enticement and temptation that was rushing through my body but I let go realizing I shouldn't have done it and got up off the couch quickly raking my hand through my short hair "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't be doing that" I said as it came out a whisper but I knew she could hear me, I felt a small hand touch my back as she came around "Quil…" she whispered as her hand glided around my body to the front of my chest, I looked up at her beautiful face "Cc-" I was cut off as she captured my lips in hers with such force of passion as she pulled us closer together, she felt and tasted so good all I wanted to do was have more of her but we can't… "Hm…Cc we can't" I managed to nudge our heads away from each other for me to speak "Why, Why can't it be just this once, haven't you wondered what would it have been like" her voice was so sensual as her fingers were making shivers go down my spine as she roamed her fingers around my shoulders to the back of my neck pulling us slowly back together "Can't we just leave everything behind and know now what it would have been"

"Cc" I looked deep into her as her emotions told so many things "We can't do this, it was a mistake for me to kiss you earlier"

"Don't say it was a mistake when you know yourself that it wasn't" her voice was so gentle as she spoke, she seemed different but I couldn't tell right, but how could she say it wasn't "But it was…What about Paul, he's going to flip out when he sees what happened in our minds later"

"The pack can't see through my mind, Luscius said I'm able to block it from everybody when I really want it to be, he told me earlier that it has become stronger for some reason and now none of you can hear me"

"So that's how we never knew you were listening in" I replied as I felt relieved at knowing why I didn't or anybody else had known that she was in her wolf form, _Damn…Jake and Paul are going to get yelled at for everything they have said…Unless they actually listened to me…but HAHA those two are going to get yelled at!_

"Quil…You listening or you having another fantasy moment" she giggled

"Huh…pardon" I said as I came back to reality from my thoughts, I looked at Claudia and she looked kind of worried but she had her eye brow raised at me looking at me funny "Quil…" "Sorry…my mind went bonkers for a second what did you say?" I replied to her cutting her off

"I said…never mind…" she said bleak before she turned and looked down behind her, she unwrapped her hands from around me and made her way to the stereo "What you doing?" I asked her "I'm just changing the CD" I saw her change it and pressed play, and went to the fireplace and added another log, Guns N' Roses – Patience started to play through the speakers and my heart sank, I use to listen to this song all the time, this was my song to Claudia even though we hadn't gone out but this was the only song that used to sooth me on my bad days and on hers, I'd listen to it for hours.**{ A/N: I advise listening to this song while reading this, it's easy go on youtube LOL, if u have it like I do; even better :D music starts bottom paragraph = ) but not the lyrics}**

I walked over behind her and stroked down her arm managing to startle her a bit, she spun smiling as soon as she seen the smile on my face "Dance with me" I whispered to her "What…Here?" she said I nodded to her grinning biting my bottom lip, I didn't give her time to protest as I brought her body back with me to a little clearing so we wouldn't hit anything, the beat of my heart was so erratic I could hear it in my ears thumping away as I pulled her closer to me spinning her once softly before I pulled her into my body cradling her back as I wrapped my arms through her holding her waist, her Strawberry vanilla shampoo I could smell as it tingled my nose, we moved to the music our bodies in sync with the other as the lyrics started "Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you, I'm still alright to smile, Girl, I think about you every day now, Was a time when I wasn't sure, But you set my mind at ease, There is no doubt you're in my heart now, Said woman take it slow, It'll work itself out fine, All we need is just a little patience, Said sugar make it slow, And we'll come together fine, All we need is just a little patience" I whispered singing the first verse of the song into her ear, it made me smile as I felt her smile go on her face feeling her arms wrap around me even tighter "I used to listen to this song and always thought of you" I told her softly as my memories would flash through my mind making my heart skip beats, I raised my hand slowly as I brought it up to her shoulder lightly stroking her shoulder down to her arm and back up, I could feel her exhale a little more deeply than a few seconds ago

"Do you like when I touch you like this?" I purred sensually slow against her ear as I kept skimming my fingers around her soft skin "Yes" she manages to exhale out, her breathing wasn't the same anymore, her eyes closed as she leaned into me listening to the music our bodies so close together, I couldn't help but think how beautiful she is in every way and how lucky I am to have her in my arms right now, I gently brushed my lips on her left shoulder as I placed one kiss down and then moved slowly closer placing another kiss on her "I've imagined us together over a million times…but I would have never known how amazing you feel with me right now, the way your body moves with mine, I can't remember how many times I've wondered what it would have been like to hold you" I whispered placing a kiss closer to her neck "to touch you" I skimmed my right hand down her right arm and tightened my left lustfully pulling us closer together closing the remaining tiny space, she gasped loudly as her head fell back on my shoulder "to kiss your soft skin" placing a kiss upon her open neck and then another, I skimmed my right hand from her shoulder around her collar bone feeling her soft skin all the way to her neck as I kissed her neck and placed others as I made a trail up her neck before I bit down softly on her earlobe, her mouth fell open as she gasped out a little moan, I turned her slightly around to face me bringing my right hand around the back of her neck to her face as I smiled looking down at her "You're so Beautiful" I told her as I watched my hand glide down her jaw and then brushing my thumb pass her sweet lips, I licked mine as I bit down on my bottom as I thought about our last kisses we had "Kiss me…you're killing me" she groaned, her fingers gripped tightly around my shorts as she bit down on her lip, I grinned at her "I'm just getting started" I purred to her and leaned in to give her a kiss but I pulled slightly back before our lips touched and licked playfully up her top lip and she groaned at my playful teasing, I was driving her crazy…and I'm loving every second.

I smiled before I actually touched her lips once again; we both moaned into each other, I could feel her hands run up my sides as I dipped her neck back with my right hand gaining entrance into her lickerish tasting mouth, I slithered my left hand under her shirt feeling around her side feeling her scars on her rib cage, I love her scars they suit her very well, she always said it reminded her of why she always wanted to be a werewolf, it was the first night her and Jared got really close and became inseparable as brother and sister, Hell they always teased each other still but their bond was much stronger…Yea their conversation was very touching when we all seen it in Jared's mind…

Our bodies co-mingling together as we pulled each other lustfully hungry I could feel her gripping me, sometimes I could feel her nails digging into me it made me want her more I knew she was as turned on as I was, I wanted her for so long and now I have her…Just this once…that's all I'll ever need to keep me going. I disconnected our lips as I dipped down kissing and sucking down her neck I could feel her pulse pumping rapidly against her skin, I could feel her moans as I kissed her more tightening my fingers around her hair as I pulled her head back gaining more tantalizing skin to devour, I started to kiss down her neck and felt where her pulse was as I felt it, I licked her skin tasting the sweet salty sweat on her skin before I connected my lips on her and sucked down on her pulse "Ohh…" she moaned out loud as her nails dug deeper into me I groaned as I bit down lustfully once on her skin "Mm…Quil" she moaned out, her voice sent tingles through my whole body, I connected our lips again as we both craved for each other, I moved my right hand down her front making her inhaled deeply as I brought my fingers over her cleavage and around down her side snaking my hand underneath her shirt just like my left as I gripped her body tighter, our tongues and lips dominating one after another "Can I?" I managed to asked as my fingers gripped the hem of her shirt, she smiled as I felt her hands leave my sides as she lifted her arms up, I lifted her shirt off her head and tossed it somewhere bringing my hands back down her arms and back down her side, her hands went to my shoulders, I looked down at her body and back up to her face bringing my finger down the crease of her chest down to her bra "You're so Sexy Cc" I told her as I looked into her eyes "Wanna take this somewhere else" I whispered to her smiling as she nodded her head without hesitating one bit.

I kissed her once and I grabbed a hold of her hands she surprised me as she started to move first towards the hall pulling me along with her, reaching the bedroom was very hard for me her figure drove me bonkers as her hair flowed all the way down towards her lower back, she'd moved it to the side of her face revealing her entire back from the top of her head all the way down her neck, her shoulders, her back, her hourglass figure, those hips of hers drove me wild as her ass showed perfectly through her booty shorts, the throbbing eagerness running through me as we made it to her bedroom, she turned the knob and walked in, I let go of her hand to turn and shut the door behind us, I turned back around to her jumping on top of me, I caught her in my arms her feeling her legs wrap around my waist as soon as she was on me, my back hit the door from the surprised impact cracking it a bit, her lips jointly connected with mine with so much need and desire, feeling up her thigh as I skimmed around her ass placing her to the closest thing around us as it so happened to be her dresser, I placed her down on her dresser our bodies a bit further apart then it was before, I gripped her sides playfully pulling her body much closer in one quick pull, my already grown erection right against her most desired area "Mm…Quil" she moaned teasingly, I grinned and kissed down her neck once more bringing my hand up from her side feeling every soft part of her as I brought my hand to cup her breast feeling the laced fabric that held them there squeezing her breast as I kissed my way down her neck to her collarbone, her fingers made wonders around my head all the way around down my neck to my shoulders, her panting for breath got heavier as I made my way down her chest, I had already snaked my left hand behind her back as I unclasped her bra and brought my hand to her shoulder taking off the fabric from her body revealing her entire chest to me as I devoured her breast in my mouth, she moaned out as her fingers gripped my head pulling me closer as I went on from one breast to the other tasting each breast and nipple.

Her arousal was spiked up as the smell of her juices seeped through her shorts and into my nose, it intoxicated my being as I gripped her bring her body up from the dresser as I brought her to the bed and laid her down, I towered over her looking down into her eyes as I stroked the side of her face bringing my finger down her jaw line as I watched every feature on her face, my heart skipped so many beats "Are you okay?" she asked me as she brought her hand to my face, I smiled as a little laugh came out "Yea, just can't believe how lucky I am right now" I admitted to her as she smiled. I bent down and kissed her lips, I dragged my tongue along her bottom lip as a little moan escaped her lips giving me entrance into her mouth once more, I leaned my body on my left arm as I grinded myself against her making her moan as she wrapped her legs around me pressing me even closer against her, _God! She's driving me crazy_ her hips kept grinding against me as her fingers made trails around my body leaving a hot print against my skin "God Cc, You're so irresistible" I purred against her kissing down her neck as I found her pulse once again and nibbled sucking down "Oh-God" she moaned as her grip tightened around me, I continued back up her neck and back down as our grinding had gotten deeper, it was more like I was fucking her with our clothes on, I cupped her right breast as I taunted her nipple with my tongue "Mmm…that feels so good baby" she cooed seductively as her back arched up, my body reacted ecstatically aroused when she called me baby exactly as if we'd been together, I taken my mouth away from her breast and started to kiss down her stomach reaching behind me untwining her legs from around me with one hand, bringing my hands to her sides kissing around her belly button as I got closer to her waistband of her sexy booty shorts, I looked up to her beautiful colorful changing eyes as they swirled and glistened at me as she bit down on her swollen bottom lip, her juices were spilling right through her the smell was hitting me like no tomorrow rushing through my whole body, I trailed my fingers around her waistband "Tell me what you want" I purred to her as I placed a kiss down on her stomach below her belly button, I traced my left hand around her thigh, she bit her lip once more "I want your fantasy"

I smiled wickedly at her as I tightened my grip around her lustfully "Are you sure, I've imagined a lot" I said huskily toward her as I nibbled down on her stomach again "Mm…I'm here now, I want your fantasy" _god this woman doesn't even know what I could do to her and she's asking for it…God help us! God Help Me! No…God help Her! _ I brought myself back up catching her lips in mine as we both moved in sync with each other, feeling the outside of her thigh bringing it down skimming around her ass and back toward the front of her shorts, her hips arched up as she felt my hand getting closer, her breathing irregular I could hear our hearts pumping swiftly rapid, the heat from our bodies making the room heat up very quickly. "Is this what you want?" I purred sexually against her ear as I slithered my hand down over her shorts touching her exactly where I knew she wanted to be touched, I bit down roguishly on her earlobe as I felt her arch up against my hand as I moved it up and down feeling her mound through her shorts, I could feel her juices seep through her shorts, that just turned me on even more, _I like how wet I could make her…and I'm just getting started, _I kissed down her neckstill moving my hand over her as her moans escaped her body ringing into my ears making me want her to give out more, making me want her to scream and moan out my name and my name only. "You're so fucking Sexy" I said lustfully against her skin before I took her left breast into my mouth bringing my hand back up her shorts and back down under her shorts fabric this time, she was completely shaven as I only felt a thin racing stripe leading my fingers towards her swollen clit where her hips buckled against me as she moaned a little heavier, her breast heaving higher making her chest lift closer towards me, I nibbled down on her nipple as I brought my finger to her core feeling exactly how wet she had become making me groan in satisfaction and in hunger as I brought myself down removing my hand from her shorts receiving a growl from her I only grinned wickedly bringing my fingers to her waistband and pulled off her shorts revealing her entirely, her naked body sprawled in front of me _I'm going to die a very happy man!_

She was about to cover herself a bit but I stopped her gliding my hand up her stomach and around her side "Better than my fantasy" I whispered placing a kiss down her stomach and then another as I got closer and closer, her breathing deepened as I flicked her clit with my tongue and then again before I completely consumed her entire clit into my mouth, her hips buckled and arched up "holy-fuck" she cursed out moaning as I swirled my tongue and sucked down taking in the taste of her arousal "You're so tasty Cc" I groaned bringing my fingers to touch her wet core pushing in one finger and then a second as I continuing my teasing with my tongue "Quil…Ohh….God…." she moaned out loud as I looked up not disconnecting she looked so fucking sexy her hands gripping tightly one around the railings on the headboard of the bed and the other touching her breast as the sensation ran through her body, I knew she was enjoying herself…I knew I was, she was biting down on her lip as she held out her thriving moans as I pumped my fingers faster and felt each fuming hot wall inside her throbbing continuously, she didn't hold back any longer as her arousing moans rang through the room and straight through me, I felt as her body was starting to tighten and I knew she was getting very close to her climax _God she so fucking gorgeous!_ "Quil…" She whimpered "Cum for me baby" I groaned to her connecting myself again moving my hand skillfully inside her feeling her g-spot sucking and licking her as I felt her arch her back "Quil…I'm gonna…" she withered in front of me as she climaxed and I felt all her juices flow down, I collected every ounce of her arousal tasting her sweet juices from her folds to her core and back up to her clit, I couldn't take my fingers away from her as I climbed back up her body kissing up her stomach, she was catching her breath but the humming moans under her heavy breathing was unmistakable as I got to her breast licking her nipple and then to the other and then back up her chest, I never took my right hand away from her wet core as I felt the outside of her wetness that she has created because of my doing.

"I never knew you were so skilled with your tongue and fingers" she breathed out as she gained her voice back, I kissed and licked up her neck to meet her gaze smiling as I saw complete and total lust and desire from her eyes "Did you enjoy that" I asked huskily as I placed a kiss down on her swollen bitten lips, she bit down again and let go as I traced my fingers around her clit again making it hard for her to speak again but she managed breathing out a 'yes', I loved how she enjoyed my teasing against her, her body twitched as I touched the center of her clit from the sensitiveness from climaxing a couple minutes ago, I felt her hand touch my chest as it went down before it hit my waistband as she smiled cupping my manhood, I groaned at the feeling of her hand going up and down against me, I shut my eyes for a second, I felt her push against me and I was the one laying down on the bed this time, I opened my eyes as I seen her unbuckling my shorts "You don't- Holy fuck Cc" I tried to tell her she didn't have to do that but it was too late she had her mouth wrapped around my shaft moving up and down as her hand worked with her mouth "Fuck Baby" I groaned at the pleasure she was giving me the way she sucked and twirled her tongue around my hard cock was driving me crazy, she went lower putting more of me in her mouth as she went back up making a popping sound as her lips and mouth lifted off my cock, she stroked me up and down as she trailed her tongue up my shaft all the way to the tip placing me back in her mouth "Jesus Christ" I groaned out loud as I grabbed a hold of her and flipped her on the bed making her whimper, I captured her lips and kiss down her neck "That felt so good, I don't think I could last if you keep on going like that" I said against her, she smiled and giggled "You like that" she teased, I groaned at her kissing down her neck and back up "You have no idea"

Our hands roamed each other, our breathing was never the same anymore, each devouring skin I could reach I touched and tasted with hesitation, this is one unforgettable memory I will never forget, I quickly felt my shorts being pulled down by Cc, I kicked them off and groaned very wildly feeling Cc grab a hold of my shaft stroking it, I could feel myself throbbing against her palm making a moan escape my throat, I crashed my lips onto hers tasting her delicious tongue against mine while feeling every inch of her skin against my fingers "I want you to fuck me" she said sexually breaking apart our lips for a moment, my cock throbbed at the sound of her wanting voice, I moved my hand down her body straight down to her pussy touching her clit down to her very wet core "You want me inside you" I purred into her ear and bit down on her earlobe "Oh God yes" she panted out, I grinned at her eagerness, I kissed her one more time and lined my tip to her core rubbing it up and down teasing her but damn I was teasing myself just feeling her wetness co-mingled with mine, I thrusted myself into her feeling her tight wet walls wrap around my cock "Fuck; Quil…you're so big" she moaned wrapping her legs around my sides, I kept pumping myself in and out feeling each sweat run down my body and seeing it drop on hers, I licked down her chest directing my tongue towards her breast and devouring her nipple into my mouth tasting her scent, I pumped faster and harder into her not controlling myself no longer, my groans never stopped every time I heard her moans escaping her body "Cc your dripping like crazy" "I never knew I could be so turned on" she said skimming her fingers down my chest to my abs and back around my back pulling my hips still going in and out of her

"Want more of my fantasy baby" I said against her skin biting down on her nipple making her arched up hissing through her teeth "I want everything" "Then turn around" I told her disconnecting my cock from her soaking core causing her to whimper, I just smiled at her turning her over, her hair flowed on her back and onto her side, one of my weaknesses was girls with long hair, I loved seeing it flow down their backs especially now seeing Cc's flow down hers and I positioned ourselves doggy style, I couldn't help but skim my hands down her sides feeling and seeing her entire body like this, I roamed my right hand to her pussy causing her to arch down a bit and moan a bit, I bent down and placed her sweet mound into my mouth "Oh yes" she panted feeling my tongue swirl around her core while my thumb twirled around her clit causing her to moan even more, I got up quickly and adjusted myself to her body and slid my cock into her "HOLY FUCK" we both said in unison, she propped up on her arm while the other glided through her hair "Quil…" "Oh…yes" she panted and moaned one after another as I pumped myself over and over into her not even stopping, it felt way to amazing to stop, I could blow up any second from how remarkably tight and hot she feels inside but I'm not going to stop, I don't ever wanna stop I want this memory to be unforgettable, I slid my left hand up toward her shoulder and held it there causing myself to thrust harder "Fuck Cc" I groaned leaning my body forward closer to hers and licked the sweat from the back of her right shoulder before biting down on her causing her to yelp but I didn't miss the moan that escaped with it, I reached under her grabbing a hold of her breast squeezing and taunting it "Ohhh….God" "Quil…." "You like that Baby" I said against her through our constant moaning and groaning "You feel so good" "I'm Gonna Cum Quil" "Cum for me Baby" I told her, quickly placing my hand on her clit and rubbed it helping her to go over, not more than a few thrusts and rubs did I feel Claudia wither and squirm under me moaning and clenching the pillow and the bed "Quil" she breathed panting out trying to catch her breath, I had slowed my pace so she could recover a bit from her orgasm, her juices I could feel all around my cock, I pulled out of her and turned her around laying her on her bed "You're so amazing" she said giving me a kiss

I smiled and brought myself a bit higher bringing my tip to her sensitive part making her twitch a bit when I touched her swollen clit "Quil…" "Cc…" I said placing my lips on hers to prevent her from talking, I held my cock and traced my tip around her making her whimper, I slowly traced her core, I could feel her walls tighten and loosen with ever pant that her body could muster out "want some more baby" I said lustfully kissing and licking down her neck "I don't know if I can" I lifted my head grinning at her "Baby, did I rock your world already" I said teasingly "Mmhm…" she mumbled smiling giving her bottom lip a quick lick and bite, I smiled at her looking all calm but in the inside I was going insane, I propped on my elbow and leaned my head downward leaving a trail of sensual kisses down her neck to her chest, her hands shifted up my body as mine shifted downward towards her C38 cups that I believed were perfect, I traced my tongue up her left breast then devouring her nipple into my mouth twirling my tongue feeling her nipple harden, I bit down on her nipple causing her to hiss and arch her chest up higher, her fingers graved the back of my shoulder leaving the trail feeling of her nails behind, I brought my head up smiling at her bringing my hand to her face cupping it gently, I looked deep in her eyes seeing the vivid lust and longing pool out from them "I love you Quil" her words came out of her giving me a huge shock of surprise, I tried to open my mouth but she captured my lips in hers in an instant, she devoured my tongue into her mouth twirling her fingers through my hair pulling my head closer to hers gaining a groan to form in my throat, she retreated her hands from my head and placed them on my shoulders pulling me back even though I helped her just a bit but I was enjoying seeing her under me….Wait…scratch that but not literally but WOW this view of her was the icing on the giant cake "Cc, my god you're so sexy" I said hypnotized looking at Cc's entire body straddling mine, I couldn't help but roam my hands up the sides of her body and graze my thumbs across and down her breast "Like what you see" she said smiling down at me moving her body slowly down and stroked her hands in front of her right down my body

"I think you're very Sexy Quil, I love the feeling of your body" "I love the feeling of you touching me" I told her grinning at her, she leaned forward smiling down making her breasts push together a bit "Good, I don't think I can get enough" she said seductively, the giant tightening my throat has created was causing me not to swallow, the sound and sight of her before me was antagonizing my true inner being as a growl formed exactly as I felt her hot walls wrap around me my hands squeezed lustfully tightly around her waist "Fuck…your pussy feels so good" I groaned "oh…yea…Mmm" she moaned constantly as she moved herself up and down my cock, I felt like I was going through a trance feeling her from tip all the way down my shaft and back up again, over and over this feeling continued even as her paced grew faster with each few thrusts, our constant moans, groans and constant cursing that filled the room and I bet you could hear it down in the kitchen. I ran my hand up her back getting her to fall forward a bit as I held her closer to me being able to place one of her breast in my mouth as I pumped myself into her faster and harder continuing where she left off "QUIL" she screamed out, quickly raising her hand and tightly holding onto the railing with dear life, I pumped harder my wolf taking complete charge of my body wanting her to scream more of my name and only mine, wanting her to always remember this day of what could have been all these years. "QUIL" she screamed out again "Holy Fuck" "Cum …with me…Q-Quil" all her words rang through me, "Ahh…" she screamed, her orgasm ran through her as I felt all her juices flow down as I continued pumping into her then causing me to go over the edge also. "Holy Fuck" she moaned falling on top of me, her heart beat rapidly against my chest as she tried to gain air back into her lungs, she nestled her head on my shoulder and I turned a bit giving her a kiss on her head "I love you Claudia"I whispered feeling Cc and myself drift off.

Knock…Knock…Knock…

Knock…Knock…Knock…


	24. Partytime with a Fuss

** hey hey hey, Chapter 24 is now up and ch.25 is being written, i'm so i kind of think this chapter is short which sucks but oh well my bad LOL **

**So...Quil and Claudia whowould have thought...What a Lemony finish :D **

**Who the Hell knocked ? :O **

**Can it be Jake or Paul who knocked...Did one of them follow them all the way there?**

Chapter 24

Party time with a fuss

It's been days since and things in La Push have been a little different to say the least but this Saturday was completely different; today was a celebration for our favourite wise werewolf Sam Uley, The tribal chiefs have called on a celebration feast and a bonfire tonight and everybody is gathering around the beach for the occasion, the men have gathered BBQ's and picnic tables, the women made sure the tables and the area around looked amazing but there was only one little problem down at the Adams residence…Little Amelia didn't want to get ready and leave, her brother Avery was out for his run with his Uncle Jake just like Jake had promised him, Jake had told Claudia he'd take Avery to his place after for a shower before they show up at the beach and that was a long while ago they were already there with Claudia's parents, the Clearwater's, all the pack members including Emily at Sam's side with a amazing big smile on her face, Charlie and Bella, Embry's grandparents, Paul's father and Emily's father along side of Quil's mother and the tribal chiefs Billy, Quil Sr. and Quil Sr.'s wife Marilyn, it was quite the celebration today.

Claudia was still at home trying to get Amelia to get ready, little Amelia is very fussy today with her arms crossed sitting on her bed with a pout on her face "Come on Amelia, we have to go we were suppose to be there 2 hours ago" Claudia said towards Amelia bending on her knees to be at eye level with her,_ no I'm not going _Amelia said in her mind she looked at her mother and shook her side from side to side "Urgh, But why" Claudia says frustrated, Amelia doesn't say a thing only looks at her angrily "oh jeez Amelia, your never fussy, what's going on with you little girl, you know your brothers already there with your daddy" Claudia said to her as she got up and looked down at her daughter, Amelia still didn't budge or move a muscle besides her eyes which never left her mothers, if Claudia wasn't mistaking she could see Amelia's little arms get tighter and she could feel all the anger run through her daughter **_What's going on with her? _**Claudia thought

Ring….Ring…

Claudia looked toward the hall where she could hear the house phone starting to ring, she ran down the hall and up the stairs catching the sixth ring "Hello"

"Cc your still at home? How come you aren't here yet" Claudia's mother said through the other end of the phone line "Mom, Mom Amelia is being fussy for once and she doesn't want to get ready"

"Are you serious she's actually being fussy, did you tell her her brother's already here and her dad's waiting for her" her mother asked

"Yea, still nothing, I don't know what's wrong with her, I hate that she doesn't talk sometimes" Claudia said discouraging to her mother, Claudia started to hear her mother adjust the phone and started to mumble and then heard her start laughing "Cc are you on the cordless" Claudia could feel the smile on her mother's face

"Yea why" Claudia said unusually still confused

"Give the phone to Amelia" her mother said cheerfully, Claudia went back down the stairs and into Amelia and Avery's room, Amelia still sitting fussy on her bed legs crossed arms crossed her pout showing out more since Claudia came back into the room, she walked over and handed her the phone "Phone for you" she said Amelia looked up but grabbed the phone from her mother and placed it on her ear, a little rustling on the phone and a voice popped into Amelia's ears bringing her face into a complete smile showing her famous Amelia black smile "Lilia, why aren't you here yet, you giving your mommy a hard time" Seth said happily but teasingly to her through the phone, Amelia giggled _Sethy_ she said in her mind hearing his voice "Everybody is waiting for you at the beach, you going to get ready for mommy and come see me today" he said as he heard another giggle come from her, Claudia started laughing as Amelia jumped up cheerfully grabbing the dress from her mother's shoulders and putting them on, she grabbed the phone still laughing away "We'll be there shortly, thanks Seth"

"No problem, but hurry up we wanna eat"

"That's all you guys do" Claudia said laughing making Seth laugh also as they both hung up. Claudia looked at Amelia who completely got changed for the party with her arms in the air for Claudia to pick her up but Claudia just giggled "We have to do your hair first silly and then we'll go" _Oh jeez mom I wanna see Sethy _Amelia rolled her eyes at her mother but grabbed on to her and leaped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, Claudia started to fix Amelia's hair running a comb through her delicate curls. "I don't understand you Amelia" Claudia said with a smile on her face "Your never fussy but when Seth calls your all happy again, is my little girl boy crushing already" _oh mom if you only knew the truth behind it all_ Amelia said blissfully in her mind as her mother finished her hair, seeing her ringlets flowed down perfectly with Amelia's hazel-blue yellow eyes that were amazingly beautiful, her black hair defines her eyes "Ready" she asked her, Amelia smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Meanwhile…at the Beach :) 

"Hey come on boys, stop goofing around and get the rest of the stuff from the cars please" Claudia's mother shouted towards Quil, Jake, Embry and Jared as they were all play fighting on the beach instead of helping out, they were helping until some people thought it would be funny to throw oranges at each other…Thanks Quil…Thanks Jake….

"He started it" Jared yelled out as he had Jake in a head lock, Jake trying to wiggle out and finally decided to pick up Jared and drop him backwards on his back to the sand making his getaway from the headlock, Embry and Quil both stop fighting each other and looked at each other before they both ran and pounced on top of Jake and Jared punching the guys senseless, all the men laughing at the boys even Paul and Sam were laughing, the women all shouting for them to stop, the women all looked toward the men seriously "STOP THEM" they all shouted in unison, everybody stopped including the boys that were fighting as they all looked at the women who all said the same exact thing at the exact same time…Weird.

"Now" Marilyn pronounced as she adjusted herself and made her way to the boys "Embry and Jacob, go grab the rest of the food from the cars, Quil and Jared you two must go collect the other picnic tables we need, about 4 more to add and bring two under the canopy for the rest of the food"

"Yes Ma'am" they all said as they all got up shaking the sand from their heads and fixed themselves before they all left

"Now back to business" Marilyn said happily placing her hands together and turning around to the adults with a big smile on her face, her husband Quil smiled back warmly to his loving wife, as everything was almost about finished setting up Claudia and Amelia made it to the Beach as they were welcomed by shouting adults.

CPOV

We had finally gotten to the Beach and everything looked amazing, tables everywhere on the beach near the rocks of the parking lot level but facing the water was a long canopy with 4 tables underneath with food on top, I could see Embry and Jake bringing more food out from the back of one of the vans, there was so much food, my mom even told me Quil Sr.'s wife Marilyn made Indian Tacos for the feast too and Mmm I can't wait, oh and there was still food in the BBQ's where I could see my father, Emily's father, Paul's father and Charlie on all four BBQ's where they were barbecuing Chicken, Hot dogs (of course the guys), Hamburgers, Ribs, BBQ Shrimp shish-kabobs and pork kabobs the smell of different mouth watering food carried through the beach air, I could see the women setting up everything nicely preparing the tables for the feast, Everybody co-mingling with one another, the sound of laughter was soothing "Let's go say congrats to Sam first okay honey" I said as I saw Sam talking with Quil Sr. I held Amelia as I made my way to them "Congrats Chief" I said happily towards Sam giving him a hug "Hey, thanks, I thought you weren't coming" he said as he made contact with me and Amelia "I had a little problem with Amelia earlier, Hello Quil how are you today" I said towards Sam before I said my hello's to Quil Sr. "Hello dear, I'm fine" he responded "Hey Beautiful" Sam said as he picked up Amelia and placed her in his arms, I couldn't help but think how he's going to make such a amazing father when Emily gets pregnant…Oh My God…not Yet No...But it would be so cute though, Amelia gave a kiss on Sam's cheek and Sam smiled "is that my congratulations" he asked smiling at her she nodded her head in agreement and hugged him around his neck tightly, it was so precious "Where's Emily" I asked as I turned around "She's at the drinks with Bella and Avery" he said then I seen her with Bella and Avery "I'll talk to you later Chief" I said to Sam and he laughed "You don't have to keep calling me that" he said "I know, but I'm so proud of you Sam…oops I mean Chief" I laughed "Wanna come with mommy or you wanna stay with Uncle Sam" I asked as I looked at Amelia, she just held on to Sam's neck and shook her head I smiled and gave Amelia a kiss on the cheek "Okay, be good girl, bye guys" I said before I turned and went to say hi to Bella and Emily and grab my little boy.

"Hey Cutie's" I said aloud looking towards Avery

"Yea I know I am" Bella said smiling I laughed "You wish Bella" We all laughed "Hey Cutie's to you" I said as I picked up Avery "Hi Mommy" he said smiling, I turned to my friends "cutie for him Sluts for both of you" I said teasingly as I started laughing looking at my best friends up and down both wearing only a bikini top and jean skirts with flip flops "Thanks…Then I guess your Queen slut since you're wearing the same exact thing but wearing your pink fishnet shirt over your bikini" Emily said looking me up and down, I looked down "Shit, I forgot to change" I said starting to laugh making everybody else laugh even Avery.

"I'm glad you did, you look extremely sexy babe" I heard a husky voice say from behind me, I turned around and faced a smiling Paul looking me up and down "Hey stop…"I said before I stopped my words and looked down at Avery in my arms and then back up at Paul "…Screwing me with your eyes" I tried to change my sentence so I wouldn't swear in front of Avery, it was bad enough I called Bella and Emily sluts in front of him. HEHE. "Sorry babe" he said as he came closer and gave me a kiss on the lips before Avery latched onto his Dads neck and leaped out of my arms "Jeez none of my kids want me today" I teased at Avery tickling him he laughed and laughed "No…Mom…Stop…we…love…you" he laughed and laughed trying to speak through my tickling

"Your mom wants us to go grab some more fruit from the grocery store" Paul said to me as we all calmed "more; doesn't she think we have enough food already" Bella said looking around at all the food placed and more on its way from Embry and Jake. Emily, Paul and I all looked at her even Avery looked at her weirdly "Yea okay I see your point, but I seriously don't know where all you werewolves put it all" she laughed as she went back to work on the drink mixture her and Emily were making up "Em; look after Avery until I get back please" I asked "Of course" she smiled "Can't I come with you and daddy mommy" he asked I smiled kissing his cheek "Not this time, stay where everybody can see you okay, be good boy" I told him I don't even know why I tell both my kids to be good if their always good.

Paul and I left and started to head towards his car, we got in and drove off, things have been different not in a bad way but in a good weird way, but let's just say it's been a little easier, Paul has changed and been more supportive I haven't mentioned that I was listening in on their argument a few days ago, I didn't want to mention anything anyways but I'm glad he has changed, him and Jake aren't even fighting against each other anymore…from what I've seen these past few days. We've actually had a day of me, Jake, Paul and the kids and seriously it was So Weird but it was so much fun and the kids loved the water park we had taken them too. Paul and I have talked very seriously the last two days about everything that had happened and how we were going to get pass everything, he does not know about Quil and I that is secretly put away for only Quil and I. I told him how Jared felt about our relationship and he was mad at first but he understood why Jared would think that way, he knew Jared is being the big brother he is suppose to be and he doesn't want to see his little sister hurt again. But Paul and I are taking it step by step and that's all we can do right now he has talked about our engagement and I told him I wasn't sure right now because of what has happened and he understood but I knew better than that I knew he was kind of mad about me not wanting to get married but that's a little too bad I'm still a bit pissed he actually betrayed me before but I can't really now because…well…Quil… : ) but oh well that was just once in a life time opportunity and we wouldn't do it again**_. (It isn't nice to cheat, I apologize for having Quil and Claudia have a Lemon but I couldn't help it, it just fit perfectly :D)_**

AMPOV

I was happy just relaxing on Uncle Sam's arms listening to him and old Quil talking waiting for Sethy to show up again, I was just thinking about how exciting it's going to be when Uncle Sam gets his big surprise, when I see my brother sharing a thought of him saying sorry and to come and play with him

_Leave me alone Avery, I'm not talking to you right now _I said to my brother from Uncle Sam's arms, I could see Avery with mommy Uncle Paul, Auntie's Bell and Emie **_stop being like that Lia, I said I was sorry _**Avery said back to me as mommy and Uncle Paul started to leave holding hands together

_No Avery, you had no right flushing my fish down the toilet_ I complained to him showing him my memory of walking in on him with my fish in his hand dropping her in the toilet and flushing it **_I wanted to see what would happen, I thought maybe she'd swim fine _**

_Yea, Swim in the Sewer_

**_Oh come on Amelia can you really stay mad at me, I'll tell you where Seth is_**

_No, that's not going to work this time Avery, I loved my fish and you killed it _

**_Don't worry mom is probably going to buy you a new one anyways _**

_But I Loved Sparkles…_I said almost teary eyed now 

**_You love a lot of things Lia, come on please I miss you, it's so lonely without you, I feel like mommy and uncle Jared when they fight, I don't like it PLEASE Pretty Please With a Cherry on Top!_** Avery popped a thought of a giant chocolate pudding sundae with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream with sprinkles and a giant cherry on top and I couldn't help but smile _Awh Avery that's so cute, okay fine, but I better get that sundae soon it really looks good_

**_Thanks Lia, I'm really sorry about Sparkles, when we tell mommy I bet she'll buy you two_**

_Yea probably all we have to do is give mommy your puppy face_

**_Yea true, poor mommy_** Avery said staring to laugh in his head making me laughing causing our smiles to actually show out

I patted Uncle Sam on his chest "Yes sweetie" he said with a smile I pointed down to the floor and he put me down knowing exactly what I wanted "Don't go too far, stay where everybody can see you okay" Uncle Sam said nicely, I smiled and nodded my head I turned and ran to where Avery was "Gotcha" I heard a voice with so much happiness in it as they picked me up in their arms and spun me "You can't come say hi to your daddy, huh" Daddy said teasingly placing kisses all over making me laugh, he put me down and smiled "Don't say hi I getcha again" I just smiled at my daddy he's so funny, I turned and started to run again towards Auntie's and Avery

"Hey Beautiful" Auntie Bell said as I came to the table "You look so adorable honey" Auntie Emie said after, I smiled going over and giving them both a hug each

"Would you both like some strawberries" Auntie Emie asked me and Avery, I nodded and Avery nodded too rubbing his stomach "Uh Huh" Auntie Emie sat us down at one of the tables while auntie Bell was setting up our fruit on our plates, Auntie Emie walked back and auntie Bell gave her the plates, she set it down and Mmm did it look good, strawberries, sliced oranges, apples, grapes, watermelon, oh and can't forget Avy's favourite Cantaloupe, ew not for me though…

**_WOW this looks so good_**

_Yea, I don't know what I'm going to eat first_

I smiled and hugged auntie Emie "I guess that's a thank you" I nodded 'Yes' and pointed to auntie Bell and placing my arms together as a hug for her and looked back at auntie Emie she smiled "A hug for Auntie too" I just smiled happily picking up a delicious looking strawberry, Auntie left leaving me and Avery to seat at the table enjoying our snack when my wonderful brother starting thinking about our plans

_We're not talking or thinking about any of that today Avy_

**_But why not mommy and my daddy are getting closer and we can't have that_**

_You know for it being your daddy its weird how you want our plan to work _

**_ I love my dad but mommy don't belong to him she belongs to your daddy and we both know it, we see it, so I was thinking maybe we should…_**My brothers voice carried out in my head as I looked around the beach at everybody that had shown up but where's Sethy**_…And then maybe if we can get mommy and uncle Jake together like that then for sure…_**oh Avy your so determined in this you make me laugh, I turned my head around as I felt somebody's body shift emotions very strongly, I looked around and watched every person in the Beach**_…And then when that happens…_**Avery still talking about our plans clueless about what is happening around us, Godfather has taught Avy and I how to see inside of a person and see their emotions I'm very surprised Avery didn't feel the emotion shift I felt…am I blocking him too much from my mind about this that he can't feel it or see it _Avy I'm just gonna walk for a second, keep talking okay** Okay, and if my daddy **_I left the table and started to walk around the area of all the adults every person I looked at I could see exactly through them I could see exactly how their feeling I could see the purity in the women the strength in the men, I could see how much love old Quil and Marilyn have for each other, but it's not what I'm looking for that's not what I felt earlier, where did it come from…I kept walking around on the edge of the area but still remaining in the same area of everybody, I stopped for a moment as I seen Auntie Emie go to Avery **_I'll be back Lia, Auntie Emie wants me to go with her to her place with auntie Bell, uncle Sam is gonna watch you, will you be okay_**_ Yea don't worry about me **okay I'll be back soon and then we'll play ** okay_

I kept my pace walking around the outside of everybody, I could hear perfectly everybody's conversation, I couldn't really understand why, I know Godfather tried to explain to me that I have bigger senses but I still don't understand, he told me I was different, he told me that I can do much more things because I was different, he told me my blocking is so powerful that nothing can get through it and when I'm around a group like now nobody would be able to hear anything not even Uncle Edward…But I do love getting to change people's emotions by touching them, Godfather didn't know until I showed him one day, I've hid it away from him for a bit because I didn't know, I know I should have told him but I was just having so much fun over uncle Quil and Avy; oh and daddy and mommy too can't forget them, that was fun times and then when I showed Godfather that's when he told me and Avery we have a split-personality power, I am Avery's other half of his Empathy power Avery can feel the emotions but I'm the only one that can give the emotion but only if I touch them, it's a lot of information for little kids, but me and Avy grow everyday and advance more everyday It's sad seeing mommy sad missing a lot of our baby days but she is happy that we're doing great and very healthy and that's what makes her happy.

I had passed the long row of BBQ's and came along walking the trail side of the forest on the side that connected with the beach, when I looked down I seen a green froggy _Awh hello Mr. frog_ I bent down looking at the frog below me I was watching the frog hop around when I heard mommy and Uncle Paul showed up at the same time as Uncle Quil and Jared with the picnic tables I couldn't help but notice how different everybody's feelings were, mommy is so different now but why's there a connection between her and Uncle Quil that's something very new, has something happened? I could see the affection bond from them as they smiled and passed each other, this is the first time everybody is all together like this so this is very new to me seeing this connection but why all of a sudden now, I could see the bond of friendship and love grow very strong between them. Uncle Jared my favourite uncle of them all is still edgy around Uncle Paul but he is talking to him…Somewhat, I don't know a lot but what I do know is what I saw in mommy's thoughts and uncle Jared's thoughts about why he was so upset, it made me so sad. I don't understand why Uncle Paul would hurt mommy the way he did, for a little girl who has the powers to see peoples thoughts whenever I want too when I touch them, I have lots of fun with this gift, but mommy's thoughts are the saddest, daddy's is pretty deep too but they don't compare to mommy's, I block my thoughts from Avy because I don't think he can handle how mommy's thoughts are sometimes, I feel really bad for him and I don't like seeing him sad or anything and I don't like hiding things from him and I'm really glad Godfather told me to practice on my blocking skills alot. I don't want Avy to know what his daddy did to our mommy I'm so scared he's going to find out one day I don't want to see him hurt, his feelings are going to be badly hurt if he finds out, I had to block a lot when I had seen it for the first time, I had to ask Godfather to help me block it completely with his power so Avy can't find out from my head, when I had told Godfather about my power he told me he knew I'd get it, it was just a matter of time…Godfather and Time I'll never get but I love him.

I was watching Uncle Jared, Paul and Quil take down the picnic tables from the back of the truck and mommy heading to the trunk of Uncle Paul's car and opening it I saw Seth's mommy Sue run over and started to help mommy with the bags that were in the trunk, I could hear mommy starting to laugh and so did Sue, that's when I felt it again, the disgusted rage, the scary feeling running down my spine and through my whole body, it felt so close the vibrating ready to pounce feeling of something unbelievably scary freezing me in my spot, I managed to turn my body around and faced the forest ahead of me moving my eyes around the forest ground and through the trees, I used my power to see if I could feel more of the emotion and see where it was coming from trying to feel something…Anything trying to figure out where it had come from, this is something new something I haven't felt before I know everybody's inner being and this is something I am not use too and it's really scaring me, I watched and took a deep breath as I felt it again it was closer and angrier now, my legs started to twitch in place at the feeling getting deeper and deeper my eyes glancing through the forest gaps

SNAP

My heart completely skipped a beat as I heard a snap from my left ear from inside the forest I could tell it was still at a bit of a distance but it felt so close the feeling of pain, anger, and hunger swarmed my whole body freezing me to the ground below me, I managed to tilt my head to the left to see if I could see anything, I froze in place my breath caught against my throat at the shadowy figure in the distance I could see its emotions flowing through its body as it steps closer towards my way which freaked me out but I couldn't move I tried and tried but I couldn't the figure's hunger grew rapidly without hesitation as it took another step forward wishing my vision could be better so I could see what is coming to get me

"AMELIA"

"AM-Lilia there you are" I didn't turn my head towards the new voice that shouted my name I was too concentrated on the figure that just laid back, its emotions I couldn't feel no longer but only its confusion and frustration "Lilia…Lilia" I was turned quickly and looked into the face of a very sad concerned Seth "You okay" he asked me as he got up and picked me up in his arms and looked at me very concerned, I nodded my head slowly replying 'Yes' even though it was a 'No' on the inside "What are you doing over here, you should be closer to everybody" he said to me, I watched as his eyes searched around the forest area making me look also, the figure was no longer there I couldn't even see its emotions anymore making me sigh in relief a bit, he stopped looking around and made contact with me "Let's get back to everybody else okay" Seth said to me his voice still uncertain, he held me close to him and turned to head towards the others giving me a chance to look behind us one more time to the exact area of the shadowy figure I had seen, I got chills down my spine just remembering how evil the figure had felt but it wasn't there anymore as I looked at the area _I wonder what's wrong with Lilia to put her in a weird state like that _I heard Seth speak in his mind his mind remembering how weird I looked standing. How I looked into the forest completely not moving, I could see his worriness for me _Poor Sethy_ I had to do something, seeing him like this makes me sad, I wrapped my arms tightly around him squeezing him in a tight hug and laid my head on his shoulders _It's okay Sethy_ I told him through my mind sending him a warm loving calm wave I felt his whole body gently soften and his stress was behind him, We made our way through the area of people and he climbed on top of some rocks and sat us both down with me beside him, we overlooked everybody on the beach, the men around the BBQ's over talking the sports games and other things, the women sitting amongst each other laughing and giggling about the men and the kids all the motherly things they love to talk about, it was so nice seeing everybody laughing and having fun, I could see mommy, daddy, uncle Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared all joking around playfully, I kinda of made me think why we weren't over there with them, I started to wonder what my Sethy was thinking about for him to be so quiet like this

**_Lia, I'm back and we got marshmallows for the fire later _**

_Hey Avy, sounds yummy, are we having smores too_

**_Yup, hey what's wrong with Uncle Seth he looks like he's concentrating on something? _**Avery said through his mind into mine as he made his way over towards mommy and the others with auntie Bell and Emie. _Yea I know, I hate not being able to see their thoughts without touching them, I wish it was as easy as seeing their emotions **Hey what's going on with Uncle Quil and Mommy; do you see that too? **_

_Yea I know it's so weird but I'm going to check on Seth and see what he's thinking about, we'll talk later okay_

**_Alright, I'm gonna bug Uncle Quil _**I started laughing in my head at Avery he was showing me his thoughts on what he was going to do _make sure it doesn't flop on you, you know how sneaky Uncle Quil is, your lucky Seth isn't beside him to make it worse for you_

**_Exactly why it's going to work, you keep Seth busy while I get Uncle Quil…Ha ha Victory will be mine _**Avery starts laughing in his head and ran right behind Uncle Quil jumping right on him I laughed in my head at Avery he's so funny, I got up and went to place myself on Seth's lap making him smile down at me as I looked up at him, he seems very distracted today I could see so many different emotions run through him, he might have looked calm laying back a bit on his hands with no expression showing through but Avery and I knew different "Did you want to go play with Avery since he's back?" he asked me calmly adjusting our sitting so we're more comfortable, I shook my head 'No', he tilted his head to the right a bit leaning it on his right shoulder as he leaned back "Will you ever talk Lilia" he pronounced unsure of his words I could see the sadness inside of him making me look away a bit "It's nice up here eh Lilia" I heard Seth say calmly I turned my head and looked at him smiling down at me making me smile and nodded my head in agreement _she doesn't have to be afraid to talk it's only me _I heard Seth say in his mind, I know my lack of speaking is bothering everybody but I can't, _I'm sorry Seth but you can't hear my voice I'll hold off as much as I can. _"It would be nice if you started talking to everyone, even if not everybody it would be nice if you said something to me, you know Seth cares about you" Seth's voice was tender as he spoke to me but I could see all his emotions run through him and I felt miserable inside, I looked at him and pouted a bit but put a small smile in it, _It'll be okay Sethy I'll talk soon I can see how it bugs everybody especially you if you only knew how hard it is being who I am at such a young age being smarter than others and being so different in body wise, you don't know how different I am from everybody, if I started talking to everyone then that would mean you would have to hear my voice and I can't have that not yet not right now, you will have a normal life Seth I promise you that. _I spoke in my head talking to him I knew he couldn't hear me but this is the only way.

We both sat on the rock me sitting on Seth's lap listening to his heart beat into my ear going straight through me, I could see his thoughts run through his mind about his sister a girl named Leah, thoughts about his parents and his friends, I like when he thinks of me sometimes because I'm with him it makes me happy but he thinks a lot about his imprint and if he'll ever find her and it makes me sad I could feel the sadness fall over him when he thinks about it, seeing Emily and Sam together and then how my Daddy's feelings were over Mommy but I've always loved listening to Seth's thoughts it's mostly why I'm always on his lap so I would have skin contact for my power to work but I'm glad I can stop listening to them whenever I want to even if I am still touching them, sometimes Daddy's thoughts gets boring. He he. But sometimes I can't handle the sad thoughts mommy and daddy have of each other it's sad to see mommy doesn't believe in imprinting, I could see the power it holds between two people like Auntie Emily and Uncle Sam theirs is very strong especially more now that Uncle Sam is more into his spiritual self with the Spirits above, I've learned a lot seeing peoples thoughts especially old Quil's thought s and Grandpa Billy's, but when I compare mommy's and daddy's to Auntie and Uncle's there is no comparison, it made me sad when I saw daddy's thoughts when he found out his imprint was broken with mommy but it's still there I could see it in them it's just hidden away not being able to come out.

Before we all part for the night I would like to Thank everyone who came to celebrate this special occasion to one of the most courageous leaders I have ever met, he has come a long way to be where he is today, his authority and determination has brought the Tribal Chiefs together as one to talk about his future, he has brought great pride into this tribe and has become a great leader amongst our kind, we have watched him over the years and seen how he has become a great asset to us all, his effort of determination of helping others is outstanding, So, without further a due it gives me great honor to welcome Samuel Uley in our Tribal Council

YAAAYYYY

WHOAAAA

YEAAA SAMMMM

Applause, whistles and congratulation yells were thrown around the bonfire as I congratulated Samuel in becoming a Tribal Chief and handed him his Quileute tribe crest medallion and placing it around his neck

"Congratulations Son, you've come a long way, you made the other brothers very pleased"

"Thank you Sir"

SPOV

"So, what now Tribal Chief" Quil said as we all sat on the logs around the fire "I don't know just keep doing the things I'm doing, I got this far helping your boney ass didn't I" I laughed joking around with Quil hearing everybody laugh also

All the adults had left and it was only us, Emily by my side, Bella beside Emily, we had Quil, Seth on another log Jared in the middle of them sitting against the log on the ground, Jake was sitting near Bella on our side with Embry near his side also, Claudia was sitting against Paul's chest against a large rock, Amelia and Avery had their bed time so they went home with their grandparents, so we were all here just relaxing under the great night sky that was amazing, not a cloud in sight just complete night sky and stars above with a giant moon over the beach water reflecting itself

"Don't be getting cocky cause your Chief now"

"Don't be getting jealous Quil?"Emily teased back

"Why does everybody always think I'm Jealous?"

"Because you always are" Bella said, everybody started laughing, Quil's tan face was actually getting a bit red and that just made everything even more funnier "You guys are asses you know that"

"Okay we're sorry Quil you know we all love you" Emily said getting up from beside me and walking over to where Quil was sitting "You know you're my favourite Quil" Emily said kindly to Quil

"Excuse me I thought I was your favourite" I said stunned everybody starts laughing again

"HAHA Look who's the jealous one now" Seth laughed

"Sam don't be an idiot I'm already your imprint don't you think that's good enough" Emily said normally holding Quil's hand; Quil just had a big smile on his face.

CPOV

HAHAHAHAHA I was going to pass out from all the laughter, Sam's face was hilarious Emily is so jokes, when she finds ways to pick on Sam which is not often she gets to do it but oh my god this is funny, Sam's mouth is like wide open in shock can't believe what he's seeing

"No, I don't like sharing" Sam said

"I wanna be someone's favourite" Jared pronounced raising his hand in the air

"You don't have to worry about that Jared; you're my other favourite too" she said placing her other hand on Jared's shoulder patting it

"SAY WHAT" Sam shouted jumping out of his seat

Everybody starts laughing even louder and so did Emily getting up and trying to get herself to walk over without falling with laughter of Sam's expression and outburst "oh Sam, I'm just messing with you, you're so funny when you get Jealous...no but seriously now… ha ha ha….since I have everybody attention…ha ha ha… I would just like to say something" she said trying to speak without laughter but it was just too funny

"You just did" Paul teased

She smiled "Ha-ha very funny, but no something different, first off I'd like to say Cc you still look like a slut with Bella but I love you both"

We started smiling and the guys laughed when me and Bella stuck our middle fingers up at Emily with big smiles on our faces she just smiled back doing the same thing "Second, I'd like to say thank you all for excepting Sam on leaving his Alpha position to something he really wanted and Sam I couldn't be any more proud of you, I know we're all proud on everything you have accomplished "

Everybody started clapping at Emily's little speech "Bravo, Bravo" we cheered, Emily turned at us and smiled mischievously "You guys are shits; we're not on a stage"

"Anyways I'd just like to say one last thing we're going to be needing a bigger house Babe" Emily pronounced touching Sam's arm "What do you mean? Our house is fine"

"It won't be when the Baby comes" she said smiling calmly looking into Sam's eyes, Gasps went all around the fire including a gasp from me did I really just hear that "You mean" Sam tried to say but he was too much in shock like the rest of us, Emily nodded her head smiling "I'm pregnant Sam"

"YEAAA" Sam shouted picking up Emily like it was nothing and spinning her in his arms he put her down kissing her all over

"Get a room, theirs others here" Embry said sarcastically "I didn't tell you to look" Sam replied kissing Emily again "Alright, alright enough with the smooching I would like to speak to my best friends alone for a few minutes thank you" I said getting up from Paul's arms and walking over to Emily and Sam and wrapping my arm around Emily's "Shall we Bells" I said extending my arm for Bella to take which she took automatically smiling "Of course" we started to walk away from the fire when I heard someone coming from behind us

"Wait, I have to go, duty calls tonight for the Alpha" I heard Paul say, I let go of my friends "Go ahead I'll catch up" they nodded and kept walking, I walked over a bit toward him "How late you going to be" I asked him, he pulled me into him placing his hands around my hips and giving me a kiss on the lips "I'm not sure it'll be very early in the morning when I'm done, so just go home tonight I'll try come knock on your window tonight for a morning kiss" I just smiled at his tender voice, The kids have kicked me out of the basement for their own basement now so I got my old room back, it's so much more peaceful…sort of… the kids still come in and wake me up but at least it's not 5:00 in the morning for breakfast anymore. "Okay, be careful though" he looked at me raising his eyebrow "Yea I know, but you know me" I replied to him, he smiled warmly "always the one to worry, when there's nothing, that's what I love about you"

"Really, you do? I wouldn't have guessed" I said teasing him "Oh really, maybe I'll just have to show you" he teased, his crooked smiled made my insides melt wrapping me closer to him, biting my bottom lip seeing his face come closer before his lips almost touched mine in that instant

"LET'S GO LOVERBOY" Embry shouted out towards Paul and I as soon as our lips touched a bit "FUCK OFF EMBRY" Paul shouted back then coming in for another "I DON"T THINK SO" he shouted back making Paul growl in his chest and I laughed "Go I'll see you tomorrow" I said smiling leaning in about to give him a small peck for his trip

"LET'S GO, TIME'S A WASTIN" Embry shouted again making me laugh and lean my head back not giving Paul his kiss

"EMBRY YOU'RE A DEAD WOLF" Paul shouted running right after him

"AHH MANIAC ON THE LOOSE" Embry shouted right before we seen both of them run towards the forest and phasing before they even got to the forest, everybody started laughing, looks like they have to make trips back home to pick up some shorts I laughed in my head, I looked over at the bonfire and it was now only Sam, Jared, Seth, Quil and Jake "WE'LL BE BACK IN A FEW" I shouted to them "STAY CLOSE BY" Sam shouted back and turned to leave running and headed to Bella and Emily.

I made it toward Bella and Emily they were sitting on top of a small flat rock hill that was on the beach I could hear them laughing and giggling, To think my best friend Is pregnant, now we'll get more rug rats to run around our family, now Amelia and Avery will have little ones to play with when they grow up it'll be cute "I'm so happy for you Em when did you find out" I got to the top and headed straight for a hug at Emily "I just found out this morning" she said so happy as we took our seats again "So what happened, did you buy a test" I asked

"Yea, it was bought last night, remember yesterday when I wasn't feeling good and I told you guys I had a bad headache and didn't want no body over" she said nervously as she fidgeted with her fingers in her lap "Yea" "It wasn't a headache, I was lucky Sam wasn't home yesterday and he was at the council hall for the day, I was really sick yesterday I kept throwing up and overheating I was actually pale for once in my life and it was really scary, I called my doctor and told him and he told me I should get someone to go to the pharmacy and buy me a pregnancy test"

"You went by yourself when you felt sick like that" I said a bit angrily

"We would have been there for you Em you know that" Bella said right after frustrated as I was

"Listen I know that, but I didn't want to make it into a big deal so actually I called your mom Cc and she went to pick it up for me" she said trying to make us understand "How did you feel when you found out this morning, were you scared to tell Sam" Bella asked

"Yea a bit, when I found out I wanted to call both of you trust me, but when Sam told me we're having a celebration I thought I'd wait until we were all together to tell everybody, Well; our age group at least but your mom knows she found out at the feast"

"You know what I just noticed; my mom always finds out things first" I said thinking about all the times in my life and there was never a day my mom didn't find out things first it's so weird "Yea, you're so right Cc"

QPOV

"Are we going to be playing soccer tomorrow or are half you guys bailing like last time" Seth said

"I'm Playing" Sam implied

"Yea, we're gonna play at the meadow" I said towards Seth as we planned to play soccer tomorrow in the afternoon "Sweet, I don't start duty until after soccer so I'm getting a great sleep tonight" Jared said comfortably getting settled again against the log "What about you Jake you coming tomorrow" I asked looking over to where Jake was sitting on a log against a large rock behind him

"Maybe, I have to find Sofie"

"Holy shit Jake, just forget about her" I said towards Jake "she probably went back to her Home planet" Seth said laughing giving me a high five as we all started laughing with him, even Sam "Shut up guys she isn't that weird" Jake said not laughing a bit

"Just forget it Jake, Stop being a pussy searching for a girl and grow some balls and play some soccer"

"I ain't a pussy for one, Quil. I'll kick your ass now to prove it"

"OOOO; I'm so scared"

"There you are Quilly; I've been looking for you"

_Oh fuck are you serious, this can't be fucking happening right now _We all turned and looked toward the girl voice that actually dared to show up here, I really didn't want to look at her I knew exactly who it was, only one person would call me Quilly which is really gay in my point of view "I told you before not to call me that Michelle"

"Don't be silly Quilly" She said actually sitting beside me and wrapping one of her legs on my leg and grabbed a hold of my forearm, I could see Jared get up and move himself away from us leaving me to fend for myself, I tried to move my arm away "Go home Michelle" I told her looking at her "Wanna come with me" she said trying to be seductive making my inside toss and turn wanting to hurl "I don't think he wants sloppy seconds" Seth said towards her making some of us laugh a bit trying to hold it in she turned angrily at him giving him a deadly glare, Seth didn't budge "What's that suppose to mean" she said glaring at him "The Truth"

"You don't know what Quil wants so; Back Off" she said standing up

"I know Quil doesn't want you" I turned back toward the new voice that dared to talk back to Michelle and damn was I glad to hear it, Michelle turned and faced the voice behind her and her face grew furious "Excuse me"

"What...you deaf, Quil…Don't…Want…You…That better" Claudia said taunting Michelle pissing her off saying each word slowly, I think this is what Claudia has been waiting for, a chance to get Michelle for what she did "Listen Bitch, Quil wants me he always has and you're not going to stop that"

"Well listen here Douche, I know exactly what he wants and it's not you" Claudia said coming closer to me and placing herself on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck, the first person I looked at was Claudia she just smiled at me "Hi Baby" she said "Hi" I said stunned and then she turned and stared at Michelle aggravated, everybody didn't say anything I could see the guys trying not to laugh, Jake's eyes were wide in shock looking towards me and Claudia I just looked at him trying to make him understand that I don't know either, even though this was so much fun

"What do you think you're doing?" Michelle said irritated looking between me and Claudia "Sitting on my boyfriends lap is that okay" Everybody's eyes shot at Claudia especially mine she just smiled away at me and then looked very serious at Michelle, I looked behind me at Bella and Emily they had smiles on their faces so I knew something was up "He's not your boyfriend you fucking bitch he's mine, your dating that other guy Fred or something" she said so confused trying to be angry at the same time "One, don't you know any words besides bitch you Twat and second His name is Paul not Fred"

"Whatever, you're dating him not Quil so get off my Quil NOW"

"No; sorry about your luck Skank but he ain't going nowhere with you; Quil's mine" Claudia said to Michelle then turning and placing her lips on mine giving me a full out kiss right in front of everyone and Michelle "HE'S MINE" Michelle shouted stepping closer Claudia stopped our kiss and stepped right in front of Michelle "You should have thought about that before you Fucked Mike Newton" Claudia said seriously towards Michelle staring her down, Michelle was shocked but gained herself "Stop your filthy lying Slut" she said trying to get pass Claudia to me, I got up and went towards her passing Claudia making my hand purposely go around her waist as I passed "It's okay babe I got this" I said to Cc going along with her little game that I'm enjoying very much "Babe, who you calling Babe Quilly"

"I told you don't call me that and seriously you don't have to lie no more Michelle"

"I'm not lying; why are you believing this stupid Bitch?" she yelled pissed off at me and that made me mad "I can't believe your standing here and lying to me Michelle, I saw Mike leave your house after I left that day, I'm not an idiot, I don't want you near me no more"

"A-Are you breaking up with me" she said starting to have tears in her eyes "Lord Jesus…She's Crying" Claudia said laughing raising her hands up in the air sarcastically making me smile a bit at her statement "I don't know why your crying you cheated on me with Mike Newton and act all pissed off when you see my new girlfriend kiss me" I said to her I turned my head to the feeling of Claudia placing herself closer by my side and wrapped her arms around my sides and I placed my arm around her right side, Michelle just looked from me to Claudia and then towards the others with more tears falling, her finger nail in her mouth "We broke up as soon as you cheated maybe you should just leave and go be with Mike like you wanted in the first place and leave me alone" I told her, Michelle turned and ran for it, we could hear her crying at the distance but oh well she cheated first that's what she gets.

Claudia and I both started laughing turning around facing the others "What" we both said to Jake except for everybody else who was also laughing away with us "What the hell was that about?" Jake said right away looking between me and Claudia "Don't have a cow Jake, We were only playing around" Claudia said to Jake our arms still wrapped around each other as we made our way back to the log "Take a chill pill Jake, it's not like their actually dating" Emily said still laughing "Paul's gonna freak when he sees what happened here from our minds"

"Who cares" Claudia said making everybody look at her "Oh relax you guys Paul knows about Michelle, plus he knows I'd do anything to piss little bitches off, even you should know that Jake, Emily and Bella knew I was up to something and all they did was laugh about it and that's what you should be doing so Lighten up"

"but"

"We knew Cc was going to do something when we saw what was happening, Cc had a weird feeling and wanted to go back and seriously this is the highlight of the night" Emily said smiling making her way to Sam "Don't matter what Paul says that was Hilarious, did you see Michelle's face" I said laughing remembering the look on her face when Cc placed herself in my lap and then kissed me after

"Alright, alright sorry to break up this little grouping but I would like to take my wife and my baby home now, see you tomorrow everybody" Sam said pulling Emily in his arms and started walking to their car "She's already pregnant Sam, no need to try again" Jared teased laughing, everybody laughed .

CPOV

"I gotta go too" Bella said "Yea me too, the joys of parenthood" I said smiling sarcastically but I did love being a mother though "Do you need a ride Cc" Bella asked "Naw, I'm gonna walk and get some fresh air it's not that far anyways" I told her getting myself up from beside Quil

"I'll be home later I'm just going to chill for a bit" I heard Jared say and I looked at him "Okay, don't be home late you know how mom is when you have no patrol, you have choirs tomorrow" I reminded my brother "I know, don't remind me" he said rolling his eyes "that's why I said it" I teased starting to leave beside Bella "that's why you're a bitch" my bro shot back " Yea, but you still love me" I smiled laughing with Bella walking her to her truck "Bye Guys" we both yelled behind us "Bye…See ya" we heard back from the guys, I got to her truck and I couldn't help but look at her truck " You need a new car or truck bells and throw this one away or something"

"No, I love my truck" she said a bit panicky

"You're such a nerd you know that" I told her laughing as she got in "You sure you don't want a ride" she asked me unsure looking around at the darkness around us "Yea, I'll be fine don't worry about it" I told her "Call me okay" I told her and she nodded her head, reversed the car and drove off ahead I turned and started to walk down the path towards the direction of the street to my house, I turned my head and I could still see the light shadow of the bonfire down below , I turned my head around walking home, I would have brought my car but wait...oh yea…I don't have my car…it went in a freaking ditch I said sarcastically in my head

"Hey"

I jumped at the sound and turned swinging my arm

WHAM

Punching whatever it was "OW, Cc it's me" I looked and saw Jake holding his jaw, I covered my mouth in shock "oh shit, sorry Jake you scared me" I said panicking a bit still, my heart beating fast "jeez I know not to scare you anymore, I feel sorry for the next person"

"I'm sorry it was the first thing I thought about, I didn't even hear you coming" "it's okay, I'll live thankfully" "What did you want anyways?" I asked him raising an eyebrow a bit "I didn't want you walking home alone so I thought I might walk you to be safe but it's very obvious that you don't need it with a punch like that" he teased still rubbing his jaw I just smiled at my accomplishment "yea keep smiling" he alleged

We started to walk down the path side by side, nothing was said for a bit as we made it to the street, I could see the first few houses pass on each side of the street "Why did you do it?" he asked all of a sudden from the silence that was carried for a bit and I couldn't help but laugh out loud so hard making me stop and bend over holding myself laughing, I knew exactly what he was talking about and seriously I really don't know why he's spazing out from it "Jake, chill out it was only to piss off Michelle"

"You could have done something else" Jake spoke not even looking my way just looking ahead his eye's I could tell were concentrating on something "Why are you so mad about this Jake it was only a kiss for Pete's sake" I said starting to feel aggravated inside by Jake and his attitude about this "I'm not" he said irritated finally making eye contact with me "Well obviously you are…What bothers you most Jake that it was Quil I kissed or that you wish it was you in his place" I was right pissed off now,I could feel my anger filling as it consumed every ounce of cells in my body looking daggers toward Jake his face turning into anger as well as mine "You shouldn't have done it"

"That's not what I said Jake, I can't believe your actually pissed off about this, someone who didn't give a shit when he kissed me behind my boyfriends back" I stated furiously toward him looking at his dark face in front of mine, we had already stopped walking a while ago as Jake and I yelled at each other "That's different, I love you Cleo" "No, don't try saying that Jake, What I did went exactly how I wanted it to go to get back at Michelle, if you don't like it too bad you're going to have to deal with it" I yelled at him I shook my head from the pain that started to surface, Jake didn't say a thing I could hear his heart race from our confrontation "just go back , I'll be fine walking home" I spoke quietly calming myself down "No let me-" "No; you need to leave Jake" "But"

I looked at him seriously now "Alright I'm going but I don't feel right about leaving you alone" he said unsure looking around "You should have thought about that before you spazed out, talk to you later Jake" I said turning my body down the street again walking home, I can't believe him from all things to talk about he talks about a small kiss, Quil had shown the guys what he had seen at Michelle's house when he went by there that day and shown Mike Newton with her, everybody couldn't believe it…Well some of us already knew she was a slut in the first place but poor Quil I really feel bad for what happened to him and when Bella, Emily and I were relaxing on the rock I had a bad feeling mixed with a huge thirst of interest, I told the girls we had to get back and when we had gotten there I could hear Seth say sloppy seconds and I couldn't help but laugh, I looked at Bella and Emily 'Watch this' I told them smiling away they were already giggling when we made our way over, I can care less of my output on what I did was bad but you know what it was freaking hilarious just the look on her face was classic.

I had gotten home completely safe, everything was shut off in the house, _so everybody is sleeping_ I thought to myself, I went into the kitchen and started the kettle for a cup of tea and then take a nice shower, while I waited I couldn't help but think how Paul will react to what happened tonight after he left, I don't think he'll be that mad, he should know when he sees it, it was only to get back at Michelle for what she did to Quil…Hm…Quil…We've been much closer now but not sexually wise, Quil told me he would never take an imprint away and not matter if it is broken I am still marked like he says, when he told me he loved me I knew he wasn't lying, I can't help loving him too in our own little way, I do feel bad for having sex again with another person but I don't regret what I did, Quil and I got our one chance to know what it would have been like and now it's just a memory for Quil and I only.

I made my tea and headed downstairs to check on the kids before I headed for a shower, I headed down the stairs and down the hall a bit before I hit their door, I opened it quietly and entered their room seeing Amelia's bed first with her sleeping soundlessly in her bed, I looked over at Avery's bed and he wasn't there, my heart dropped, I swung the rest of the door open panicking _Where's Avery? _

"Hi Mom" I heard a small whisper from the other end of the room where the play area was placed; I looked over and saw Avery sitting on the toy slide "Avery, what are you doing? You should be sleeping honey" I whispered to him placing my tea cup on the dresser and coming over to where he was and sat on the floor, he slid down and came to sit on my lap giving me a tight hug "What's this for, you okay sweetie"

"Yea, I'm okay but Sparkles isn't" Avery said slowly

"Sparkles" I said confused "The fish we had" Avery said "When did you kids name the fish" "The day before when we got it" he said "okay so, what's wrong?"

"I flushed her down the toilet seeing if it would swim" he said feeling guilty inside "You flushed it, you serious Avery, You know what this means right?" I told him looking down at him "You buying her a new fish" he said

"Nope" I said and he looked at me "You are" I told him "Me" "Yup, you flushed it, you're going to use your allowance to buy your sister her new fish" "But Mom" he complained "No, you should have thought about that before you flushed Sparkles" he pouted "Come on you know it's fair, but you know what, why didn't you want a pet from the pet store" I asked him and he looked nervous a bit and sad "I don't want one" he said very low "come on don't lie, there has to be something, I know I saw you looking for something when we were there" I told him raising his chin with my finger for him to look at me "I want a Lizard" my throat tightened at his words "a What" I said stunned "I want a bearded dragon mom" putting a big smile on his face "uhh…I'll think about it okay" I said already worrying about a lizard in the house "okay" he said ending with a yawn "Alright sleepyhead it's time for bed" I said getting up from the ground with Avery in my arms "But I'm not tired" he complained slowly rubbing his eyes, I tucked him back in bed and started to rub his back for him, Avery sleeps on his stomach and loves to get his back rubbed to fall asleep, Amelia is the same way but she loves her head being rubbed back, I kissed Avery on his head seeing him already sleeping away comfortably and going to Amelia and placing a kiss on her, I left their room bringing my tea with me and headed up the stairs

BUMP "AHH"

"Ah shit"

"Cc, you okay" my mother asked seeing I spilled my tea on the floor and on my hand from us bumping into each other "Shit, yea, you okay mom" I asked her "yea, I'm okay, here I'll get the rag" she said putting down the things in her hand and going into the kitchen for a rag, I followed her putting my half empty cup on the counter, I went to the sink to wash my hands when I was done I dried off my hands and my mom came in with a box in her hand and a few bags "Where'd you go" I asked her wanting to look inside everything "I went to a co-workers house tonight to pick up something for my grandson" she said smiling "Make us a cup of tea please" she asked "Sure" I said turning about and filling the kettle with more water "what did you get Avery" placing it on the stove "I was just downstairs talking to him and he wants a Lizard" I told my mom tripping out a bit thinking about it, I turned and literally jumped on the counter away from my mom walking over with a Lizard in her hand "MOM, are you crazy" "Cc don't be ridiculous, isn't he adorable he's a yellow face bearded dragon, I named him Sid Vicious for Avery I think he'll love it" she said holding the lizard in her hand and petting it like it was nothing "Get that thing away from me mom" I complained still on top of the counter "oh stop it Cc, just pet it, it doesn't bite, Lisa says he's very affectionate for a lizard" "I can't believe you got a lizard, when did you know he wanted one" I asked her wondering, finally getting down as mom made her way toward the table with the lizard "When we went to the pet store with the kids" **(Sid Vicious is my Bearded Dragon, I love him)**

"What Avery told you what he wanted?"

"No" she said normally getting up and going to the fridge "Than" I encouraged my mother rolling my hands "Can't a grandmother just know what her grandson wants without questions" she said making up a small salad bowl with lettuce, little sliced grapes, strawberries and green peppers "Who's that for" "It's for Sid, Lisa said he loves different variety of salads but as long as its Romane lettuce for him and she says he loves the cereal Sugar Crisp" mom said laughing bringing the salad to the lizard. I made our Tea's and watched as the lizard ate away at the Salad I guess he isn't too bad he is a cutie "Can you help me with the tank I have for him, it's in the car"

"Yea sure mom"

I helped mom with the tank and placed it in the living room for when Avery awakes, mom and I made the tank look livable for the lizard the sand half a log for him to go under or on top, his water dish **(Mine don't drink from water dish), **we placed the rest of the salad in the tank and mom told me to pick him up in which I did not. I'm still freaked out about the whole thing. "Thanks for the help sweetie" "no problem mom"

"I'm gonna get to bed, is your brother home?"

"no not yet, he should be soon though he said he wanted to stay a bit longer at the fire"

"He better not stay much longer he has things to do tomorrow" she said giving me a hug goodnight "I know I told him, night mom"

"Night sweetheart"

(^.^) Don't forget to review :)


	25. Becareful what you say

**HEY :) BEEN SO LONG...sorry the website wouldn't let me updated for the longest time :( but its letting me now and chapter 25 and 26 is here and chapter 27 is very very close to being done:) so here it is hope u enjoy :) Don't forget to review :)**

Chapter 25

Be careful what you say?

I stood there looking at the lizard walk over to his salad eating the rest looking at me through his tank "I can't believe mom actually bought you_" _I said turning on the red light for his heating at night but I couldn't help but think _why is she always finding out things first, mom is so funny sometimes always wanting to make others happy; Avery is going to love his gift_ I shut off the remaining lights in the house and went upstairs to take a shower, the hot water felt amazing on my already heated skin but it hurt a bit more on my tea burn from bumping into mom, I stood in the shower running the hot water down my back as I laid my forehead on my arm leaning against the shower tiles, I still had to calm myself every time the thought of Jake being so upset about what happened popped into my mind; more times that I would have liked it, all I want to do was scream and scream as loud as my throat would let me. After my shower I dried myself off and wrapped myself in my new silk robe that mom proceeded on wanting to buy for us and then brushed my teeth, I left the bathroom walking over to my brother's door and knocked softly…Nothing…I knocked again but this time opening the door a bit and peeked inside "Jared" I whispered

_WHAT A FUCKER!_

I snapped in my head seeing an empty bedroom with no Jared inside _he better come home, I'm not doing his chores again like last time_ I shut the door and walked down the hall to my room drying off my hair with the towel and settled myself on top of my bed after shutting my door, I reached over and turned on my lamp, I walked over to my dresser and picked up my comb starting to brush my hair looking into my mirror, I stopped and dropped my hands from my head looking into the mirror at my window, under the window ledge on the floor stood an amazingly carved wooden briefcase, just from where I stood I could see each defined carved design on the case, I turned around and walked over to it picking it up from the handle I almost dropped the briefcase seeing a rose laying on the floor behind it the hole time, I couldn't help but smile bending over and placing it to my face and inhaling the sweetest smell, the stem not longer then my forearm was attached to a half-opened half-closed rose in my hand, exactly how I loved seeing them, I walked over with the briefcase still smelling the rose all the way to my bed I rested sitting comfortably against my railing headboard and placed the rose down beside me smiling at it, I looked at the briefcase and I could tell it was handmade carved and it was still fresh, I could smell the freshly cut wood as my hand touched and schemed through each carved design, each vine-like curved line on two corners of the case but I couldn't stop looking at the incredibly remarkable carved wolf head in the middle of the briefcase with a forest like background framing the wolf head, it almost looked like someone but I couldn't figure out who;_ who gave me this?_ I thought scratching my head

Still confused as I can be I decided to open it; I turned it over and unclamped it

"_oh my god?" _I sighed in admiration

Tap…Tap

I looked over at the tapping sound that made itself known from my window, I walked over and opened it all the way sticking my head out a bit

"Hey"

BUMP

"OW" I jumped bumping my head on my window bringing myself inside again rubbing the top of my head "Are you okay" he asked concerned making himself appear in my room "I didn't think you'd jump like that after you heard me tapping" he said coming closer to me "it's my fault, I gotta stop jumping like that" I complained "Hey, thanks for the case I love it" I told him smiling at him "I don't know what you mean" he said sarcastically pretending like he had no clue what I was talking about "When did you end-up up here anyways, how did you get past my dad" I asked

"While he was distracted by the BBQ"

"Ha ha gotcha to admit" I laughed smiling, he smirked "did you look inside it completely before I interrupted" he said "Sort of... when I seen a glimpse I knew it was you who did this and I love the rose thank you" I said warmly towards him my hand roaming the edge of the case, I lifted my head to look at him and wondered why he hadn't said anything but I knew my answer right away "I think I should ask if your okay" I teased at him, his eyes scheming down the silk robe that shows every curve of my body through it "Mm Hm" he purred his eyes still scheming, I don't think that answer was to my question either "last time you looked at me like that something happened, remember" I smiled reminding him, he smiled back biting his lower lip making my insides tussle watching his eyes become clouded with needed desire, he had stepped closer, the feel of his fingers through the robe was yearning, I tried to breathe but it was so hard with each burly heart beat that pounded against my chest was giving my body a tingling sensation run through it, his left hand glided up my arm slowly

"I think I need a small re-cap" he smirked before attaching his lips to mine in that instant bringing his hand up to cup my face, his lips were exactly how I remembered them but there was the feeling of need like he needed to do this, his sweet taste was intoxicating making me oblige to what he was asking and to tell you the truth I needed it too just the kiss I gave him at the bonfire was the only thing I could think of the rest of the night and here he was kissing me again the way his lips moved with such want and desire that I find irresistible, the way his hand touched my skin…_Wait…_"Mm…Smooth very smooth" I said pulling back from him and closing my robe that he managed to sneak open "not smooth enough" he smiled stepping back and sat on my bed "Sorry, I couldn't help myself"

"Help yourself about what" We both turned to my window and my heart literally sank all the way to the end of the universe

"Paul" I breathed out my body as tight as ever

"Babe why are you just in a robe with Quil in your room" Paul's face was emotionless but I knew he was so confused and shocked as hell inside and I bet anything he's probably pissed off "Baby-" I tried "It was my fault Paul, I came to thank Cc for what she did earlier tonight and I accidently came right after she took a shower" Quil interrupted instantly "Then why did you say you couldn't help yourself"

"Oh, I asked Cc if she can draw me this rose and make a design for it on a small painting board for my grandma" Quil said picking up the rose from my bed, Paul stood there looking between Quil and I "Yea, your grandma loves roses doesn't she but it still doesn't explain why you're in her room" he said still unsteady as he stood at my window, I was frozen in place I felt like I was part of the floor "Yea she does…um…I knocked but there was no answer and then before I left I saw Cc's light turn on so I decided to jump the tree, I never got a chance to ask her before with the celebration and all, and grandma's birthday is coming up very soon so I just wanted to pass by quickly and ask her" Quil spoke normally, I really don't know how he could act all calm like this, I'm panicking like crazy over here "Babe relax, I could hear your heart like crazy" Paul said coming closer to me and pulling me into him

"I'm gonna get going" Quil said getting up "Cc don't forget the painting for me" Quil said making it over to my window "um…ye no problem…I'll have that for you soon" I said actually finding my voice "Awesome, night you guys" "Later man" Paul responded rubbing circles on my back trying to settle my still rapidly beating heart, I waved bye our eyes looking into each other as I see him jump out my window, my chest was starting to hurt at the agonizing feeling of almost getting caught, could you have imagined if I hadn't stopped Quil when I did, it shouldn't have happened anyways. _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't keep giving in like I have to people…urghh my life is so screwed up_

"Dia, you okay, your kind of scaring me a bit" I heard Paul say feeling him raise my head from my chin, I looked into his eyes "baby; talk to me" his concern ran through me and I wanted to cry right then but I held it in, I could see his sadness cloud his eyes looking into mine probably trying to read my very thoughts "I'm okay, just exhausted from all the thinking I've done lately" I finally managed to respond "Wanna talk about it" he spoke so gentle and concerned for me, I could feel his fingers shake a bit as he rubbed circles on my back trying to calm me, his right shaky hand rubbed the side of my face exactly how he always known I'd appreciate it, he stepped us over to my bed and grabbed the case placed it on the floor and the rose on my nightstand, he laid me down sideways and laid next to me cuddling me to his chest, he rubbed my hair back as our silence carried on, only the beat of his heart ran into my ears, the intense heat that radiated between our bodies was intoxicating sending me into a deep calming state, his touched soothed my body extremely "Did I do something wrong?" his voice whispered in the air, I lifted my head from his chest making his hand fall down to my lower back "Baby no" but he didn't looked convinced "Seriously it's not you; I swear, just don't worry about it" I told him trying to convince him, at least I wasn't lying to him, there's just so many things I've thought of over and over and I just can't understand it myself, especially since I don't have all of my memory back, even though almost everybody thinks I do and the feeling of being trapped has consumed my body so many times over the past week or so and it's really confusing me "I don't understand, why can't you just tell me" he said his voice became shaper with a hint of aggravation behind it, his eyes darkened with discomfort "Don't do this okay" I said getting up and sitting on the side of my bed facing my room wall "I feel like you don't trust me" he said propping up on his elbow "Paul, stop seriously, just drop it" I said growing aggravated myself as I raised my hand at my last saying to stop him from carrying it on "Come on don't shut me out, you know I'm here for you, you do know that right" he said unsure looking at me

"Babe, of course I know that, just please don't worry about it, it's; it's just Girl stuff" I responded to him, I know it seems like I'm shutting him out but I can't talk to him about how I feel and why sometimes I hate getting up in the morning and wonder why I'm even in this world in the first place, I love my parents for giving birth to me and I will always love my children they were never a mistake to me, I just don't understand myself and how can I talk to him if I don't even know myself…but Come on Claudia get yourself pulled together and figure this shit out, you're lying straight into your own boyfriends eyes like come on…Fuck I should get the award for being the best girlfriend in the world….NOT…

"It's amazing to hear about Emily and Sam, huh" Paul said bringing me back to the real world, I turned my head seeing him watching me very carefully "yea, they're going to be amazing parents, Avery and Amelia are going to be very happy a baby is coming soon" I replied still feeling like shit inside, I bet I didn't even look like myself anymore, I sure don't feel like it

"So, what's in here?" he said right away leaning over and picking up the briefcase and opening it "What's all this for?" he said seriously "it's art supplies" "Yea, I can see that; What for?" "After I'm done the painting for Quil…Um…I'm thinking about taking up art again" I said nervously, feeling my inside starting to tussle everywhere, his fingers tightened around the case and shut it harder than he should have making the case slam very loudly making me jump a bit "that's not going to happen Dia" he said a bit louder now "Sshh do you want my Dad to walk in, God; I don't understand why you're so against me becoming an artist" I complained angrily "Because it's not going to bring you places Dia; we talked about this already" he said getting up off the bed and leaned against my wall with the case in his hands "But I really want too" I replied getting angrier inside "Why can't you-" "No Dia; you're not wasting your time with this shit" I had tried to explain to him but he had already cut me off arguing with me but trying to keep our voices as low as possible

"Give me my case" I said sticking my hand out

"No"

"Yes" I said frustrated stepping over my bed to him and tried to get my case from his hands

"Dia No" he said moving his hand away preventing me from grabbing it

"Fuck just give it to me, God why can't you be supportive like-" I bit down but still tried to grab the case from his hands, he threw the case seeing it being tossed over to my bed hitting the edge before falling to the ground "Like Who?" he snapped

AAHHHOOOOO AHO AHHOOOOO

Avery's howl rang through the entire house making me and Paul stare at my door "freaking Christ" I complained "Excuse me" I said starting to move towards my door "Like who Dia?" he said grabbing a hold of my arm "Nobody, I have to check on our son" "Dia" he said annoyed "Paul No; we'll talk about this later" I said even though I didn't want to carry on this conversation Ever… "Let go"

I left my room ignoring the angry looking Paul that was just standing there as I left and shut the door behind me, I carried on down the hall to the top of the stairs and turned to hear my parents door opening "hi sweetheart" my father said smiling pulling something out of his ear "Hi dad" I said trying to see what he pulled out "is Avery having another bad dream, would you like me to go for you"

AHHHOOOOOO

"I'm not sure; but I'm okay you can go back to bed dad"

"You sure I don't mind going for you" he said lifting his hand again to his ear

"No it's fine, what are you doing with your hand?"

"Just putting my ear plug back in, you and Jared can be loud at night coming home sometimes so me and your mother wear ear plugs at night, but for some reason we can always hear Avery's howl"

"ohh, sorry about that"

AHHHOOO

"Shoot, sorry dad, motherhood calls"

"Night sweetie"

"Night dad" I turned around and headed downstairs to the kids room

I made it downstairs and started to hear little whines, I opened their room and seen Avery going in circles around the carpet _thank god Amelia's still asleep_ "You okay honey" I whispered walking in and made my way to Avery and sat on his bed, Avery quickly phased back to normal and picked up his pajama's from the floor under his sisters bed and starting putting on his pants "I'm okay mommy, I wanted to make sure you were okay" he said putting his shirt back on and came to sit on my lap "Yes, why wouldn't I be okay honey" I said towards my little boy looking at him confused "Don't be mad mommy" he said quietly and so concerned giving me a big hug " Why would I be mad" I asked pulling him back a bit so I can see his face "Because you and daddy are fighting" he said sadly putting his head down "Avery honey, me and your daddy aren't fighting, why would you say that?" I said towards him cuddling him as he laid his head against my chest "its okay mommy, you're here now" I heard him say quietly "Avery, you didn't phase because of a nightmare did you honey, you phased on your own will"

His little figure shook a bit in my lap "I'm sorry mommy, I felt you wanted to get away from the fighting with daddy" he whispered quietly and nervously feeling bad for what he had done, I looked down at him and I couldn't help but pull him into a giant hug, I held onto him feeling him shocked but starting to relax as he wrapped his little arms around me, we hadn't moved for a while and I didn't want to let him go even though I had too, but knowing my own son had to take me away from an argument had really upset me inside "okay you, time for bed" I told him letting him go "but you're not okay mommy" he replied sadly "I'll be fine honey, it's time for bed" "But mommy" he complained as I laid him in his bed "Avery, mommy will be okay, your daddy and I are just having a disagreement about something, nothing you should worry about" I replied to him finishing his tucking in and giving him a kiss goodnight, I leaned up and started to head for the door and remembered "No more Nightmare faking, you don't wanna wake up grandma and grandpa" I said turning around a bit looking at him and gave him a little smirk, I touched the knob and opened the door

"You don't need to be with daddy, you can be with Uncle Jake" I heard Avery say very quickly, I turned my head quickly staring in shock "What did you say?" "You don't need to be with daddy if he makes you sad" I walked over to Avery and rubbed his head feeling my heart sink to the center of the earth "Avery why would you say something like that, I love your daddy very much, just because we argue sometimes doesn't mean I love your daddy any less" "But I can see how much it bothers you" he complained sadly and it broke my heart "of course it bothers me, nobody likes to argue, now come on it's time for bed" I told him "But…" he propped up a bit, I looked at him cocking up an eyebrow showing him I was now serious and it was time for bed, he laid right back down without saying a word.

I left and headed up the stairs feeling a few tears fall down my face thinking my own son's words coming out of his mouth, why would he say those words? Why would he want me to leave his dad? I made it to my room and took a deep breath to clear my thoughts, _I'm just gonna go in there and tell Paul to leave for now and calm down…well I hope the time apart gave him time to breathe_ I opened my door and stood there "What the hell?" I whispered gasping out

"Miss Me"

I shut my door and went straight to my window sticking my head out looking around

"What are you doing?" he asked confused "Me, What are you doing? How; when" I said all mangled in confusion getting my head out of the window and looking at my bed where he laid there his feet crossed and his hands behind his head "Relax, he left a while ago and in quite a hurry too" he said all calmly with a grin on his face "if your here to argue about what happened you can just leave-" "Whoa, take a chill pill" he said raising his hands to tell me to calm, I still stood at my window looking at him, my mind going bonkers inside "I just wanted to talk to you about something" he said patting the bed for me to sit seeing him adjust himself to sit up, I didn't even want to move but I felt my body shift over towards my bed and sat down, I could start to feel a headache coming on just thinking how much this night cannot get any worse "What is it"

"First off; Jared's not coming home tonight" he said and I popped my head up "What do you mean not coming home tonight" I said flabbergasted my eyes opening a bit "Seth's cousin came down and she's here for a few months, so Jared's spending the night at Seth's getting to know her, what a Dork, you should have seen his face when she made her appearance at the beach"

"I'm going to strangle him when I see him" I said annoyed "I'm going to end up doing his chours again; he's not even gonna show up until tomorrow night for sure" I complained "No, he told me he promises to be here in the morning" "I hope so; I seriously can't take what mom gives Jared for chours" I said exhaling and laying back on my bed looking up at my ceiling my hands crossed on my stomach "Silk, very sexy" I heard him say, I propped up looking down seeing I was still in my knee high silk robe but now it looked like high thigh silk robe "shit I forgot" I said getting up so I could go get my pajamas on but a hand on my wrist had stopped me instantly "no need to change" he said in a low voice "yes there is; let go please" I said politely towards him, he let go slowly letting his hand fall down scheming my skin until he let go fully, I walked around my bed and to my dresser looking for my pajama bottoms and top "So, you had quite a few people show up tonight eh" I heard him say "Yea, I'm lucky my parents wear earplugs now"

"I know Paul was here I could smell him all over your room but" he said taking a sniff, which made me want to laugh out "Who is that" he said more to himself than to me "Quil was here earlier" I said placing my pajamas on my dresser and looked into my mirror looking at the shocked face staring back at me "Wh- uh Why was he here?" he said unsure I turned around and faced him crossing my arms around my chest normally "He wanted me to do something for him"

"What give him another kiss" he said annoyed, I smirked and bit my lip aggravated "Out; Get out; now your acting stupid" I said pointing towards my window "No, I'm sorry" he said getting up quickly and coming over to me "it just came out I don't want to argue with you" he said quietly placing his hands on my arms rubbing his thumbs against the silk, I exhaled deeply leaning my forehead against his chest "What was the other thing you had to tell me" I asked quietly starting to relax "Marry me" I tighten right back up "what" I lifted my head in alarm, Jake caught my face and planted his lips on mine giving me an all out kiss, I tried to pull back but his hands held my face there "Mm…Jake" I tried "Don't fight it" he said quickly "Jake…No…Stop" I kept managing to say with each chance of breath I can get through his kisses, he stopped and moved himself back a bit "You gotta stop doing that" "Do what; you keep pushing me away" he said unsettled "Because you think it's okay to keep on kissing me whenever you want"

"Why can't you see we're supposed to be together Cleo?"

"Jake don't do this" I replied going over to my bed and sat on the side and placed my hands to my head feeling the throbbing starting to intense "Why not" he complained "I know you still love me Cleo, you can't hide the way you feel about me, your eyes give it away" I heard him say, he still stood away from me standing at my dresser, I really didn't want to talk about any of this, I could feel myself start to heat up very rapidly "Can you really be with him after what he did" I heard him say, a quick flash of Paul raping me and throwing me was tremendously fast through my mind "Jake…Don't" I said angrily through clenched teeth as my right hand fingertips tightened on each side of my forehead from the frustrating anger and livid rage was starting to consume my body, the only thing I was trying to do was trying to calm myself for Avery's sake, I don't think he could handle this much pain and anger. "I know you haven't been yourself these past few days, I could tell there's something wrong, Does Paul know or even care""Stop it Jake" "Can you live the rest of your life the way he treats you sometimes"

"I want you to leave" I demanded to Jake letting go of my head and turned my head to the side looking away from him with my eyes shut tight and my tight grip on the edge of the bed, I felt like I could rip my bed into pieces "I'm not leaving, I want the years we missed" he said I started hearing his footsteps come closer, I lifted myself furious looking daggers into Jacobs eyes, he eyes widened in terror "YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU CHASED AFTER BELLA …NOW GET OUT OF HERE" I bursted out screaming at him, my body starting to tear up inside "Y-Y-Your E-Eyes" he stuttered "GET OUT" I roared

"Jacob, you have to leave" "Now" another voice appeared into her room, Jacob hadn't taken his eyes off of Claudia getting up quickly from the ground which he had fallen between Claudia's yelling and the horrific colors her eyes had become "That's not Cleo" was Jacobs last words before he jumped out of Claudia's window and took off

"Claudia you have to relax, Claudia can you hear me, it's Luscius; Claudia you have to calm yourself" Luscius demanded caringly to Claudia the panicky feeling crawling up his spine by how she is right now, Luscius had his hands holding Claudia in place by her shoulders, Claudia monstrous rage fumed through her body, Luscius wished he could calm her quickly but it was too much for him he was controlling Avery's body so he can't feel nothing his mother is enduring at this moment also controlling her parents minds thinking everything is normal and heard nothing through their ear plugs "Claudia control yourself" Luscius repeated towards Claudia over and over watching her eyes burn entirely black while her pupils a flaming blood red

Luscius started to worry after 5 minutes of trying to calm her down was not even working, He grabbed a hold of Claudia and jumped through her window with Claudia In his arms, Luscius took off in Vampire speed through the forest behind Claudia's house going to the only place he could think of bringing her at this moment "Claudia, Stay with me now" he said running as fast as his legs could take him as a Vampire…which was still pretty freaking fast, Luscius had finally made it to his house and headed to the backyard at the pool and through Claudia in the freezing water

SPLASH

"….AAAHHHHH ….WHAT THE…." All muffled with water

Claudia's body went flying into the pool making her body sink in, Claudia's trance was broken completely feeling the freezing water touch her heated skin freaking her out completely "Holy Shit" she said chattering her teeth a bit as she lifted herself out of the pool, Luscius came back with a towel in his hand and wrapped Claudia in it making her flinch "Luscius" she said all confused not knowing what was going on and why she wasn't even in her room "Let's go inside, I'll make some hot chocolate" Luscius pronounced helping Claudia off the ground and towards the house. Luscius's house was amazing not like his old home he had when he met Claudia, that house was a mansion compared to this one, it was only a two story house but the width of the house made it Huge, 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a huge marble kitchen, a dining room area with a attached Bar, even though he never used it Luscius wasn't ever the drinking type, his Living room was amazingly huge with a giant stone fireplace a big screen television and his surround system, which to everybody thought is all because of Emmett and the best part of the living room was the giant crystal chandelier hanging down brightening the room

"What happened Luscius?" Claudia asked holding her head in confusion as Luscius placed her down on a chair in the kitchen "Don't you remember anything Claudia" he asked getting the hot water ready for the hot chocolate "No, I mean…yea I think…shit" her stutters of uncertainty was starting to worry Luscius, he walked over to her and sat in a chair in front of her "What the hell is wrong with me Luscius, why do I feel like I'm losing my mind"

"Claudia you have to relax" He replied to her feeling bad for his close friend "You have your kids to think of, they need you and not all distracted like this" he replied getting up and going over to the stove hearing the kettle start to boil "I know, I know, but I can't help it Luscius everything has been going through my mind like a hurricane and it takes me away from everything around me, half the time I can't even explain some of the thoughts that pop in my brain"

Luscius looked Claudia over and wondered if she had all her memory back, ever since he wasn't able to see through her and no longer see her aura it has disrupted his train of thought completely towards Claudia and how she is everyday like he once use too, he finished the hot chocolates and brought them over to her placing her cup in front of her and sat down in the stool next to her facing her "Thanks" she replied finally letting her hands fall from her head and placed them around her cup "Do you have all your memory or are you still missing parts of your life"

A single tear fell down her cheek but she wiped it quickly off "I'm still missing and I feel like I'll never get it back Luscius" she said feeling so hopeless inside and on the out "what if I tell you I can give it back, would you take it" he said normally taking a sip of his hot chocolate "I'd say hit me with your best shot but Luscius you can't do that" he raised his eyebrow up looking at Claudia "Fine, I guess you don't want your memory back" he said nonchantly knowing for a fact he can and would do it especially considering the circumstances, he sat there as he finished his last words and wanted to laugh at the look Claudia was giving him "Your serious, you can do that" "well yeah, if I do recall I did help you remember what happened in the forest, I didn't just show you what happened I gave you your memory back"

"Okay let's do it" she said jumping out of her chair and standing right in front of me all excited and happy all of a sudden, it made Luscius smile seeing her with a smile on her face...a true smile of joy. "it's going to hurt a bit, so you sure you wanna do this" he asked causing Claudia to roll her eyes "Don't offer if you ain't gonna deliver besides I've probably been in worse pain" Luscius grinned and sucked his teeth inhaling deeply for a second and looked at Claudia "I know you've been through a lot-" he said before getting cut off "Then…Please Luscius I need to have my memory, I can't think anymore please" she pleaded with him

I looked at Claudia and couldn't help but smile but still feel bad inside she isn't going to like how she's going to feel after this "There's just one little difference this time from last time, I'm going to have to bit you" her eyes opened wide "Your joking right" she said "Actually no I'm not" "but last time you only needed to place your hands on my head" she replied starting to become uneasy "Actually, before I had already bitten you before that while you were healing all those months and I knew your memories, I'm going to have to do it again for my power to work, but remember you don't have to do this, I don't want to make you feel worse then you already do"

I stood there thinking about what Luscius said and I couldn't take the feelings that ran through my body as I blurted out "Let's do it" he looked at me carefully "If you're sure" he said placing his hands on my arms, I nodded "uh-huh" "Okay, don't blame me if you end up vomiting then" I told her, she slapped my arm playfully "Oh shut up, I'm not going to throw up" I followed Luscius into his living room watching the crystal chandelier come into my view of sight as I walked in, we both sat on the long couch facing each other "Are you okay, you sure your ready" he asked sliding a bit over towards me, I took a deep breath closing my eyes then opening them looking Luscius in his eyes "I'm ready"

I stared at Luscius seeing him get off the couch and kneeling in front of me, I couldn't help but feel nervous, he raised his hand to my face slightly tilting it to the side to what I believe was to get to my neck, he closed his eyes for a second and I couldn't help but watch, he opened them and all I saw was a blazing Yellow through his eyes and seeing his mouth open a bit seeing his fangs _(Luscius's fangs are exactly like the fangs from Queen of the damned)_ before I could say anything he attached his fangs into the skin of my neck making me yelp a bit and automatically grab a hold of his clothes

Claudia's yelp terrified me a bit but I knew I had to keep going I knew she needed her memory back, as her memories flowed right through my body making me see everything all over again even seeing her newest memories, her fingers tightened around my clothes as her body started to fall back on the couch, I let go as soon as all her memory that she had in her mind filled mine and I placed my hands on her head whispering a cantation as her body heaved for air, her eyes clouded of not knowing what was happening to her now, I kept whispering the cantation over and over "Asu-ei Limina Dusal"

"Urgh…ahh…argh…" Claudia moaned and groaned through the cantations Luscius was saying, he never stopped knowing it was working "Asu-ei Limina Dusal" her heavy breathing was erratic as her body kept arching up and down from the pain she was enduring from all her memories extensively rushing into her mind "Asu-ei Limina Dusal" Luscius repeated one last time before letting go of her and moved back a couple steps to give her body some room, Claudia continued to breathe and pant heavily, Luscius could see her skin glistening with sweat, Claudia's mind filling, her eyes shut so tightly as each memory past through her eyes all of a sudden Claudia's body shot straight up on the couch looking around hysterically not knowing where she was at that moment before she turned her head and seen Luscius sitting there looking at her cautiously "Claudia"

"I think I'm gonna throw up" Claudia said getting up so quickly covering her mouth and ran down the hall to the main floor bathroom slamming the door behind her

I walked into the living as soon as I seen Claudia running for the bathroom, just feeling her queasiness was making me feeling sick inside also "is she okay" I asked making my way towards my oldest friend "I told her she would throw up" he said getting up from the floor, I chuckled at the thought "What did you do to her?" I asked wondering knowing I felt some very wild things when I made my way over here, Luscius made himself comfortable on the couch and smiled a bit "Nothing much just gave her back her memory" he said knowing I wasn't feeling too confident about that idea "Are you sure that was wise to do at this moment; I mean look at what she's been through before I know you know exactly what I'm talking about Luscius" I said as quietly as I could get to make sure Claudia wasn't listening "I know it wasn't my smartest move but how she was tonight and what I seen I had too, she's changing and not for the best" he said feeling very disturbed and concerned making me start to feeling even more worried about Claudia, he leaned forward kneeling his elbows on his knees thinking very hard

"JASPER" a cheer broke the silence that had carried in the living room, Claudia ran over and I caught her in my arms hugging her tightly against me "Hello Darlin' How you feeling?" I asked her "a bit better my ears are still ringing a bit and I'm a little sore but besides that I'm good" she said letting go a bit giving a big smile, how I missed her so much "How's Alice?" She said tilting her head a bit "She's doing good she misses you" I replied to her rubbing her cheek with my thumb "I miss her too" she smiled, Claudia turned her head and looked at Luscius "luckily I was getting my memory back I don't think I'd remember where the bathroom was" she laughed making us laugh with her, she let go and made her steps towards Luscius, he got up as he seen Claudia open her arms for a hug "Thank You Luscius"

I made my way to the lazy boy chair that was across of me to sit down as I heard Luscius talk to Claudia "How's your head feeling? Does the ringing still bother you?" he asked speculating Claudia in front of him "a little bit sore and the ringing is fading away slowly but no worries I think I'll be able to live" she said smiling and playing around in the end "Good"

I sat Claudia down on the couch so I could talk to her seriously now "Before I take you home I have to talk to you about something" I told her she gasped "…Are you breaking up with me" she replied jokingly making us laugh "good to know you still have your humor" I told her smiling while she smiled back happily "I'm going to be leaving" I pronounced to her and her face fell "What- What do you mean leaving" she replied feeling depressed and uneasy in her seat "I know it's a bad time to be leaving but I can't hold this off no longer" I told her feeling so hurtful at the sadness that was being presented in front of me, her eyes started to water "Are you really leaving Luscius" Jasper pronounced knowing I was serious about it but I knew he couldn't believe it either "Yes; yes I am old friend" "A-Are you ever going to come back" Claudia said so quietly through her tears that poured down her sweet face, I looked at her wiping her tears away from one side "I could never stay away from here, this is my home I just have to do some things, I promise to be back as soon as I can, do you seriously think I could stay away from you and those children of yours"

"Hey; what about me; I believe I did know you first before this munchkin popped in" Jasper pronounced making Claudia smile a bit "as I was saying" I replied looking from Jasper to Claudia "I promise I'll be back but as long as you promise me something" I told her "Anything" she replied wiping the rest of her tears and calmed down "You and Quil have got to control yourselves while I'm gone, I won't be here if you two screw up again"

"WHAT—naughty naughty Claudia doing something or should I say someone when she's not suppose too; oohh I'm telling" Jasper said right away in shock and very interested teasing Claudia "Jasper don't say anything or else I'll tell Alice where you hid her Favourite shoes without her knowing" Claudia said looking Jasper up and down, Jasper's throat tightened "Okay, I won't say anything but seriously another dog Darlin' you couldn't find a normal guy" he replied jokingly but seriously, Claudia just rolled her eyes at him "Your pushing it Cowboy" she smiled, Jasper smiled wide and sat back normally on the couch getting comfortable again making me finally have my chance to finish what I was saying in the first place and get this girl back into bed for some needed sleep "So can you promise me that, I know it's really hard for you two but if you two end up kissing again I can't block It like I did those other times for you two"

Claudia looked at me funny "You only did it for us once Luscius" she said a bit confused "I seen Quil tonight before I showed up to your place, you two have really gotta control yourselves" I told her and she started to feel so embarrassed her face started turning all different shades of reds and pinks "How embarrassing" she said placing her hand up to her head "Don't be, Your still young Claudia, besides I can imagine how wild werewolves hormones get at times, just be careful what you do okay" Claudia nodded her head not wanting to say anything more but I knew she couldn't help the next question that rolled out of her mouth "Who's going to protect the kids if they come back" I grabbed a hold of Claudia standing her up and giving her a hug "Nothing will happen, do you seriously think with all these Vampires and werewolves that love those children would let anything happen to them" I told her letting go a bit and placing her face into my hands "No; Avery and Amelia are going to be so depressed when they find out your leaving"

"I know but I want to be the one who tells them if that's okay, can I pick them up tomorrow for a bit before I head out tomorrow night" I asked her even though I knew it would be okay with her but her face fell in shock "You're leaving tomorrow" she said quietly "I thought you'd leave later on not tomorrow, I think I'm gonna go home you can come over whenever you're ready" she said so sadly as she went on and gave me another hug and then headed to Jasper who gotten up and hugged her also "I'll take you home" I told her she shook her head "no no I'll be fine" "I don't think you should be going alone…you are still in your robe Darlin'" Jasper pronounced to her looking her up and down, Claudia looked down at herself "I know, I should bring my clothes into the bathroom for now on but don't worry I'm just gonna phase and get home I'll see you two later" Claudia turned and left feeling different emotions run through her body as me and Jasper felt every single one of them and to my guess her mind probably still filling with different memories she hadn't known until now, we watched Claudia from the window as she dipped into the forest and we felt that she had phased before her howl pierced into the night

"Does she know you didn't have to bite her?"

"No"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, I swear there's something missing something happened and I hope it seriously doesn't end badly? Promise me nothing happens to those kids I won't be able to feel them where I'm going"

"Don't worry everybody's watching over them"

"Jasper; Look over Claudia she…she hasn't been herself"

"You know I Will"

"Thank you Old friend"


	26. People with Problems

**Chapter 26 :) **

Chapter 26

People with problems

"That Stupid Bitch" She sneered banging her hands against her dresser clutching her fists so tightly they could bleed from her knuckles

"You think you can just embarrass me like that"

"You think you can say all those things to me without me doing anything back"

"You think you can take my Quil away from me"

She looked up at herself in the mirror her rage overpowering her body continually engulfing it throughout her whole body "Just wait you bitch you're going to get everything you deserve" she snarled taking her 9th shot of whiskey feeling the burn go down her throat but it didn't sting her as much as it would have if she wasn't use to it by now, she turned her body around and paced her room back and forth back and forth with her glass in her hand before reaching for the bottle of whiskey again and pouring herself another shot and chugging that one down also without hesitation

_Awh is the baby getting mad…is she PMSing already?_

Michelle lifted her head unknowingly at a voice she heard sarcastically mocking her, knowing that voice sounded so familiar, she placed her empty glass down beside the bottle hearing the voice speak again

_Do you seriously think you can hurt me?_

"You wait Claudia I'm going to get you back for what you did" Michelle snarled through clenched teeth her anger still filling her body as she freaked out in her own room

_You're never going to get him; he'll never go back to you _the voice taunted her

Michelle tensed at the words she was hearing looking around her room like she was looking to see if Claudia was actually in her bedroom "He'll be MINE…" she screamed clenching her fists even tighter at her side

_HA HA HA HA _

the laughter rang through Michelle's ears making her enraged body hyperventilate with disgust and anger "I'M GOING TO GET YOU, YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID" she yelled waving her hands in the air in anger, Michelle was so mad and so overpowered by her feelings her brain was fucking with her making Claudia's face appear into her mirror seeing it from the corner of her eye, Michelle's eyes widened as she looked

_You can't do anything your nothing but a stupid easy slut who can't close her legs; you're never going to get him _

"YOU BITCH" Michelle snapped reaching the closest thing to her and grabbed the snow globe and threw it towards her mirror with such intense force

SMASH

The mirror and the snow globe smashed into a gazillion pieces spilling the snow globe liquid all down the mirror and dresser seeing piece by piece of the mirror all cracked and falling and flying throughout the room, Michelle's mother ran from outside hearing a loud smashing sound from outside, she ran into her daughters room "Michelle are you okay" she asked looking at her daughter before noticing what she had done "MICHELLE" she said shocked stepping inside "What the hell did you do? What's wrong with you?" Her mother asked slamming her hands at her sides "GET OUT" Michelle demanded towards her mother, her mother looked up from the disaster all over the floor and a bit around the room "Don't Start with That Attitude Young Lady?" "GET OUT" she demanded again not caring at all how she talks to her mother…ever.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Don't talk to me like that?"

"I can talk to you however I want you fucking bitch...NOW GET OUT" she yelled pointing her finger out the door "UGH, Your Disgusting I can't wait till your gone you stupid brat" her mother said so angry at her daughter as she turned and left slamming the door, Michelle was lucky her mother couldn't hit her even though she knew her daughter needed the biggest beating of her life for all the wrong things she has done

For the past four years Michelle's mother noticed Michelle changing but never thought anything about it, she knew her daughter blames her for her father leaving but she had no choice in his decision and frankly she couldn't feel anymore free in a way, if he wanted to go and be with another woman like he did and abandon his children then that was his choice, Her husband was a drunk he had become abusive without their relationship, of course Michelle never noticed her father's behaviour because she thought it was normal…even though seeing her mother getting smacked and then her father pouring drink after drink while she sat in the living room watching television beside him after he had argued with her mother constantly even after the second pregnancy with Michelle's younger brother Darren, her mother thought he would change knowing he was having a son…knowing he'd have a boy that was like him even though her mother feared her son would turn out like his father in his bad and worse days but she had been wrong, her son was the sensitive and caring one just like the mother and instead Michelle ended up to be like her father…

_7 years ago Michelle had come home from her now ex's place and seen her father being carried out by Chief Swan, Michelle was petrified as she seen officer after officer in and out of her home one after another, she walked in seeing two officers in the living room speaking with her mother as she sat on the couch with her face in her hands mumbling through her hands towards them, her mother lifted her head seeing her daughter walk in revealing a black eye; badly bruised cheek and a large gash down her lip and marks all across her neck from him straggling her "Michelle" she breathed uneasy, she thought her daughter was going to be late tonight since it was Friday and her brother was down the street at his friend's birthday party and sleepover when everything had happened between her and her husband _

_"Why's daddy getting arrested?" Michelle said through tension and shock looking between the two officers and to her mother, her mother got up and walked a bit toward her daughter "go take a bath and then we'll talk" she said as calmly as she could as she tried to rub her daughters arm, Michelle pulled away as soon as she felt her mother's hand touch her "What did you do?" she seethed through clenched teeth_

_"Miss your mother-"an officer started to say but was cut off instantly _

_"My Mother's a BITCH" she yelled staring straight into her mother's eyes then stormed off up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door behind her and ran towards her window seeing her dad being placed inside the cop cruiser _

_"Ma'am-" _

_"She's very protective of her father; don't worry she'll calm down soon; she's just upset right now" her mother spoke before the officer continued his sentence even though the ending was a complete lie_

_After Michelle's father was arrested he spent 6 months in jail before they put him into rehab, the judge saw that he had a sickness and known rehab can help him but after 9 months in rehab her father was let go being a changed man…or so they thought, He had shown up at the house surprising everybody at the dinner table, Michelle was the first out of her seat, her mother sat there shocked that she didn't even get a call saying he had gotten out of rehab Darren was kind of skeptical of who the man that had walked into their home while they were eating, his sisters yelling "Daddy; Daddy; Your Back" is what told him that it was his dad even though he looked very different now. As soon as Michelle's mother had got the courage to get up from her seat another person had walked through the door, Her mother gasped and completely lost her voice at what she was seeing, Michelle had noticed a close foot step from the door and looked up from her father stunned and felt all numb _

_"Who's that Mommy" Darren said from his booster seat tugging on his mother's shirt, her father stood up from his daughters grip and wrapped his arm around the woman's waist _

_"This is Jenny; my girlfriend" _

_Everything went completely quiet now, the shock and the realization that he was actually standing there holding onto another woman who looked younger and was younger standing right beside him with a huge smile on her face_

_"I'm just here to pick up my stuff then I'll be gone" _

_"YOUR DOING THIS IN FRONT OF OUR CHILDREN" her mother snapped finding her courage inside of her "Their your children; I don't have none" _

_Michelle started to cry "I'm not coming with you Daddy" he looked down at his daughter and not caring the least "No, your nothing to me and neither is your brother" _

Michelle's mother shook her head from her thoughts of the past staring at the same spot downstairs where it all had happened knowing her daughter hates her even though she had done nothing wrong but love and protect her family, it wasn't her fault that the father of her children decided to leave and go on with his life with someone else and think that he didn't have two other children with his now ex-wife

Darren ran through the door with a smile on his face "Hey mom" he smiled happily towards her, Darren looked exactly like his father with only a few features of his mother but he was nothing like his father…she was thankful for that "Did have fun at the park" "Yea, Nicky climbed the tree and some cat jumped out at him and scared him; he fell right off it was so hilarious" he laughed remembering the face his best friend had when the cat popped out of nowhere

"Is he okay" she asked not helping but putting a grin on her face "Yea, Nicky's hard as stone nothing can hurt him; but you should have seen it mom it was so funny"

"I bet it was honey" she smiled

"Is dinner almost ready" he asked walking into the kitchen with his mother "all I have to do left is BBQ the chicken to go with our Jambalaya, wanna help BBQ"

"You Bet" he cheered happily Darren loves to BBQ he'd do it every chance he gets when his mom decides to have it and he love his mother's famous rice Jambalaya "Then go wash up and meet me in the backyard" his mother told him smiling at him he turned to leave before his mother spoke again "Oh Darren" "Ye ma"

"Leave your sister alone please she's in another mood" she said hopeless towards him, he rolled his eyes "No problem"

He smiled wickedly after he left the kitchen, Darren might be a sweet boy but boys will be boys and be very mischievous

Knock…Knock

She walked to the door and opened it "Hi is Michelle home"

"Hello Michael how are you today" she asked letting a smiling Mike Newton into her home "I'm good and yourself? Is she home?" he asked again looking up the stairs "I'm fine…She's in her room"

"GET OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT" Michelle's voice boomed before another door was slammed shut and another Smash that sounded it broke into pieces rang through the house, the mother shook her head in embarrassment shutting the front door, Darren ran down the stairs smiling and laughing to himself "I thought I told you to leave her, you know how she gets" his mother said to him looking troubled "Sorry mom, I just think it's stupid the way she acts"

"Hey Mike" Darren cheered making his way in front of him "How's it going Squirt" Mike said ruffling Darren's hair, Darren whined and moved his head away from Mike's hand "Hey don't mess the hair, Gotta look good for the ladies" he said making his voice sound smooth, his mother huffed and tried not to laugh but couldn't help a small smile creep on her face and Mike…well he laughed

"So Mike you here to Bang Michelle again" Darren spat out making Mike and his mother stiffen "Darren" his mother snapped shocked "What…its true mom I heard them last time, it was so gross" he said making a sickening face

Mike's mouth dropped

"Darren that's enough, start heading outside mister" She said pointing towards the back of the house "but mom" she pointed again looking at him seriously without saying a word "FINE" he whined making his way to the back "DON'T FORGET THE CONDOMS MIKE" he shouted when he was farther away from his mother mockingly laughing as he said it "Darren" she huffed and took a few steps toward her son, Darren saw and laughed running outside

"Ah-" Mike tried to speak but nothing came out "Don't worry, you two are old enough…I guess…just be careful alright I don't need her coming out to be pregnant" Mike's eyes widened even more, she rolled her eyes "You can go upstairs now…if you dare, if you can calm her all the best to ya" she said turning her body back towards the kitchen for the chicken her and Darren were going to BBQ

Mike headed upstairs with caution hearing different sounds coming from Michelle's room; he could even hear Michelle curse in her room like someone was in there with her, he dared to knock on her door lightly "FUCK OFF" she yelled throwing another object towards the door he jumped at the impact sound against the door but still managed to have courage to still open her door "Michelle it's me" he said lightly feeling fretful and cautious opening the door just a inch, he poked his head in and seen Michelle chug a shot into her mouth "Michelle" he said cautiously walking into her room and closing the door behind him "Holy Shit" he whispered looking at all the mess in his girlfriends room, her room was so badly damaged it looked like two hurricanes ran straight through it everything was upside down practically every glass object that was in her room was completely broken, the curtains off its hinges, posters ripped from the walls everything was seriously out of place "You okay" he asked trying to make it to her seeing her pour another into her cup and chugging that one also "What do you want?" she asked not looking at him pouring another "I came to see you; put the cup down you don't need another one" he said concerned as she quickly chugged the next one "d-don't tell m-me ph-what to do Mike" she said slurring her words picking up the bottle again but Mike quickly snatched it away from her "No; no more of that, looks like you've had enough already"

"not enough" she said seeing her mind spin and topple from the liquor as she grabbed Mike's waistband and unbuttoned his pants "Michelle you're not yourself" he said grabbing a hold of her hands and stopping her "Oh come on y-you know you w-want me" she said trying to be sexy even though she wasn't anywhere near that point her drunken mind making her think she was talking and acting normal "how many drinks did you have" he asked straightening Michelle off of him and held her by her arms looking straight into her eyes, she waved it off and pulled her arms away from Mike making no eye contact with him "Pft…6 or 7 at the most" she replied even though she had 17 shots "Michelle" "oh come on" she said again coming closer towards his body and managed to sneak her hand down his pants grabbing hold of his manhood "Jesus-" he responded feeling himself go hard automatically…he was a guy after all…a teenager at that.

"Mich-oh holy hell" it was too late as he felt Michelle's mouth wrap around him automatically entwining his fingers through her hair as she bobbed away at him over and over before he lifted her up in one shift movement and bent her over her desk chair lifting up the skirt she was wearing and ripped off her panties making Michelle squeal and gasp in surprise and making her more aroused "L-you w-want me?" she said slurring her words again "Don't talk" he said plunging himself into her, hearing how she sounded was making Mike uninterested in her, her slurring was a turn off, if only she could stop drinking all the time, he pumped into her over and over making her moan continually as he continued, tugging at her hair pulling her back a bit he was getting close all he wanted was a quickie anyways but he started to feel her walls tighten also he knew she was close, he reached under and started to rub her clit, before he knew it she was trembling and shaking under him seeing her grip tighten on the armrest of the chair, a few thrusts later he cummed inside her, Thank god she's on Birth Control he forgotten to wear a condom

Michelle and Mike both straighten themselves out, Michelle stumbled to her nightstand and pulled out another pair of panties and slipped them on, she looked up and saw Mike heading to her door "ph-where you g-going" she managed to asked feeling her head spin like crazy from the alcohol "leaving" he said, she rose her eyebrow "w-Why" he swallowed before he spoke "go to bed you need some sleep" he said standing by her door facing her as she sat on her bed looking at him with a flushed face and drunken eyes completely swollen "No, t-tell me ph-ats going on?" she asked barely being able to think and talk straight, she just wanted to know what was with the look of regret on his face "Mich-" "NO…Tell Me"

Mike shook his head and took a breath "we're done" he said so simply that it didn't show any emotion on his face "w-what do y-you mean we're d-done?" she asked stupidly "You know exactly what I mean; I'm breaking up with you"

"But- But y-you just fucked me" she said cynical pointing her hand to where they had just had sex against her desk chair, Mike shrugged his shoulders "That wasn't suppose to happen" he told her even though he lied he just wanted to get one last fuck before he broke up with her today even though it was a bad thing to do to a girl but it's Michelle besides she had already called him by another name while they had sex before but he never said anything "Ph-Fucking Asshole" Michelle yelled grabbing her lamp from her nightstand and throwing it at Mike which he had dodged ducking down and quickly open her door "That's exactly why I can't be with you, your too out of control" and he left as quickly as he could hearing Michelle scream and curse from her room

"Uh-Oh don't sound like it's going to be a peaceful night; eh mom" Darren pronounced as him and his mother heard Michelle scream from her room with other breakable things were being thrown and heard from all the way outside, his mother shook her head in disbelief and disappointment "Don't worry ma; I'm sure she'll be back to her old self soon" Darren said giving a hug towards his heartbreaking mother, she hugged him back "I hope so honey; oh better flip that chicken"

"Oh Shoot"

In another gloomified placed not that far away but not as far as our favourite people would think as someone was getting very edgy and very destructive as she tore and drank the helpless girl's blood draining her and not caring of the human kind, she drained the girl dry before dropping her instantly seeing the girl's limp body dropped with a thud against the cement floor

"Let's get them now; I'm ready; we can destroy them once and for all" she insisted whipping her mouth from the blood dripping down her mouth and chin. He rolled his eyes getting more and more irritated by a creation he wished he never turned…but to what extent…he watched as her features different emotions as her body shook with fury but he didn't care as he lashed out

"Enough; it isn't time yet"

She growled immensely as her body shook with livid anger towards her creator "Why; I want to feel her crumple at my feet I wanna see them both beg for mercy" she seethed tightening her hands into fists feeling her nails dig into her palms "I said Enough" he yelled furious lifting himself from the chair he was sitting in and sped quicker then she could blink and grabbed her by her cheeks and squeezed lifting her off the ground by her face, she winced at the pain she was actually feeling as a vampire

"Listen Here You Fucking Leech You Better Wait Until Time Is Right Or Else I'll Kill You Myself; Do You Understand Me" his snarling words ripped through out the room and throughout the house, it pierced right through her actually making her shake inside with fear "yes" she managed to breathe out, he looked at her for a moment contemplating but he let her go dropping her to the ground but she managed to not fall completely catching her balance "Go to your room and tell my little puppet to come see me I have a matter to discuss; oh and take that body with you" Indicating towards the lifeless girl on the floor, she bowed her head "Yes master" and picked up the dead body and left the room shutting the doors behind her but left with so much repulsive anger in her towards her creator

He went back to his chair and sat feeling her anger towards him through the door "Stupid leech, I really don't know why I turned you; she's such an incompetence vampire" he said to himself placing his head in his hands, the room doors opened a minute later and he looked up from his hands

"You called for me master" a small voice rang through his ears as the doors opened and saw her close them after entering and walked over toward him "yes come child" he responded getting up from his chair and started to walk toward the large window in the room with his creation following suit but giving him much space between them as she watched him stare out the large window

"Are you ready for your task to begin" he said calmly but determination in his voice was unmistakable as he looked out the window "Yes; I feel more powerful than before; I believe I can do better and succeed master" her voice determined also

"Are you sure"

"Yes; I won't fail you like I did before; I apologize again for my lack of supremacy before master but I believe the power you have given me is more powerful than before; I will prove to you that I can be more"

"Then you know what to do"

"Yes master"

"Go back to La Push and finish the job"

"your task will be fulfilled" she said attentively feeling the willpower run through her new and improved body, she turned on her heels and started to head towards the doors to start heading to her destination

"One last thing" he pronounced turning around to face his little puppet creation, she also turned to face her creator

"Do Not underestimate your new powers on your way there; he will be passing by shortly; Do Not Get Caught; Do Not Disappoint Me"

She nodded in agreement before turning again and leaving the room leaving him by himself, he turned and faced the window once again looking towards the distance where La Push laid on this earth, a smirk coming to play on his lips as he thought away

"Soon you will be gone and your precious Claudia will be mine"

She laid there on her bed contemplating what the hell to do, both her children had come back with their Godfather from their day the together before he left, he had said his good-byes to everybody and left, Claudia's mother and father decided to take the children out for a movie for the night knowing Claudia was still feeling the effects of Luscius leaving and not knowing when he'll be coming back or if he'll be coming back at all…even though he says he will but she knew there was something Luscius was hiding but said nothing

Claudia laid on her stomach panting from crying as her last tears fell onto her pillow underneath her head, she didn't know how much she cared and thought of Luscius as so much more than just a friend, she cared and thanked Luscius for saving her life that dreadful day but she was glad she had her life because of him, she even knew both her children were so fond of their Godfather even though they weren't related in any way but he had even saved her children especially Amelia from death

Knock…Knock…

A soft knock was heard from her door; Claudia wiped her eyes quickly before she mumbled terribly for them to come in

"Hey; you okay Cc" Jared's concerned voice rang through her room quietly, Claudia leaned herself up and leaned against her headboard as Jared made his way towards the end of her bed and sat down "No but I'll be okay soon"

"I'm sorry Cc, I know how much you cared about Luscius but I'm sure he'll be back" he told her trying to make her feel better even though he wasn't sure it was going to help but he couldn't stand seeing his little sister sad or depressed "It's okay J you don't have to try to make this better for me; I will miss him of course but there's nothing I could have done he had to go and that's that!" hearing the soft sad tones from his sister was still troubling him inside; he hated this!

"Come with me" he said getting a thought into his brain "No it's okay I just want to stay in bed until Amelia and Avery come home with mom and dad" she replied not even giving a chance for him to say where but he didn't care he had to get her out of this house "Come on…We can go for a nice long run and then walk along the beach; I know how much you like seeing the sunset" he said reassuring her of what she loves to do most and knows it will relax her nerves completely, she sat there contemplating looking down at her fingers in her lap "Come On you know you want too; it'll be just us for once"

"Nobody's patrolling today"

"Naw, the Cullens chose this day for them to give all of us a break which I guess was pretty cool of them to do" he said still getting used to the fact that the werewolf and vampire's are actually getting along…to some extent but they were very thankful for looking over Claudia and the kids the way that they do

"Hmm…" she hummed thinking "You know you want too" he tease wiggling his eyebrows making a giggle rise up in her throat "Fiinnee" she said making her word longer, Jared only smiled and held out his hand for his sister to take it

Claudia and Jared took off after phasing and went for a long long run, Claudia ran by her brother passing him, they decided to have a race all the way around La Push and Forks territory and then first one to the beach wins the race, they were already more than half way done their run before Jared had spotted a very delicious looking Apple tree across the way near them

_Let's grab some apples I'm starving –j _

_When aren't you starving J –c_

_Exactly; more of a reason to stop, you know you want one too look at the size of these –j_ Jared pronounced as they both came upon the tree with the giant size apples that hung from the branch's

_Okay I see your point; they do look delicious –c _

_DUHH! –j _

Claudia turned her wolf form and headed behind a bush to phase back, when she came back Jared was nowhere to be found "Jared-Jared where are you?" she spoke loudly to clear some distance in the forest "Catch" she heard seeing an apple fly her way straight to her face she lifted her hands and caught the apple instantly feeling the apple just touch the tip of her nose "Nice one, I thought I had you" he said Claudia side smirked placing the apple down and taking a bite "You have to do a lot better than that"

He laughed hanging from a tree branch "catch these too" he said rummaging his hands through the tree, Claudia went over and started catching apples her brother was dropping from the tree 5,6,7,8,9 "Jared I think that's good enough; I'm only having one or two" she said catching the 10th and 11th apple that Jared dropped toward her "I know…there mostly for me" he said jumping down from the tree making his sister jump beside him "your too much" she laughed taking her seat against the tree trunk as her brother followed laughing also "Yea but you still love me" she just rolled her eyes smiling

They both sat there laughing and talking amongst each other for a bit Claudia was almost done her second apple while Jared was already finishing his fourth apple "She seems nice, too bad Embry showed up at Seth's eh" Jared groaned at his sisters words remembering the interruption at Seth's "I know that little sleaze if only he didn't show up last night"

"Don't worry you got Flare bro" she laughed teasing him, he smiled pushing over his sister with his left arm "Ha Ha very funny" he said taking his last bite and picking up another apple from their pile they made of apples "Okay okay but seriously don't worry from what your telling me I'm sure Embry's got nothing on you J, I'm sure she'll see that" she assured her brother honestly nudging her shoulder against her brothers smiling at him, he smiled back

"So tell me what's new with you, last time we really talked like this felt like ages ago" he said normally but the sadness behind it didn't pass Claudia's ears and she also felt sad knowing he was right, last time they talked like this felt like an eternity ago "I guess everything's okay to say the least but I guess I can tell you"

"Tell me what"

"Luscius; before he left he gave me back the rest of my memory"

"That's great Cc" Jared said pleased but noticed his sister's face change into different emotions making her eyes change different colors, he leaned forward placing his hand on her shoulder "You don't seem to be happy that he gave it back" he said softly toward her "I'm happy don't get me wrong J but…" she trailed off for a moment "but last night I thought about lots of things I never knew I had and thought I would do and things I have been through and seen" Claudia brought up her knees toward her stomach and bent forward leaning on her knees with her face at the top under her arms "Sometimes I feel lost and feel like I've done so many things to ruin people's lives"

Jared couldn't believe what he was hearing coming out of his sisters mouth but he didn't want to interrupt her while she spoke, he just felt like grabbing her by her shoulders and shake her until she got her senses back "I've ruined everything; I've ruined myself and I don't even know why, I don't even know what my own kids think…" She breathed a heavy sigh "Do you know last night Avery faked a nightmare just to get me away from an argument me and Paul were having in my room and that's not even the worse part of it he told me I didn't have to be with his own father and that I should go and be with Jake" she said hopeless, disbelieving and skeptical about her own words

"Are you serious Avery said that" he said unsure and stunned at his sisters words, she turned her head but still had them on her arms on top of her knees and looked towards her brother "Yup; and who would have thought after I left Avery Paul had disappeared and Jake was in my room instead"

"Holy shit, you do know mom and dad are right down the hall Right?" he said his eyes wide "Duh! But thank god we make too much noise at night, mom and dad wear earplugs now at night when they go to bed, I saw dad with them last night"

"You're so fucking lucky you didn't get caught"

"I know trust me"

_"_But anyways the fucked up part was after everything that's happened and everything that Avery said…Jake" she said before coming to a stop "Jake what…did he hurt you"

"No; he asked me to marry him J"

Jared grew silent as everything his sister was saying went through his mind continuously over and over, she looked up at her brother then turned making her head fall down on her arms looking down hopelessly, Jared sat there uneasy and shocked before he finally found his voice to speak "What did you say" "I didn't say yes if that's what you mean, I just wanted him to leave I didn't want to talk about anything like that with him especially after what Avery said; besides I don't remember nothing after that, all I remember was freezing water hit me like a ton of freaking bricks because Luscius threw me in his pool" Jared couldn't help a small chuckle fall from his lips at hearing his sister was thrown in the water, Claudia looked up knowing exactly why her brother chuckled and slapped his arm "it's not funny that Water was freezing" Jared laughed even louder now "I'm sorry I can just picture it" Claudia huffed narrowing her eyes at her brother "Just wait till you get thrown even your werewolf heat won't save you"

"And who's gonna throw me…You" he sniggered and smiled she just looked at her brother then got up from the ground, Jared recognized his sisters look on her face and stopped his chuckling

"Don't worry Cc, you know exactly what you want…right?" she shrugged her shoulders "Yea I guess; at least I think I do, I know I love Paul Jared but I can't take them fighting over me I hate it, half the time I have no clue what their always fighting about I'm not that special" she said before she paused and took a breath "God…it was going good for a bit these past few days we all chilled and we even took the kids to the water park and then all of a sudden WHAM _( Claudia slams her hands together)_ Jake asks me to marry him; Like What The Fuck?"

Claudia looked at her brother seeing If he was still there since she didn't hear him once through her talking but there he was listening and pondering away with his thoughts, he looked up to meet his sisters eyes "Do you think Jake asked you to marry him because he wants to get back at Paul?" he asked Claudia shrugged her shoulders "I don't know but I won't doubt it" "You should have seen how mad he was about what me and Quil did at the bonfire to Michelle"

Jared rolled his eyes "Was he really that mad everybody else howled, we thought it was so hilarious what you guys did, Paul saw it yesterday too and he thought it was jokes too" Claudia eyes opened wide "he saw it" slowly coming out in small breathes "ye, he wasn't mad, he knows what kind of girl Michelle is, he did have his turn before…Eww just thinking about it makes me wanna throw up" Jared said normally before he shook his body in disgust at the image of Paul and Michelle

"Excuse me; have his what…" she said stunned

"Claudia don't act stupid alright; it was before you guys even dated so chill out"

"But before he dated me he dated Leah"

"Oh my god Cc do I really have to spell it out for you…WERE GUYS!" Jared said sarcastically and a bit annoyed putting his hands together around his mouth and shouted through his hands 'were guys' to his sister

"I'm not deaf asshole, it's just a shock"

"Who cares; he loves you Cc and that was a long time ago" he told her getting up from the ground and walked over to his sister and rubbed up and down her arms "wow to think your actually on Paul's side, I thought you were still mad at him"

Jared grinned a bit but became serous after a moment "I'm not gonna lie I do hate what he did to you but I can still see that he loves you especially when I see he's trying to gain your trust back and I give him props for that but it all comes back to you and what makes you happy and seriously that's all I want is for you to be happy, I don't care who you choose Cc as long as you do it for yourself" Jared spoke with so much composure and love towards his sister all he wanted was what's best for her

"Don't worry, do you want me to talk to Jake and see what's up his ass with this whole marriage thing" Claudia nodded her head in agreement "and ask him what happened after I can't seem to find out what it is, even with all my memory back I can't seem to remember what happened; it's so weird"

"Sure, wanna go to the beach now; I'll buy you a chocolate sundae"

"With sprinkles"

Jared laughed "yea with sprinkles"

**HAHAHAHA michelle's screwed up lol chapter 27 is almost done :) **

**don't forget to review :)**


	27. Emotions Overload

**Hey sorry i took so long i ended up getting too caught up in other fanfictions LOLOL My Bad **

**Omg like where the hell is Luscius going at this time of need?**

**and seriously what's up Michelle's ass?**

**What will come of all of this? Will Claudia ever find her peace she's been longing for? **

Chapter 27

Emotions overload

Avery and his sister Amelia sat in the living room couch eating their ice cream cones watching Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs, they watched and laughed at the movie while grandma and grandpa were playing cards at the dining room table, they had just come back with the kids after taking them to watch a movie at the theatre

"They seem a little bit happier now" Claudia's mother said looking at her grandkids and then back towards her husband with a smile

"Yea they do but it won't last long, but they'll get use to it it'll just take them a bit to understand that their Godfather had to leave"

Claudia's mother sighed "I know, it's so sad to think about"

"I know honey; we just have to be there for them when they think about him"

She nodded

Avery and Amelia heard every word from their grandparents it wasn't hard since they have the same hearing as their parents but nobody knew that they kept that secret, it's more fun that way

**'Do you think Godfather will come back'** Avery asked connecting his mind with his sisters

_'I don't know but I hope he does, he blocked his mind from us today I could tell he was hiding something he didn't want us to know'_

**'I know I saw it too but I do hope he comes back Lia; I miss him already' **

_'Me too Avery me too'_

They talked to each other not even looking away from the screen, they always had so much fun using their minds and Avery just loved to confuse everybody when he answers for him and Amelia but they didn't understand why when there away from each other at a certain distance they can't hear or talk to each other, nobody knows about their telepathic powers only their Godfather knew, the movie was coming close to an end when Avery started to remember and felt upset about last night with his mother, he hadn't even told Amelia yet and he knew she would be a little upset about what had happened

**'Lia'**

_'yeah'_

**'I accidently might have…told mom to be with your daddy yesterday'**

Amelia turned her head towards her brother looking at him shocked _'you're kidding right…Avery tell me your kidding'_

Avery shook his head looking down at his hands disappointed at himself _'Avery why would you do that? You know that can ruin everything; you know mom won't go to my daddy like that'_

**'I know; I'm sorry it just slipped out and then I couldn't help myself, you should have felt the pain mommy was in yesterday she was so sad' **Avery's little tear ran down one side of his face and rubbed it off quickly

_'Don't worry, I'll check what mommy thinks now, she always ends up thinking about daddy so I'll see what's going to happen'_

**'I really hope I didn't ruin anything'**

_'You probably didn't, now come on let's go bug grandma and grandpa for another ice cream' _she beamed at her brother getting up from the couch and pulling her brother along

"Grandma; can we have another ice cream please"

She smiles breaking her connection of the game her and her husband were playing to look at her grandchildren "I don't know it's almost bed time for you two" Avery and Amelia both started to pout their lips "Please just one more, just a small one…PLEASE" both her and her husband laughed "What do you think honey should we give them another" she asked smiling away, her husband huffed "I don't know…" he teased Amelia and Avery ran toward their grandfather, Amelia grabbed onto his hip while Avery pleaded for both of them still with those puppy dog eyes, he laughed one more time "Okay just one more" he said before leaning in and whispering to them "But don't tell mommy" they both laughed and smiled at their grandfather jumping up and down toward the kitchen

Ring…Ring…

"I'll get it; you can get the kids their ice cream"

"Okay, come on kids two cookie dough ice creams coming up"

Grandpa headed toward the telephone while grandma started to take out the ice cream when Jared and Claudia came walking into the house with their loud voices

"SHUT UP Your not saying shit" Claudia shouted teasingly happily but annoyed about what Jared said "Oh yes I am, I'm so going to embarrass you"

"OWW" Jared shouted as Claudia punched him on the arm "I think that one actually hurt" he teased, Claudia huffed "Jack Ass" Claudia huffed

"THERE'S KIDS PRESENT WATCH THE LANGUAGE MISSY" grandma shouted from the kitchen towards her kids Claudia and Jared both laughed and made their way to the kitchen

**'Oh no we might not get our ice creams now'**

_'Oh Avery yes we will'_

Both Jared and Claudia walked into the kitchen "Yummy Cookie Dough" Claudia pronounced feeling a craving for her favourite ice cream "want one" her mother asked "You bet ma" "me too please" Jared said

She gave Amelia and Avery their ice creams first and told them to go seat at the table but not before Claudia stole kisses from her kids

_'Told you'_

**'Look Amelia mommy's all happy inside'**

_'I know maybe Uncle Jared did something, godfather said mommy was really upset still before he left'_

**'maybe but I'm glad she's happy for once there's always something bothering her'**

_'I know I'm glad she's happy right now too'_

Claudia's father hung up the phone and headed to his wife "I'll be back I have to see Billy for a minute, I won't be long" he said giving her a kiss "okay, be careful"

"Bye dad" Claudia said

"Is Jake there with Billy dad" Jared asked before his father headed out eating away at his ice cream "No, Billy said he hasn't been in all today"

"All day"

"Yea, I know it's weird of him to do that but I'm sure he'll be home soon" he said leaving towards the front door

"BE BACK" he shouted from the front door then he left

Both Claudia and Jared looked at each other nervously wondering the exact same thing "I bought the kids a few new outfits today while they were gone, you should see the cute dresses Amelia got" Claudia's mother pronounced out of the silence that carried in the kitchen "Nice ma thanks"

"Are you two hungry; want me to make something before I head for a bath"

Both Jared and Claudia shook their heads "No we're okay just go have a bath, I bought a new vanilla scented oil it's under the cupboard ma, I suggest you use it" Claudia said smiling at her mother, her mother hummed thinking about having the scent of vanilla both her and her daughters favourite smell "I think I'll do that thanks honey" with that she left

Claudia and Jared waited till they heard their mother shut the bathroom door and started the water before they started to speak "Where could he be Jared" Claudia asked worried "I don't know Cc, it's not like him to be away for this long he always checks up on his dad"

"We didn't even hear him in our minds when we went for our run so like…I don't know…did I really do something bad for him to disappear like this" Jared looked at his sister and went up to her tapping her forehead hard once "Don't be an idiot Cc I'm sure he just wasn't in his wolf form" he said watching Claudia rubbed her head "Thanks Asshole" *Hint of sarcasm*

Amelia and Avery both ran into the kitchen "Where's Uncle Jake gone" Avery asked as Amelia raised her hands up to get picked up from her mother, Claudia looked at her daughter and Jared shrugged his shoulders picking up Avery "I don't know buddy but it's nothing you two kids should be worrying about, Jake can take care of himself"

**'I don't know Lia'**

_'I know, geez Avery mommy's thoughts are going everywhere'_

**'I feel bad for you, hey I got an idea'**

"Okay Uncle Jared, can we play Mario kart again before bedtime" Avery asked looking at his favourite Uncle with a smile on his face "Sure buddy, you girls wanna come watch" he asked, the girls looked at each other and scrunched up their faces "No, you boys have fun, I think me and Amelia are gonna try on her new dresses" Claudia said

Uncle Jared and Avery left the kitchen as the girls did the same but headed downstairs to the kids room instead of the living room with the boys "Uncle Jared, what's with girls and dresses" Avery asked Jared laughed placing down Avery on the couch "Girls like to look pretty, girls always want to look nice for the boys"

"Eww, that's so weird"

Jared laughed even louder "Someday you'll feel different buddy trust me once you find a very pretty girl you'll be wanting her to wear dresses too"

"EWW UNCLE JARED"

"HAHAHA Okay Okay let's start the game how's that?" he asked switching it on and choosing their own vehicle and Mario player, this is the only game Avery knows how to play he refuses to play anything else he just loves shooting objects at everybody

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"No not now" Avery complained hearing the knock right when him and Jared were just about to started the race, Jared smiled "Don't worry buddy just hold on a sec" Jared said getting up and walking to the front door and swinging it open, Jared's mouth practically dropped at the sight before him "Vi" (Violet) he said quietly practically gasping out her nickname, his eyes couldn't help but looking over her body before looking back up to her eyes

"Uncle Jarredd" Avery complained walking to his Uncle before noticing the girl on the front porch "Hi" he said looking up at her "Hi what's your name cuties" she asked kneeling down to be at his level "I'm Avery" he said before looking up at his Uncle and tugging at his shorts since he didn't have a shirt on…When does he ever have a shirt on…practically never "Uncle Jared remember Mario kart" he said "Yea I'll be there a sec ok buddy just let me talk to Vi for a minute"

Avery rolled his eyes "But-"

"Avery stop, I'll be there in a second"

Avery turned around growling toward the living room trying not to phased in front of the girl, Mommy and daddy would be very angry "urgh girls" he complained sitting back on the couch and watching his Uncle talk to the interrupter

Claudia finished putting three different dresses already on Amelia and she couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous her daughter was, she was dressing Amelia in the last dress that her mother bought and she couldn't help but smile wider, the silk satin green and black dress looking so amazing it pops out Amelia's eyes "You look so beautiful honey" Claudia said spinning her daughter around seeing the whole dress, Amelia smiled as she skipping around her room holding a little bit of the dress "Like that one honey" Amelia nodded her head before skipping to her mom and jumped into her arms giggling, the girls laid back on Amelia's bed, Amelia facing her mother in her lap and hugged her mother tightly and looked up her mom from her chest "What's up honey" Claudia asked lovingly towards her daughter, Amelia just shrugged her shoulders and turned her head and looked at the picture frame on the nightstand, Claudia turned her head to see what Amelia was looking at and became depressed a bit, she picked it up and looked at it, Amelia got up and touched the photo of her daddy and her smiling so happy _Oh Jake where are you_ Amelia heard from her mother's mind

"I'm sure he's fine honey" Claudia said out loud looking down at Amelia trying to make her not worry even though she was worried herself, Claudia lifted her daughter up adjusting her as she sat up more, the photo right beside them on the bed not forgotten, Claudia rubbed her daughters cheek _oh Amelia if only you knew how much you remind me of your father, I could see him in your eyes, you're so much like him in so many ways, if only he didn't hurt me the way he did _Amelia heard her mother's thoughts and felt sad and happy but she felt so bad for her mommy she couldn't help but lean in and just hold her in a hug, Claudia held her daughter rubbing her hair back with her finger tips, she knew how much Amelia loved it

_'I wonder how daddy hurt mommy'_

Amelia never got the pleasure of knowing how her daddy hurt her mommy for her not to be with him, mommy didn't think a thought after what she heard. Claudia and Amelia woke up to Jared waking up Claudia as he finished putting a sleeping Avery into bed, After kissing her kids on the forehead and left with Jared Claudia realized what time it was

"its 11:27, you kept Avery up that late I should kick your butt Jared"

Jared shook his head "You don't have too, I have no clue what time he fell asleep" he said as they made it upstairs and headed for the kitchen, Claudia couldn't quite understand "What do you mean weren't you guys playing Mario kart" she asked taking out an orange from the fridge "We were about to then Vi actually showed up"

"The girl you're crushing over"

"Ye and well I kind of forgot about Avery when I went to talk to her out on the porch"

Claudia's eyes grew wide "You did what…Jared how can you forget"

Jared's face fell "I know I feel horrible I owe that boy a whole day just us for what I did"

"ye you bet you do…So what happened" Claudia said annoyed but then smiled wondering exactly what happened, Jared's curved his lips grinning "OMG YOU DIDN'T" Claudia gasped out grinning, that made Jared laugh "Oh yeah and wow she can kiss"

"Omg Jared our poor neighbors' are going to be blind, I don't think anybody wants to see you make out with a chick"

"Oh Shut Up; like your any better as I recall it I've caught you make out in different areas besides at least we were in the shadows of the porch" Claudia mouth fell "Eww, when the HELL did you ever see me and Who did you see me with"

Jared grinned "Ah, if only mom and dad knew how much of a NON-angel their daughter is" he teased placing his hands behind his head, Claudia mouth dropped "Shut up, you better not say shit"

Jared laughed "Umm…I think I will…maybe I'll tell-"

"JARED" she yelled throwing her unpeeled orange at her brother and hitting him directly in the chest "Ass wipe" Jared said "Cocksucker' Claudia shot back "Don't be insulting yourself now Cc" Jared said, Claudia mouth fell open again "Your such a Dick, I'm going to bed" she said grinning at her and her brothers teasing "night Cc"

Claudia turned to look at her brother before she left "did dad come back" she asked Jared nodded his head "yea he came back a while ago, he's the one that told me about Avery passed out on the couch"

Claudia shook her head "You owe him big, night J"

Claudia headed upstairs towards her bedroom to grab her pajamas and then she headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth but first she let the hot water sooth her body, her and Jared had quite a run today and the water was helping some of her pain she had gotten earlier today, she walked out and started to dry herself and put on her clothes then started brushing her teeth when she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door, Claudia opened the door and saw Jared standing there, she took her tooth brush out of her mouth "What's up J" she asked "I'm heading out, if mom and dad wake up and ask you just tell them I went for a quick run and I'll be back shortly" he said "okay but Where you going for real though?"

"For a run" he said grinning but Claudia rose her eyebrow at him knowing exactly he's lying he chuckled a bit "I'm meeting up with Vi okay" Claudia huffed a laugh "Your already pussy whipped, Have Fun" she teased smiling "Fuck off, night Cc"

"Night J…Don't forget a condom HAHAHAHA" she said before closing the door quickly before Jared retorted something back _hahaha what a guy but at least he doesn't have to worry about Embry anymore, HAHA just thinking about Jared almost getting close to her in Seth's kitchen but Embry pops right in with a huge smile on his face and wrapped his arm around Seth's cousin already knowing who she was, he had bumped into her before she had gotten to the bonfire and meet Jared there with Seth_ (Embry told Jared how he knew her later on that night when he was there)

Claudia headed to her room feeling exhausted from the day, she could feel her pillow on her head just thinking about sleeping, she walked into her bedroom and couldn't help but laugh remembering why her brother wasn't home and couldn't help a giggle escape, She didn't even turn on her light just shut her door and walked straight to her bed knowing exactly how her room is and getting tucked in "Aw that's better" she breaths nuzzling her face into her pillow after adjusting to a comfortable spot on her stomach

"Aren't you gonna say good night"

Claudia's eyes shut open her heart beating rapidly with panic, she leaned up quickly turning on her nightstand lamp and looking in the corner where the voice was heard

"Wh…u…I…"

"Sorry I disturbed you" such a quiet volume for speaking "Are you kidding, I've been worried about you, where have you been?"

"Here and there"

She got up slowly off her bed and made her way to the corner in her room but was stopped suddenly

"No…Don't come any closer"

?POV

I sat there helpless and so empty inside, all day long since last night I've been here and there going around in and out of phasing continually thinking about what I had seen, it still haunts me I can't close my eyes without seeing her behind my eyelids, I've stayed in her room for quite some time now sitting, sulking, panicking in the darkest corner in her room waiting for her to return, I don't even know why I made it here in the first place, I just felt like leaving but my body refused and kept making me stay here, I could hear every conversation that was held in this house, my hearing was impeccable, I saw her walk in and grab her pajamas and then walk out, I heard the shower go on and knew she'd be out soon, my heart just kept beating dramatically into different ways I never knew were possible

I sat there nervously as she walked in again without turning on her lights and tucked herself into bed, I didn't want to say anything my I found my mouth speaking the first words all day long "Aren't you gonna say good night" I don't know why I chose those words but it just flowed out, I saw her jump a bit and turn her lamp on "Wh…u…I…" I wanted to laugh at her stuttering and I don't blame her for being shocked

"Sorry I disturbed you" I replied, my voice only managing quietness still not looking into her eyes "Are you kidding, I've been worried about you, where have you been?" I heard her say hearing her voice was true of her words "Here and there" I replied truthfully, I heard a creak from her bed and knew she had gotten off, I quickly panicked "No…Don't come any closer" I told her finally looking right at her getting up very quickly seeing her stop "Wh…Why? What's wrong?" she nervously asked hearing the sadness in her voice "Please just don't…"

"But- what's going on? Are you mad at me what did I do?" she stammered on, I looked at her watching as her eyes turned from amber brown to an amber green and back again, I had to look away as the aching pain I had been feeling had soared through my body with intense force just remembering the look of her eyes last night, the way she stood murderous looking daggers at me had terrified me knowing that this wasn't my Cleo in any way, she stood before me trembling inside hearing her heart pump rapidly against her

"I…um…I came here to tell you; you won't have to worry anymore"

She scrunched up her face confused "worry about what?"

"Us"

She became silent as her mouth opened to speak but she shut it quickly "I don't expect you to say anything, I wanted to tell you to know that you won't have to worry anymore, after last night…"I trailed off as her eyes from last night burned again in my thoughts "after last night I now know…" again ending up trailing off wanting to use the exact kind of words but I really didn't know if there was any

"I don't know what happened last night so whatever I did I'm Sorry…you have to believe me" she said swallowing hard as her eyes started to water a bit

"Then maybe it's best you don't remember, I'll leave you to get some sleep now…night Claudia"

This had shocked Claudia hearing him call her by her real name instead of the nickname he had given her, she watched as he moved towards her window but she couldn't let him leave she reached over to him placing her hand around his forearm trying to make him turn to her "Stop, what was that? You haven't called me Claudia in so long…tell me what I did"

He didn't move his form as she pulled on his arm, he couldn't look at her she wasn't his Cleo that he had known before something was different, and he knew something was different with her that's why he has to stay away now "Please…"she pleaded moving her body in front of his looking at him, her tears already running down her face, she hated this she didn't even know what was going on and why he was acting like this, she didn't want this at all she didn't want to be feeling this continuously excruciating pain stabbing at her over and over, she could see his jaw clenching and unclenching as he still refused to look at her again

Ring…..Ring….Ring….

Claudia jumped as the phone rang making her head turned to the side looking at it but wished that she hadn't as his body quickly went around her body and made his way out her window and landing on his feet as he started to run, she ran to her window and yelled "JAKE" she started to sob knowing he wasn't going to turn around, she turned slumping down onto her floor crying heavily still hearing the phone ringing, she didn't care she wanted to talk to him and find out what was going on, it hurt her so much hearing him call her by her real name after she was so used to hearing him call her Cleo. "come back Jake come back" she whispered in her hands still sobbing wanting him to return but she knew he was gone and she didn't know if she'd ever end up seeing him again

Knock…Knock…

Two soft knocks was heard from her door, Claudia quickly lifted herself and rubbed her face from all her tears and quickly placed herself on her bed and covered herself and her faced the opposite way of the door, the door opened quietly "Honey…" Claudia's mother quietly spoke "Honey…someone's on the phone for you"

"Okay" was the only thing Claudia could say without making her mom suspicious about her tightened hoarse voice, Claudia reached over and picked it up "You okay honey" her mother asked "Yea, night mom" she said before quickly saying hello into the phone, she heard her mother close her door before she said hello again knowing she didn't hear anybody say anything the first time

"Do you seriously think you can just take him?" a threatening voice asked through the line, Claudia's eyes widened at the voice "Excuse me" she said sitting up "Do you think you can actually take him away from me, I suggest you back off if you know what's good for you…Claudia"

"Who is this?"

"Your worst nightmare, you better watch yourself now, I know everything you do, I know everywhere you go, even every little step you take with your kids…"

Claudia's throat tightened and she became angry feeling her hand grip the phone tightly it could break "Yea that's right your kids, your little Amelia and Avery, you better stay away before something terrible happens to you…And to THEM"

"YOU FU-

The line goes dead before Claudia had her words in, the seething tone inside that person's voice was completely serious and she knew it but who the fuck was it? Who the fuck dares to threaten her let alone threaten her kids? She was beyond pissed now snapping the phone in half in her hand "Who Ever That Was …Their FUCKING DEAD!"

QPOV

I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling with my hands behind my head just relaxing as a new day started to rise, its light seeping its way through my window slowly, I laid there not even knowing if I had fallen asleep last night or even woken up earlier this morning I wasn't too sure, my thoughts overwhelmed me constantly as I reached home last night and I haven't stopped just remembering the feeling of hearing that knock on the front door as soon as I started to feel myself drift with Claudia's body against my chest, the feeling we had both gotten hearing it at the front door before its footsteps made its way inside the cabin door, I could still feel my heart jumping out of my chest and hearing hers beat frantically against hers, we jumped out of bed grabbing each pair of clothing we could reach hearing the footsteps coming closer _who is that? _She whispersher voice I couldn't get out of my mind hearing her panic made me panic also, she was so scare at that point and honestly I was too…like no one knew we were even there…what happens if it's the vampire Christophe; I really doubt Claudia and I can take him by ourselves, but seriously what if it's Paul or even Jake…Oh my god I'm so screwed, the footsteps had stopped right in front of the bedroom door making me and Claudia stop automatically or hearts were the only sound heard within the cabin _Knock…knock…knock. _The sound still gives me chills to this day when I hear it, it was the most terrifying moment of my life and I bet it was also Claudia's at that exact moment, we had stayed still for a minute before I seen her move toward the door a bit but I held out my hand to stop her, I walked slowly finishing buttoning my shorts and reached for the door knob, swallowing hard before opening the door slowly revealing who was behind the other side _"You?"_

"YO Cock Muncher What's Up"

I turned my head around towards my window where I saw Jared leaning his upper body in my window and smiling "Fuck off" I laughed

"Open your front door it's locked"

"It's actually locked" I said a bit confused we never lock the door, I got off my bed and went to the front door and opened it for Jared "What's up Jared" I asked making my way to the kitchen to grab a pop "Nothing thought I'd pop by before I went home"

"Yea I think that's a good idea you're smellin' up my house, what the hell did you do?" I laughed throwing him a pop and grabbed one for myself and opened it, he laughed "Good, at least I got proof"

I looked at him weird "WHAT, proof of what" I couldn't help the laughter behind my voice, he's so weird sometimes, he turned around and lifted up his shirt and showed me his back, I spit out my pop that had been in my mouth "Who the hell did that?" I smiled

"Vi did it"

"What Vi; as in Seth's cousin Violet"

"Ohh Yeah" he said turning himself around again dropping his shirt back to normal "WOW, Vi's kinky you're going to have those scratches for a while I tell you that, DAMNN man let me see those again"

He smirked

He lift his shirt again "HOLY…What a Girl, some of those are pretty deep"

"Yea tell me about it, it still feels like she's doing it"

"So You and Vi eh, wow who would have thought I was sure Embry would have interfered somehow"

Jared started laughing "Yea I thought that too until she showed up at my place last night and we made out on my porch"

"What you horn dog you fucked her on your porch"

"WHAT" he shook his head smiling "No Man, I went out last night again after she left when my dad came home but damn it would have been awesome if we did do it on my porch but No, we ended up going to the beach and stuff and yea let's just say the cliff ain't a virgin no more"

My eyes widened as I smiled "You Fucked on the cliff, Holy Shit man and you guys say I'm the perverted one in the group, wait till everybody finds out, Oh my god Seth's gonna freak when he finds out from your head"

"OH SHIT…I totally forgot about that…HAHAHA He's gonna be scarred for life, he's cousin is a freak and gorgeous freak at that"

I just smiled at my best friend feeling very happy for him "I'm glad you're happy man, you're a lucky guy" I told him leaning myself on the kitchen counter looking down at the floor after cleaning up my mess I made on the floor, I lifted my head to look at Jared wondering why he was quiet and he had his eyebrow raised at me looking at me surprisingly "What?"

"Nothing, just weird how you've been acting lately especially when my sister's around"

"No I haven't"

"Ohh yes you have, just admit it you don't have to deny it"

I just stood there looking at Jared, I have no clue what to say like what can I say 'yea I've always been in love with her Ohh yea plus I banged your sister a few days ago and it was the best time of my life' no I can't say shit like that especially to Jared I can't tell no one I'm just glad it'll never slip about what happened to us that day and seriously I can't have my best friend mad at me for sleeping with his sister especially with everything that's happening to her right now

"Earth to Quil, I know your thinking of Cc come back to reality"

"I'm not and there's nothing to say J, Cc and I are just friends that's it"

He bursted out laughing uncontrollably

"What the hell's so funny?"

"You that's what's funny, I Know Quil I know everything"

I took a swig from my pop and started to make my way to the living room "J stop alright, I think those scratches are getting to your head"

"Yea and my sister is getting to your head, I know that you're in love with her" he said sitting himself down on the recliner

"and I know she took you to her cabin, i know exactly what happened between you guys"

To be Continued...

**don't forget to review :)**


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE :

**:( I really hoped i would never use a chapter for an Author's Note like this, i always hated seeing it when i read other people's stories**

**I dont have writeer's block or anything like that, but i just had no time to write anything due to my first baby coming along in 20 days, and getting our new home next week, i hope i havent lost any of my fans due to this, i really miss writing my chapters for my story and hoping i will get back to it very soon, i promise when i do i will have at least a few chapters done before u publish for you all :) and hope nobody has lost interest, Love ya all :) bye for now promise to write very soon **


End file.
